


Riding the Fire

by Stefanyeah



Series: The Fire Chronicles [5]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 81,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: A story about Modern Times and Other Such Ghastly Things





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really think I’d leave them on their own? Well, yes, I thought so for a few weeks or months after starting Waking the Fire. But then I amused myself by how our little Rider would react to a few things.
> 
> So far, this will be the final part for our little Fire Riders. However, it'll be longer than the previous parts and has some more illustrations again. And while the first two parts are written with the feeling of the Monster Hunter games and their soundtrack, the soundtrack for Riding the Fire should be Blue Öyster Cult.
> 
> Beta'd and pompom'ed by the lovely Tamar

 

And the little WiP video:  



	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s woken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues. The Final Part of our Riders Trilogy. It’s going to have a rather different setting, too.

„Those quakes are getting scary.“

Dominic looked down at his feet before looking up at his partner again. He nodded at the young man walking next to him.

„We never had this many quakes this often. Theses days the ground trembles every day,“ Antwan continued. „Makes you wonder if one of the Ember Volcanoes will erupt soon.“

Dominic sighed and looked towards the Ember Fields. He knew perfectly well what shook those mountains so much these days. He had been waiting far too long for this moment.

_We need to find him before he sets the whole city afire._

Dominic nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. He tried reaching out and feeling some kind of warmth or fire; some kind of disruption. He felt time trickling through his mind, seconds and minutes slowing as he was concentrating. It was a regular rhythm only distorted by a few drops of eternity, some leaving bigger ripples than others as they moved through the stream. They all were familiar but one. There was a third distortion that hadn't yet been present yesterday.

Dominic swallowed and opened his eyes again. He was close by. Dominic would see him again, in one way or the other.

_Must be Cider Lane. Maybe the little park._

Dominic started running and turned into the narrow street Aurus had mentioned. Of course it would be Cider Lane, that little sot.

„Dom! Where are you going? The bistro is this way!“ Antwan shouted, his footsteps following Dominic.

Dominic ignored him and followed the direction from which he perceived the distortion. He reached the gates to the park and stopped before the gate. He put his hand against the chill metal and inhaled. Slowly, he pushed the creaking gate open.

„What do you want in this old park?“ Antwan asked.

Dominic shrugged and stepped inside. The trees and bushes were growing wild and plants had overtaken the paths. It had once been a pleasant little gem in the growing city of Amberburg. But with the growth, bigger recreation areas had been planned and built and this park had become forgotten.

„It's creepy, this park,“ Antwan whispered. „You always expect one of the trees to move and grab your shoulders.“

Dominic chuckled while looking around. „Wait until you have seen nature itself, young one.“

A little path led towards a group of trees that once had lined a circular clearing plastered with small stones. Dominic followed the path towards the circle of rotten benches. Moss and moisture had eaten away the wooden planks and stained the remainders green. The stones had become irregular and uneven as tree roots had spread beneath them.

A man stood in the middle of the clearing, looking at the sky. A glaive was strapped to his back and a curved sword was attached to his belt half-hidden by a woolly poncho.

Dominic stopped next to a bench he'd never sit on for fear of falling through and forever staining his clothes.

„Matthew," he whispered.

Matthew turned around and narrowed his eyes at Dominic. „I didn't want to believe it,“ he whispered and glanced briefly at Antwan before staring at Dominic again. „How? How are you still here?“

„Let’s talk somewhere else, shall we?“

 

Matthew sat in a room that was empty bar a table and three chairs. Interior design sure hadn't become inviting over the years they had been away. The only thing on the table was some kind of box and two rods pointing into opposite directions. Matthew ignored the thing and put his feet onto the table, his glaive resting against the chair and his falcata lying across his lap. Making sense of this fucking new world could wait until he had answers to a more important question.

He turned his head to see his own face looking back at him from the clearest mirror he had ever seen.

_You know there's only one option Dominic and Aurus could still be around._

Matthew nodded. „It was not just them who called us, though.“

He felt Asche shaking her head. _They're not the only ones who found a way into eternity._

Matthew sighed and stared at the tips of his feet. Dom better not make him wait for too much longer. His patience was running low.

He lifted his hand into view and looked at his fingertips. He could feel them warming up, a slow pulse that echoed the poor-flow fire far beneath the ground. Matthew grinned. He would never have thought that a core of fire was hidden beneath their feet.

He could reach out to it, form it and make it break to the surface. Being fire held so much more power than they ever had thought possible. They felt truly invincible.

Matthew heard the click of the door and let his hand sink down. He looked up at Dom. The blond was carrying a brown bag from which the smell of fried food wafted over to Matthew.

„Food!“ he exclaimed over the grumbling of his stomach.

Dom grinned and sat down on the table, tossing the bag into Matthew’s lap where it landed on the falcata. Matthew opened the bag that seemed to be made of paper and looked inside to find packages wrapped up and a cup. He sniffed and ruffled his nose.

„Smells like shit.“

Dom shrugged. „It’s just a few fast food meals from that place opposite the police station. Tastes how it smells, but it’s the best I could find quickly. And I know you need any kind of food after being asleep for a long time.“

Matthew grunted and pulled the cup and one of the packages out. He unwrapped it and stared at the buns that held sparse vegetables and some meat cut into a round shape. He sniffed on it before giving in to the grumbling of his stomach.

It didn’t taste as bad as he had expected.

_Doesn’t taste as well as Tianna’s cooking, though._

„No, it doesn’t,“ Matthew whispered and sighed. He took another bite and looked back at Dom. „How long was I away?“

„A few centuries,“ Dom replied.

_Well, that explains a lot about the state of this town._

Matthew nodded and indicated the table and walls with his hands. „Interior design sure is lacking these days.“

„It’s one of the interrogation rooms.“

Matthew lifted his eyebrows and leant forwards. „You’re fucking interrogating me now?“

„It’s the best I could find,“ Dom sighed. „I’m still on duty, so I had to find something in the main offices where we wouldn’t be disturbed.“ He pointed at the mirror. „That’s one-sided, though. Someone on the other side of the mirror could see us.“

„Very private.“

„At least we can’t be eavesdropped,“ Dom said and pointed at the little box. „This one only has a recorder, no connection to the other room.“

„Whatever,“ Matthew grunted and pushed the remainder of his food into his mouth. „You haven’t answered my question,“ he managed to utter before swallowing. „Why are you still here?“

„Because of you,“ Dom answered.

Matthew stopped rummaging in the bag of food and looked up, frowning. „That’s not what we wanted when we went to sleep.“

„We know,“ Dom replied. He looked down at his left hand and flexed his fingers. Sighing Dom looked back at Matthew. „But you can’t survive on your own.“

„We can…“ Matthew objected, but Dom shook his head and disrupted him.

„You’re lost without Aurus and me. Don’t even try and deny it.“ Dom shifted and pushed Matthew’s feet off the table. He reached out and pulled the bag towards him to peek inside. Sighing, he looked up at Matthew again. „Remember that day when you told me about you and Ravindra?“

Matthew frowned. „How could I forgot that?“

„You asked, _will you stay with me?_ “

„You said, _yes_ ,“ Matthew whispered.

„I stand by my word,“ Dom drawled and leant forward, his hands coming to lie on Matthew’s knees.

„I didn’t mean it like that, idiot.“

„Tough,“ Dom retorted. „We decided to mean it like that.“

Matthew sighed and shook his head. He pushed himself towards Dom, growling, „Shut up and kiss me, Howard.“

„I thought you'd never ask, princess,“ Dom purred. He slid off the table to straddle Matthew and took the falcata from Matthew's lap. Dom rested it against the chair and finally leant forward to press their lips together.

Matthew sighed and lifted his hands into Dom's hair, closing his eyes. He felt Dom's tongue pressing against his, falling into a rhythm that was still familiar after all those years.

„I've missed you idiots," Dom whispered when they broke for air. „It's been too long.“

Matthew swallowed and licked his lips. He nodded. „You still haven't told me how you're still around,“ Matthew stated. He reached up to trace Dom's cheekbones. „There's only one way. So who are you now? And where's Aurus? We can't help but notice the lack of dragons.“

„Dragons," Dom whispered. He pulled back and sat onto the table again. „They're the stuff of legends these days. Long extinct in the belief of most people.“

Matthew frowned and leant forward to look up at Dom. „ _No dragons anymore?_ “

„Some are left, hidden in time pockets or in their humans, in caves in mountains and in the deep sea,“ Dom replied. „That's where Aurus is, hiding just a second behind my timeline.“

„ _Time,_ " they whispered. „ _You've become Time._ “

Dom nodded. „I literally killed time waiting for you.“

„Have you really?“

Dom chuckled and shook his head. „The transition went a lot less violent than yours.“

„We heard you reading to us,“ Matthew whispered and reached up with both hands to cup Dom's face. „Thought it was just our mind making things up, wishful dreams.“

Dom smiled, but before he could answer, the door to the room opened.

Matthew growled and shifted his chair sideways to look at whoever had the cheek to disrupt them. Two people were standing in the doorway. A tall woman still had her hand on the door handle, hair tied into a strict bun and her lips pressed into a thin line.

Even in this form, Matthew recognised her easily. He could feel the power she emanated. And he surely wouldn't accept that fat chicken in _his_ town.

Next to her a man with flimsy blond hair and of fragile statue stood. His presence made Matthew's hair stand on end. He was everything that Matthew wasn't; cold, yielding. Timid and cowardly.

„Water snake,“ Matthew hissed as he stared at the blond.

Araxie flinched at Matthew's stare, as if undecided if to hide or to stand his ground. Oh, yes, Matthew had memories of this particular face.

„So, you're back,“ Anahid stated.

Matthew stared at her and her crisp jacket, all strict and demanding respect and obedience. It had to be the bloody bun. Starting with Miss Faye Petremol, everyone he had met wearing their hair in a bun had been a fucking cunt. That definitely included Anahid.

That fucking holier-than-thou owl thinking she could waltz into his town with that bleeding water pussy in tow. Thinking she could talk to him as if he was a small boy still, a mere human to be influenced to her ideas. Matthew felt his hands and teeth twitch.

„And you're overstepping your borders,“ Matthew growled. „Both of you.“

„Your mate gave us permission,“ Araxie retorted.

Matthew glanced at Dom who nodded. Dom opened his mouth, but Matthew laid one claw against his lips and looked up at the other Numina again. „I won't question his decision, but you better be aware that I won't put up with any shit from your side.“

„You shouldn't start using threats in a world you don't know yet,“ Araxie said.

Matthew growled and pushed himself to stand. „What I should or fucking shouldn't do, is none of your sweet bloody business.“ He felt Dom's hand on his arm and breathed in.

He stared at Araxie again, but before he could snarl anything else at the water snake, footsteps rushed through the corridor that led to this room and the faint smell of meadows and trees became tangible.

A woman pushed through the group in front of the door and stopped. Matthew stared at her. Brown eyes stared back at Matthew. The blonde hair on the right side of her head was mostly shaven off, a plaid lining the shaved part and marking the border to the long hair on the left.

„ _Garnet?_ “ they whispered.

Garnet swallowed and shifted, rubbing her left foot against her right leg. „Mormsy?“

Matthew nodded and spread his arms a fraction, unsure how she'd react to them. Garnet drew her nose up and dashed forward and into wide open arms. Matthew felt two arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him against a soft body. He leant his face against her shoulder and lifted an arm to hold her head.

„ _You’ve grown!_ “ they announced once they had pulled apart and looked up at their daughter. Matthew reached up to brush the fluff of hair out of her face.

„Told you I’d only stop when I’m taller than you,“ Garnet giggled and hugged Matt again, easily lifting him off the ground.

„I had no doubts you would succeed,“ Matthew stated. He pointed at her ear and the red ring of metal in it. „I could poke my finger through your earlobe,“ he giggled.

„I got carried away a bit when I started piercing my ears,“ Garnet replied and reached up to stroke her index finger around the red ring. Another ring hung from it, small red beads lining it. „Now I've got a large hole in my right earlobe. I might spare the left one, though.“

Matthew grinned. „So, our daughter has punched a hole into her ear and,“ he glanced at her left upper arm and the line of circles and strokes tattooed there, „ink on her skin. How's our son doing?“

Shuffling was heard and Matthew looked up to find Anahid and Araxie shifting further towards the door. He frowned and looked back at Garnet. She swallowed and looked down at her hands, intertwining and twisting them.

„We don't know where he is,“ Dom whispered.

Matthew looked at his mate before staring at Garnet. „ _What?_ “

„I don't know where Doom is. I can't reach or feel him,“ she whispered. Her voice came out strangled as she pulled Matthew close again and lifted him up like a rag doll. Pressing her face against his neck, that grew damper with each of her sobs. „I'm so scared.“


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a mad world our unruly pair has awakened in.

Matthew stood on the roof of the building, looking out over the town he had been born in. It wasn’t the same town anymore. There wasn’t even the palace left, let alone any of the smaller buildings. Instead a tower of glass grew into the sky where once the headquarters had been. It stood amongst fields of other large houses and even the four main markets weren’t visible. Noise from strange metal coaches came from the streets.

He looked down at Garnet. Their daughter was sitting with her back against the small wall, hugging her knees close to her chest. Matthew sank down to the floor and stretched his left leg before laying his left arm around Garnet’s shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

She sobbed and let her head fall against his shoulder.

„We can’t hide like you and those Numina that just became one, or like Dom and Aurus are hiding in time. Doom is always present.“

„ _Doom?_ “

„He prefers Doom these days,“ Garnet replied and pressed her palms against her eyes, drawing a shaking breath in.

„ _We knew he would one day._ “

Garnet let her hands fall down and looked up at Matthew, offering a weak smile. „We missed you,“ she whispered. „So much; we were so close to calling you.“

Matthew looked down at her, stroking over her arm with his left hand. „Why didn't you?“

„Because the more the world changed, the more we knew you’d absolutely hate it.“

„Garnet, you're our children,“ Matthew retorted. „What kind of mother would we be if we valued a few years of sleep or a changing world over you?“

„We wanted to be strong for you,“ Garnet whispered.

Matthew sighed and shifted until he could kneel in front of Garnet. He laid his hands against her cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. „You don't have to prove your strength to us. We know you're strong. Just let me obliterate what upsets you.“

Garnet chuckled amidst gasping for air. She wrapped her arms around his upper body. „You'd have burnt all my boy and girl friends.“

Matthew grinned. „Yes.“ He fell sideways and shuffled back towards the small wall. He turned his head towards Garnet. „ _Tell us what’s going on._ “

Garnet swallowed and turned so she could rest her back on Matthew’s legs. „Do you remember the first time you came to my village?“ she whispered. „The first time you revealed yourself to my parents?“

Matthew nodded and stroked the curl of hair from her eyes. „Of course.“

„I was so scared. I was hoping you'd come to save us, I was praying. And then you really came. You saved us…“ Garnet sighed and pressed her palms against her eyes. „Something's going on now. Lesser Numina disappearing, elements going haywire… Anahid and Araxie asked for asylum here, but they won’t talk about the reasons. I think they’re afraid of something. And I don't know what to do and it scares me. I always had been able to figure out what to do, I can't now.“

„You know I’m not good at investigating and discovering things,“ Matthew stated and kept stroking through her hair. „We're good at burning shit.“

Garnet smiled for a moment, before sighing. „Maybe that's what we need right now. Dom and I will find what's wrong and let you burn it down.“

„Sounds like a plan I'd fully align myself with,“ Matthew retorted and grinned down. He leant his head against the wall and looked up at the sky. It was blue, a few white clouds and some white streaks crisscrossing the sky. They had never seen clouds like those before.

„You called us,“ Matthew whispered and looked down again. „You, Dom and Aurus; you woke us.“

Garnet nodded. „Yes… Are you angry?“

Matthew sighed and pressed his palms against his eyes. „Yes,“ he admitted and let his hands fall away. „Mostly at myself for failing you this spectacularly…“

„But you didn't fail us!“ Garnet exclaimed. She pushed herself up again and turned around to kneel next to Matthew.

He turned towards her and let his head fall forward, pressing their foreheads together again. „We never wanted you to even think of tasting eternity. We not only failed in staying by your side, we also failed in keeping you from eternity.“

„It's not that bad, eternity,“ Garnet whispered. „Lots of things to discover still.“

„It's terrifying if you always knew your names would join those on the Spindle before too long.“

„You really believed you'd die young.“

„We always did,“ Matthew replied. „The way we live and act doesn't lend itself to a peaceful death of old age. I'm surprised we almost made it to thirty.“

„I’m glad you did,“ Garnet stated and sat down next to Matthew, resting her head on his shoulder. „You know, I've never been afraid of you,“ she whispered after a moment of silence. „Even when I first met you and still thought you were a poacher, I knew you'd never let any harm come to me.“

Matthew squinted sideways and grinned. „Well, you turned out to be my son's other half.“

„I guess in a way I already knew. Does that make sense?“

„Very much,“ Matthew answered. „The connection is already there when you're born, dragon and human just need to get close enough to actually notice it for the first time. I knew where to find Asche when we were close enough. I knew she had been watching me all afternoon from her hiding point.“

„So I already felt his trust in you before we even met.“ Garnet sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She squinted up at Matthew. „I’m feeling better now. Less despaired. Things will be okay.“

Matthew forced himself to smile and nodded.

 

„This world has gone fucking apeshit,“ Matthew whispered. He stood in Dom’s abode in front of a large window that reached from ceiling to floor. Once again, he looked over the town that still was called Amberburg for some reason. Dom inhabited the top level of one of the high, white buildings Matthew had spotted from the police station’s roof earlier. It allowed him more views on the large city and the sky with those strange clouds.

_I’ve seen something making those clouds, something mechanical._

„Apeshit, I tell you,“ Matthew grunted. „Why would someone want to create fake clouds?“

„They’re called planes,“ Dom stated and hugged Matthew from behind. „They carry people and goods through the sky. Fastest and statistically safest method of transportation these days.“

_Fascinating._

„I’m not sure about that,“ Matthew muttered.

„What I’ve been wondering,“ Dom hummed. „You’re not one?“

Matthew turned his head to look at Dom. „We kinda are right now. We can be separate again, too. Actually, we would prefer that most of the time. Having just one vision is unsettling. Feels like we're surrounded by a fucking huge blind spot. Asche just deemed it wiser to stay hidden for now.“ He looked back at the city and sighed. „You should have woken us earlier.“

Matthew felt Dom's face pressed against the crook between neck and shoulder. „We didn't want to wake you before you were ready,“ Dom whispered.

„We've long since been ready,“ Matthew stated. „We just didn't see a point in waking. We believed everything we cared about was gone.“

„I didn’t know that…“

„How could you have?“ Matthew sighed and let his head fall against the chill glass of the window. „And now we might be too late.“

„I hope not,“ Dom whispered.

„Tell me what you know. Garnet only gave me a very brief overview and I didn't want to press her for more yet.“

Dom sighed and unwrapped his arms from Matthew. „Sit down on the couch,“ he whispered and pointed at the long and plush seat standing against the wall while walking towards the kitchen. „Do you want anything to drink while we talk? I don't have cider, but I could offer beer.“

Matthew shook his head as he sat down, even though he knew Dom wouldn't be able to see him. „Just water,“ he replied. On the table in front of the couch a candle stood and Matthew held his hand out towards the wick. He might be able to control any piece of fire just perfectly, but he still couldn't ignite a single flame without Asche's fire breathing. He grunted and turned his head towards the kitchen. „And food. I feel like wolfing down a fucking millennium's worth for two persons.“

„That's normal,“ Dom called out from the kitchen. „Aurus and me, we only go to sleep for a generation every now and then and upon waking all we do is eat for a day or two. I'll order something in.“

Matthew nodded and watched Dom walking back into the parlour and putting a glass bottle and glasses onto the table. He pulled something slim and square from his pocket and pressed a button. Matthew watched that thing light up, Dom pressing a few more areas before lifting it to his ear and listening to beeps.

After a while, a voice spoke from the thing and Dom ordered things that Matthew had never heard of and that he could only hope would turn out edible.

_What an interesting new world._

„Raging mad, more likely.“

„Food will be delivered in about half an hour,“ Dom announced.

„And it’ll be edible?“

„I’m positive it’ll be,“ Dom replied and sat down next to Matthew. He let himself fall against the backrest and leant his head back, looking sideways at Matthew. „Strange things are happening right now.“

„So Garnet told us,“ Matthew stated. „Numina are disappearing, Anahid and Araxie hiding from some big, evil shadow and our son is missing.“

„They’re not exactly disappearing,“ Dom rasped. He lifted his hands and pressed them against his eyes. „They turn up again after a week or two, dead and mutilated. Always, their eyes are missing.“

„ _ **What?** Are you saying Snowball can turn up any moment now, dead and mutilated?_ “

„Judging by the usual pattern, we have a week left,“ Dom whispered. „Doom went missing yesterday.“

Matthew shivered and drew his legs up onto the seat. „Aren’t you in some kind of crime fighting organisation?“

„We’ve got hardly any clues. Legends and Numina don’t happen these days and everyone is looking for a mad serial killer who randomly picks their victims and tortures them to death. No-one officially draws the link. We’ve lost five Numina in two months. By this rate, we’ll all be gone by the end of the year.“

„You’ve got two elemental Numina in my city, bully them to get off their fucking arses.“

„I can’t bully Anahid and Araxie! They’re…“

„You’ve granted them sanctuary in my name, if that doesn’t give you every right to boss those fuckheads around I don’t know what would.“

Dom sighed and shook his head. „I thought it'd be wise to be on their good side while you're away. I'm sor...“

„Dominic, I meant what I said,“ Matthew interrupted Dom and pressed a finger against Dom’s lips. „I won't question your decision. Stop apologising. You know what you're doing and that’s usually far more sensible than anything I’d do.“

Dom swallowed and nodded.

„Since there seem to be Numina gathering in my city these days, aren’t there any that can be of use for finding missing Numina and dragons?“

„Marvin and Ardashir could have helped. We found their bodies last month by the Spiet.“ Dom looked up at the ceiling and sighed. „Maybe the community knows something. Garnet arranged to meet with Dupont tomorrow.“

„This whole shit is going on since about two months and there’s a whole bloody Numen community that doesn’t fucking talk to you?“ Matthew growled.

„It’s complicated,“ Dom sighed. „We’re… well… thanks to being your mates and your children, we’re something like royalty. And with Anahid acting like she’s in charge of this town and keeping a close eye on me, we don’t mix, those Numina and us. They’re not in this city to be bossed around by owls or snakes. So, we agreed to stick to ourselves to keep them out of attention.“

Matthew shifted on the couch until he kneeled next to Dom. „Just why in every burning hell’s name have I not been woken?“ he snarled.

Dom swallowed and opened his mouth, but Matthew lifted his hand. „I know, you’ve told me. But you won’t do that again. If that bloody owl, or any other of that wretched gang, ever tries to take control of _my_ lands again while I’m asleep, you will wake me. If someone’s killing off those that chose to just live on my lands, you will call me. You will call me before everything is fucked up beyond salvation.“

Dom nodded. „You… you’re claiming Amberburg and the Ember Fields as your lands?“

„Do I have a choice?“ Matthew retorted. „I’m Ravindra. I am the patron of these lands.“

Smiling, Dom reached out to trace the red and yellow dragon on the left side of Matthew’s throat. „You’ve seen Tom before you left to sleep.“

Matthew nodded and closed his eyes. „Saw Chris, too. I can’t believe they’re gone.“ He opened his eyes again and frowned at Dom. „Or have they turned Numen, too?“

Dom shook his head. „Lived a long life with wife and children. Many wives and even more children in Tom’s case. You’ll meet some of his descendants.“

„What about my brother?“

„You’ll be thrilled to hear that his son became King of Servalon and Quentin’s great-granddaughter took her old family name as a sign of mutual friendship between former enemies. The Bellamy dynasty ruled Servalon for many generations.“

„You’re kidding me,“ Matthew pressed out.

The doorbell saved Dom from an answer. Matthew watched him jumping from the couch and hurrying out of the room. Matthew waited for Dom to open the door and accept whatever was delivered.

„You’re fucking kidding me,“ he repeated when Dom returned with boxes that smelled a lot tastier than that weird cardboard food he had been offered earlier.

„I’m not,“ Dom replied and shoved a flat, square box into Matthew’s hand. „Have a pizza. This one’s a classic, cheese and salami.“

„You. Are. Kidding. Me,“ Matthew insisted. „Servalon was not ruled by Bellamys.“

„Check the history books if you don’t believe me.“

Matthew narrowed his eyes at Dom and growled. „Stop taking the piss off me, Howard.“

„I’m not,“ Dom said and fell onto the sofa with his own box of pizza. He opened the lid and inhaled the scent, humming. „Your nephew was just the next in line after Lyman died.“

„I'm glad to have missed that,“ Matthew growled. He lifted the lid of his box and looked at a round piece of crunchy bread that was covered by mashed tomatoes, cheese and round slices of some kind of meat. He inhaled, deciding it smelled edible enough.

_I don't even care what it tastes like. I'm hungry._

„You only get the taste second hand, of course you wouldn't care,“ Matthew stated and cautiously lifted a triangular piece of this pizza thing. He watched the cheese slowly dripping down.

„Just eat,“ Dom grunted. „You won't die from it.“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow at Dom before shoving the slice into his mouth. He swallowed until it was gone and brushed the back of his hand over his mouth. „It's not half bad,“ he admitted and reached for the next slice.

The pizza was gone before Dom had even finished half of his own. Matthew stretched and pulled another box towards him. It smelled slightly different from his earlier pizza.

„Should be seafood,“ Dom stated. He pointed at another box next to the one Matthew had grabbed. „This one's Hawaii. It's with fruit.“

Matthew ruffled his nose and settled for the seafood pizza. He opened the lid and looked down. „Larvae?"

„Shrimps," Dom retorted. He reached for the device he had used for ordering earlier as it had started to make weird noises.

Matthew watched him while popping one of the larvae into his mouth. He scrunched his nose up and plucked all of them from his pizza, tossing them into Dom's box. Whatever the fuck these things were, they certainly were not tasty.

He heard Garnet's voice and looked up, frowning at the weird device in Dom's hand. How did her voice come through it?

_Intriguing. Makes me wonder just how many exciting things we've missed._

Matthew just grunted and shoved a larvae-free slice into his mouth.

„Yeah, I think you visiting Elsbeth with Matt would be best,“ Dom replied to Garnet. „Maybe have a look at unsuspicious clothes, too. And find a phone. You know, an easy one?“

Matthew lifted his eyebrows and shifted closer to listen in.

„Got it,“ Garnet’s voice came from the device. „Old people phone.“

„OI!“ Matthew exclaimed.

Dom rolled his eyes and turned his face towards Matthew. „You want a smartphone?“

„A what?“

„This thing,“ Dom retorted and held out the black box thing.

_Yes._

„Fuck no!“

_Spoilsport._

Matthew rolled his eyes, but shifted closer to that thing. „We want to retrace Snowball's last whereabouts tomorrow, too.“

Silence emanated from it before a mangled sob was heard. „Yes,“ Garnet’s voice whispered. „I… I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.“

Matthew nodded.

„He’s nodding,“ Dom stated and lifted the phone to his own ear again.

Garnet hummed. „Could I… I know, it’s the first night together for you… but… I…“

Matthew glanced at Dom before leaning forward. „Just come over,“ he stated and paused. „How far away are you?“

„Just a five minute walk down the street,“ she answered. „Would that be really okay? I don’t want to intrude.“

„Stop being silly,“ Matthew grunted. „Get yourself over here.“

„Okay, I'll be over in a bit. Thank you.“

Dom put the phone onto the table again and looked into his pizza box. „It seems like you don’t like seafood.“

„Fucking disgusting,“ Matthew stated while chewing on the last slice of his second pizza.

He sighed and looked at the last box. He glanced at Dom.

„I'm perfectly fine with just one pizza,“ Dom said. „Besides, we can still order more.“

Matthew nodded and pulled the remaining box to himself. He looked inside and poked at the yellow pieces on top of the thin bread before starting to wolf down the first slice. It was sweeter than the other pizzas, but not unpleasant.

Only a few minutes later, the last pizza was gone and Matthew reclined against the backrest, exhaling. He closed his eyes, humming when he felt Dom's hand in his nape, fingers massaging his skin. He felt the warm hand becoming scaly, long claws pressing against his own skin.

Matthew swallowed and opened his eyes again. „You… you can…“ he rasped.

Dom grinned and pulled his hand away from Matthew's nape to show the golden claws. „Only left arm and hand, this took us quite some time. We’re still working on merging completely.“

Matthew shifted, staring at the claw. „You’re getting me horny,“ he growled and moved to straddle Dom. „Once Snowball is back safe and sound, we’ll be spending a day in the bedroom. At least.“


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More catching up with family and worlds

Dom had left for work already and thus, Matthew had dragged a blanket and pillow into a corner between the book shelves. He had curled up and pulled the blanket over his head. Still, it only provided a poor substitute for the dark leather of a dragon wing.

He heard a knock and lifted his head, grunting and peeking out from beneath the blanket with one eye. He watched the door opening and Garnet stood there, looking around the room until she noticed the bundle of blankets on the floor.

„We've got a busy day ahead,“ she stated and leant against the doorway. „Rise and shine.“

Matthew grunted and crawled out from beneath the blanket. Considering that he had slept through millennia, he felt far too tired still. And hungry, once again. If he didn't know better, he'd swear he hadn't eaten in ages.

„Has Dom shown you how to work the shower yet?“

 

A few minutes later, Matthew stood in the cubicle called shower and endured the water that was splattering down on him. He shivered.

_Didn't she say something about controlling the temperature?_

Matthew nodded and reached out for the tab with the red dot, twisting it around until it hit resistance. He then switched off the cold water. With the temperature turning towards scorching, Matthew closed his eyes and let Asche blend into his conscience until they couldn't tell each other apart anymore and black scales covered their body.

He… She? They had never settled on which gender to use as Ravindra. Maybe they would stick to the traditional _he_ for a while just to change randomly to _her_. Or maybe there was something entirely knew this insane world had come up with.

He grinned and let his mind wander. He noticed a candle lit by the woman living beneath Dom and rolled his eyes. Why ever someone would light a candle in the morning. Someone across the street was cooking dinner above some kind of oven.

Ravindra inhaled and let the whole house seep into his mind, picking apart the impressions of at least four sources of fire. He scrunched his nose when he felt tobacco. With a grunt, he flicked a finger. A scream followed and the stinking glimmer was falling towards the street, dissipating in fire and ashes after just a metre.

Ravindra grinned to himself and rolled his shoulders. He heard a click from the door and looked over his shoulder. A hand was pushed through the small opening of the door, holding out a large towel.

„You okay? I knocked, but you didn’t answer,“ Garnet asked and poked her head into the room.

Ravindra nodded.

Garnet’s eyes lingered on the long tail that rested loosely on the tiles around his feet for a moment before looking up over a scarred leg and at the scaly shoulders and face.

„Mor Mor?“ she asked.

Ravindra shook his head and reached out to switch off the water. „No,“ he answered as he turned around.

„Your voice…“ Garnet whispered and slipped into the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet lid. „You’re…“

„Yes.“

He noticed her swallow and her eyes sweeping over his chest, tattoos only faintly visible on black scales. „What do I call you?“

„What do you want to call me?“

„I don't know…“ Garnet whispered. She stared down at her hands, twisting the towel.

„Oh…“ Ravindra rasped. „Well…“ He looked down at his own claws, black and tapping a quick rhythm against white tiles and the tip of his tale twitching. „Tell me, when you've decided. I… I'm fine with anything.“

„What's it like, being Ravindra? What does it feel like? What about them?“

Ravindra ran his claws through his wet hair and took a step out of the shower. He reached out to take the offered towel and wrapped it around his waist. „I’m possible because Matthew and Asche feel alike. They usually prefer to be themselves, but sometimes this closeness is… Reassuring. I'm bristling with fire and power. I could reach out and control any fire in this land.“ He knelt down in front of Garnet and lifted his right claw towards her. He noticed it shaking ever so slightly, which had nothing to do with the sudden chill air after leaving the warm cubicle of the shower. „Their love for you is unconditional and so is mine,“ he whispered. „Which shape I ever take, I’ll always be your mother.“

Garnet swallowed and wiped her eyes with heels of her hands before closing them around Ravindra’s claw. „You’re shaking.“

„I…“ he whispered and stopped, feeling the shivering increase. „I'm terrified by the prospect of your rejection,“ he admitted.

„Can I…?“ Garnet started and shifted, staring at the Mother of Ears on Ravindra’s chest. „Could I call you Mor?“

Ravindra felt his face almost splitting open by a broad grin. He straightened until he could press their foreheads together. „That’d make us very happy,“ he whispered.

Garnet smiled. „It’d only be logical, what with you being both of them.“

Ravindra giggled and stood. He rolled is shoulders and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. He felt his mind splitting apart, Matthew and Asche stretching until Ravindra had faded away. Matthew looked down at Garnet and grinned.

„Time to get going. Busy day ahead.“

Garnet nodded and jumped off the seat. She pushed him around and pressed her hands against his shoulders, shoving him towards the door. „Let's get you dressed,“ she quipped while Matthew opened the door and walked into the living room. „You've got the choice between Dom's suits…“

Matthew grunted and shook his head. „I'll look like a fucking clown in those weird clothes.“

„Thought so. Which is why I brought some of my clothes.“

„Uhm…" Matthew stopped in the middle of the room and looked down at Garnet's legs. He wouldn't mind the short skirt as much. It was short enough to not hinder him in any way. He did mind those clinging, tight, transparent excuses of trousers, however.

„I didn't bring tights for you,“ Garnet stated. She retrieved the bag that had been dropped next to the sofa yesternight and held it out to Matthew.

He took it and looked inside, finding bundles of different colours and patterns. He emptied it over the sofa and lifted something black, tunic-like. It was softer than the clothes he was used to. However, the arms were too short and the collar was too narrow for his liking. He put it over the sofa's backrest, a few more of similar garments with differing sleeve lengths following.

What caught Matthew's attention however, was a dark green, soft jacket with a hood attached. It did look somewhat large, but that could be neglected. He had often been forced to wear clothes too large. He slipped inside and reached for that zipper thing.

It only took him three attempts to copy Dom handling the closing mechanism earlier.

Once the zipper was done, Matthew pulled the hood over his head and pushed his hands into the pockets. He allowed himself to purr. That thing was as comfy as it had looked, even with the zipper warming a little too slowly against his skin.

_Have you finally found something not despicable in this new world?_

„I knew you'd be a hoodie person,“ Garnet stated. „They're just too comfy, warm and practical.“ She looked at the towel still wrapped around Matthew's waist and at the scar that was visible from beneath. „I didn't know it was this big…“ she whispered. „Never saw it before.“

Matthew shrugged and looked down at his left leg. „Didn't want you to see it as a child,“ he replied and shrugged. „Thought it might be scary or something.“

Garnet nodded. „I get that. Don't know how I'd have reacted. Anyways,“ she quipped and reached for red and black chequered trousers and pushed them into Matthew's arms. She shoved him towards the bedroom. „No time to dally. And since you'll be wearing my trousers, please, put on boxers or briefs or some kind of underwear. I believe Farmsy put some out for you.“

 

Half an hour later, Matthew was walking through busy streets, loud metal carriages passing by far too quickly. He felt his underwear digging into his legs and groin, grumbling about having to get his own sets of trousers sooner rather than later. At least the red cloth shoes were comfortable enough, even if he had to wrap the shoelaces around his ankles at least once.

People were looking at them and at the glaive strapped to his back, whispering to each other. Matthew sighed and looked at the sleeve of his hoodie. It showed a sign, some kind of cross with a hook. „What does this mean?“

„It's the logo of my favourite music group. I'll show you all kinds of music you've missed later,“ Garnet replied. She grinned. „I’m looking forward to showing you Farmsy’s favourite group.“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow, but chose not to comment on that. He didn’t even dare imagine what kind of camp music this insane world would offer to Dom. On the other hand, as long as Dom himself didn’t sing along, it couldn’t be unbearable, right?

 _Wouldn’t count on it,_ Asche giggled.

Matthew winced and shuddered. „Nothing could be worse than Dom singing,“ he whispered.

„Don’t jinx it,“ Garnet giggled.

„Don’t scare me like that,“ Matthew squeaked. „Have you heard Dom sing?“

„I have. And there’s still _musicians_ worse than him.“

Matthew shuddered again. Maybe it was best to change this topic. „You didn’t tell us what you became yet,“ he pointed out.

„Well, Doom and me, we’re not fighters,“ Garnet whispered. „We discovered that.“

„You discovered that…“ Matthew repeated. He looked down at the white tips of his shoes, watching them move over boring, uniform and grey stones.

„Are you… disappointed?“

„What?“ Matthew stopped and looked up at Garnet again. „No, no, how could we ever be? We knew you weren’t cut out to be Riders. But we weren’t there. We could have helped you finding your calling. We missed that…“ He sighed and resumed walking next her. „Soooo, what did you discover instead for yourselves?“

He felt Garnet’s hand pushing into his and smiled, squeezing her hand.

„Science. It wasn’t called science back then, just curiosity. Then it was given fancy names like artes liberales and eventually they settled for science and a shitload of sub-sciences. So we became the Numen of Curiosity. And you did help us finding our calling. You gave us our first book.“

„The Moon of Eyes,“ Matthew whispered. „Curiosity suits you well.“

Garnet grinned brightly and giggled.

„Where are we headed, actually?“

„Elsbeth’s tattoo parlour,“ Garnet replied. „Be nice to her and Timothy, they’re descendants of Tom.“

„I’ve got no reason for a new tattoo by someone I don’t know, no matter how close they are to Tom.“

„You’ve got a reason,“ Garnet retorted and pointed at the glaive. „You can’t walk around with your weapons in open view these days.“

„I’m not walking out of the door without them.“

„And that's why we need Elsbeth. She's a kind of magician with the ink, to put things easy. There's a method to diffuse your weapon into a tattoo. You need to link them to an emotion, and then you can summon them at any time.“

Matthew frowned. He was not quite sure if he should let an unknown stranger ink magic into his skin. She could not only cause him to explode into a plethora of sparks; or to make him change fucking colours every few minutes, she could also completely butcher his careful collection of existing tattoos. He might walk away with a blob of ink distorting the motives he had assembled throughout his life, destroying Tom’s fucking legacy no less. Nevertheless, he pressed his lips together and nodded.

„What about you?“

Garnet let go of Matthew’s hand and lifted her right hand into view. On her wrist, the inked form of a bow and arrows was visible. „I’ve got a bow hidden,“ she explained. „I just can’t access it at the moment. I seem to have picked an emotion that’s not as reliable as I thought.“ She looked at her wrist for a while until Matthew pulled her away just in time to avoid a lamppost.

„Choose well,“ Garnet sighed. „You'll have to always be able to count on it, without risking summoning your weapons accidentally in unfitting situations.“

_That's arousal ruled out. You might end up accidentally castrating Dominic._

„True," Matthew chuckled. „We wouldn't want that.“

They walked the remaining way in silence mostly. Matthew had tried enquiring about the reasons why Garnet wasn’t able to summon her bow, but she just shook her head.

Eventually, they stood in front of a small building, nestled in between a row of two or one storey buildings, shops lining the street. Matthew sniffed. That weird smell of dirt and things he had never smelled before that the city seemed to emanate was still lingering, but in between, he could smell food and plants from the surrounding shops.

Matthew looked up at the sign above the door and shook his head. „Bloody letters. Why does every-fucking-thing throw written words at me?“

„Stop sulking, it’s only getting worse,“ Garnet retorted and pushed the door open.

„And those bloody letters are all looking fucking weird,“ Matthew grumbled. „What have you done to the poor things?“

He followed his daughter inside, growling when his glaive bumped against the door frame and he had to duck inside. Pictures of tattoos lined the walls, a sofa, chairs and a table stood in the sparsely lit entrance area. A counter was built next to an open door. A young man stood behind it, talking to another, older man with black hair.

Both of them fell silent and turned to stare at Matthew.

„You’re…“ the older man whispered. „It’s _you_. It’s really you, sir.“

Matthew bared his teeth. The man was surrounded by an air reminiscent of the Numina he had met already. The potency seemed weaker, though. „Who the fuck are you?“

„Euridice Juhász, Numen of Justice. At your service, sir,“ the man answered and bowed towards Matthew.

„Stop sucking up to me, lickspittle,“ Matthew snarled and took a step towards Juhász. „How do you know who I am?“

Juhász flinched at the growl and straightened. „Apart from the overwhelming air of fire surrounding you? Your smell. Hardly anyone smells of forests these days, sir.“

„Whatever,“ Matthew grunted. „Fucking stop sirring me.“

„Yes, sir,“ Juhász replied and bit his lower lip. „How should we call you?“

„Just pick some part of my name you feel comfortable with.“

„Can we call you Rav?“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow and took another step towards Juhász. He looked up at the taller man. „Do I look like him right now?“

„Uhm…“ Juhász stuttered and tried to take a step back, but hit the counter with his back.

„No, you can’t,“ Matthew growled and backed off just enough to allow Juhász some room to breathe.

„Bells?“ Juhász squeaked.

Matthew hummed and took another step back. He kept his eyes on Juhász, who was rapping his fingers against the counter behind him.

„Actually, yes,“ Matthew eventually replied. „Use that.“

Juhász nodded while Matthew turned sideways to point his hand at the door. „I believe you were done getting your appointment?“

Juhász nodded again and hurried towards the door. Garnet giggled as the door fell closed. „You’re making quite some first impressions, aren’t you?“

Matthew grunted and glanced at the counter that now was empty. „Didn’t know that bloody hero cult was still going.“

„You’ve become the sleeping guardian who’d wake in times of need,“ Garnet retorted and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the door. „Well, you’ve also become something akin to the devil for humans.“

„Ah, the old dichotomy,“ Matthew hummed as he followed Garnet’s pull. „Amberburg is still going strong at it.“


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of possible new allies, tattoos and public transport…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next up, I think it’s a little drawing again. :)

An elderly woman hobbled towards Matthew and Garnet, her white hair falling from a loose ponytail. Garnet let go of Matthew's hand and rushed forward to briefly hug the old woman.

„Elsbeth,“ she quipped and pulled away from the old woman to hold her hand out towards Matthew. „Meet my Mormsy.“

Elsbeth nodded and offered her hand to Matthew, „I’ve heard we may refer to you as Bells?“

Matthew looked down at the old hand that was pointing at him and pushed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. „If it pleases you.“

Elsbeth let her hand fall down. She watched him walking through the room, rapping a rhythm against the armrest of a large leather chair.

„So, you’re here for the conceal spell,“ she stated.

„I’ve been told so,“ Matthew grunted. He pulled his right hand from its pocket to lift a metal device that was connected to its stand by some kind of thick, black thread. They didn't use this weird thing for tattooing these days, did they?

„Actually, I've retired, but I guess my little Tim is too intimidated by your presence to get one single line straight.“

Matthew looked up from the device in his hand and let it drop back on its stand. He narrowed his eyes at the young man standing next to Garnet. The boy flinched and whimpered. „Is he house-trained or do I have to expect sudden piss stench?“

„We’ve been warned about your loose mouth,“ Elsbeth retorted.

Matthew turned his head towards her and sneered. „My mouth is not what you should have been warned about.“ He walked along the shelves filled with tubes of various colours and sets of needles stowed away in transparent boxes and bags.

„He’s limping,“ Timothy's voice came from behind him, low and hushed.

„Let's see how well you're walking after we've cut your leg open with a broad sword, shall we?“ Matthew retorted without turning around. He grinned when he heard a pathetic squeal from behind. Resting his hand gently on the handle of his falcata, he turned towards Elsbeth. „So, what am I to expect from you?“

„Nothing short of magic,“ she replied, but faltered when Matthew raised his eyebrows. Elsbeth pointed at the chair and grabbed a stool from behind her. „Please, sit down.“

Matthew pulled his falcata into his lap and dipped the glaive sideways, sitting down sideways on the leather chair.

„Many Numina stem from times of battles, war and the need for self-defence. They have weapons of choice they'd never part with,“ Elsbeth explained as she pulled her chair next to him. She hobbled towards a small wardrobe and picked a long handle and a few sets of needles. „But times changed. While war is ever present even now, societies changed. You're expected to move unarmed within civilians unless you're wearing a uniform of some kind.“

She put the needles onto a little tray next to the chair and returned to the cupboard to pick a set of flasks. „So, the need to hide those old weapons while still carrying them arose,“ Elsbeth continued as she poured some of the paint into little pots that joined the needles on the tray. „This is where Amberburg's old tattoo traditions came in.

„If a tattoo already came with it's hidden meaning, why not hide things with them? The first attempts went horribly wrong. There's drawings in my old books and I wonder how anyone would want to risk more experiments.“

„It's safe now, when done by someone who knows what they're doing,“ Garnet said.

Matthew turned his head towards his daughter. „Does she know what she's doing?“

Garnet nodded. „She's the only one who really does.“

„Fine," Matthew sighed and turned back to Elsbeth. „Continue."

Elsbeth nodded and put a set of needles into the handle. „I'll spare you most of the theoretical stuff. Basically, what happens is, we have to diffuse your weapons to become part of you. They'll be diffused to be part of your essence, soul, power, whatever you call it.“

Matthew nodded.

„You'll have to pick a part of yourself to link them to, an emotion, an idea or concept, something that's only tangible to you,“ Elsbeth continued. „You need to pick something that's reliable and unchanging, but doesn't lead to accidental summoning. Do you need time to think about your choice?“

Matthew grinned and shook their head. „ _It's not a hard choice to make._ “

Elsbeth stared at him and swallowed. She shivered and looked down at the handle in her hand before looking up at Matthew again. „Please, take off your jacket. Hold that sword in the hand you want it to be summoned in and concentrate on that concept you picked.“

Matthew shrugged and pulled the hood back before unzipping and shrugging out of hoodie. „I don’t want any of them covered.“

Elsbeth stared at Matthew, her eyes moving along his arms and chest. „I… I’d never dream of it,“ she whispered. „These are… I’ve never seen so many Kirk’s in real. They’re beautiful.“

Her hand hovered above the rank marks around Matthew's right wrist. She pulled it back when Matthew released a low growl.

„I need you to concentrate on that chosen concept and on your sword while I tattoo you,“ she continued her explanation and patted the armrest of the leather chair. „If you'd like, we'll start with your sword. Pick the hand and put your arm in the armrest, please.“

Matthew grunted and grabbed the handle of the falcata with his left hand before following Elsbeth's request. She nodded and circled an empty spot below his wrist on the inside of his arm. „It's going to be here.“

Matthew nodded and shifted to sit more comfortable. „I hope you're not going to leave a butchered blob of ink on my skin, old crone.“

Elsbeth glanced up at him, while resting her left hand on his arm and dipping the needles into black ink. „Don’t be rude to someone who has your skin at their mercy.“

Matthew stared at her before starting to giggle. He leant forward just as Elsbeth rested the handle between the thumb and index finger on Matthew's arm. „Do you know where to get good cider in these fucked up times?“

She looked up at him and blinked before grinning back. „Oh, I know just the place. I brew my own.“

„I accept your kind offer to share.“

„Presumptuous little shit, aren’t you?“

Matthew kept grinning broadly, ignoring Timothy's panicked squeak. „I might just grow to consider you tolerable.“

„I'm honoured,“ Elsbeth replied and jabbed the needles forward and into Matthew's skin. „Now please, concentrate. We don't get second attempts at getting this right.“

 

The tattoo session had been quite interesting. Watching his falcata, and then his glaive, disappear as the tattoos grew had been quite terrifying if he had to be honest. However, he had felt their presence growing into his own, still tangible as if he only needed to close his hands to touch them again.

Matthew slid from the chair and looked down at his hands, a few trickles of blood still running from the fresh tattoos. On his left arm, an image of his sword was visible and along his right underarm the image of his glaive could be seen.

Matthew rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms downwards. He closed his eyes and felt the heat from his body running down into his arms to collect in his open palms. Matthew opened his eyes to look at the sparks that sprang from his hands to form the outlines of his trusty falcata and glaive.

Matthew closed his hands, feeling the warm handle of his falcata and the wood of the glaive’s pole. He watched the outlines filling themselves with solid metal.

„I think I can work with that,“ Matthew purred and grinned. He flicked his hands and the weapons dispersed into sparks again.

Matthew closed his eyes again, letting Asche seep further into his mind. Without opening their eyes, they flicked their left hand once more, feeling the falcata materialise. They took hold of one of the sparks and let it grow until it had spread over the falcata’s blade. Only then did they open their eyes. „ _Oh, yes, we definitely can work with that._ “

„If you burn my tattoo parlour I won’t share my cider with you.“

„ _Do you think_ we _wouldn’t be able to control a fire we ourselves started?_ “ they growled. The falcata disappeared again and with it the fire ceased.

 

Matthew had thought walking through the streets had been bad. Nothing could have prepared him for far too big metal carriages that rushed through underground tunnels. He could deal with the noise of the carriage easily. He could deal with the narrow space, the darkness outside and the fact that he was actually underground.

Sitting among jabbering idiots was too much, though. Garnet had pushed him into a seat and had sat down next to him and only one stop later, someone else was sitting on Matthew's other side. That guy was blabbering into his phone, interrupting himself every few sentences to ask if the other person was still there, his voice rising even louder in those moments.

Matthew felt his fingers twitch. He felt naked without his weapons on show. He wanted to summon them, feeling the surge of power as they became solid amidst sparks. Maybe he could stop the summoning just before they became solid and wield blades of pure fire instead. He should be practising that, instead of sitting among idiots deep under the earth.

„Hello? Hello hello! You still there? Hello?!“

„No, she fucking isn’t," Matthew snarled. He turned his head towards his seat neighbour, pushing forwards so their noses were just a few inches apart. „And you better lose your fucking annoying voice, too.“

„How dare…“

„Have I told you to speak to me or to shut the fuck up?“

„I will not…“

„Speak anymore?“ Matthew growled and let grey bleed into his eyes, feeling the familiar twitch of his lengthening pupils. „Excellent idea. Stick to it.“

He turned back and let himself fall against the backrest again, reaching up to pull the hood further over his face. He stared down at his feet.

Apart from the noise and proximity of too many people, the smell was annoying, too. Disgusting, half-eaten food, sweat, dirt and other odours that bit his nose. Even perfumes had increased their heinousness.

Eventually, Garnet poked his arm, indicating they should leave the carriage. Matthew sighed and followed her back outside. At least the stench was mostly left behind.

Once outside, Matthew stopped and looked around. This street was filled with two and three-storey, long buildings. Every four windows, a door had been installed and each building had three doors. Further away, he recognised the high houses that held Dom's abode. „Looks like a walkable distance,“ Matthew murmured.

„Takes about an hour if you know your way around,“ Garnet replied. She pointed at a building on the opposite side of the street. It differed from the other abodes. While it also featured two storeys, there was only one door. Signs had been put up next and above the door.

_The Melting Pot._

„Rylan Dupont runs it. He's the Numen of food and kinda head of Amberburg's Numen community. Organising meet ups, keeping information provided and links connected. That kinda thing.“

Matthew sighed. „Is there a Numen for fucking everything?“

„Most mortals take what they get to escape the final end,“ Garnet replied. She looked left and right, before grabbing Matthew's hand and pulling him over the street and into the restaurant.

Matthew blinked and reached up to push his hood off his head, letting his eyes wander through the room. The inside was sparsely lit and wonderfully void of humans so far. A few tables and simple chairs stood next to him and before him a wooden counter with bottles had been erected.

„Just a moment, dear guests!“ a voice called out from what Matthew presumed was the kitchen. „It’s only afternoon, I’m afraid the kitchen hasn’t got much to offer just yet.“ Footsteps followed the voice and shortly after, a small man stood in the opening towards the kitchen. He was quite chubby and his blond hair was sparse, wearing a white jacket.

He looked at Garnet and Matthew and swallowed. „You must be Bells,“ he stated while straightening his sleeves.

„News travel fast it seems,“ Matthew retorted. The man before him exhibited a similar presence as Juhász had, which outed him as a Numen. Dupont, Matthew guessed.

„We’re an invisible, tightly knit community,“ Dupont replied. „Information is vital to us.“

„Considering your intended invisibility, you’re rather quick to blow your cover.“

The cook bowed and walked around the counter to stand in front of Matthew and Garnet. „We’ve waited for your return.“

Matthew sighed. „Listen, don’t even try turning me into some kind of all-mighty hero or saviour or divine messiah.“ He sniffed, the smell of frying meat tangible in the air. It made his stomach grumble. „Right now, I just want to be fed and after that I'll be looking into blowing shit up.“

Dupont nodded and pointed at a table in the corner next to the bent counter. „Please have a seat. I’ll give you the best burger you ever had!“

„I smelled those abominations in front of the police station,“ Matthew growled. „Don’t offer me fucking cardboard and sawdust shit.“

„I spend years perfecting each and any piece of my food. Do not compare me to those disgusting fast food chain productions!“ Dupont snapped and took a step forward into Matthew's comfort zone, almost poking Matthew's nose with his finger erect with outrage. „Those are not burgers, but fucking cardboard and sawdust shit!“

He faltered and swallowed audibly before taking a step back again. He shifted and pulled on his sleeve. „Uhm…"

Matthew lifted an eyebrow and watched the chef twitch and writhe until he felt Garnet nudging his ribs with her elbow.

„Well then,“ Matthew quipped and walked towards the indicated table. He sat down on the bench at the wall and put his arms onto the table top, leaving forward. „Prove that you’re not just talk.“

 

It didn't take long for Dupont to serve two big plates with chips and burgers that smelled and looked distinctly better than those Dom had organised the previous day. They also were a lot bigger.

Matthew grabbed his burger and frowned at it before squeezing it together and lifting it towards his mouth. Maybe he should grow a muzzle to be able to bite chunks off that thing.

He looked up at Dupont who was positively dancing next to him in panicked expectation. Matthew growled and pointed at the free chair opposite him. Dupont nodded and sat down. He stared at Matthew and pulled on his right sleeve once again.

„So, that little bootlicker couldn’t wait to blab to all his friends, could he?“ Matthew asked while chewing.

„He only told me,“ Dupont replied. „You might see him again at the police station.“

„Spying on us?“

Dupont shook his head. „Spying on Anahid and Araxie. We’d be grateful if you chose to not out him to those two. We’ve gathered here under _your_ protection, not under theirs. Our knowledge is at your disposal.“

Matthew growled and swallowed the chips he had just shoved into his mouth. „Toadyism won’t get you into my good books.“

_You don’t have good books. You couldn’t even read their names if you had._

„I’ve got you for that.“

Asche just chuckled, while Matthew took another bite.

„Fine, with all your knowledge at my disposal, share,“ he addressed Dupont and swallowed the remainder of his burger.

„What do you need to know?“

„You know why I’m awake,“ Matthew growled. „Tell me how to find my son or fuck off and busy yourself feeding me. As a matter of fact, do both.“ He shoved his empty plate towards Dupont and leant back.

Dupont kept staring at him until Matthew waved his hand towards the plate. That caused Dupont to jump up and grab the plate before rushing into the kitchen.

Garnet laughed softly and poked Matthew's side. „I start to understand why everyone was rather jittery when you where around. Never knew just how much of a volatile fishwife you are.“

„Asche didn't allow me to swear around children,“ Matthew replied. „I had to be on best behaviour around you and Snowball. And your parents would have strongly disapproved, too.“ He reached out and stroked over her head. „What we've been wondering all those years, why did you not tell the truth about not calling us when your father died?“

Garnet swallowed and shifted closer to lie her head on his shoulder. „You always knew when I was lying. I'm sorry I've broken my promise.“

„I forgive you,“ Matthew replied and put his arm around her shoulders. „Will you tell me now?“

Garnet sighed and reached for one of her chips. „I know my mormsy,“ she answered while nibbling on it. „You're a warrior and misanthrope, not someone to easily offer comfort. I think I wanted to still look up at you as a warrior.“

„I never wanted to be a warrior to you,“ Matthew whispered.

Garnet hummed and turned her head to look up at him. „I realised that when I saw you after your fight with Ravindra. I saw you coming to Farmsy, almost burning up in the kitchen.“

Matthew swallowed and shifted. „We didn’t want you to see us in that pathetic state,“ he admitted.

„It helped,“ Garnet stated as shrugged. She pushed herself to sit upright again and looked down at her plate, using one crisp chip to pick up another. „It destroyed the hero worship I had been clinging onto for years, even if only for long enough to realise you didn’t really have a choice but to leave us. We then put you back up on our all-time best loved hero podium.“

„ _Well, we can just accept your hero worship._ “

Garnet grinned and kept stabbing her chips. „I'm honoured.“ She sighed and pushed the stabbed chips in her mouth. „You know, if you ever again leave us without at least saying goodbye, we won’t forgive you again.“

They stared at Garnet and swallowed, nodding. „ _We won’t abandon you ever again._ “

„Good,“ Garnet whispered and shifted so she could rest her forehead against theirs. They sat like this for a moment, until footsteps indicated that Dupont was returning. Matthew blinked and turned his head towards the chef.

Dupont put a plate with two steaks and a good deal of potatoes and sauce onto the table and sat down again.

Matthew looked down at his plate and poked the meat. He grabbed the knife Dupont had brought and cut a piece off.

„So, what do you know?“ he grunted while popping the piece of meat into his mouth.

Dupont shifted, pulling on both his sleeves now. „Doom was last seen at the East outskirts?“

Garnet nodded. „Yes. Farmsy is looking at the scene today.“

„He won't find anything,“ Dupont whispered. „We never did. It's like they've been suddenly swallowed by something. Odovacer made out some kind of magic at the first scene, but she couldn't find out more.“ He glanced at Matthew and pulled his sleeves over his hands, tapping the covered fists against the table top. „Or maybe she did. Odovacer went missing shortly after. We found her a week later in the Orchard Gardens, dead and without eyes. We've now lost five Numina in two months. There's rumour that other countries faced the same wave of killed Numina.“

„What about the police?“

„Rainecourt, well, Araxie is keeping the files as his personal case,“ Garnet replied. „Farmsy tried having a peek, but Araxie keeps them locked away safely.“

„Well, he better cooperate unless he wants to swim home again,“ Matthew growled and tore a piece of his steak off.

„We suspect they've been fleeing from something,“ Dupont whispered. „They have to know something about the murders.“

„And they don't share?“ Matthew growled.

Garnet shook her head. „Try talking to them and they change the topic before leaving you. It's almost as if they're panicking thinking about whatever is taking Numina.“

„Fucking cowards,“ Matthew grunted.

„They have forsaken and abandoned their own countries and subjects. We don't trust them,“ Dupont growled while Garnet pulled her beeping phone from her pocket. Matthew watched her tipping onto it.

„Farmsy will be here in about half an hour,“ she said. „He'll be with Antwan.“

Matthew sneered and reached for the second piece of meat. „Does he know anything about us?“

Garnet shook her head. „He thinks Dom and me are old friends. He doesn't know anything about dragons or Numina.“

„I hope he won't drop dead when met with dragons.“

Garnet chuckled and pushed her empty plate forwards before falling back against the backrest of the bench and sighing deeply. „Be kind, I kinda like him.“

_That’s going to be the most fun part of parenting, playing nice to potential children-in-law._

Matthew sighed and picked up a potato. He dipped it into the sauce before popping it into his mouth. „Back on topic, is there anything at all we actually know?“

Dupont picked on his sleeve and swallowed. „We call them Harvester of Eyes. Because, well… you know, the eye thing. It’s as if they’re harvesting…“

Garnet sighed and pushed her phone back into her pocket. „I don’t like that name.“ She pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to Dupont. „May I have something to drink?“

Dupont nodded and stood. He took her plate and looked down at Matthew. „Kacey will be starting his shift soon. I’ll be having kitchen help if you need another meal.“

Matthew looked down at the remaining potatoes and picked one of them up. „I’ll have another plate,“ he stated while chewing on the potato. „Do keep surprising me.“

Dupont nodded once more and disappeared in the kitchen again.

 

Matthew had just received his third meal and had agreed to allow Garnet to fix the beads and insignia in his hair when Dom and his partner appeared. They stood in the doorway for a moment before walking over to the table and sitting down.

Antwan stared at Matthew and at Garnet’s hand in his hair. He grunted and sat down, turning towards the counter towards the advancing Dupont.

„How much did you have already?“ Dom asked as he sat down.

„Just my third portion,“ Matthew replied and looked down. He picked up his spoon and stirred the soup. „I’m not sure this will be enough to stop this hunger.“

„You’ve been asleep for quite some time,“ Garnet retorted. „I just hope you won’t empty all of Dupont’s supplies.“

„It’s not my fault if he didn’t stock up enough, is it?“

„Well, I didn’t know you of all people would step into my humble restaurant today,“ Dupont stated. He took a step back when Matthew looked up at him. „Do you… do you like fish?“

„Yes,“ Matthew replied and turned to his soup while Dom and Antwan ordered. He pushed the spoon into his mouth and hummed before swallowing. „Did you find anything?“

Dom shook his head. „Nothing. Just the sudden absence of any traces.“

Garnet shifted closer to Matthew again and rested her head on his shoulder. Matthew lifted his left arm to hug her close.

Antwan stared at them, brows drawn together.

Matthew bared his teeth at him and put the spoon onto the table. He took the bowl of soup and lifted it to his mouth.

„Your table manners have never been worse,“ Dom pointed out.

Matthew put the half-empty bowl down and grinned at his mate. „Table manners have always been overrated.“ He picked up a few meatballs and pushed them into his mouth. „We'll need the hidden files.“

„Rainecourt won't part with any information,“ Dom grunted and picked his glass of beer up. „He prefers to be in a position of power over us.“

„Send my best regards and an invitation to a barbecue party. He'll only need to bring himself,“ Matthew growled.

Dom grinned and took a sip from the beer. „Which files do we need to look at?“

„He won’t hand them over,“ Dupont stated. He had returned with three plates and put them down in front of Matthew, Dom and Antwan.

„He will,“ Matthew replied and emptied the bowl of soup in one long gulp. He held out the bowl towards Dupont, jerking his head towards Dom.

Dupont took the bowl and nodded, before turning to Dom. „We’ll need Sophia Odovacer, Li Hua, Grosvenor Chevallier, Heolstor Osmond and Fridtjov Baardsen.“

„If you find anything about Servalon and Basinwa, take them as well,“ Matthew added. „I bet those two cowards are trying to hide from the very same thing we’re dealing with.“

Dom nodded and held his phone out towards Dupont. „Type their names into the file, I'll see what I can gather.“

„Are you conspiring against your superior?“ Antwan asked and waved his hand at Dupont and Matthew. He stopped just before he indicated Garnet and let it sink down again. „You can't be thinking about giving information of ongoing investigations to outsiders.“

Matthew stared at Antwan's hand. He had seen short flashes of people around the world and the vast diversity of them in their dreams, he had never noticed the light insides of black people's hands, though. Somehow, it fascinated him to no end how stark a contrast just one person could show.

_Don't stare, Matthew._

Matthew rolled his eyes and leant over the table. „That bloody snake sure is not my superior. And if he's putting those to danger he should be protecting, he's got no fucking right of privacy or other such luxuries.“

„He's our superior and you're a civilian,“ Antwan retorted.

„Listen, boy, I'm certainly not a bloody civilian and I even more certainly don't give a shitting fuck about your superior cunts,“ Matthew hissed and pushed himself to stand, palms resting in the middle of the table top as he leant forward to snarl into Antwan's face. „Those pathetic, fucked up cowards hold no power over me and quite frankly they should be cowering at my feet!“

Antwan swallowed and stared at him. With a growl, Matthew picked up the piece of steak Antwan had just cut off and fell back onto his seat. He pushed the stolen meat into his mouth, while Garnet patted his arm and leant in to whisper into his ear.

„Thank you for not literally breathing fire on him.“

„You told me to be kind,“ Matthew whispered back and grinned. He turned to see Dom patting Antwan's arm, while Antwan narrowed his eyes at Garnet and Matthew.

„Don't argue with Matthew,“ Dom stated. „You're in no position to win.“

Matthew lifted his glass in a mock salute and downed it.

 

The sun was already setting when they left the Melting Pot and the air had become quite chill. Matthew pulled the hood over his head and stared up into the moon.

_I need to spread my wings again sooner than later._

„I know,“ Matthew whispered and turned his head to look at the Ember Fields. At least those appeared mostly unchanged, looming big and dark in the East. They could feel the fire still raging in them even as it had started to calm down with their waking.

„Do you think there'll be more earthquakes?“

Matthew glanced at Antwan and grunted. „No,“ he replied, even though the boy had been addressing Garnet. „Not for a few days at least.“

„And how would you know?“

Matthew rolled his eyes and turned towards Dom. „Not going back into that bloody underground thing for a while.“

Dom sighed. „Let's walk, then.“

„Days are already short around this time of year,“ Garnet stated as they set into motion towards the high houses in the centre of the town.

„I can accompany you home,“ Antwan suggested. Matthew narrowed his eyes. The boy was far too eager for his liking. „Your flat is on my way.“

„I… I well…“ Garnet brushed her left hand over her right arm and glanced at her parents. „I… Could I…?“

„Sure,“ Matthew replied. He looked at Dom who nodded.

„You know you're welcome anytime.“

Garnet smiled and nodded before turning back to Antwan, who looked distinctly disappointed.

 

Two hours later, Matthew lay in that hell of fluff that was Dom's bed. It was even softer than Dom's old bed had been and Matthew could already feel his back complaining and demanding a night beneath dragon wings on hard grounds.

In the living room, a bloody sleepover party was happening as Dom and Garnet had invited the black boy to sleep over as well.

The door to the bedroom opened and closed and Matthew turned onto his back, watching Dom advance and stripping.

„Why aren’t there any dragons to be seen actually?“ Matthew asked.

Dom stopped stepping out of his trousers and looked up at Matthew. „Ask again once we’ve got Doom back.“

Matthew narrowed his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbows. „I’ll be pissed, will I?“

„Yes,“ Dom replied and removed the final pieces of clothing. He slipped into the bed and shoved Matthew onto his side.

„I told you we love you too much to let you follow us into eternity the last time we met,“ Matthew whispered while Dom wrapped an arm and leg around him.

„What you didn’t let me tell you was that we love you too much to let you go through eternity on your own,“ Dom retorted and placed a kiss in Matthew's nape.

Matthew sighed softly and looked down, stroking the image of an arrow and bow on Dom's left wrist.

„Are you spooning me?“ he asked after a while.

„Yes.“

„Who do you think I am?“ Matthew retorted and poked Dom's arm.

Dom grunted and jerked his arm. „Someone chronically grumpy and annoyed at being woken to a world that’s too fast and too loud and too full of people. I think you’re someone who needs some grounding.“

„Right a thinker, aren’t you?“

„Tell me I’m wrong.“

Matthew yawned and shifted backwards, further against Dom. „Won’t…“

He felt Dom's smile against his nape and closed his eyes. He heard Dom's breathing calming to the point of sleep. Nevertheless, Matthew couldn't drift off himself. And thus, he asked after a while, „Dominic?"

Dom grunted.

„Have there been others?“ Matthew asked. „I wouldn’t be angry. I mean, I’ve told you to move on myself. Actually, I don’t know why I asked. Forget I asked. It doesn't matter.“

He felt Dom shift and nuzzled his hair. „No,“ Dom rasped, voice already dry from sleepiness. „There were only ever you twats.“

Matthew chuckled. „We absolutely suck at this moving on thing, don't we?“

„And aren't we glad about it?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a reason why Garnet doesn’t like the term _Harvester of Eyes_ that I couldn’t get around to make clear. Basically it’s a song from her favourite band. I was unsure if to keep both the name and the BÖC references in or if to let go one of them. In case you wonder, [here’s the song in question.](https://youtu.be/yu5bPJ-b6Nw)


	6. Illustration — Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New outfit, new ways to draw your weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember the shoes being the detail that took the most effort and work. Apart from that, this was a lot of fun to draw.

 

And the little WiP video:  



	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find hints of Snowball’s whereabouts

Dom and Antwan had left early for work, leaving Matthew and Garnet sitting over a half-finished breakfast.

„What are today's plans?“ Matthew asked while gnawing on a bread roll.

Garnet shrugged. She stared down at her plate, thumb pushed into mouth and nibbling on it. „Nothing but waiting and hoping Farmsy gets his hands on those files.“

Matthew nodded and reached for his mug of tea. „Any place you want to go?“

„I should be at university, holding lectures,“ she shrugged. „Called in sick, though. Just can't concentrate on anything.“

„You work at the university?“

„I'm a professor of many subjects,“ Garnet replied and offered a small smile. „I don't use all my titles at the same time, though. Would be a bit suspicious, young woman with many titles.“ She sighed and plucked a piece from her bread roll. „We'll have to get a lot of legal stuff organised for you. Birth certificate, bank account, ID certificates, all that boring stuff.“

„You don't want to do that today, do you?“ Matthew asked. Even if they couldn't do much but waiting, spending their time with officials and clerks seemed like a complete and inappropriate waste of time.

Garnet shook her head. „Couldn't wrap my head around that bullshit now.“

Matthew grinned. „Seems Asche's attempts at keeping you from cursing was kinda moot.“

„Actually, you stopping mid-sentence this often made me think up lots of creative swear words. My favourite was pumpkin bum.“

„ _Pumpkin bum?!_ "

„I only learned the word pussy a lot later.“

Matthew chuckled and sipped on his tea. He was about to put it down when he saw Garnet bending forward and pressing her palm against her left eye and whimpering.

Matthew let go of his mug, not caring about the clatter and splashing of porcelain and tea on the table. He ignored the clatter of his chair as he rushed around the table and pulled his daughter into his arms.

Garnet grabbed the open hoodie and pulled on it. Her left eye was bloodshot, tears flowing from it. „It hurts!“ she screamed and pressed the heel of her hand against the red eye. „Fucking hurts. What are they doing to us?“

„ _Who?_ “ they asked. „ _Tell us, tell us what to do. It’s Snowball, isn’t it? Where is he?_ “

„The glass tower,“ Garnet whimpered. She pressed her head against their shoulder, hands still fisted in the soft fabric of the hoodie. They could feel her shaking and tightened their claws around her.

„Where the old headquarters used to be. I could feel him, only for a moment. I felt like me head was pierced through the eye. Never felt so much pain.“

„ _We have to find him._ “

Garnet nodded and pushed herself from them. „I’ll… I’ll be okay. I’m safe here.“

„ _Are you sure?_ “

„Yes. Please, Doom needs you more than I. I’ll call Farmsy.“ Garnet nodded again and stood straight. She drew a deep breath and pushed her shaking hands into her pockets. „We will find you, all of you. We now have a trace and we’ve got you.“

„ _We’ll burn them._ “

 

Even while hurrying through the streets on what seemed to be the fastest road, it had taken him far too long to reach the glass tower. Eventually, Matthew had reached the monumental building. Sunlight was gleaming from the glass front.

Matthew squinted up at the wall and shivered.

„How could no-one notice the weirdness of this building?“

_Because it’s the pure absence of anything. No power that could be noticeable._

„Still…“

_We didn’t notice it either._

„Nevertheless, gives me the fucking creeps,“ Matthew grumbled and pushed his hands against the glass door. It gave way and he walked into the vast entrance hall, only stopping in the middle.

He looked around. Doors without handles and buttons next to them, a staircase, a corridor to their left and an empty table to the right. There was a sign on the wall with far too many letters.

„Who’s supposed to read all this nonsense?“

_You. Now please, keep looking at the sign until I figure out where to start our search._

Matthew sighed and looked at the sign, listening to Asche whispering to herself as she read the sign.

„Let's just try the basement,“ Matthew stated.

 _Says something about archaeology and mediaeval settlement remnants,_ Asche replied. _But you're right, where else would you hold a grown dragon?_

„Whatever archaeology might be,“ Matthew grunted and turned towards the staircase. He noticed a small device with a glowing green dot in the corner on the wall, a glass eye following his way. „Should I feel observed?“

He felt Asche nod.

„Let's try and be quick, then.“

_Can you feel it?_

Matthew nodded and stopped at the end of the staircase when they had reached the lower level. Next to them another staircase led even deeper. Matthew looked down into the unlit corridor. „Emptiness,“ he whispered. „It feels like being torn apart.“ He shifted closer to the staircase. „Feels like pushing against some kind of wall.“

_Merge?_

Matthew nodded. „Let's keep this form, though. I rather appear just human for now.“

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He let his breath escape, feeling Asche's conscience drip into his until they couldn't tell each other apart, until pure fire ran through their veins and minds.

Ravindra opened her eyes and blinked, feeling her pupils shrink back from slits to circles. She rolled her shoulders and lay her hand on the handrail. „Well, this does feel better,“ she whispered.

Humming, she descended the stairs. The uncomfortable feeling stayed and diminished her connection to the fire beneath her feet. Ravindra pushed her hands into her pockets. She had to resist summoning Matthew's weapons or causing a fire, even if the absence of any fire made her uncomfortable.

She sighed and stopped when she had reached the lowest storey and squinted. The sign in front of her pointed to the left, stating _Old Founding Times Military Buildings_.

Shrugging, she followed it into a corridor that was vaguely familiar. „The old headquarters,“ she murmured. „Of course the stables would make most sense. If they're still around.“

She walked past doors that once had been familiar and now were covered with a red cord each. Ravindra stroked her finger along the cords while passing them. Behind her she noticed some commotion, footsteps creeping closer, but chose to not react yet.

She sped up until she stood in front of the large doors that used to lead to the stables. She pushed the doors open and stepped inside. In front of her lay a corridor, lined by walls and large, heavy metal doors.

„Well, the stables did change quite a bit.“

Ravindra walked to the first door to her right and placed a hand against the cold metal. More footsteps were heard from behind. Sighing, Ravindra turned her head to look at a group of five men dressed in black robes. „Has anyone ever broke to you that black robes look stupid?“

„Whoever you are, you’re not supposed to be here,“ one of the robed figures spoke.

Ravindra shrugged and turned fully around. „Where do you think I am supposed to be?“ she purred.

The robed figures shifted closer, whispering among them. Ravindra heard shreds of sentences and mentions of ‚lock him up with the other‘ and ‚feed him to the dragon‘.

Ravindra crossed her arms and leant against the door, sighing audibly. „Make your mind up before I get bored out of my skull and leave.“

The five men turned towards her and the one to her right grabbed Ravindra’s arm and pulled her forwards before pushing her in front of him. Ravindra shrugged and started walking, flanked by those robed twats. She drew a deep breath and reached up to straighten the hood on her head before pushing her hands into the pockets. She let her mind wander, counting the steps as she felt her thoughts splitting up once more.

Matthew rolled his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. His fingers twitched, but for now they had deemed it the wiser course to play along.

He glanced sideways at the slim devices his captors were carrying.

_Some kind of weapon I think._

Matthew nodded. He had seen one of those things on Dom before. Maybe he should have enquired about it.

Eventually, the group stopped in front of the last door in the stables and one of the men unlocked it. They waved with those tiny devices at him and Matthew shrugged before walking through the door. It closed behind him with a heavy thud and Matthew blinked to grow accustomed to the rather sparsely lit room.

„Matthew?“

Frowning, Matthew turned. A man was slowly creeping closer to him. Matthew sighed when he recognised Antwan. „What the fuck are you doing here?“

Antwan glanced at the wall opposite the door for a moment before looking back at Matthew again. „Got a call, someone noticed something suspicious, blood-curling screams from within the building. I was the closest officer. I noticed black-robbed figures and then I was knocked out. Woke here without phone and gun. Backup should be here soon, though.“

„Those carriages with the blue lights?“ Matthew asked. He could see hope and relief practically shining in Antwan’s eyes. For a moment he felt almost bad.

„Yes!“

„I noticed them leave when we arrived,“ Matthew retorted and starting walking towards the wall. „Were rushing through the streets as if the devil was behind them.“

Antwan released a small whimper. He reached out and grabbed Matthew’s arm. „There’s something on the other side of that wall,“ he whispered. „I heard it moving, scratching over the floor. It’s big.“

Matthew looked over his shoulder and grinned. „I came in the hopes to find something big.“

_You know the stables used to be bigger than what we walked through._

„I know, and these rooms are in surprisingly good shape. Doesn’t have to be the case for the rest of the premises.“

_Or it’s used to hide something._

„We’ll have to find out, don’t we?“

„Who are you talking to?“

Matthew squinted at Antwan and pulled his arm out of the grip. He wanted to walk further towards the wall when a squeaking and rumbling was heard and the wall slowly split in the middle. Antwan’s hand once again took hold of Matthew’s arm.

The room that was revealed was as sparsely lit as the make-shift dungeon Matthew was trapped in. However, in the corner a dark shadow lay curled up on itself.

„What’s that?“ Antwan whispered

„Shush, you pussy,“ Matthew growled and pushed the hood from his head.

The dark shadow lifted a long head, gold blinking and gleaming at Matthew.

„ _Found you._ “

Their whisper was lost beneath a roar as the black dragon rushed towards them and Antwan screamed into their ear.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mothers and Son finally meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered it’s Wednesday! Being on sick leave for two weeks sure fucks with your sense of time…

Matthew felt Antwan pulling on his arm and pushed him away, slipping his arm free to stroke along Snowball’s snout. The dragon was pressing his nostrils against Matthew’s shoulders, a low rumble emanating Snowball’s chest.

„You’ve grown big,“ Matthew whispered and pressed his forehead against Snowballs’ snout. „You must be as tall as your father now.“

Snowball yipped and Matthew giggled. They pulled back and Matthew froze. He stared at Snowball’s left eye socket. It was empty and blood had dried around it. Matthew reached out with shaking fingers to trace the wound.

As soon as his fingers connected with the ragged skin, he felt his blood running hot, rushing in his ears and drowning any other sound. He took a deep breath. Snowball shivered and emitted a string of short, high-pitched quips, lowering his head.

„ _Burn,_ “ they hissed. „ _We will burn them to **ashes**!_ “

Snowball’s quips raised in pitch and he shifted further back, his head almost touching the ground. They inhaled deeply and closed their eyes and let Asche rise to control.

„Shhh,“ she hushed and lifted a hand towards Snowball’s snout. „It’s not your fault, son. We’re not angry at you.“

Snowball lifted his head, purring softly, but still shivering.

Asche smiled and leant forward and onto his snout, hugging him. „First we’ll get you out, than we see about the burning.“

_There must be a bigger path than the one we came in._

Asche nodded. „Some kind of tunnel, big enough to hold a dragon maybe.“ She lifted her head to look at Snowball. „Do you know how you came in here?“

Snowball cocked his head and released a soft string of quips.

„Thought so,“ Asche sighed. She reached up to stroke his forehead, smiling. „So the plan is find whatever blocks us from the outside world, destroy that, get you free and then destroy whoever did this to you.“

_I’d like to see the Marshal’s office if possible._

„The Marshal’s office?“

 _Even I get sentimental,_ Matthew huffed.

Asche chuckled and closed her eyes, letting herself fall again. Matthew should have calmed down enough to move his own body again by now. Standing on just two legs still was highly annoying.

Snowball lifted his head and purred. He raised his head further and looked down at Matthew.

„Look at you,“ Matthew whispered and swallowed. For some reason, he felt his eyes itching and moisture sitting in their corners. He walked around his son’s head and along his side, stroking his hand along black scales. „I knew you’d grow to be a real beauty.“

Snowball grunted and Matthew giggled. He patted a golden claw the size of his hand. Snowball’s snout poked against Matthew’s side while a long tail wrapped around him and a golden wing was lowered on Matthew.

Smiling, Matthew reached up and stroked along the leather and joints of Snowball’s wings. He sank down on the floor and shifted until his back rested against Snowball’s side.

„Matthew?“

Matthew sighed and shifted so he could crawl forwards and peek out from beneath Snowball’s wing. He glowered at Antwan.

The young man was standing about two metres away from them, engaged in a weird dance of tiptoeing backwards and forwards, from left to right. He stared at Snowball's claws.

„What?“ Matthew grunted.

Antwan looked at him and swallowed. „What are you doing?“

„Trying to figure out how to get out of this place,“ Matthew retorted.

„Beneath a… a dragon’s wing?“ Antwan squeaked.

„Where else?“

„But dragons are extinct.“

„Quite clearly,“ Matthew stated and shifted back, leaning against a purring Snowball again.

„Aren't you scared?“

Matthew rolled his eyes and stroked along Snowball's scales. „Of what? A dragon?“

Antwan nodded.

„No,“ Matthew retorted and leant back against Snowball.

_We should have a look at the back of this room. There has to be another door._

Matthew nodded. „I'm comfortable right now, though.“

Snowball turned his head and purred.

Matthew noticed the missing eye and lifted his hand towards it. He gingerly touched the scales around the socket. They were jagged and some parts were still moist. „Does it hurt?“

Snowball closed his eyes for a moment and shifted to wrap his tail around Matthew.

Matthew gnarled his teeth together and inhaled, closing his eyes for a moment. He turned his head towards Antwan and held out his right hand. „Give me you jacket.“

„What?"

„He's still fucking bleeding. I need some cloth to clean his eye.“

„Take your own jacket!“

„Listen, boy, when I give you an order, you don't fucking argue. You don't pester me with stupid questions and you don’t fucking talk back and waste my time,“ Matthew growled. „When I tell you to go fuck a fence, you salute and run off to find a fucking fence, and when I tell you to give me your measly jacket, you immediately remove it and hand it over.“

„You're not my authorising officer.“

Matthew narrowed his eyes and patted Snowball's snout before stepping over his tail and limping towards Antwan. He stopped when the tips of their toes touched and looked up, feeling the familiar twitch of his pupils as they stretched. „I will only repeat myself this one time, blacky: I give an order, you obey.“

Without waiting for an answer, Matthew reached up and grabbed the right sleeve of Antwan's jacket. He yanked his hand down and ripped the sleeve off. Matthew turned and walked back to Snowball, humming softly at the grunting dragon.

„Can't be bothered with playing nice,“ he whispered towards his son, while tearing up the sleeve until he had a small piece of cloth in his hand. He touched it softly to Snowball's wounds. „ _We're so sorry. We shouldn't have gone to sleep and left you on your own._ “

Snowball purred and turned his head to nudge their shoulder. They smiled and stroked the scales of Snowball's forehead. „ _Don't move when we're cleaning your wound,_ “ they whispered softly.

Matthew sighed and turned his head, motioning for Antwan to move towards the formerly parted part of the room. „Make yourself useful. Go and see if there's a door or something.“

Antwan saluted and rushed past Snowball to walk along the wall.

„When I said _you salute_ I was being sarcastic,“ Matthew growled. He grinned to himself when he heard a small yelp and turned back to his son.

_Are you going to adopt him as your brother?_

„Surely not.“

Asche just giggled while Matthew finished cleaning Snowball's wounds. „We'll have to look at you again when we've got more light,“ Matthew whispered and scratched the patch behind Snowball's ear holes. Snowball shivered and closed his eye, purring softly.

Matthew smiled and pressed his forehead against the side of Snowball's head and patted the scales. „Let's see if that little squeak has found anything or if he's sitting in a puddle of his own piss.“

With a final pat on Snowball's head, Matthew stepped back and walked towards the wall opposite the door they had come through.

_Have you contemplated that maybe the way out is through the ceiling?_

„I surely hope it isn’t," Matthew grunted and looked over his shoulder. Matthew had almost felt the bones in Snowball's wings earlier. The lack of muscles between skin and bone could only come from lack of usage. „Our son is still afraid of heights,“ Matthew muttered. „I'd hate having to get him airborne.“

Snowball quipped and shivered, lowering his head to the ground.

„Well, if all fails we just tear down a few walls,“ Matthew said cheerfully. „Actually, that's a quite good idea. Let's do that.“

_Please check if there's a larger way that can accommodate a grown dragon first, nevertheless._

„Yes, ma’am," Matthew replied and saluted before walking over to Antwan. The police officer was walking along the wall, glancing at Matthew.

„Found anything, blacky?“

Antwan shook his head and crossed his arms. „You got a problem with my skin colour, limpy?“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow. „No, would you prefer if I called you lily-livered pussy?“

„I’ve got a name.“

„Sure you do,“ Matthew replied, „lily-livered pussy boy.“

„There's no need to be such an arsehole,“ Antwan objected.

Matthew just chuckled and walked along the wall, running his fingers over the masonry. There really was no sign of any other door but the one they had come through. „I don't need reasons to be an arsehole,“ he retorted. „If you want some special silk-glove treatment, give me a valid reason to.“

„Garnet obviously gave you a reason,“ Antwan growled.

Matthew grinned without bothering to turn around. „Of course. A very good reason, too.“

„Like giving you her clothes?“ Antwan retorted. „That's her favourite hoodie. And I've seen that trousers-skirt combination on her, too.“

Matthew looked down at himself, his eyes lingering for a moment on the short red skirt that gave way to the tartan trousers he had already donned yesterday. He shrugged and turned around. „You know her wardrobe by heart, I see.“

„What's your business with Garnet? What’s going on between the two of you?“

„Fucking ask her if you want to be nosy.“

„I did yesterday while you were in bed,“ Antwan retorted. „She tried to avoid the question and said to ask you.“

„Well, tell her what l've said,“ Matthew growled and turned to walk back to Snowball. „You're a good climber still, aren't you?“ he whispered and stroked along Snowball's front leg. The dragon closed his eye and purred. „Would you be okay with going through the roof if we blew it open?“

„What did you say?“ Antwan asked, his voice tainted with a delicious note of panic. The panic rose to a high-pitched scream when Snowball sat up higher and lifted his head. He curled his tail around Antwan and pulled the flailing human closer before releasing a streak of white fire.

Ravindra grinned, pride blossoming hot in her chest as she felt the beautiful and hot fire her son could produce. She looked at the ceiling waiting until his fire hit against the cold metal before lifting her right arm. She could feel the warmth of Snowball’s fire and kept it focused on a single point until the metal started dripping down around her.

„Stop that!“ a voice boomed through the room.

Ravindra just grinned and increased the flames' focus. „Show your ugly face, you little cunt,“ she called out.

„Stop that fire first, you’re destroying the ceiling!“

„That’s the fucking plan, shithead!“

„I’m not sure it’s entirely wise to anger the gaoler,“ Antwan whispered from beneath Snowball’s wing.

Ravindra turned her head and rolled her eyes at him. „How else would you ever get to talk to the gaoler?“

„Stop that bloody fire and I’ll open the ceiling,“ the voice called again.

„What about you open the ceiling and then we stop the fire?“ Ravindra shouted back. She glanced at Snowball’s quivering throat. He wouldn’t be able to keep up the fire for much longer. She looked up again.

Ravindra clenched her fist, only the index finger pointing upwards. The fire bundled together at one point moving in the direction Ravindra’s finger dictated and cutting through the metal. The sound of metal grating against stone was heard and Ravindra grinned. She let her hand sink down and turned towards Snowball.

Matthew nodded at him. „Thank you, son,“ he whispered.

Snowball closed his snout and the room became cold again. The dragon looked up before shoving his head against Matthew once more. He pushed his head upwards, sending Matthew flying and rushing forward to catch the giggling Rider on his back. He shifted his wing to push Antwan up as well.

The officer squeaked and tried to stay on the ground, but Matthew reached down and grabbed his arm to yank Antwan onto Snowball’s back. „Do you want to stay down here?“

„But dragon…“ Antwan squeaked and slung his arms around Matthew’s stomach while Snowball rushed towards the wall.

„Amateurs,“ Matthew grunted and leant forward to hold onto Snowball’s throat. The dragon gashed his claws into the masonry and pulled himself upwards. It didn’t take long until they had reached the former ceiling and had passed through the hole.

Matthew looked over his shoulder into the dark room. Maybe heights were a lot less terrifying with something to cling onto. Matthew grinned and rested his forehead against Snowball’s nape. „Mor is so very proud,“ he whispered.

Snowball purred and turned to crawl sideways along the wall and towards a black robed group that circled one tall man in a red robe and gold crown. Antwan’s arms around Matthew tightened and whimpering was heard.

„I've heard dragons come in pairs with humans,“ the red-robed figure spoke. It was the same voice that had addressed them in the stables. „Did we get lucky and caught us a full pair?“

Matthew laughed and pushed Antwan’s arms off him. He slid off Snowball and patted his neck. „I wouldn't call this lucky,“ Matthew stated while walking into the group. He looked around the hall they were in. It was a lot better lit and quite large, grey tiles covering the high walls. „You pissed me off quite thoroughly.“

„Do you think I’m afraid of you?“ the red figure asked, laughing.

„That’s not the question you should ask,“ Matthew retorted. He flexed his fingers. Whatever had distorted their connection to anything outside or magical seemed to be restricted to the stables. He could feel the fire sleeping deep beneath them again. He looked up again and grinned broadly at the red idiot. „Do I think you’re afraid of me? No, I don’t think you are. _Should you be afraid of me?_ “ He stopped before the tall figure and looked up, drawling, „Why, yes, I think you should be.“


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there’s some quarrelling and exploring

The tall man stared down at Matthew, his long, black hair braided along the crown and teeth bared in what could only be describe at a grotesque attempt at intimidation.

„Is that real gold?“ Matthew purred and pointed at the crown. „I'd know a lot of better things to do with gold than turning it into stupid headwear.“

_Like rolling around in it._

„Like that, yeah,“ Matthew chuckled.

„Who are you?“ the robed figure growled.

„Matthew Bellamy. Who are you?“

„The god of fire and destruction.“

„Wrong," Matthew growled. „Tell me your name.“

Matthew noticed a muscle twitch in that idiot's left cheek. A low growl emanated from the man and he stretched his arms. Matthew rolled his eyes while the other robed twats scattered and whimpered. It would be almost too easy to finish that exposed amateur now.

„I am Ravindra!“ he shouted. Red scales broke through his skin as his nose stretched and teeth grew. Matthew took a step back and watched the metamorphosis and ripping clothes until a dragon sat on his hunches before him. His scales were crimson and his eyes black as coal, black wings spreading behind him.

„Wrong again," Matthew stated and craned his head to look up. That dragon was at least the size of Snowball, his teeth and claws the length of Matthew's arm. „Last try.“

The dragon growled and bent his head down until Matthew could look right up the snout.

„Are you calling me a liar?“ he roared.

Matthew scrunched up his nose and swiped the spit off his face. „It seems I am,“ he replied. Matthew flexed the fingers of his right hand, feeling heat pool in his palm and taking solid form. He closed both his hands around the glaive's pole and pressed it against the lower jaw of the dragon.

„You either answer my question or you die right now.“

„I'm Ravindra's son and successor,“ the dragon growled. He pushed his head even further towards Matthew's face.

„Last time I checked, Ravindra's son was black with golden wings and eyes,“ Matthew stated calmly. „So I'm afraid that once again, I have to call you _**a dirty liar**_.“ They pulled the glaive back a fraction to jab it forward with more force.

The imposter dragon avoided most of the jab, however the diamond blade slashed open his upper lip. He licked his snout and turned his head to glance at Snowball before looking down at Matthew and Asche again.

„A black dragon with golden wings and eyes,“ he whispered.

„ _Sounds like someone you’ve met?_ “ they asked.

„We will have your eyes!“ the dragon roared. „With your eyes we won't be stopped.“

„ _You do realise your plan has a major flaw?_ “

„And that would be?“

„ _We will kill you before you'll even put a scratch on us._ “

The dragon roared and reached down with his claw. Matthew simply pushed the glaive up, piercing right through the scales and flesh. He yanked it out again and jumped back to avoid the blood gushing from the claw.

Matthew ignored the scream and looked around to find Antwan pressed against Snowball. They were surrounded by those bloody robed henchmen holding knives. Growling, Matthew bolted forward while calling upon his falcata as well. Without stopping his movements, he slashed the falcata through the backs of three black figures.

„ _ **Your opponents are us!**_ “

Two more of them went down in the process of turning, stabbed by glaive and falcata. Another figure was sent flying into the hole to the stables by Snowball's tail.

„You should watch your back!“ the red dragon roared. A cloud of fire shot towards Matthew who just giggled. The fire dissipated before it even touched him.

Matthew turned and tutted. „I thought you had figured out who I am, small brain. What did you think you'd gain with sending _fire_ into my direction?“

The dragon growled and lowered itself onto the still functional front paw. „I will tear you apart. I'll tear limb after limb off your ugly, limping body. And when you're still barely conscious, I'll rip your eyes out. Slowly and one after the other, so you will feel the pain.“

„Good luck trying,“ Matthew giggled.

Behind him, more screams were heard. He looked over his shoulder to see Antwan engaged in a fight with two robed figures. The boy was holding himself alright, Matthew decided. So far, Antwan hadn’t been wounded, but one of the attackers was holding their arm. Maybe pussy boy would survive this little adventure in mostly one piece.

Snowball was crawling along the wall towards a door at the back of the hall. He looked at Matthew and faltered in his tracks. Matthew nodded and jerked his head towards the door. This moment of interaction was enough to rouse the red dragon’s attention and he pushed himself towards Snowball.

Matthew screamed and ran towards the red dragon, glaive held close to his body and ready to jab it forward. Snowball roared and released another beam of fire. It hit against the attacker, the flames scattering and slowing his movement. It was enough for Matthew to ram his claws through the soles of his shoes, feeling his body jerking forward with the inertia, and jabbed the glaive into the red dragon’s side.

The dragon screamed and turned his head to spit more fire at Matthew. Matthew simply dodged and pulled the glaive back, a ruby red surge gushing out of the wound.

The dragon screamed and flapped his wings, lifting up and spraying his blood in the room as it swayed. Matthew managed to avoid both blood and wildly slashing tail and patted Snowball’s tail. „Get out and get Dom. I’ll try to buy you time.“

Snowball blinked and dipped his head just when a scream came from behind. Matthew looked over his shoulder in time to see Antwan falling back through the hole and the red dragon rising higher and breaking through the ceiling. He made to fully turn around, but Snowball’s tail sent him flying right after Antwan before he could.

Matthew saluted mid-air and quickly unzipped his hoodie. He felt their tail and wings grow and folded them behind his back, turning head-down to gain speed. He managed to close in on the falling Antwan and let go of his weapons before grabbing Antwan’s torso. He spread their wings, but only managed to lessen their fall enough to not break any bones with the impact.

They rolled over the floor as a ball of limbs until Matthew succeeded in pulling his arms free. He rammed the claws of feet and hands into the floor stopping his own tumbling and watched Antwan slide over the ground a few metres.

„And back down again,“ Matthew stated. He stood and looked up at the ceiling.

_And cut off from the outside again._

„We’ll have to find the source of this annoying blockade and destroy it or just get upstairs again,“ Matthew replied and looked around until he found his weapons. He walked over to his falcata, picking up the remnants of Antwan’s sleeve on his way.

„Wings!“

Matthew looked over his shoulder and sighed. He flapped their wings once before retracting both of them and the tail. He picked up the falcata and held it up into the light. It looked alright, no new scratches from the fall and Kadeer's claw was also still intact.

Matthew used the ripped sleeve to remove the blood from it and fumbled with his belt. He managed to pull it above the skirt without loosening his trousers. He attached the falcata to the belt and looked down at his toes poking out of the shoes.

„I'll have to get new shoes and trousers for Garnet.“

„You're just like this thing up there!“

„I'm not,“ Matthew growled. He slipped out of his shoes and tied them together and to his belt before taking off the hoodie as well.

„Of course you are,“ Antwan shouted. „You can turn into a dragon, too.“

Rolling his eyes, Matthew pushed the hoodie into Antwan's hands. „Don't lose it. It’s Garnet’s and l really don't want even more of her clothes destroyed.“

„You’re…“ Antwan croaked, but nevertheless took the hoodie from Matthew’s hands. He wrapped it around his waist and knotted the sleeves together.

Matthew sighed and walked towards his glaive, picking it up and checking if it was still fully intact. Satisfied to find no new scratches either, he pulled the strap over his head and adjusted it on his back. „Listen, boy, we’re nothing like that thing up there.“

„You just grew wings and a tail!“

„Yes, and by the way, you’re welcome. Next time, try breaking your fall on your own, will you?“

Antwan gaped at Matthew who walked to the door and put his palms against it.

„Metal. We can melt that down easily.“

_Let’s just concentrate on the hinges. You’ll be able to kick the door open easily once they’re destroyed._

„Sounds reasonable,“ Matthew murmured and closed his eyes. He felt their organs shift and a muzzle grow, scales breaking through skin. Ravindra opened her eyes and grinned. She put her hand onto the upper hinge and swallowed before opening her muzzle and releasing a flame that was almost invisible in its intensity.

She could feel the heat moving along her arm and towards her hand. The white flame pooled around her fingers, warming the metal of the hinged until it dripped down. The door wobbled a bit and Ravindra shifted sideways before crouching down to tend to the lower hinge.

„So, how are you not like that dragon up there?“ Antwan asked as the door fell with a loud bang. „Because he’s Ravindra?“

Matthew rolled his eyes and rubbed his chin as he walked into the corridor. „He calls himself Ravindra, but is unable to counter a little fire that threatens to melt his amazing ceiling?“

„But he’s a dragon! And he’s evil.“

Matthew stopped and turned towards the boy. „I know for a fact that he’s _not_ Ravindra. And whatever he turned into, it was not a dragon.“

„If that thing wasn’t a dragon, I don’t know what a dragon is!“

„No flame sacks,“ Matthew retorted and tapped thumb and index finger against the sides of his throat beneath the jawline. „Also, no sex characteristics. Even if he had simply merged with his dragon, the sex characteristics wouldn’t have vanished, if anything he might have gained a second set. Also, dragon blood is darker, brown almost. His blood was completely human. Again, something that wouldn’t be the case if he was a human merged with his dragon.“

„And you know that because…“

Matthew glanced at Antwan, but didn’t answer. They had reached the staircase, but Matthew ignored it and walked right past it.

„Matthew?“

„No, not getting up yet,“ Matthew grunted without turning. He heard Antwan shuffle on the spot, before the footsteps followed him again. „Seems I’ve got myself a little puppy,“ he grunted.

_At least he’s realised his best chances of survival are with you._

Antwan’s steps sped up until he walked next to Matthew once more. „You said he’s not Ravindra.“

Matthew just grunted.

„He fits the image and he’s evil enough.“

„The fuck has that to do with anything?“

„He’s a demon, some even say he’s the devil,“ Antwan replied.

„Strange,“ Matthew growled, „I grew up believing he's Amberburg's patron saint. Funny how times change.“

„He’s Amberburg’s patron saint?“

„Up until now, he was,“ Matthew retorted.

„What changed just now?“

„Your intolerance maybe? Besides, Ravindra has always been a mostly black dragon.“

_Don’t be mean to the little one. You enjoy your demonic image, princess._

Matthew chuckled. He frowned and stopped next to Vivers’ former office. „Can you feel this?“

_This overwhelming feeling of nothing and numbness?_

Matthew nodded. „I think we found what we were looking for.“ He pushed the door open and stepped inside. Vivers’ old furniture and desk was gone, instead, a red and white circle was drawn. A black cross divided the circle and each of the four partitions hosted a squiggly drawing.

_Runes?_

„You tell me,“ Matthew whispered. He perched on his haunches next to the drawing and stretched his arm to let his hand linger above the drawing.

„What’s that?“

„No fucking clue,“ Matthew replied. He looked up at Antwan. „Can you feel it?“

Antwan knelt down next to him and held his hand out next to Matthew’s. He shook his head. „There’s nothing.“

„No tingling as if your hand has fallen asleep? Pins and needles? Numbness?“

Antwan shook his head.

Matthew shrugged and pulled his hand back before standing again. „Fine. Take your remaining sleeve and destroy that thing.“

„Who’s going to buy me a new jacket?“

„You, who else?“

„Anyone ever told you that you’re an insufferable bastard?“ Antwan grumbled, but nevertheless tore his sleeve off and started rubbing on the colour.

„Constantly. Often combined with fucking, annoying, reckless, weak, measly, mangy and abhorrent,“ Matthew replied cheerfully. „They also liked using little piece of shit, cretin, fiend and worst-case-scenario; I quite liked spiteful, drivelling riffraff, too.“

_You forgot fool, bully, lunatic and rogue Rider._

„And those, too, yes,“ Matthew giggled. He looked down at Antwan again. „And that’s not even what my so-called parents liked to call their oldest son.“ He pointed the claws of his foot at the circle. „Don’t forget your work, puppy. Don’t bother trying to get it all off, just distort it.“

Antwan stared at the claws and swallowed before looking back down and scrubbing on the lines. Matthew walked through the room, listening to any movement on the corridor. Nothing but silence was heard.

_It’s too silent._

„Either they’re scared and hiding from us or they're gathering for some kind of ambush.“

_They could be running after Snowball, too._

„I’d like that option the least.“

_He’ll be fine. We’ve severely wounded the leader and killed a few of the henchmen. And you’ve seen the fire he can produce._

Matthew smiled. „Oh yes, I’ve hardly met a dragon with fire as scorching.“

„So, that black one, that was a dragon,“ Antwan stated. He paused for a moment and then continued scrubbing.

„Aren’t you a smart boy?“ Matthew retorted. He walked back to Antwan and crouched down again.

„And it’s been afraid of you,“ Antwan whispered, still concentrating on his task and avoiding to look at Matthew. „Even when we’re still in the dungeon, it was afraid of your anger.“

„He never liked me being angry,“ Matthew sighed. He reached down and scratched his claws through the drawing. A sharp pain shot through his claw and he hissed. Nevertheless, Matthew repeated his action. „Especially not after we went through that gang of bandits a while back.“

„Like you did up there,“ Antwan stated.

„That was nothing.“

„Who are you?“ Antwan asked, staring down at Matthew who now used both his claws to destroy the drawing. „Who is _we_?“

„Matthew Bellamy,“ Matthew replied and pointed one claw upwards. „Asche you’ll meet in person on the roof.“

„On the roof?!“

Matthew just grinned and stood. He could feel the fire beneath his feet again. And he could feel something else. A shift around the building, some kind of power or barrier of a different kind. It was familiar even though Matthew had never felt anything like it before. He giggled and reached down to grab Antwan’s arm. He pulled the young man up and dragged him out of the room.

„Come up. We’re done here. I want to see one specific room before we’re heading up.“

„You’re awfully sure of yourself,“ Antwan sighed. „There could be hundreds of those weird cultists around and you just want to go and see the museum.“

„Hundreds of them would make this exciting,“ Matthew giggled. He paused in the corridor. There were only footsteps on the first floor audible, but no-one bothered to descend.

„Do you think they’re setting up a trap or ambush upstairs?“

„Sure hope so,“ Matthew replied as he rushed down the corridor and towards Chris’ old office. „They might be distracted from us though, thinking we’re still locked up.“

„Distracted by that black dragon.“

„No, by backup.“

„What backup? You said no-one was coming.“

„No, I said your backup had left. Mine has just arrived.“

Matthew stopped in front of the door he knew had held the Marshal’s office. He drew a deep breath in and put his hand onto the door handle.

_The room will be nothing like what we knew._

„I know,“ Matthew sighed. „I don’t even know what I want here.“

„Let’s leave then.“

Matthew glanced at Antwan and growled. „Shut up, pussy boy.“

He pushed the handle down and the door open and walked into the room. He stopped before an old wooden desk and brushed his fingers over the surface. „Raleigh’s been right, this office barely ever changes.“

„I’ve never been in this part of the museum,“ Antwan whispered.

„A museum, huh?“ Matthew whispered. He looked around the empty shelves. Something tingled in the back of his mind, making his fingers twitch. It was like a low humming, diffuse and hard to trace. Where was it coming from?

„This seemed to be an old military place,“ Antwan continued. „They found it when laying the foundations of the tower. After a few years of archeological research, they decided to simply turn this into a museum and built the tower on top. There’s theories about this being used for dragons.“

„The Riders’ headquarters, yes,“ Matthew replied. He closed his eyes, trying to feel the humming.

_The corner left to the window, I think?_

„Riders?“

„Amberburg’s Dragon Riders,“ Matthew sighed. Had they really been forgotten this thoroughly?

He walked towards the corner Asche had indicated and crouched down. He put his hand against the masonry, feeling the stone give easily. He pulled it out and reached into the hole. Matthew’s fingers bumped against something wooden and after a little more pulling and shuffling, he was holding a dark box.

It glowed golden for a moment and the low humming was gone.

„How could the archaeologists not find this?“

Matthew grunted and straightened again. „Whatever those arseologists are, they can’t find anything that’s locked for me to find.“

He opened the box and groaned. It was filled mostly with letters. On some of the sheets, he recognised Chris’ hand, but there were at least six or seven more hands.

„Of course, a letter,“ Matthew sighed. „Even after centuries, my dear cousin finds ways to irritate me.“

He felt Asche giggling. _Should he have drawn you pictures?_

Matthew put the pages back into the box. He noticed a small string of beads lying on the bottom and pulled it out. On top of the string, a large, black bead sat and beneath Asche counted nine beads. „I could have done with just the letters,“ Matthew sighed.

He pushed the beads between his lips and shoved the box into one of the shoes on his belt, fixing it in place with the laces. He then proceeded to thread the string of beads into his hair behind the left ear.

_So we couldn't escape that tiresome position after all._

„No," Matthew sighed. He looked at the window that now only showed dirt, ground and a stray root. He saluted before turning to walk out of the door.

„What was that about?“ Antwan asked as he followed Matthew.

„Don’t bother me with stupid questions,“ Matthew growled. „It’s time for the roof.“

„But that’s nineteen storeys!“

„Time to get going then.“


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Dragon falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, another illustration for this chapter. :)

As Matthew ascended the stairs, his eyes fell on the strange device with that eyelike glass in front of it. He pointed at it.

„What are those things?“

„Cameras,“ Antwan answered.

Matthew lifted an eyebrow and sighed deeply. „Okay, just pretend for a few minutes that I’ve slept through a few centuries and only woke up a few days ago.“

Antwan stared at him and eventually shrugged. He waved his hands weakly. „Uhm… They… film everything?“

Matthew simply stared at him.

„They record everything in front of their lenses so someone can look at what happened later on. Some transfer the material in real time to a monitor outside the building.“

_Fascinating._

Matthew frowned and pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. „So basically, we could be watched by anyone right now.“

„Yes.“

„Outside of this building?“

„Yes.“

„Just fucking splendid.“

„Maybe they’re still using some kind of control room within the building storing the data for a certain amount of time before it’s deleted.“

Matthew glanced at Antwan over his fingers and sighed. „The insanity this world has turned into is busting my fucking head.“

„I’m not sure if you’re not the most insane of all,“ Antwan whispered.

„Oh, I’m a lunatic alright,“ Matthew giggled.

Antwan stopped and Matthew could feel his eyes against the back of his head. He didn’t stop in his own tracks, however.

„You’re not seriously planning to walk up those nineteen storeys,“ Antwan objected once they had reached the ground floor. „At least check if the lifts still run.“

 

Matthew stood in a far too tiny box, feeling it moving somehow without even being able to see what was happening outside. He crossed his arms and leant against the wall, glowering at Antwan.

„We’re still moving faster than by stairs,“ Antwan stated and pointed at a glowing number that kept changing upwards.

Matthew just grunted. He felt their tail twitching, curling around his legs and tapping against the floor. Thankfully, the boy kept silent. Until the soft humming stopped and with it the lift.

„I’m not sure this is what’s supposed to happen,“ Matthew stated and looked up at Antwan, keeping his arms crossed.

Antwan looked around, as if the mirrored walls could reveal anything but his own rising panic. „They… they might have cut the energy.“

„Might they?“ Matthew crooned.

„We’re stuck!“ Antwan squeaked.

„No shit, Mister Let’s Take The Fucking Lift.“

„Your sarcasm doesn’t help us here!“

„Neither does your panic,“ Matthew grunted. He uncrossed his arms and pushed himself from the wall, looking upwards. „That thing looks like a hatch to me.“

Antwan looked up and nodded. He drew a deep breath. „We could open that. Yes.“

„Lift me up, then, pussy boy,“ Matthew growled and motioned for Antwan to come closer.

„You still could do with some politeness,“ Antwan grumbled, but grabbed Matthew’s waist and lifted him higher.

„I hardly encountered anything as overrated as politeness,“ Matthew retorted. „Higher.“

Antwan grunted and Matthew rose a little higher, just enough to hit his claws against the hatch. It gave way and Matthew managed to grab the edge. He pulled himself higher and onto the box, sneering at the set of thick ropes that held the thing in place.

_Fascinating._

„Our conversations are getting somewhat one-worded,“ Matthew grunted.

_Someone has to marvel at the wonders of this new world if you keep rejecting it, old man._

„Bite me,“ Matthew grumbled. He shifted and held their tail through the hatch. „Come on, pussy boy, or do you want to stay down there?“

A few minutes and a lot of cursing later, Antwan sat next to Matthew on the box. Matthew flexed their tail and looked up. „Still some way to go.“

„Do you want to climb up the ropes?“

Matthew looked at the dark ropes and ruffled his nose. „Don’t trust them. We’ll take the wall.“ He sighed and rolled his shoulders, feeling the muscles and skin of his arms and legs shifting and changing, nails growing into claws.

„Believe me, I’m as thrilled as you are about increased proximity to each other, but unless you want to wait for things to come tumbling down on you, I advise you to hold onto me.“

Antwan stared at Matthew’s hands and feet, rubbing his right hand along his left arm. „Are you ever going to tell me what exactly you are?“

„Why should I?“

„Because you want me to trust you?“

„We’re not on some kind of bloody bonding trip to build up unwavering and deep trust, my darling mollycoddle,“ Matthew snapped. „What I’m offering you is a chance to survive this. Take it or see how you get out on your own.“

„You’re still an asshole,“ Antwan murmured as he slung his left arm over Matthew’s shoulder and his right one beneath the glaive and around Matthew’s chest, linking his fingers. He proceeded to wrap his legs around Matthew’s waist.

Matthew just chuckled and gashed his claws into the masonry. He pulled himself and Antwan upwards until he could hit the claws of his feet into the wall as well.

„This is awkward,“ Antwan whispered once they had climbed a few metres.

„Better not tell Dom then,“ Matthew retorted. „You wouldn’t want him jealous, would you?“

„I never saw him with someone,“ Antwan hummed.

„Now you do,“ Matthew grunted.

_He still hasn’t proposed._

„No, he hasn’t,“ Matthew whispered. „I’ll have to remind him again.“

„So, you’re with Dom,“ Antwan stated. „Just with Dom.“

Matthew grunted and turned his head, narrowing his eyes at Antwan. „Listen, pussy boy, I don’t plan to become grandmother anytime soon,“ he snarled. „So if you love your dick, be careful where you stick it.“

„What?“

„Do you think it’s wise to annoy me in your current position?“ Matthew snapped and resumed climbing.

„You’re not going to drop me. For some reason you want to keep me alive,“ Antwan retorted. Nevertheless, Matthew felt Antwan’s limbs tightening around him.

„Don’t exhaust my patience.“

 

Antwan stayed blissfully silent until they had reached the last floor and Matthew had broken the lift doors open. They were greeted by yet another group of black-robed figures.

Matthew giggled and propelled himself into the middle of the group. „Get off my back and make sure you’re not falling into the nearest hole again.“

Antwan whimpered and let go of Matthew who drew his weapons. He pointed his glaive forwards, resting the falcata crossways against the staff. The robed group parted to create a path towards the staircase.

Matthew grinned and pulled the glaive’s strap over his shoulders again. „Don’t think this’ll save your puny lives.“

Matthew walked up the stairs, followed closely by his newfound puppy. The air was chill and calm as he stepped outside. A golden shimmer wafting and flickering around them. Matthew grinned and purred. Of course, the Golden Pair would stay true to their colour.

„This blockade won’t help you!“ the voice of the red dragon boomed from above.

Matthew looked up at the black shadow circling around them. „You seem to mistake the meaning of this,“ Matthew called up. He fixed his glaive on his belt and pulled his goggles off, pushing them into Antwan’s hands. „You’ll need them more than I,“ he whispered.

„Let’s see how long it stays after I’ve killed you!“

„My being alive or dead won’t change anything about this beautiful wall of gold,“ Matthew chuckled and walked further onto the roof. He stepped at the edge of it. „I’m trapped in here just like you.“

The dragon circled above them, roaring and spitting fire, but missing.

„Where’s the golden eye?“ Matthew called up.

„Gone!“ the dragon roared. His laughter boomed over the roof.

Matthew gnarled his teeth together. He drew a deep breath and turned towards Antwan. „There's one thing I've been wanting to do since I saw this building.“ He grinned „Jump or fall?“

„What?“ Antwan screeched. „None of that!“

„Pussy,“ Matthew shouted and grabbed Antwan’s arm while hurling himself forwards and over the roof.

Antwan’s screams in his ear once again, Matthew felt wind tearing on his skin and hair. He felt his wings grow, large and larger until Asche’s spine broke away from his. His nose and mouth stretched to a snout and eventually, Matthew felt her lifting her head from his.

The black form of her shot past the falling men to catch them on her back. Matthew shifted into his accustomed position and looked down while Asche circled the building and kept her eyes on the dragon.

Matthew spotted two familiar people and a black dragon on the ground.

„Are that Garnet and Dom?“ Antwan screamed. Matthew turned his head, looking into goggled eyes.

„Who else did you think would be my backup?“ He looked down again. A golden glow was surrounding Dom. It spread higher into a long streak of light.

„Fuck. Me,“ Matthew whispered.

 _I know,_ Asche crooned as Aurus’ form became more recognisable.

„Shouldn’t you be watching that dragon wannabe?“

_How could I?_

„Another dragon!“

Matthew just rolled his eyes. „Just hold onto Asche without impairing her movements.“

Antwan simply squeaked, but tentatively put his hands onto Asche's back just before she spiralled higher again. She circled the roof, sending a stream of hot fire down the staircase. Screams were heard from within, rising up with the smoke.

„Destroying my cult won't bring back that eye!“

„ _ **We might kill you quickly if you tell us where his eye is!**_ “

The red dragon just laughed and flapped his wings to rise higher. Matthew gnarled his teeth together and looked down. Dom and Aurus were flying up to them and were only a few metres away by now.

„Follow the direction of Asche's tail, she'll direct you,“ Matthew shouted at Antwan and shoved him backwards.

Antwan screamed and grappled for Matthew's arm, but a quick slap loosened that hold, too, and Antwan tumbled down Asche's tail. Matthew watched him fall and being caught on Aurus' back. Dom grabbed the struggling officer and pulled him into a more secure position. He looked up at Matthew and waved.

Matthew nodded and turned back to the enemy. They roared and shot higher, flying a circle around the red dragon until they were floating above him. Matthew cowered on Asche’s back and waited for her to rise upright.

Matthew slid down her back and tail, allowing her to steer his way. He drew his falcata while falling. As soon as he landed on the dragon’s back, Matthew jabbed his weapon down and buried it in that screaming fucker.

„Where is his eye?“ he shouted and pulled the falcata out, just to gash it down and into scales and flesh again.

The red dragon twisted and threw himself around, tumbling downwards. He caught himself and spiralled onto his back, sending Matthew flying again.

An arrow whizzed past him, hitting home in the opened mouth of the dragon.

Matthew noticed a black shadow beneath him and turned so he landed on his stomach on Asche's back. He sat up and patted her head while clipping his falcata back onto his belt. He looked up at the dragon twisting and roaring in the smoke above them, sprinkles of blood spraying from his wounds.

„Let's finish that bastard off,“ he growled and reached for his glaive. „ _Make him **suffer**._ “

They soared higher again, circling the dragon that tried to gash his teeth into Asche's wings or to throw Matthew off. They evaded each sloppy attempt at attack until Asche was floating before the dragon. With a shout, Matthew thrust his glaive forward, ramming it into the dragon's eye and pulling it back again.

„ _ **Answer our question!**_ “

„He… He will… Kill you,“ the dragon screamed.

Matthew growled and jabbed his glaive into the black wings, making sure to cut a deep slash into the leather. The pained roars grew louder than before. The dragon tried to remain airborne, but with one wing useless, he crashed into the building.

An array of burning flames buried themselves in his remaining wing and he started falling down.

„You are dead!“

Matthew looked at his falling form before shouting at Dom, „Stop his fall!“

Dom stared at the falling dragon and pulled one of his boomerangs from his belt. He threw it towards the dragon and it flew around it, slicing through the air in a golden circle. Once it had described a perfect circle, the boomerang remained in its position and with it the red dragon, both stuck midair and absolutely motionless.

Matthew and Asche sunk lower to meet Dom and Aurus floating next to the fixed dragon. Matthew glanced at Antwan who had his arms clasped around Dom’s waist. He pulled them back when he noticed Matthew’s eyes, but almost slid of Aurus’ back.

Matthew sighed and looked at the red dragon. „Can you unlock his head? We need questions answered.“

Dom scrunched his nose in a show of disgust and shook his head. His eyes lingered on the bleeding eye. „If we unfreeze any part of him, that’d be still free falling,“ he stated. „It’d be ripped off and tumbling to the ground separate from the remaining body.“

Matthew pulled his left upper lip upwards, mirroring Dom’s show of disgust. „Peachy. So, in short, we can’t get answers.“

Dom shook his head, twirling one of his arrows between the fingers of his left hand. „Unless this thing survives the fall and remains conscious.“

„That fuck won’t spill anything anyway,“ Matthew growled. „ _He must **suffer**._ “

„Yes,“ Dom stated. With one quick movement, he had gashed the arrow into the remaining eye. He reached out and plugged the shimmering boomerang from its position.

As soon as he had touched the boomerang, the dragon screamed and resumed falling, roaring and crying. „All of you, dead! Dead! Dead!“

Matthew sneered as Asche and Aurus opened their snouts, sending two streams of scorching fire after the falling dragon. He was engulfed in flames, flapping his useless wings and twisting and turning around himself. His screams only stopped when he hit the ground.

Matthew and Asche felt their minds melt together as they watched the body burning, waiting until even the twitching stopped before allowing the flames to diminish. Ravindra exhaled and let her mind split again.

Matthew looked up at Dom and Aurus, letting his eyes linger on golden wings that rose and sunk slowly for a moment. As the dragons pressed the sides of their muzzles against each other, Matthew shifted forwards, but fell short of coming into arm length of Dom.

The blond poked his tongue out at him. Matthew noticed his eyes moving to the newest addition to his hair before returning to look directly at Matthew.

„Arms too short, Marshal?“

Matthew huffed and pulled his glaive's strap over his head, pushing the weapon into its position on his back. „Seems my dear cousin found a way to bother me even while gone.“

„It's an empty position now,“ Dom replied, grinning.

„Aren't l lucky?“ Matthew rolled his shoulders and looked down. „Let's get back to the children.“

„You know, they're grown up now?“

Matthew huffed and they started the descent. „In my heart, they'll always be our children.“

_Aren't you the sweetest?_

„Shush," Matthew grunted, feeling an unfamiliar warmth taint his cheeks.

It didn't take long before they touched ground, hearing Aurus and Dom landing behind them. A thud and a squeak followed and Matthew turned his head. Antwan was sitting on the ground, staring at the claws of gold next to him.

Shaking his head, Matthew slid off Asche and looked at the remnants of the red dragon. That thing still remained in dragon form.

_I would have thought he’d turn back after dying._

Matthew nodded. He could deal with that later, though. Now he should be tending to their children. Matthew barely had time to turn around before he had been seized and pulled into a hug, being spun around.

„Thank you, Mormsy,“ Garnet sobbed into his ear. She tightened her arms around Matthew for a moment before putting him onto his two feet again.

„Mor Mor!“ Garnet squeaked and rushed towards Asche, jumping up to hug her neck.

Matthew smiled and turned towards Snowball. The black dragon was treading carefully, slowly coming closer and glancing at his former, now burnt captor.

„He's dead,“ Matthew whispered and lifted his hand to Snowball's snout. „We've killed him. He can't hurt you anymore, my beautiful boy.“

„What happened to your eye?“ Dom asked. He had walked up to them and was softly brushing his fingers along the ridges of Snowball's eyes.

„Someone is collecting Numen eyes it seems,“ Matthew stated.

„Is that… Is that the Harvester?“ Garnet asked. She pressed her forehead against Snowball's snout, both her hands stroking along his lips.

Matthew glanced at the corpse and scrunched his nose up. He shook his head. „No, he was just a henchman that was too loyal for his own good.“

„He was a man,“ Antwan quipped. „He turned into a dragon and then…“ Antwan pointed at the corpse and then at Matthew. „He’s half dragon!“

„He’s always been,“ Dom muttered.

„You can actually become one,“ Garnet whispered. She walked around Matthew and poked his arm. „Like, becoming physically one and splitting again. How is that even possible? What about mass and energy?“ She stopped before Matthew and grabbed his head, pushing her face forward to stare at him. „How do you do it?“

„I do have to eat for both of us?“ Matthew offered. He had no clue whatsoever what Garnet was talking about.

„Yes, of course,“ she huffed and let go of him. „But how can all of her,“ she pointed both her hands at Asche, „fit into all of you?“ she concluded, swinging her arms around to point at Matthew.

„We could do it the other way round if that’d make you more comfortable?“

But Garnet didn’t listen, she had rushed to Asche and was walking around her, stroking over scales and wings. She muttered about mass and energy, conservation and impossibility while being followed by Antwan. The young man kept glaring at Asche as if he’d have to rush and pull Garnet away from the dragon.

„I think you’ve just become Garnet’s new research project,“ Dom chuckled.

Matthew glanced sideways at him. „Should we be afraid?“

„Just humour their curiosity until she figured you out,“ Dom replied and grinned.

Snowball's snout pressed against Matthew's back and shoved gently. Matthew giggled and turned, rubbing his hand against the side of his head. He pressed his forehead against Snowball's snout and closed his eyes.

He looked up again when he heard Dom sigh.

„We're having guests,“ Dom grunted.

Matthew looked into the direction Dom pointed into and growled. In front of the door to the tower swirls of golden pearls created two shapes that showed two beings, shifting from the outlines of humans to those of a snake and owl and back, never remaining long in one form.

Matthew growled.

„Should I let them in?“

Matthew nodded. He stared at the newcomers as they materialised. The golden pearls twirled until they remained in human shaped before spraying and dissipating. Anahid and Araxie turned towards the small group.

„What?“ Antwan whispered. „Why are they…?“

„What have you done?“ Anahid roared as she spotted the scorched dragon on the ground. „You stupid fire wyvern!“

Matthew narrowed his eyes at her, waiting for the furious owl to march closer.

„You've destroyed everything!“ she spit into his face once she stood before Matthew. „Every trace we had! Gone!“

„You knew,“ he stated. Once again he found himself fighting down the urge to mimic Anahid’s titled head.

„We were close to tracing them to the eminence behind this bloody cult,“ Anahid growled.

„You knew Numina were killed here and you did nothing,“ Matthew snarled. He reached up to close a claw around Anahid's throat and pulled her down so he could growl into her face. „ _You knew they had our son and yet you did nothing. Give us one good reason to not evict you right now. One fucking reason to not end your pitiful, superfluous lives right fucking now._ “

He tightened his claw, ignoring Anahid's rattling and her clawing at his sleeves.

„Howard, stop him!“

Matthew pushed Anahid onto the ground and unclipped his glaive. He kept his own eyes on Anahid and held the glaive against Araxie's throat, Asche keeping her eyes on the water snake.

„Listen, and listen closely,“ Ravindra's voice came from Asche. „I will not question my mates’ decision to grant you refuge, even knowing I wouldn't be happy about it. I don't even care how often you betray me. If, however, you ever again allow your cowardice to stand between you and your protecting of my family, I will bring you down. If you value your lives over those of my family, I will take them.“ They both stared at Araxie, their joined voices booming back from the tower. „ _Are we clear?_ “

Araxie swallowed and nodded. „Yes,“ he whispered.

They turned their heads towards Anahid, repeating their question, „ _ **Are we clear?**_ “

Anahid pressed her lips together, fingers digging into the lawn. Nevertheless, she nodded.

„Fine,“ Matthew grunted and fixed his glaive on his back again. He turned towards Antwan who took a step back. „Now that we've settled this, go and find those cameras. And make sure you’ve got all of them. Chop chop.“

Antwan turned his head to stare at the tower and up at the smoke and fire spreading further. He shivered and looked back at Matthew. „What… What if there's still some of those cultists around?“

„You kill them, of course,“ Matthew replied.

„You’re not authorised to give him orders,“ Anahid growled.

Antwan just whimpered and took another step back. Matthew just grinned. „We already talked about that. I am authorised.“

He turned to Dominic and reached for his tie to pull him closer. „You're off tomorrow,“ he purred against Dominic's lips.

„No, he's not!“

Matthew turned his head to glower at her with grey dragon eyes. Anahid swallowed, but straightened to stand tall.

„Oh yes, he is.“


	11. Illustration — Free Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Illustration for Chapter 8

And as always, the WiP video. 


	12. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Snowball safe, it’s indulgence time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys just want to have fun. ;)

Still, it took them another four or five hours to return home. Garnet had decided to help Antwan searching the building, which had forced Matthew to join them in order to make sure his daughter was indeed save. Which then prompted Dom to join them as well.

They had indeed found a few monitor rooms and deleted the tapes, even finding belongings of missed Numina and even Antwan’s phone and gun. In the meantime, Anahid and Araxie disposed of the corpses. Matthew didn't know what those two were doing with the bodies, but he didn't care. He'd force their knowledge out of those cowardice lickspittles later.

But for now, he was stumbling through their apartment, tearing at Dom's clothes and latching onto his lips and throat. Whatever needed to be done about this Harvester affair could wait until he finally had had his mate again. Or until his mate had had him, for that matter. Matthew didn’t care much about puny and unnecessary details right now. He just wanted to feel and be felt.

They barely made their way into the bedroom without falling over each other’s feet. As soon as they were inside, Dom pushed Matthew onto the bed. He looked down at the man on the bed, smirking before crawling after Matthew.

Dom lingered above Matthew and pressed their lips together. Moaning, Matthew reached up to tangle his fingers in Dom’s hair and pulled, while Dom moved from Matthew’s lips to kiss along his neck. He pulled the zipper of Matthew’s hoodie down, laying a trail of kisses along the uncovered skin.

Dom pushed his hand beneath Matthew’s collar, curling his fingers around Matthew’s right shoulder. He looked up and followed the tugging on his hair. „How long have I missed your body against mine?“

„Too long,“ Matthew whispered.

Dom’s hand on his shoulder twitched and he leaned in to press their lips together again. Their tongues entwined with each other, moans mingling together until Dom pulled away once more. They looked at each other, panting.

Dom smirked again and moved his hand from Matthew’s shoulder upwards to cup Matthew’s face, his thumb brushing over Matthew’s lips. „Do you remember?“ Dom purred as he pushed the hoodie down Matthew’s arms. „I can watch you writhe to my heart’s content.“

Matthew whined and shook his arms free. „That was a heat of the moment thing,“ he retorted while pushing off Dom’s jacket and starting to tear on the tie. „Will you ever let it go?“

„No, never,“ Dom chuckled and loosened his tie enough to pull it over his head. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor before shifting away from Matthew.

Grunting, Matthew pushed himself onto his elbows to watch Dom fumbling with the drawers of his nightstand. Matthew shifted his leg to poke Dom’s side. „Oi, Howard! There’s something between my legs demanding your undivided attention.“

Dom just chuckled and grabbed something from the drawer. He fell back onto the bed, coming to lie next to Matthew, and turned his head. „Get out of trousers and skirt,“ he drawled and held a little bottle and some kind of staff up.

Matthew frowned, but quickly discarded his remaining clothes before lying back again.

Dom rolled onto his side and pushed the silver staff into Matthew’s hand. „I had a lot of time to decide what I want to do to you, princess.“

Matthew lifted the item into view. It was twice the length of his hand and thick enough so his fingers wouldn’t touch as he curled them around the staff. He turned his head to Dom and lifted an eyebrow. „Don’t tell me you got bored by the prospect of fucking me.“

Dom just chuckled and unscrewed the little bottle. He lifted it and let some of the contents drip onto the staff before using his hand to spread it. Matthew watched Dom’s fist moving along the staff and growled. He pulled his hand with that silver thing away and grabbed Dom’s wrist with his free hand.

„I’ve told you, there’s something between my legs demanding your undivided attention,“ he growled while leading Dom’s hand to his hard length.

„And I seem to remember you agreeing to any of my teasing,“ Dom retorted. He bypassed Matthew’s erection to stroke his lubricated finger along the opening. Eventually, Dom pushed two fingers inside.

Matthew released a deep moan and pressed his head into the mattress. It had been too long since he had last felt this particular touch. They had thought it was a touch forever lost, so now it was nothing short of overwhelming just to be breached.

„Dominic, please,“ Matthew wailed. „I need you.“

Dom stopped and looked up, swallowing. „I…“

„No teasing now, please,“ Matthew rasped. He let the staff fall from his fingers and reached forward to pull Dom’s face towards him. „Whatever you want to do, it has waited through centuries, it can wait for a few minutes still. I need to feel _you_.“

Dom swallowed again and pulled his fingers free. „Just let me get out of my trousers.“ He hurriedly undressed and crawled onto the bed again, fingers back between Matthew's legs.

Matthew wrapped his legs around Dom's waist, pulling him closer and letting his hands slide over Dom's arms and back. He felt Dom shift and shortly after, something hard pressed into him. Even after all those years, Dom pushing inside felt familiar.

Matthew moaned and dug his fingers into Dom's arm and shoulder. He heard a low growl and whimpered, loosening his hold to stroke over Dom's skin.

„Dominic," Matthew moaned. He shifted his hands into Dom's hair, pulling his head down to crash their lips together. They rolled sideways and onto Dom's back.

Matthew sat up and closed his eyes, rolling his hips down. He felt Dom's hands brushing over his chest and nipples, moving lower and eventually grabbing his bum cheeks.

„Fuck," Matthew rasped. He released a high moan when Dom thrust up into him. „Yes," Matthew cried out. „Just like that.“

He looked down, grey eyes locking with grey eyes. Matthew spread their wings and stretched their tail before curling it around Dom's leg. Dom’s fingers on his bum tightened as Dom jerked upwards, aiming deep into Matthew.

It didn’t take long before they came. Two or three thrusts and a few hip rolls later and Matthew felt Dom coming in him. He released a long-drawn howl and pushed his hips down a last time before following.

Gasping for air, Matthew flopped forwards and against Dom. He dragged his lips along Dom’s throat, purring softly at Dom’s hand drawing idle circles on his back.

„Thank you for not letting us go alone,“ Matthew whispered and closed his eyes. He felt the rise and fall of Dom’s chest. Dom’s hand came to lie in his nape, the thumb rubbing softly against the side of Matthew’s neck.

They didn’t speak for a while, just lying contentedly on the bed, breathing and humming.

Eventually, Matthew lifted his head and grinned. „So, what did you want to do to me, my golden mate?“

Dom grinned back and patted the bed with the staff. „I just want to watch you for a little while.“

„That doesn’t sound very exciting,“ Matthew retorted and pouted. He sighed and pushed himself up and slowly off Dom. „But if my darling mate wants me to play with silly sticks, I shall satisfy my mate.“

Dom laughed and pressed the staff into Matthew’s hand. „Just give me a show, princess,“ he whispered against Matthew’s lips.

Matthew shrugged and curled his fingers around the item. He held it towards Dom. „Lubrication, please.“

Smirking, Dom reached for the bottle of lube and squeezed some of it onto the staff. Matthew spread the liquid over the item and shifted further onto the bed. He spread his legs and angled his knees, pressing his heels into the mattress. He let his free hand stroke along his length while pushing the staff between his legs.

The staff broke through the ring of muscle and Matthew moaned. He kept his eyes on Dom while working it inside. He pulled it out a fraction and pressed it inside again, deeper than before. The item reached deep, maybe even deeper than Ravindra had been. Matthew swallowed and pulled the staff out to ram it back in. He didn't want to think about that night right now.

The staff hit against that special spot and Matthew released a deep, guttural moan.

„That's enough,“ Dom rasped and took Matthew's wrists. „Leave it like this.“ He led Matthew's hands to lie on the pillow.

Matthew raised his eyebrows, but left his hands on the pillow. „What now?“

„Now, l watch you come undone,“ Dom purred. He reached for a little item on the nightstand and shortly after, the staff in Matthew started shaking.

Matthew squeaked, the sound turning into a long moan when the soft vibrations turned up. He had never experienced anything like this. Cursing and howling, Matthew pushed his head against the pillow, grabbing the pillow with his claws.

He heard cloth ripping beneath his claws, but couldn't care less when his whole body was caught in vibrations and sensations. Dom's fingers traced Matthew's collarbone, moving lower to circle a hard nipple and then make their way to Matthew's belly button.

Matthew moved his tail to wrap around Dom's waist and pushed his pelvis up. „ _Touch me, Dominic._ “

„As you wish, my beautiful princess,“ Dom whispered. He curled his fingers around Matthew's erection. It only took two strokes and Matthew was coming, howling and roaring.

The vibrations stopped and Matthew gasped for breath watching Dom licking his fingers clean from Matthew's come. Matthew whimpered weakly and reached out to stroke his fingers through Dom's hair.

He giggled and let his hand flop onto the mattress again. „The fuck was that?“

„A vibrator,“ Dom replied and licked his small finger clean. He then reached down to circle Matthew's left nipple. „Not all achievements of this new world are annoying, are they?“

„Some might be bearable indeed,“ Matthew retorted.

„I've been wondering if to start slow and small and slowly increase size and intensity,“ Dom hummed. He leaned down to brush their lips against each other. „But then, you're not the man to start slowly.“

Matthew grinned and flicked his tongue out against Dom's lips. „That'd have been boring and a lot less intense,“ Matthew agreed.

He rolled them around to lie on Dom, brushing his hands over Dom's arms. He felt Dom shifting and the vibrator was pulled free. Matthew sighed softly and stretched to lick along Dom's lips.

„Can you let Aurus take over your body?“ he asked.

„I… I don’t know, I never did. Why?“

Matthew pulled his head back to look at Dom. „Asche misses him. They've only seen each other briefly out there. Hardly any touching, no privacy.“

Dom swallowed and nodded. „I don’t know how,“ he admitted.

„Just let yourself fall,“ Matthew whispered and kissed a trail along Dom's cheek. He let his finger wander over Dom's chest and down his arms, moving to stroke along hipbones. „Feel him rising, feel the warmth.“

Matthew listened to Dom's breathing calming down, becoming deeper and fuller than humans usually breathed. He lifted his head to find golden eyes looking back at him. Matthew swallowed and released a whimper.

„Aurus?"

Aurus nodded. He stroked his hands over Matthew's back, softly, fingers spread and fluttering as if he was feeling another human's skin for the first time.

„Your skin is so soft,“ Aurus whispered.

Matthew smiled and reached up to stroke Aurus' cheeks. A soft growl was his answer before Aurus rolled them around. He dipped his head to brush their cheeks together.

„I'll leave you two alone now,“ Matthew whispered.

However, Aurus shook his head. He brushed one hand over Matthew's cheek before shifting and circling Matthew's wrists. „Don’t disappear just yet, Matthew,“ he purred and led Matthew's hands to lie on the pillow above his head. His hands tightened, changing from a gentle hold to a tight grip. He dipped his head and inhaled Matthew's scent, pressing his nose against Matthew's hair. „I’ve got a point to prove first.“

Matthew whimpered and rolled his hips upwards.

„I know why you couldn’t possibly resist your predecessor back then,“ Aurus whispered.

„I…" Matthew started, but Aurus pressed a finger against his lips.

„I’m not blaming you. I know that you’re a dragon,“ Aurus spoke. „And back then, you’ve been a female dragon ready to become mother again. Of course someone of his strength was impossible to resist.“ He pressed his nose against Matthew's neck, nuzzling and inhaling again. „You need to feel the strength of your mate, don’t you?“

Matthew just whimpered softly. He turned his head to look at Aurus, breath coming in ragged gasps. He felt Aurus rolling down his hips against Matthew's, felt a hard length against his own.

„Tell us, Matthew, do you want Dominic to hold you down once in a while? Do you want to feel your mate’s strength?“ Aurus asked. „Do you need to feel the safety of a strong mate?“

„Yes…"

Aurus grinned and loosened his hold on Matthew's wrists. „Excellent, my gorgeous princess,“ he whispered and pressed their foreheads together. „I’d be very grateful if you allowed Asche to take over.“

Matthew hummed and reached up to tangle his fingers in the blond hair, brushing his thumb over Aurus' lips. „But do you know what to do with these bodies?“

„Having intercourse is no rocket science, no matter the body,“ Aurus stated.

Matthew lifted an eyebrow, but chose to ignore the weird words. „They are different,“ he replied and lifted his head to rub his cheek against Aurus’. He pushed himself into a sitting position and leant forward to whisper into Aurus’ ear. „We’ve got no muzzles to rub against each other.“

Aurus moaned, his left hand stroking up Matthew's spine to curl around his nape. He looked down when Matthew shivered. „That good?“

„That’s the reaction you want,“ Matthew rasped.

„Does it work like this for every human?“

„Don’t think so,“ Matthew purred and pressed his lips against Aurus' shoulder, nibbling and sucking on the skin. „But it works for me. It’s Dom’s way of doing that shoulder bite of yours.“

„You know what it means,“ Aurus moaned and tightened his fingers on Matthew's nape.

„Yes…“ Matthew whispered. „Dom marked me as his right during our first coupling.“

„You’re hard,“ Aurus observed and reached down to stoke a finger over Matthew's length before brushing two fingertips over Matthew's left nipple. „And your nipples are stiff.“

Matthew moaned and closed his teeth gently on Aurus' earlobe while stroking his fingers over Aurus' nipple in kind. „You should pay some attention to them later,“ Matthew purred. „But one more lesson for you, my dear Aurus. Can you kiss?“

„Is that really needed?“ Aurus grunted.

„Trust me,“ Matthew giggled. He pecked Aurus lips and flicked his tongue at them. „Start slowly,“ he whispered. Matthew pressed his lips further against Aurus' and pushed his tongue into Aurus' mouth. He stroked his tongue against Aurus' and pulled back after a while to drawl, „Didn’t you say something about dominance, Aurus?“

Aurus growled and pushed Matthew back onto the mattress, following right after. The claws of his right hand tightened on Matthew's nape as he pushed his tongue into Matthew's mouth. Aurus stroked his right hand over Matthew's length. Matthew moaned and arched his back, pressing up against Aurus, and grabbed Aurus hair, pulling on the blond strands.

Eventually, Aurus pulled back, Matthew's lower lip snatched between in his teeth. He let go to purr into Matthew's ear, his voice smooth like dark velvet. „Like this?“

Matthew turned his head to stare at Aurus, gasping for air. He nodded.

Aurus smirked and stroked a single claw over Matthew's lips. „I think I’d like to play with you some more if I’ve given the chance. However, now I should pay my undivided attention to the lady of my heart.“

Matthew nodded and let his hands fall from Aurus hair, stroking over cheeks and jawline. He closed his eyes, feeling Asche's mind embracing him as he drifted off.

 

Matthew blinked and shifted. Something was curled around his tail. Scales shifted against his scales and Matthew smiled. He opened his eyes fully and turned his head to look at a tuft of messy gold resting on his shoulder. He moved his arm until he could hug Dom.

The blond shifted against Matthew, a soft snore falling from his lips.

Matthew giggled and plucked on Dom's hair. A grunt was his only reply.

_Thank you for teaching him to kiss._

„You're welcome,“ Matthew whispered. „Was it as good as you imagined?“

He felt Asche giggle. _It's like a tiny mating dance. I want to do it again sometime._

„I'm sure more opportunities will present themselves.“

Asche hummed and Matthew rubbed their tail against Dom's. The blond sighed and shifted, his arm coming to lie on Matthew's stomach and torso, fingers splayed against his chest. Matthew smiled and moved his arm to stroke along Dom's spine.

Dom blinked and lifted his head. He looked at Matthew and shifted higher to peck Matthew's lips. „I've missed us too much,“ he rasped.

Matthew swallowed and nodded. „We won't leave you again.“

„What if your successor turns up?“

„There won't be one as long as our family is around,“ Matthew stated.

Dom stared at him for a while, eyes darting from Matthew's eyes to his lips and throat before Dom looked into Matthew's eyes again. Matthew expected an objection or another question, but Dom just nodded and straddled Matthew. He pressed both his palms against Matthew's chest and leant forward.

„So, you want me to show you some dominance…“ Dom drawled against Matthew's lips.

Matthew swallowed, but nodded softly. „From time to time…“ he admitted. „It’s got something to do with feeling safe and having a strong mate in this insane world.“

„I could never be as strong as you are,“ Dom replied. He rolled off Matthew and lay next to him on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Matthew sighed and rolled after Dom. He crawled on top of Dom, tangling his fingers in the blond hair and stroking their tail against Dom's leg. „Dominic, you’re Time. Nothing ever beats time.“

„Are you saying…?“ Dom whispered.

„I can live with my mate being more powerful than me,“ Matthew chuckled and pecked Dom’s lips. „You’re the only ones allowed to. And the children, of course.“

Dom hummed and stroked his thumb along the bite marks on Matthew’s shoulder. He looked up at the crook of Matthew’s neck, his eyes becoming somewhat unfocused.

„You already know my answer,“ Matthew stated. „Why don’t you just ask already?“

Dom blinked and looked into Matthew’s eyes. He swallowed. „I…“ he croaked. „I'd like to call you my husband.“

„Husband. How civilised,“ Matthew teased him lightly and giggled. „What's wrong with being mates these days?“

„It's become a civilised world,“ Dom retorted and pouted. „People never liked being compared to animals. Also you're stuck with me now, might as well make it official for the ickle little mortals, too.“

Matthew giggled and lay down on Dom. He rested his head on Dom’s shoulder and stroked the fingers of his right hand along the zigzags of Dom’s tattoo. „Fine,“ he hummed. „I’ll stand by my word. As long as you don't expect me to go through some silly, official and festive ceremony, I'll be your husband.“


	13. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of mid-aftermath talks and planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up might be an illustration again. Or maybe another chapter, I’m not sure yet. Let’s be surprised altogether. :D

Matthew walked into the Melting Pot, a bag with the Numina belongings they had found in the tower slung over his shoulder. He squinted into the sparsely lit room until he found Garnet and Antwan sitting in a corner.

Matthew walked over to them and hugged Garnet, who had jumped up to greet him.

„How are you?“ Matthew asked as they sat down again.

„Fine,“ Garnet replied. „Still shaken, but we'll be fine. Eye hurts.“ She pressed the heel of her hand against her left eye. „Vision is weird, there's some information missing, like a big blind spot.“

„We'll get his eye back,“ Matthew growled.

Garnet nodded and looked down at her hands tapping on the table. She sighed and fell back against the backrest. Antwan looked at her. He shuffled closer until he found Matthew narrowing his eyes at him. Swallowing, Antwan shifted back to his former position.

Footsteps came from the kitchen and Matthew looked up at Dupont.

„Bells,“ Dupont whispered. He pulled on his left sleeve. „You've rid us off him?“

Matthew shook his head. „Just a puppet.“ He reached for the handles of the bag and held it out to Dupont. „I think you'll be able to figure out whom to hand out these things.“

Dupont grabbed the bag and looked inside. He swallowed and looked back at Matthew. „That's…"

„It's everything we could salvage.“

Dupont nodded and closed the bag, hugging it close against his body with both arms. „Thank you, sir,“ he whispered.

Matthew grunted. „Just keep me fed and then sit down. We'll have to talk once Dom is here.“

Dupont nodded. He turned and rushed off towards the kitchen.

Matthew turned back and looked at Garnet. She was staring at him, unblinking and leant forward.

„How do you feel?“ she asked.

„Good?“ he answered and shifted.

„Where is Asche?“ Garnet continued. „How is she? All her body can’t just disappear.“

„We’re one?“ Matthew offered.

„You’re still talking to each other, even while she’s just in you.“

„We're used to talking to each other. Suddenly being filled with silence and no-one talking back would be far too unsettling,“ Matthew replied. „And boring.“

„But how does it work?“ Garnet asked. She almost crawled onto the table to stare into Matthew's eyes.

„I hear her voice and reply.“

Garnet sighed and sat back on her seat again.

„I don't understand,“ Matthew admitted. „I don't know what you want me to answer.“

Garnet offered a smile and nodded. „I guess it's like asking you to describe how to think.“

„How do you describe how to think?“

„Haven't found a way yet,“ she admitted.

Footsteps were heard and Matthew turned his head. Dupont was advancing with a large plate of two burgers and chips. He put it down in front of Matthew. „I've acquired an assortment of cider, if you are interested.“

Matthew grabbed one of the chips and grinned at the chef. „Well, let's see if we can find one that tastes well enough.“

Dupont nodded and rushed back into the kitchen.

„How do you do it?“ Matthew asked while grabbing a burger. „How do you communicate with Snowball?“

„We don't talk,“ Garnet replied.

Matthew paused mid-bite and stared at her, burger held just before his open mouth. He took it down again. „You don't talk?“

Garnet shifted and shook her head. „We don't use words. We just always _know_.“

„You don't even know his voice?“ He couldn't imagine not knowing what Asche sounded like. Or going by without her quips, teasing and advise.

Garnet shook her head again. „Is that… Bad?“

„No,“ Matthew replied. „No, no. The most important thing is that it works for you. Just because most pairs use words to communicate doesn't mean it has to be the way for you. We just can't imagine ever not talking to each other.“ Matthew took his first bite from the burger and hummed. „Do you share dreams?“

Garnet grinned and nodded. „Doom has weird dreams, I tell you,“ she giggled.

„Asche often dreams of the sea,“ Matthew replied. He looked up at Dupont who had just returned with a glass filled with golden liquid.

„Mouthda Honey Hard,“ he stated. „I'll serve another brand when you're finished so you can decide.“

Matthew nodded and reached for the glass. He took a sip and scrunched his nose up. „Too bloody sweet,“ he grunted.

Dupont nodded and pulled on his left sleeve. „That would rule out a few brands already,“ he muttered on his way back to the kitchen.

Matthew turned his attention back to his meal, wolfing down the first burger within only a few minutes. He leant back and reached for his glass of cider. He downed it, noticing Antwan shifting. Matthew looked up while swallowing the contents of the glass and waited for the boy to muster up the courage to speak.

„You used to be a Dragon Rider,“ Antwan eventually stated.

Matthew nodded and put his cider glass down. „Yes,“ he replied and shoved a few chips into his mouth. „We’re the unruly pair.“

„What about Dom?“

„The Golden Pair,“ Matthew replied. He looked up at Dupont who had returned with another glass of dark golden liquid.

„Sour Alarauma Apes,“ Dupont stated. He stood by and pulled on his sleeves once more, while Matthew sniffed on the offered beverage.

He had never been too keen on sour drinks. Nevertheless, Matthew sipped on it. He coughed and banged it back onto the table. „Fucking sour perversion,“ he grunted.

Dupont squeaked and grabbed the glass.

„What about you?“ Antwan asked and turned to Garnet. „Were you…?“

Matthew sat up straighter and looked at her. He didn’t know anything about their children’s live so far; so much they had missed.

„We used to be field medics. Fighting never was our forte,“ Garnet replied. She turned her head to grin at Matthew. „Your brother was a good teacher, by the way.“

Grunting, Matthew grabbed the second burger and bit into it. „That idiot got me into the Servalonian fucking royal family,“ he grunted. „And that even wasn't enough for him and his brats.“

„Dom told you already?“

„I refuse to accept such humiliation as true,“ Matthew growled. He reached for the third glass of cider that had appeared next to him. Harry’s Hard Old Cider, Dupont had mumbled.

Matthew scrunched up his nose once more and shook his head. „Too dry,“ he stated, but downed the cider nevertheless.

Aged Autumn Apples („l wouldn't even use this shit to start the Apple Bonfire!“) and Jack’s Hard Apple („Close enough for now.“) followed while Matthew finished his meal. When he was on his soup, the conversation had veered to stories of the olden time.

„I think it was the first lesson about trust, loyalty and consequences I ever got,“ Garnet just hummed. She leant over the table, her chin propped up on both hands.

„You’re still thinking about that incident?“

Garnet shrugged. „I had a few years to reflect on that now. I had got so used to people not believing me, I didn't think twice before lying. They'd not believe me anyway without questioning a few times. In the end, it had been easier to just start with a lie and tell the truth after some interrogation. You were the first one to just take what I said at face value in a rather long time.“

„Of course I did,“ Matthew replied. He lifted the bowl with the soup to his mouth and gulped some of it down.

„You knew I was lying, weren’t you?“ Garnet asked. „You recognise liars even when you’ve just met them, and me you knew well already. Also, Doom was acting strangely, you even commented on that.“

Matthew finished the soup and put the bowl down before reclining. „You needed to know that I’m not playing games. Either you tell me the truth or you don’t tell me anything.“

„I always looked up to you. You were that great, mighty warrior, the most famous Dragon Rider. Even all the Servalonian Airborne Warriors were afraid of you. I wanted you to like me and teach me.“ She sighed and put her arms on the table in front of her, drawing circles on the table top. „You just accepting Mother shouting at you for my lie and then just being disappointed… I could have taken your anger. Or you telling Mother I had lied and then both of you would have been angry. I could have dealt with that easily.“

„I know,“ Matthew replied. He looked up at the ceiling and giggled before putting his arms on the table as well. „Did Dom ever tell you that I’m quite used to taking the blame for others?“

„No. How?“ Both Garnet and Antwan sat up straight and shifted closer on their seats.

„You heard the stories about how I set fire to everything and destroying the headquarters?“

„I’ve heard all about your shenanigans at the Academy,“ Garnet giggled. „You've always been any teacher's or superior's nightmare.“

Matthew grinned. „I think after all this time, I can let you in on a secret. It never was me who committed arson. We might have set fire to the puppets during training sessions, but that was expected. None of those random acts of mischief and destruction was me, though.“

„What?" Garnet squeaked. „I've been told lies all those years? How?“

The door to the restaurant opened and Matthew looked over his shoulder at the newcomers. He ignored the haggard, flimsy blond next to Dom and nodded at his mate before turning back to Garnet and Antwan.

„They always just immediately jumped to the conclusion that my presence at the scene meant I was to blame,“ Matthew continued his story. „After a while it became a game to us. How far could we go before they finally realised that maybe I hadn’t been guilty.“

„Cioches wasn’t thrilled to find out that maybe she had been wrong all the time,“ Dom stated. He sat down next to Matthew and turned towards the counter to wave at Dupont. Araxie just stood next to the table, shifting from one foot to the other. Eventually, he sat down at the small side of the table, furthest away from Matthew.

„No, that old crone surely didn’t," Matthew chuckled. „But with me standing metres away from the fire you and Chris just had started, she just couldn’t blame me anymore.“

„Why did you accept the blame?“ Garnet asked. She turned towards Dom. „Why did you let him?“

„I’ve always been the rebel and destructive sociopath,“ Matthew replied. „Dom’s been the golden and good boy. And he’d have started crying if they had shouted at his wasted arse.“

„I wouldn’t have,“ Dom grunted just as Dupont arrived with a tablet and a set of new glasses.

„You still keep telling yourself that?“ Matthew quipped. He looked up at Dupont and patted the small side of the table next to him. Dupont glanced at Araxie, but pulled a chair closer and sat down nevertheless. He slung his arms around the tablet, keeping it in front of his body as some kind of useless shield.

„So, l ask again,“ Matthew addressed Dupont, „what can you tell me about the Harvester of Eyes?“

Dupont whimpered and shrunk behind his excuse of a shield. „We… We don’t talk about them.“

„Fair enough,“ Matthew retorted. He reached for his glass of acceptable cider and took a gulp, waiting long enough for the other to relax. „But I am talking about them,“ he snarled and banged the glass onto the table. It splintered into a mess of glass shards and hidden liquid. „Whoever this fucker is, they’ve got my son’s eye. We will have it back and then, that cunt-faced bastard will pay. They will _burn!_ “

Dupont squeaked, staring at the broken shards and the cider running over the table and dripping down. „We’re scared,“ he whispered and looked up at Matthew again. „No one knows what they want, and those that got too close were found mutilated. No-one wants to share their fate. You don't talk about the devil; he might listen.“

Ravindra growled and pushed himself to stand, claws digging into the wooden table top. He felt heat pooling around his claws, the alcohol catching fire. Ravindra leant forward, his snout only a fraction away from Dupont’s nose. „Right now, who are you more afraid of, some fucking shadow entity that maimed my son or _me_?“

„Rav?“

„Good. Answer.“

He turned his head towards Araxie, ignoring Antwan staring at him. „Why are you here?“ Ravindra growled.

Araxie swallowed and avoided Ravindra's eyes. He looked up again when Ravindra growled. „I’m scared,“ he whispered. „Sometimes all you can hope for is volatile destruction to be on your side.“

„The old enemy of my enemy tarradiddle?“ Ravindra snarled. The fire on the table spread towards Araxie. „I wouldn't know what to do with a gang of spineless cowards and backstabbing traitors. I'd be waiting for you to betray me once more.“

„Maybe it's time to have a little trust in each other again,“ Araxie replied.

Ravindra stared at him, feeling his blood rise and rushing in his ears. „ _ **Trust?**_ “ he roared. „ ** _I've trusted you before. You even more than those spittles! More than anyone else! But you betrayed me! YOU KILLED HIM! If my family, or anyone under my protection for that matter, ever again comes to harm because of something you've done or not done, because of one of your coward decisions, you won't be able to lock me away again. YOU WILL BURN ALIVE!_** “

Araxie stared at the flickering fire in front of him. „You’re right,“ he whispered. „I can't expect you to ever forgive us.“

„Don’t even start grovelling, you pathetic, little cunt,“ Ravindra growled.

Araxie shook his head and looked up at him again. „Grovelling never helped with any of you,“ he stated.

Ravindra stared at him before looking down at the fire, watching it sizzling and slowly dying. He breathed in and closed his eyes for a moment before watching his claws turning back into hands and sat down again.

Matthew drew another deep breath and stretched his arms forwards, rolling his shoulders.

 _I think the boy might have pissed himself,_ Asche giggled.

Matthew grinned and turned back towards that bloody water snake. „Share.“

Araxie shifted and tapped the fingers of his right hand on the table. „There's not much to share, I'm afraid. Someone seems to go from one land to the other, collecting Numina. We can only speculate about the intentions and reasons. The pattern is always similar. A cult forms around someone acting as the local patron saint and locates the Numina.“

He shivered and crossed his arms, rocking back and forth on his seat. „Someone’s hunting us down.“

„They’re harvesting,“ Dupont whispered.

Araxie nodded and stared down at the table once more. „It’s no wonder they finally came to this town. Everyone is fleeing their homes and gathering here.“

„And laying all your fears at my feet,“ Matthew grunted. „Don’t tell me you all came here, hoping I would blow that fucker up and yet offering no intel whatsoever.“

„We had hoped to be able to track this mock Ravindra cult back to the shadow behind it,“ Araxie murmured. „But you destroyed them before we could trace them back.“

„You would have sacrificed even more Numina just to find that Harvester,“ Garnet stated. Matthew noticed Antwan shifting, his shoulder hinting at his arm's movement. Matthew guessed he was reaching for Garnet's hand, but let it slide. If the boy was attempting to support their daughter, he could appreciate the gesture.

„We're trying to save the majority of Numina,“ Araxie stated.

„You're doing an awful job,“ Dom pointed out. „How many have we lost already?“

Araxie swallowed and looked down at the burn marks on the table. He reached out and traced a black line. „All in all, we've lost twenty-eight Numina.“

„Twenty-eight!" Dupont repeated. He leant over the table. „How is that saving a majority? How dare you sitting here and even trying to justify your actions? You've left us without protection, you've left us in the dark without any information but the information we could gather ourselves! You left us to die!“

Araxie pressed his lips together and pointed at Matthew. „And what about your great patron saint? What has he done but sleeping?“

Matthew growled, but before he could answer, Dupont was speaking again. „They woke upon being called,“ the chef pointed out. „They immediately sought us out and even if they just wanted to save their son, Ravindra still does more for us than any of you ever have done.“

„ _You_ are Ravindra?“ Antwan squeaked.

Matthew rolled his eyes. „You're a bit slow on the uptake, aren't you?“

„But how?“

„Killed my predecessor, as he did before me,“ Matthew replied. „As every of them did back to Aarushi and Nidhug.“

„We never understood why you would enter and stay in such a vicious cycle,“ Araxie muttered.

Matthew shrugged. „Of course you wouldn’t." He crossed his arms and leant forward onto the table. „So, to get back on topic. It's been months since this harvesting bullshit started and you've got no real hints or traces. We're basically blind and condemned to wait for them to make a grave mistake.“

Araxie nodded. Matthew turned his head towards Dupont who nodded as well.

„They used the old headquarters and turned them into some kind of dungeon,“ Garnet stated. „Maybe that's a trace to follow. You can't just turn a public museum beneath an office building into some kind of secret base if you don't at least own parts of that.“

Dom nodded. „Sounds like a start as good as any. Should be easy enough to find out who's rented or owned those rooms.“

_The files…_

Matthew nodded and turned towards Araxie once more. „You've got all kinds of files on this, don't you?“

Araxie nodded.

„I want them. All of them.“

Araxie nodded again. He reached beneath his chair and pulled a briefcase onto the table. „Copies of everything we've got so far.“ He shoved it over the table towards Matthew. „Wenonah… I haven't told her yet that I'm giving you those files.“

Matthew shrugged and pulled the briefcase from the table and got to his feet. „I don't give two shits if she knows or approves. The only means I see for that fat owl in this game is as a decoy bird.“

„You want to leave?“ Dupont asked and stood as well.

Matthew nodded. „Just keep your kitchen and cider stocked. We'll be back soon enough.“

Dupont nodded and scrambled to remove the dishes and empty glasses.

Matthew looked at Garnet and shifted. „Could I… Could I have a word with you?“

Garnet nodded and followed Matthew to the front of the restaurant. He looked up into the autumn sky, a red sun glowing in the dusk. „I might need your help,“ he said and combed his free hand through his hair.

„The files? Of course I'll have a look at those if you want me to.“

Matthew shook his head. „No, not that…“

„All the red tape you'll have to get through now? Bank accounts, passports and the likes?“

„What? That sounds horrible!“ Matthew exclaimed. „No, not that, well, yes, that, too.“ He shrugged and looked at his daughter, grinning. „l finally got Dom to propose. He only needed a few centuries and some kind of immortality and once again receiving my answer in advance. I just… I just need some help with… don't know… clothes and all that nonsense once we've got the date… I…“

He was disrupted by a squeal and a tight embrace, his feet dangling over the ground once again. „That’s wonderful!“ Garnet exclaimed. „I’m so happy for you, Mormsy!“ She put Matthew back on his feet and grabbed his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. „About time you two made it official.“

„Well, I gave him my answer even before we became parents should he ever muster up the courage to ask,“ Matthew giggled.

„Farmsy always has been a bit shy, hasn’t he?“

Matthew nodded and leant back against the wall. „How’s your little boy holding up with that sudden increase of dragon?“

„He’s doing his best not to be scared,“ Garnet hummed. She leant against the wall next to Matthew and looked sideways at him. „I think he’s most scared of you.“

„Good,“ Matthew stated.

„You do realise I’ve had several relationships before?“ Garnet hummed and looked up into the sky. „And I’m not exactly sexually inactive.“

„I prefer to not know any details,“ Matthew squeaked.

„Stop telling potential boyfriends to watch their dicks and I spare you details,“ Garnet retorted.


	14. Illustration — Garnet and Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Riding the Fire — Garnet and Snowball  
>  **Author:**  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Summary:** Our little children have grown quite a bit  
>  **Disclaimer:** I‘m sure all of us are aware that the events playing out in this piece of writing are untrue, never happened, most likely never will happen. I‘m pretty sure we all know that the other is perfectly aware of this fact. We just accept it for the sake of this story as temporary truth. Which turns the words beneath the cut into fiction.
> 
> I don‘t own Muse or other publicly recognisable characters, the plot however is mine.
> 
>  **Author‘s Notes:** Well, just a hint of grown Snowball. :P

And the little WiP video:  



	15. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, another illustration. A bit of mid-season teaser. ;) I've also got another few of illustrations that fit around this part of the story.

Weeks had passed and still no noteworthy progress. Whoever had set up the straw cult, had blurred their traces well. Each hint let to more and more intricate links and connections. Asche had read through the files within two days, yet every case was the same. Numen disappearing without traces, Numen found dead and without eyes.

Matthew grunted and tossed the bottle of cider he had brought against one of the steles surrounding him. Apparently, the Spindle had been salvaged as well and had been turned into a circle of hero worship. All names from the Spindle had been carved into metal and arranged in a circle around a large obelisk.

„You’re in an exceptionally bad mood,“ Garnet pointed out.

„Should just melt this stupid place,“ Matthew growled. „Missing the point of the Spindle.“

„It had been forgotten for a few centuries and was only discovered about fifty years ago,“ Garnet replied. She leant back against the obelisk on whose pedestal they sat. „The concept of honouring fallen soldiers by name but without remembrance for the following generations is not understood today.“

„What’s wrong with that? I don’t need to know the names of those before me. It’s enough to know their names remain, safe and unseen. I liked the Spindle.“

„I heard you had a rather special ritual for bidding the fallen soldiers goodbye,“ Garnet stated.

Matthew shrugged and slid off the pedestal. He stretched his left leg. The old scar was itching again since the temperatures had started to fall. „Can’t be bothered with those stupid, poncy as fuck ceremonies. Didn’t meet one Rider or soldier who didn’t like a good drink. Would have expected the same when Asche and I joined the list.“

„We’re all on there,“ Garnet whispered. She pointed at a stele to their left. „That’s the last one. It holds the last two-hundred or something names on the list. We’re on it.“

Matthew looked at the stele and frowned. „Why? We’re not dead.“

Garnet sighed and drew her legs up. „Those days were mad. You want to know why there’s no dragons anymore?“

Matthew nodded and climbed back onto the pedestal. He shifted closer to his daughter and put his arm around her shoulder.

She shrugged. „In short, technology had advanced so far that people wondered why they should be dependent on a few select ones with powerful animals. People have always been easy to be manipulated by fear, arrogance and greed.“

„They hunted down dragons and their humans,“ Matthew stated. He felt his fingers twitch into claws.

Garnet nodded. „A few survived. Our names on the Spindle… They’re meant as a mocking to those that fled and hid. Recent generations don't know about that detail, though. They’re still only discovering what happened during the Extinction. To them, this is hero worship or memorial of those brave souls that died to create today's world.“

„ _You should have woken us._ “

„No,“ Garnet whispered. She let her head fall onto Matthew’s shoulder and glanced up at him. „You would have fought. And one way or the other, you would have lost, because we would have fought with you. And we would have fallen. By hiding from their fear and wrath, you didn't lose what keeps you sane.“

„ _Still… we could have…_ “

„What? Burnt them all? Not even you would have burnt whole countries.“ Garnet sighed and sat up straight again. „It also marked the end of Servalon’s Bellamy dynasty.“

„Not sure if I should be happy or sad about that,“ Matthew admitted. He slid off the pedestal again and walked along the steles, listening to Asche reading names he’d never heard. Two names however, were familiar.

He stopped and ran his fingers over the letters. „Jehoash Raleigh and Blayze,“ he whispered.

„Do you know them?“ Garnet asked and walked up to him. „Their names must be five or six generations before our time.“

„My predecessor…“ Matthew murmured.

„Oh,“ Garnet replied. She was silent for a moment, before asking, „How many were there before you?“

„Five, including Aarushi and Nidhug.“

„Did Farmsy know about them?“

„He knows about Raleigh and Blayze. Even I didn’t know anything about earlier fire Numina before becoming Ravindra and inheriting all their memories.“

„Farmsy never liked to talk about your predecessor when I asked about him,“ Garnet said.

„Well…“ Matthew shifted and scratched his scalp, pulling on one of the beaded strings. „During our first heat after Snowball’s birth… You know when we left for a few days. He… I…“ He shrugged and looked at his feet. He could feel Garnet’s eyes staring at the side of his face.

„Oh…“ she eventually whispered. „I never knew.“

Matthew scratched his ear and turned his head towards her. „Dom and me only ever talked about it to Tom and Chris, once. Apart from that, we kept it secret. I’m not exactly proud of that particular event.“

„How did he find out?“

„Told him of course,“ Matthew said. He turned around to lean against the stele and crossed his arms. „Do you think I’d keep something like that secret from my mate?“

„No, you wouldn’t.“ Garnet stared at the names on the stele before looking back at Matthew. „What was he like, your predecessor?“

„He was an obnoxious prick,“ Matthew grunted. He looked up into the sky and sighed. „Lonely, that’s what they were. All of them.“

He felt Garnet leaning against the stele next to him, her shoulder and arm pressed against his side. „Will you ever tell me what really happened between Aarushi and the others and what’s just legends?“

„Maybe,“ Matthew replied. He looked at his daughter. „Let’s just say a disagreement about life choices and an accident for now.“

She nodded and lifted her arm to look at her watch. „I have to leave,“ she sighed. „University demands I hold lectures to the future of science.“

„Darell forced me to hold some kind of lecture once,“ Matthew grunted. „Ended in a minor disaster.“

„I would have loved to have witnessed that,“ Garnet giggled. „It's alright, sharing knowledge with those eager to learn. Besides, some of the discussions are nothing short of inspiring. You can come to lectures as well, if you want. Or Mor Mor visits a lecture.“

_Oh, yes, please! Let's see her at university some time._

„Asche is excited,“ Matthew replied. „She'll be seeing you in university sooner than later.“

„What about you?“

Matthew shrugged. „Maybe… I'm not sure I'll be comfortable in that surrounding.“

„No-one's going to attack you at university, you know?“ Garnet giggled. She pulled him into a brief hug before turning to leave. „Try not to burn anything while left on your own.“

Matthew grunted and pulled his outer hoodie closer, zipping it up as well. Winter was far too close once again. He had to use two hoodies already and his feet were getting cold more often than not. He had to find different shoes or make do with layers of socks soon enough.

_Sometimes I wonder if hibernating wouldn't be a good thing._

„I don't feel like falling asleep for more than a night anytime soon, though.“

Asche hummed her consent. _We've slept for far too long…_

Matthew nodded. He frowned at a little creak that had come from behind a group of bushes. Giggling and a low quip followed the sound. He pushed himself off the stele and walked into the direction of the sounds.

Behind the bleak and leafless bushes, hints of colour were visible.

_That little squeak sounded somewhat familiar._

Matthew nodded while slowly walking around the bushes. Behind them, a little girl sat. She was wearing a pink coat and her brown locks fell loosely from beneath a pink hat and white bows. In front of her, a dragon sat.

Judging by the size, the young dragon wasn't older than five or six years. It was mostly light turquoise with two tufts of purple feathers on her head and along her arms. She froze when she spotted Matthew, not even uttering one single squeak.

The little girl looked around and released a squeak instead, before reaching out and pulling her dragon close.

„You don't see many feathered dragons,“ Matthew stated. „Mind, you don't see many dragons at all these days.“

„It's a cuddly toy,“ the girl rushed to assure.

Matthew chuckled and sat down in front of her, holding his hand out to the dragon. It remained motionless. „I know when I see and hear a dragon,“ he said. „You're not fooling me, little ones.“

„She’s…" The girl hugged the dragon even closer. „Please, don't take her away from me.“

„Wouldn't dream of it,“ Matthew replied. „Why should someone tear a dragon and her human apart?“

„Dad said if someone ever found out about her, she'd be taken away,“ the girl whispered. „Or we would be locked away for tests by evil scientists.“

„No such thing will happen while I'm around.“ He shifted a little closer, smiling when the little dragon turned her head to bump her beak against his fingers. „What's your name, gorgeous?“

„Dad said a dragon shouldn't have a name,“ she retorted.

„Bull…“ _Matthew!_ „That’s stupid. Of course dragons need names.“

„Dad says names give them a big ego and when you become a Numen you’ll only be known by the dragon’s name.“

Matthew sighed and turned his head to look at the steles behind them. „Being connected to a dragon doesn’t automatically lead to becoming a Numen. Have you taken a close look at the Spindle yet?“

„Spindle?“

„That ugly memorial there,“ Matthew grunted and pointed at the steles. „There’s many names on them, some come in pairs. That’s Amberburg’s Riders and their dragons. Hardly any of them became Numina. And even those few that took the step into eternity aren’t known by the dragon’s names.“ He leant down to eye level with the dragon. „So, what’s your name?“

The girl looked down at the dragon and sighed. „I don’t know,“ she whispered and looked at Matthew. „Couldn’t find one that’s fitting. Is that bad?“

„No,“ Matthew replied. „You’ll know when you’ve found the right one. Sometimes it takes years even. Sometimes you pick the wrong one first…“

She looked at the dragon again who quipped and poked her beak against her nose. She giggled and looked back at Matthew, holding her hand out. „I’m Philippa Bryony,“ she said.

Matthew smiled and shook the hand. „Matthew James.“

„I’m the descendant of a princess,“ she announced and sat more upright.

„Apparently, there’s been royalty in my family, too,“ Matthew retorted. He shifted to sit crosslegged on the ground and picked up a twig. He stared at it for a moment. It refused catch fire just from him staring.

„You don’t look like it,“ Philippa stated.

„Thank you,“ Matthew grunted and tossed the twig away. „I’d hate looking the part.“

„You’re a weird one.“

„I get that surprisingly often,“ Matthew retorted.

„I’ve never seen anyone with tattoos in their face. Are they real?“

„Are there even unreal tattoos?“

Philippa nodded. „Yes. You stick them to your skin and they come off after a few days.“

„Quite pointless, aren't they?“ Matthew grunted. „All my tattoos are real and will stick to my skin until they're either covered by other tattoos or some kind of wound distorts them.“

Philippa stared at him for a moment and eventually nodded again. She looked down at the dragon. The little one purred softly and stretched to press her beak against Philippa's nose.

„I always thought dragons have wings,“ Philippa whispered.

„Most of them do,“ Matthew replied. He held out his arm towards the dragon. „May I?“

The little dragon quipped and climbed onto his arm. Matthew smiled and stroked over her back with his free hand. He stroked down from her shoulder, feeling the bones beneath the soft feathers. He reached the wrists of her claws and felt five bumps beneath them.

„You might just be lucky,“ he said. „Your little dragon friend will be growing a few more fingers in the years to come.“

„But how to learn flying?“

„Climb somewhere high, throw yourself into the air,“ Matthew giggled.

_I remember you being quite squeamish in the top of that fir._

Matthew giggled again and looked up into the sky. Dom would be finished with his shift in two hours. He should be on his way to the police station soon.

He pushed himself to stand and held his hand out to Philippa. The dragon chirred and rushed down his arm to return into her arms. „Come on, I’ll bring you home.“

She nodded and looked down at the tips of her pink boots. „Can we… can we keep secret that you know about her? Dad wouldn’t like it.“

Matthew nodded. „Of course,“ he replied.

Philippa smiled and pointed at a house at the bottom of the small hill they were on. It was an old building, light grey and a small tower looming over the building. „It's not far, come on.“

„A princess in a castle, aren't you?“ Matthew muttered.

Philippa giggled. „My room is in the tower,“ she replied. „And I'm protected by a dragon.“ The little dragon chirped and raised her head over Philippa's.

Eventually, they had descended the hill and passed the large garden to reach the heavy doors. Matthew looked at the sign on the door.

 _Lyndon,_ Asche read.

Matthew nodded and reached out to ring the bell. They waited for a moment before footsteps advanced on the door and it was opened.

A brunet man stood before Matthew. He was wearing a black suit and his brown eyes narrowed at the stranger in front of his door.

„We're home, Dad,“ Philippa announced. She walked into the house and turned back. „Thank you for accompanying me. Am I going to see you again tomorrow, Matthew?“

Matthew nodded. „Sure. Same place?“

Philippa grinned and nodded. „Yes.” She glanced at her father before running off towards a staircase.

Mr Lyndon watched her before looking back at Matthew.

„Thank you for bringing her home, Mister…“

„Matthew is just fine,“ Matthew grunted. „I don't do shallow, polite phrases.“

„I'm not going to trust a random punk that doesn't even disclose his full name around my daughter.“

„Sensible," Matthew replied. „I wouldn't either.“

„Where did you meet my daughter?“

Matthew pointed behind himself. „Behind that ugly as fuck monument.“

Mr Lyndon narrowed his eyes. „I'm not going to allow my daughter to associate with such a rough-spoken person.“

„Bit late for that, isn't it?“ Matthew retorted.

Mr Lyndon frowned and took a step closer. „Your face looks familiar. Have we met before?“

„Doubt it. I haven’t been around for quite a few years.“ Matthew looked up at the sky. A red hue was already visible on the horizon. „However, I've got no time for chitchat. My fiancé won't be impressed if I miss picking him up from work.“

He turned and walked down the path to the garden door. It took a while until he heard the click of the closing door. He looked over his shoulder and towards the tower. As expected, Philippa and the dragon where sitting behind the window and waving at him.

Matthew grinned and waved back before turning once more to leave.

_So, someone else you’ll allow looking up to you as a role model._

„And I thought I was the done with that best behaviour bullshit,“ Matthew grunted amidst Asche's giggles.


	16. Illustration — Harvester of Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid-Season Teaser of Evil to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy German Reunion Day. :P

 

And the little WiP video:  



	17. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Night of Music and Booze

Matthew sat cross-legged on the couch, a bottle of rum in his hand. He had only taken a few gulps from it and decided it would serve him alright tonight. It would leave him with a pleasant buzz and numbness for the night. He glanced at the pile of pillows and blankets he had dragged into the living room and had arranged in a corner between two bookshelves. It was a poor excuse for dragon wings.

Maybe they should just fuck off for a few days and retreat to their cave in the Ember Fields. He took a gulp from the bottle and looked up to find Antwan staring at him. Matthew bared his teeth, pleased to see the boy averting his eyes immediately.

_Just get used to him. He’s our current son-in-law contestant. The boy won't be going away anytime soon._

Matthew sighed and fell back against the backrest of the couch. He stared up at the ceiling. „How usual is the use of the term Numen these days?“ he asked without paying attention to the prior conversation.

„I never heard it before you started talking about them,“ Antwan replied.

Matthew craned his head to look at him and Garnet.

„We are mostly referred to as gods, semi-gods, demons, devils or guardians,“ Garnet stated. „The word ‚Numen‘ is only used by certain scholars these days.“

„So a little girl with a dragon talking about becoming a Numen would be highly unusual,“ Matthew concluded.

„What? Yes. Absolutely,“ Garnet quipped and leant over the table. „Whom have you met?“

„You met someone with a dragon?“ Dom asked.

Matthew nodded and pushed himself back into an upright position. „Met her today after you left at the Spindle. She sat in the bushes, trying to hide her dragon.“

„There's new dragons being born?“ Garnet asked. „That's amazing! You know what that means? There's got to be parents around, too. Maybe the dragon population can be rebuilt!“

„She talked about Numina?“ Dom asked and reached for the bottle of rum in Matthew's hands.

Matthew nodded and pulled the bottle back to him once Dom had taken a sip. „Apparently her father thinks she'll become a Numen because of the dragon. Also told her dragons don't need names because it gives them big egos.“ He grimaced and took a large gulp from the bottle.

„That's just stupid,“ Dom growled. „I take it you berated her father already in the most charming way that only you can do.“

Matthew shook his head. „She asked me to keep me knowing about her dragon secret. Evil scientists would lock them away, apparently.“

Garnet huffed and reached for her own glass of rum and coke.

„So, you've met the father of your new secret friend already?“ Dom asked.

Matthew nodded. „Surprisingly, he doesn't approve of me.“

„You've not been cursing in front of her, have you?“ Garnet giggled.

Matthew shook his head. „Asche still makes sure of that.“

„Well, you don't exactly make it easy for people to like you,“ Antwan muttered. He swallowed when Matthew narrowed his eyes at him and hid behind Garnet.

„Got scared of your own bloody courage, wimpy?“

„He's right, though, isn't he?“ Garnet chuckled. „You're a rude and bad-mannered bastard.“

„I worked hard for that reputation.“

„Have I ever told you about our first meeting?“ Dom laughed and plucked the rum from Matthew's fingers once more.

„Oh, it was glorious,“ Matthew giggled.

„What had happened?“ Garnet asked, sitting straight upright. „Tell me.“

„Let’s say I just had found new sparring partners.“

„Doesn’t sound very special,“ Antwan stated while Garnet laughed.

„Only because you don’t know what that means,“ Dom retorted.

„You had just got beaten up,“ Garnet said, still amidst giggles.

Matthew nodded and joined the laughter. „Quite severely.“

„What?" Antwan asked weakly.

„No point in picking fights with those weaker than you, is there?“ Matthew giggled. „No fun, nothing to gain or learn.“

„And yet you wanted to pick a fight with me right away, face still bleeding,“ Dom reminded him.

Matthew shrugged. „Why else would someone even have bothered talking to me?“

Dom sighed and took another sip from the rum before handing the bottle back to Matthew. „I'm not sure if you weren't the biggest bully of them all.“

Still giggling, Matthew gulped down more rum and fell back, shifting until he was lying with his head on Dom's legs. „I just adapted to the fucktards around me.“

He took yet another gulp and held the bottle up against the light. It was half empty already.

„We need to continue introducing you to recent music,“ Garnet quipped. She put her glass onto the table and slid from her seat towards what Matthew had been introduced as stereo equipment.

„We've been listening to Blue Öyster Cult, Rage against the Machine and Alice Cooper all night yesterday,“ Dom grunted. „It's time for Queen tonight.“

Garnet looked over her shoulder and shrugged. „Fine, which album do you want to start with?“

„A Night at the Opera“ Dom replied. „It's the third one on the shelf.“

 

A few songs and an empty bottle of rum later, Matthew lay on the floor, in stitches and giggling. He wailed along with the singer, thrusting the bottle into the air.

„Methinks you want to stay in the living room tonight, Bellamy,“ Dom growled.

Matthew let the hand holding the bottle sink down and pouted at the sulking blond. „No floating fluff of death tonight?“

„Why do I get the feeling you are happy about that?“

„My back already started to hurt,“ Matthew whined.

„Is he drunk?“ Matthew heard Antwan whisper.

He pushed himself up to sit and stared at the boy. „The last time I was _drunk_ we ended up fucking in front of my parents' bedroom,“ Matthew stated. „I can assure you, I'm not drunk yet, little lily liver.“

Dom groaned and Matthew felt Dom’s hands pushing his shoulders back down to the floor. „Nevertheless, you did have enough for tonight, Bellamy.“

„I haven’t got nearly enough,“ Matthew purred and rolled around. He shifted to crouch in front of Dom still sitting on the couch. He brushed his hand over Dom’s foot and into the trouser leg.

„You’re still staying out of the bedroom tonight,“ Dom growled and pulled his legs onto the couch.

„You won’t be staying in the bedroom, either,“ Matthew stated and crawled back onto the couch. He looked at the bottle in his hand and scrunched up his nose when the emptiness was yet again confirmed. He let it fall to the floor.

„We’ll be taking our leaves,“ Garnet’s voice was heard.

Matthew turned his head and nodded. „Do you want me to…“ He made to get up, but Dom’s hand in his nape stopped him.

„It’s five minutes, mormsy,“ Garnet giggled. „We’ll be fine.“

Matthew narrowed his eyes at Antwan who scampered into the corridor. Matthew grunted and pushed himself off the couch, ignoring Dom’s hand. He hurried into the corridor and leant against the wall in front of Antwan who had just slipped into his jacket.

„You’re not good enough for our children,“ Matthew grunted.

Antwan swallowed and chewed on his lower lip. Nevertheless, he stared back at Matthew. „No-one could ever be good enough in your eyes.“

_He’s got that right._

Matthew huffed and crossed his arms. „However, I do believe in their ability to judge people. So you better prove me wrong, pussy boy.“

_You sure you haven't adopted him as your little brother?_

Matthew huffed and pushed himself off the door, walking past the boy who was now staring at him, apparently in some kind of shock. „Certainly not,“ he grunted.

He hugged Garnet goodbye, agreeing to meet her the first thing tomorrow to settle some of the documents people needed these days. He sighed and closed the door before sauntering back into the living room.

Dom was sitting on the couch, arms crossed and turned away from the door. Matthew giggled and unzipped his hoodie, tossing it aside while walking towards his mate.

„Are you still sulking?“

Dom just huffed and turned away further.

„Awww, honeybuns,“ Matthew crooned and crawled onto the couch. He knelt behind Dom and shoved his right arm over Dom's shoulder and between his body and the crossed arms, fingers splayed against Dom's stomach. „I still love you, even if you like poncy music.“

„You're not redeeming yourself in any way, Bellamy,“ Dom grunted.

Matthew purred and licked along Dom's neck, grinning when he felt a shiver running through Dom's body. He pushed his hand further down, stroking along Dom's groin. „What can I do to stop you from sulking, love of my life?“ he crooned. „Tell me what I can do to make you love me again, future husband of mine.“

Dom bit his lips, but he didn't manage to stop the moan from escaping. He turned his head to look at Matthew. „Anything at all?“

Matthew hummed, kissing a trail from Dom's shoulder up to his earlobe. „Well, you can ask anything of me and I will contemplate it,“ he purred and nibbled on Dom's earlobe. „But I don’t necessarily have to adhere to it.“

Dom shifted until he was kneeling before Matthew, Matthew's arm now hanging loosely over Dom's shoulder. „I might forgive you if you do the housework for a week.“

Matthew blinked and sighed. „I was thinking about something entirely else, but if it makes you happy, I’ll do the fucking housework. Don't complain about burn marks in your flat, though.“

He had barely finished the sentence when he found himself on all fours on the floor, a warm and far too dressed body pressed against him.

Dom's tie fell over Matthew's shoulder and Matthew reached up to pull Dom closer to him. „Get rid of your clothes,“ he growled.

„As you wish, princess,“ Dom grunted.

 

They lay in Matthew's nest, Dom pressed against Matthew's back, two arms wrapped closely around Matthew's chest and stomach and warm breath in Matthew's nape.

Matthew yawned and stretched. He shifted onto his back and turned his head towards Dom, grunting when Dom pulled his arms away from beneath him.

„Can you have a look at a certain Lyndon?“

„That’s your new acquaintance?“

Matthew nodded. „I don’t trust him. He still might be a nothing but a worried father who did some research about dragons and just doesn't know about the nature of human dragon bonds.“

„I think I've heard that name before.“

„Resides in that mini castle at the bottom of that hill with the Spindle.“

„I'll see what I find about him,“ Dom said. „What about his daughter?“

„Philippa Bryony Lyndon,“ Matthew replied. „I don’t want her to be known just yet. No need to drag them into the gang's attention yet. The dragon doesn't even have a name yet, because Lyndon told her not to name her.“ Matthew sighed and looked at the side of the bookshelf next to the nest. „And why would that guy tell his daughter she’d become a Numen? Apparently, she’s descended from royalty, too.“

„You just can’t get away from princesses, can you?“

Matthew rolled his eyes and poked Dom's side before turning back onto his side and curling up. He purred when he felt Dom's arms holding him again and stretched their tail to wrap it around Dom's leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was Bohemian Rhapsody Matt was butchering up there.


	18. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire God is bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a naughty trade, a bit of naughty pwp in between.
> 
> Also, I’m sorry I forgot to post yesterday, this cold is knocking me out a lot more than I thought and I far too drowsy yesterday
> 
> Also, on Sunday, I think it’s another illustration. :)

Dominic sighed and saved the report he had just written. He sent it to the printer and locked the screen of his computer before standing. With that annoying red tape done, he should be able to do the research on Lyndon Matthew had asked him to.  
   
Dominic quickly crossed his office to pick up the report from the printer next door.  
   
When he reached the printer, however, it was empty. Dominic sighed. He should have checked if the printing order had gone through before actually wasting his time walking to the printer.  
   
„You should get your own printing thing for your office,“ a rather familiar voice drawled from behind Dominic.  
   
Dominic turned to find his fiancé standing in front of him, a few sheets of paper rolled up and held out towards Dominic. As always these days, Matt had raided Garnet’s wardrobe: tartan trousers that were rolled up and had to be held up by a belt and a dark green hoodie sporting the design of Garnet’s current favourite band. Of course, the hood was drawn deep over his head.  
   
Matt also seemed to not have been able to make up his mind on which pair of Chucks to pick. His right foot was stuck in a red shoe, his left foot was stuck in a black shoe. Judging by the lack of socks and second hoodie, today was indeed the mild autumn day the weather forecast had promised.  
   
 _He’s right, you know?_  
   
Dominic rolled his eyes at Aurus’ quip and took the report from Matt’s hands. „Ever heard of confidentiality?“  
   
Matt scrunched up his nose and turned to walk into Dominic’s office. „Even Asche’s not interested in boring reports about petty thieves,“ he grunted.  
   
Dominic sighed and followed Matt into his office. He glanced at his colleagues who made a show of not watching them. Dominic knew, as soon as the door was closed behind them, they’d start talking about him and that weird punk that turned up randomly since a few weeks.  
   
„Why are you here, Matt?“ Dominic asked once the door was closed. He narrowed his eyes at the man now sitting in Dominic’s chair, his feet freed of Chucks and lying on the table.  
   
„We’re bored,“ Matt replied. He grunted when Dominic took his feet and pulled them off the desk. „That TV thing is just annoying and filled with stupid, inbred retards, Garnet’s done helping me with getting some birth certificate — why ever I need a certificate to prove I’ve been born — and Asche has finished all your books. Since you also kindly banned us from taking leisure flights, we’re here to be entertained.“  
   
He pulled the hood back from his head and grinned up at Dominic. Dominic swallowed and stared down. „You…“ he whispered and shifted. He was shocked by the flash of screaming red that had been revealed. He was also quite aroused, his body heating up within seconds as the blood from his brain rushed into his groin.  
   
„Garnet taught me the ways of bleach and hair dye,“ Matt chuckled.  
   
„After she took after you for many years, you finally have reversed roles, haven’t you?“ Dominic sighed.  
   
„We’re inspiring each other,“ Matt purred and leant forward, glancing up at Dominic. „However, I’m not here to talk parenting.“  
   
Dominic reached out and brushed his left hand through Matt's hair. It was softer than usual. He tangled the fingers of his right hand in the red hair as well and pulled Matt upwards. „So soft,“ Dominic whispered.  
   
Matt grinned and followed the pull to stand in front of Dominic. „You like the colour?“ he drawled against Dominic's lips.  
   
„Fits you just well, my fiery princess,“ Dominic whispered.  
   
Matt giggled and pulled away. He strode through the room and let down the roller blinds of the windows that usually allowed a view out of the office. „Your colleagues seem to be quite interested in what's going on in your office.“  
   
Dominic swallowed. He felt heat rise in his cheeks. „Matt, no, not here. Behave for once, will you?“  
   
Matt turned back to face Dominic and pouted. „Why? Don’t you want me?“  
   
Dominic rolled his eyes. That little bastard always found the right questions to eventually get his way. „Stop being stupid, Bellamy.“  
   
„Don’t I make you _hot_? Don't you want to feel the fire in me that’s burning just for you?“  
   
Dominic groaned. „Please, stop the silly puns.“  
   
Matt just winked and sauntered back towards Dominic while lowering the zipper of his hoodie.  
   
„Burn out the day  
Burn out the night  
I'm not the one to tell you  
What's wrong and what's right,“ he crooned.  
   
Matt had reached Dominic again and pushed him towards and into the chair. He followed right after, straddling Dominic as he continued to sing into Dominic's ear.  
   
„I've seen suns that were freezing  
And lives that were through  
But I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you  
I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you.“  
   
Dominic groaned and pushed his hands beneath the hoodie, stroking along the naked skin beneath. „Fuck me…“  
   
„You sure?“ Matt chuckled. „I was in the mood for something completely different.“ He reached for Dominic's right hand and pulled the thumb towards his lips. Keeping their eyes locked, he sucked Dominic's thumb into his mouth.  
   
Dominic's breath hitched. „You…“ he rasped, struggling for words while he felt Matt's tongue against his digit. „Are you really offering…“  
   
„To lick and suck your delicious, hard cock until you can't hold it anymore?“ Matt drawled. „Why, yes, I am. Unless you really want me to fuck you instead. I'm not fussy as long as I get some entertainment.“  
   
„Get beneath my table, Bellamy.“  
   
„Aren't you just Prince Charming?“ Matt sniggered as he slid backwards, off of Dominic's lap.  
   
„Just the prince you deserve, princess,“ Dominic drawled. He reached down to stroke through Matt's hair. It'd be a long time before he had enough of its current softness.  
   
„True,“ Matt replied. He pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge in Dominic's trousers. „I'd be bored out of my skull with ordinary and lovely Prince Charming.“  
   
Dominic moaned and tugged on Matt's hair. He stared at the red lips, imagining what they'd look like around his length. „Please, Matthew. Don't tease.“  
   
Dominic shifted his left hand to Matt's right shoulder, his hand itching and twitching until golden claws rested against the old bite marks Matt had got inked lifetimes ago. He heard Matt's breath hitch, a high mewl escaping his lips.  
   
Grey dragon eyes looked up at Dominic, while Matt quickly unzipped him. Matt grunted and scrunched up his nose. „Why do you waste time with underwear?“  
   
„It's more comfortable.“  
   
„Fucking waste of time,“ Matt repeated and fumbled with the briefs until he could free Dominic's length. He stroked from the base towards the tip before closing his lips around it.  
   
Dominic groaned and let his head fall back against the backrest of his chair. His claws dug into Matt's shoulder, another mewl resonating around his length his answer. He felt Matt's tongue flat against his tip and looked down again.  
   
„Get out of that hoodie,“ Dominic grunted. „I want to see you properly.“  
   
Matthew winked at him and pushed his face further into Dominic's lap, taking Dominic further into his mouth. He didn't even break their eye contact while shrugging out of his hoodie.  
   
„You're still so beautiful,“ Dominic whispered. He felt Matthew's hands brushing up his shins to eventually rest against his thighs.  
   
Matthew pulled back and let Dominic slip from his mouth. He licked along one of the veins. „You're one to talk, golden boy,“ he purred.  
   
He kept tracing the veins on Dominic's length for a while, only a tease for now. Dominic's right hand tightened in Matt's hair. He pulled on the red strands, pleading softly.  
   
And finally, finally, Matt showed mercy on Dominic. He pushed his face back into Dominic's lap until his nose bumped against the blond hair leading up to Dominic's navel. Dominic groaned and shifted his claw from Matt’s shoulder to hold his nape, keeping Matt locked in this position while Dominic's head lolled back.  
   
Matt was hot. He always was. Dominic wasn’t sure if that was the normal temperature of people during intercourse of some kind or if it was because Matt was fire and indeed burning hot. Dominic liked to think it was the latter. Being fire's lover sure was more exciting than just thinking of their couplings as normal intercourse between humans.  
   
Dominic looked down again at the man kneeling between his legs, grey eyes looking up beneath red hair and hands slowly stroking Dominic's thighs. Dominic shifted his hand from Matt's hair to stroke along the cheekbones and inked lines and dots. Matt leant his head into the touch ever so slightly.  
   
„Don't you want to move, princess?“ Dominic teased him, still keeping his clawed left hand firmly in Matt's nape.  
   
Matt shrugged, but still didn't move. He just hummed, making Dominic moan almost too loudly.  
   
It was then, with precise timing, that a knock came on the door and a female voice called out, „Howard, I'm still waiting for your report on the Bakerloo robbery.“  
   
„I'm not quite done yet!“ Dominic shouted, his voice strangely mangled in that weird blend of panic and arousal. „Found a mistake!“ he yelped while staring at the moving door handle. Matt growled and pushed himself higher into Dominic's lap. „Just ten minutes,“ Dominic shouted. „Ten minutes!“  
   
The door handle returned to its normal position, but no steps retreated from the door.  
   
„Bloody owl,“ Matt growled. He turned his head to glower over the table towards the door. „Does she have to ruin every bit of fun?“  
   
„Don't tell me Matthew is with you in there…“  
   
„Let’s continue tonight when I'm back home?“ Dominic suggested.  
   
„Like fuck I’m letting that lame Servalon birdie spoil my fun in my own fucking city,“ Matt snapped. He raised his voice towards the door. „Should bloody fuck off to her own stinking seigniory!“  
   
Dominic sighed and tugged on Matt’s hair. „Bellamy?“  
   
Matt looked back at him and frowned. „What?“  
   
„Shut up and get back on your knees.“  
   
Matt grinned and winked before settling back down between Dominic’s legs. „As you wish, love of my life.“  
   
Dominic felt himself blushing and a twitch in his stomach. As always, he didn’t know how to respond to Matt’s easy way of declaring his affection. Dominic was spared an answer, however, because Matt didn’t tease him anymore.  
   
Within moments, Dominic’s length was back in Matt’s mouth, a hot tongue pressed against his erection. Matt started moving his head, his tongue always stroking along the veins on Dominic's length. And with each suck, Dominic felt his erection moving even deeper until he felt the back of Matt's throat against his tip.  
   
Still, Matt didn't show any sign of distress. He shifted his hands until two chill claws stroked along Dominic's balls.  
   
Dominic yelped and jerked his hips forward. He felt Matt swallow and looked down. „Ca… Careful,“ he stuttered and brushed his hand and claw through Matt's hair.  
   
The only response he received was another touch of claws and another swallow that brought him closer to the edge. He tried keeping his hips still, but he was already too close. And when Matt pushed himself forward just one more fraction and hummed before swallowing, Dominic grabbed Matt’s nape with his left claw and held Matt's head in place. Dominic bit into his fist to stop himself from being too noisy and just allowed to take the pleasure over.  
   
He spurted into the hotness, still keeping Matt’s head pressed against his groin and still Matt was swallowing until Dominic let go off him. Panting heavily, Dominic flopped against the backrest of his chair and finally allowed Matt some freedom. However, he still kept his hand in Matt’s nape and tried to pull him upwards. Matt only followed halfway until he was lingering above Dominic’s lap.  
   
He grinned and reached out to tug Dominic’s soft penis back into briefs and trousers. Matt pulled the zipper up and delivered a gentle pat to Dominic’s groin. Only then did he follow Dominic’s pull to press their lips together.  
   
„On second thoughts, I do think we should continue this tonight when you’re back home,“ Matt whispered.  
   
Dominic smiled and nodded. He lifted his hands into Matt’s hair. „So soft,“ he repeated his earlier words.  
   
„I hope you won’t spend all night just stroking my hair,“ Matt giggled.  
   
„Oh, don’t you be afraid about that,“ Dominic purred. He moved his left hand to the inked bite marks on Matt’s shoulder. Matt shivered, a low rumble coming from his chest.  
   
„Who’s going to cook tonight?“ Dominic asked.  
   
Matt lifted an eyebrow before sliding off Dominic’s lap. He picked up the discarded hoodie and slipped into it. „Do you want me to burn your apartment?“  
   
„I’ll just get some takeaway after work,“ Dominic sighed. He watched Matt pulling up the zipper. „Please, don’t burn anyone on your way out.“  
   
„Can’t promise,“ Matt growled. „I always wanted to know what fried owl or snake tastes like.“  
   
„Matthew, please.“  
   
Matt rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. He opened it and growled at the woman still standing in front of it. Anahid glowered back at him, but took a step back without uttering a word.  
   
Matt lifted his right hand and pushed the thumb into his mouth. He pulled it out again, slowly as if cleaning it from something sticky before brushing the back of his hand over his mouth.  
   
„If you know I’m with my mate, why do you insist on disrupting us, birdie?“ he growled at her and pulled the hood over his head before leaving.  
   
Dominic picked up the sheets of paper from the printer and held them out towards Anahid. „I’ve just finished the report, _chief_.“  
   
   
   
Matthew sat on the stairs in front of the police station and looked up at the setting sun. He hadn’t felt like returning home and sitting around in the empty apartment. Since he was still on cleaning duties, Matthew took care not to soil it too much. But right now, he was so bored out of his skull, he would have gladly spent hours to clean the whole fucking apartment until even Dom wouldn’t find any crumb or flake of dust.  
   
 _We really should get away for a few days,_ Asche sighed. _I need to spread my wings. Don’t even care about satellites or anyone seeing us at the moment._

„And they say you’re the sensible one,“ Matthew stated.

 _I’m just sensible in comparison to you._  
   
„Anyone is next to me,“ Matthew chuckled.  
   
People walked by, some of them glancing at Matthew before scrunching their noses and hurrying onwards. Even after all these years, those civilian zounderkites hadn’t changed. Small minds who looked down at anyone who didn’t quite fit their smooth and clean view of the world.  
   
He watched a woman walking by, a cigarette in her gob. For a moment, Matthew was tempted to reach out to the little glint at the end of the cigarette. Watching her reaction to a sudden flame jumping from her stinking stick might be entertaining for maybe a moment or two.  
   
He sighed and let her pass, however. Dom should be finished with work by now, unless that bloody owl had him doing overtime.  
   
 _I doubt she'd do that after your visit earlier. She knows stepping out of line might lead to you kicking her out of this country._  
   
„Or she just wants to spite us.“  
   
 _You know, she's wisdom. She won't be as led by grudges as we are._  
   
Matthew grunted and turned to look up at the building. „She's just as prone to grudges and knee-jerk reactions as anyone. You know that.“  
   
Asche sighed and Matthew felt her nodding. He pushed himself to stand and walked up the stairs, leaning against the wall next to the door. He found himself humming that silly song from Dom's favourite band until the door next to him opened.  
   
„You making fun of Queen again?“  
   
Matthew turned his head and grinned. „That silly song just got stuck,“ he stated.  
   
„Admit it, you like Bohemian Rhapsody.“  
   
„It's not half-bad,“ Matthew admitted.  
   
„You'll start loving them once you've got introduced to some of the recent crap called music,“ Dom chuckled. He looked over his shoulder and sighed. „Anahid wasn’t pleased with your little stunt today.“  
   
„I don’t give one single fuck about her,“ Matthew growled.  
   
„She’s my boss in here,“ Dom stated. „And for the sake of pretences and staying hidden, some boundaries have to be respected.“  
   
„You know me, I only know the boundaries I picked myself.“  
   
Dom stared at Matthew before taking Matthew's chin between his index and thumb. Gold flashed briefly through grey eyes. „I think it’s time you learned new boundaries,“ Dom growled.  
   
Matthew stared at Dom and swallowed. He released a soft whimper.  
   
„Come on, Matthew,“ Dom drawled and let go of Matthew to walk down the stairs. „Time to find our meal for tonight.“  
   
Matthew remained staring at Dom until the blond had reached the bottom of the stairs and had turned around, an eyebrow raised and gold shining in his eyes. Matthew released another whimper before hurrying to follow Dom.  
   
   
   
An hour later, Matthew and Dom sat at the table, empty boxes of noodles in front of them. Matthew looked up from his box, licking his fingers.  
   
„I…“ Matthew sighed and laid his arms onto the table in front of himself. „We might have to…“  
   
„You know living in the wilderness isn't as easy any longer either?“ Dom retorted. „You can't just go and hunt any animal at any time anymore.“  
   
Matthew stared at him before letting his head fall onto his arms. „The fuck has this world become?“  
   
He heard footsteps moving around the table before a claw came to lie on his shoulder. Matthew opened his eyes and looked up. Golden eyes looked back at him.  
   
„Aurus?" he asked.  
   
Aurus nodded and shifted his claw into Matthew's nape. He pulled upwards and Matthew followed, shivering.  
   
„You're in a rather rebellious mood recently, aren't you?“ Aurus growled into his ear and shifted his claw into Matthew’s hair, pulling his head back. „Even getting your fiancé into troubles.“  
   
Matthew narrowed his eyes and turned his head, ignoring the pull on his hair. „I’ve not…“  
   
„How would you know? You’ve left right after,“ Aurus stated and pulled Matthew’s head further back. „I stand by my word, you need to be taught new boundaries, my darling princess.“  
   
Matthew growled and reached up to grab Aurus' wrist. He pulled the claws from his hair and turned around to grab Aurus' tie. Matthew pulled him closer to growl against Aurus lips. „And how do you want to go about that?“  
   
Aurus just grinned and loosened his tie enough to slip it over his head while Matthew was still holding it. He grabbed Matthew's chin and pressed their lips against each other, pushing his tongue into Matthew mouth and battling for a dominance that Matthew wouldn't give up. Tongues pressed against each other and teeth scraped over lips.  
   
When they broke apart, a trickle of blood was visible on Aurus' lower lip. Matthew grinned and reached up to put his hand into Aurus' nape and pulled him closer to lick along the wounded lip. „That's not quite what teaching boundaries looks like, is it?“  
   
Aurus growled and grabbed Matthew's arm and shoulder and pushed him towards the couch. Matthew stumbled onto the couch, looking up at the golden eyed beauty above him who just hurried to get rid of his shirt.  
   
Matthew sat up and reached out to brush his right claw up Aurus' chest, tracing the golden tattoo. Aurus tossed the shirt away and growled, grabbing Matthew's wrist hard enough to bruise. He crawled onto the couch to hover above Matthew.  
   
„You are mine,“ Aurus growled. He reached up with his free hand to grab Matthew's chin once more. „You belong to us, Matthew.“  
   
Matthew swallowed, but twisted his arm and chin out of Aurus' hold. He pressed his claws against Aurus' shoulder and pushed him off the couch. Matthew followed him to the ground and straddled Aurus, digging his claws into Aurus' shoulder.  
   
„As you are ours,“ he drawled against Aurus' lips. „You are mine, Aurus. _Mine._ “  
   
Aurus growled and reached between them. He fumbled with Matthew’s fly before pushing his hand into the trousers and gripping Matthew’s erection. „I’ll have you tonight, Matthew.“  
   
Matthew chuckled and followed Aurus' example, pushing his hand into Aurus' trousers and stroked along the hard length, revelling in Aurus' deep moan. „We'll see about that, shall we?“  
   
Aurus released a guttural growl and pushed his legs against Matthew's abdomen. Matthew landed on his back and grunted. He made to push himself upwards, but was yanked forward by his trouser legs. Matthew shook his legs free of the trousers and turned onto all fours.  
   
He reached out and pulled Aurus' socks off, tossing them aside before reaching for Aurus' trousers and pulling them off with one big yank. He threw them over his shoulders and looked back at Aurus. Smirking, he pushed himself forwards and collided with Aurus.  
   
Matthew grabbed Aurus' shoulder and threw himself sideways, dragging Aurus with him. They rolled over the floor, claws sliding over and breaking skin, pushing and thrusting each other until they hit one of the shelves and a few books fell onto them.  
   
They stopped and looked up at the shelf for a moment. Matthew giggled and pushed the book that had landed on his back aside. He looked down at Aurus just as he was pushed sideways and into the blanket nest.  
   
Matthew landed on his stomach and pushed his backside higher, looking over his shoulder at Aurus. Their tail grew, stroking along Aurus' side. Aurus grinned as he crawled closer and Matthew shivered. He remained in his position until Aurus' body was pressed against his.  
   
Matthew felt claws gripping the back of his neck tightly and felt Aurus’ breath hot in his ear, heard the heavy breathing. He moaned and leant his head back. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the moment.  
   
Aurus’ claw loosened his hold on Matthew’s neck and moved further down, circling his left nipple and then coming to rest on Matthew’s stomach muscles. The claw left a tingling feeling in its wake.  
   
Matthew opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. „What?“  
   
„ _We’re time, Matthew,_ “ Aurus crooned into his ear. His claw moved even lower and Matthew felt that tingling at the base of his erection. „ _We could stop you from coming easily._ “ Aurus' claw left Matthew's length to close around Matthew's right wrist, spreading a tingling numbness through his hand and arm. Matthew tried lifting his finger, but found his hand immobile until Aurus' claw had left and was stroking his length.  
   
Matthew felt himself whimpering, the sound far too pathetic and needy to accept it coming from himself. But then, here he was: held down by his mate and too helpless to do anything but revel in his most basic instincts.  
   
He pushed his backside higher, wrapping their tail around Aurus’ waist. Matthew pulled him closer, whining and pleading. He _needed_ to feel his mate.  
   
Aurus claws were back in his nape, holding him down while sucking on his own fingers.  
   
„Please, Aurus, no teasing,“ Matthew whined. He moved his tail along Aurus' body, trying to pull him closer. He felt scales sliding along the scales of their tail, another tail sliding around theirs and leading it upwards and away from Aurus' waist.  
   
Two fingers pressed into Matthew, pushing deep without any waiting or finesse. Matthew howled and shifted his legs apart, keeping his backside up and pushing back against Aurus.  
   
„You like this, princess?“ Aurus drawled and bit down on Matthew's earlobe, spreading his fingers in him.  
   
Matthew whined and nodded.  
   
„And I like when you plead,“ Aurus crooned. „Plead for me, my beautiful princess.“  
   
Matthew closed his eyes, another pathetic whimper escaping him when a third finger was pushed inside and Aurus' claws dug deeper into his nape.  
   
„Please, I need you,“ Matthew moaned and turned his head to look up at the golden eyes. „I want to feel you. I… I need your dominance tonight.“  
   
Aurus drew his breath in and growled. He pulled his fingers free and thrust inside, not stopping until he was fully buried inside Matthew. Aurus’ claws on Matthew’s nape slipped higher and into Matthew’s hair, pulling his head back.  
   
Matthew dug his claws into the pillows before him and rolled his hips back. They fell into a quick rhythm, Aurus’ thrusts hard and fast, Matthew pushing back to meet him. He howled, feeling himself getting close.  
   
Matthew felt Aurus leaning closer over him, Aurus’ chest sliding against Matthew’s back and his breath and grunts hot against Matthew’s ear. Whimpering, Matthew dipped his head sideways even before Aurus’ pulled on his hair.  
   
He felt teeth breaking through the skin on the right side of his neck. They came together amidst moans and grunts, moving a little longer until they collapsed on the pillows and blankets. They lay still for a while, just panting and sweat slowly drying and cooling down.  
   
Eventually, Aurus pulled out and fell to the side next to Matthew. Matthew hummed and shifted closer. His eyes fell on a few scratches he had left on Aurus’ body and he dipped his head to lick along the small wounds. He kissed his way up Aurus’ chest and along his cheek.  
   
„Dom won’t be happy about those,“ Matthew whispered.  
   
Aurus cupped Matthew’s face with his left claw and gently pushed it upwards. He brushed their lips against Matthew’s and whispered, „He’ll deal with it. Besides, I’ve left quite a few scratches on you, too.“ The thumb of his right hand brushed over the new bite marks on Matthew’s neck.  
   
Humming, Matthew closed his eyes, leaning into the claw’s touch. He felt warm scales against his cheek. „Thank you,“ Matthew said when he opened his eyes again. „I quite needed that.“  
   
„We know,“ Aurus stated and smiled. He stroked his claw from the side of Matthew’s face further down, only using the tips of his claws, the gentleness a far cry from the previous demanding and forceful touches.  
   
Matthew shivered and yawned. He closed his eyes and shifted even closer to Aurus, intertwining their tails.  
   
„Sleep now,“ he heard Aurus whisper.  
   
Matthew felt a warm hand in his nape, stroking softly, while Aurus moved. A blanket slid over them, blocking Matthew from chill air and light. It still wasn’t the darkness of leather wings, but it was good enough for now, Matthew decided as he drifted off to sleep to Aurus’ words.  
   
„We’ll watch your rest, princess.“


	19. Illustration — Modern Spindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Moment of Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sribbled on the plane to Iceland a bit more than year a ago.


	20. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hint of Wedding Preparations

Matthew was sitting in front of the cave Snowball had retreated to. Autumn was slowly turning into winter, but Matthew and Asche just couldn’t leave their son all alone, hiding away in the mountains. And thus, the two dragons and one human had curled up around a campfire.  
   
Matthew wasn’t sure how long he could endure the increasing cold, but he would stay as long as possible in the serenity of the Ember Fields and with his son.  
   
When he wasn’t hunting for food, Matthew had been practising to summon his weapons. He had managed to stop the summoning just before the weapons would materialise and he could keep the shape of the glaive and falcata for a minute or two. Earlier, he had succeeded wielding them twice before the weapons lost their shape again and scattered over the ground as small flames.

If he wanted to keep their shape during an attack or even a whole fight, he would only be able to do so as Ravindra.

Now however, the evening campfire was burning in front of him and the box with letters stood next to him, but the light had got too dim to keep reading. Asche had read Chris' letter to him before moving on to his successor, a Marshal Brockton Craon.

Chris had told him about his wife and six children, about how they grew and how proud he was of them. He had also described his wife as a source of happiness and balance. Matthew regretted having missed the chance to poke fun at his cousin and his own little army.

_You would have begrudgingly accepted them as family._

Matthew grunted and reached for the last bottle of cider he had brought and downed the contents. He leant back and stroked along Snowball’s claws. A deep rumble signalled his son’s appreciation.

The second letter hadn't been as interesting. Craon had just given him an overview of Mauvreland’s history. Matthew was sure the remaining letters mostly were military reports as well. Those so-called museums would be just over the moon if they knew about those letters.

Matthew shifted. He could see Amberburg and a few villages shining in the distance. The lights didn't lack a certain beauty from afar, Matthew had to admit. Still, life had got stressful, even without any work or responsibilities.

_We should find some work, though. If only to stay entertained._

Matthew nodded. „There's no place left for the likes of us, though,“ he sighed. „And I don't fancy joining these days military.“

Asche lifted her head and pushed her snout against his stomach, rumbling softly. _Dupont offered you a job._

„A cook?“ Matthew laughed. „At least we'd be good at roasting things.“

_It’ll keep you entertained and fed._ Asche giggled and shifted to nuzzle her son, the two dragons emitting a soft rumble.

Matthew smiled and yawned. He fell sideways and curled up against Snowball's side, noticing golden leather shifting to cover him. Far too soon he would have to return to the city, but for now, he revelled in the simple comfort of loneliness and dragons.

 

Matthew's days in the Ember Fields had ended far too soon, but the temperatures had fallen too far to stay out any longer. He had been picked up by Garnet and had left a hibernating Snowball in his cave, feeling guilty for forsaking his son like this. The feeling of guilt didn't wane, even with Garnet's consistent assurance that Snowball was fine and used to sleeping through winter.  
   
So now he was walking through the busy streets of Amberburg with his daughter, trying not to look at the shop windows with all those far too expensive clothes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be seen dead in those stupid clothes.  
   
He had also been taken to a _bank_ by Dom and Garnet to tell him all about accounts and all that brain-fried shit. It had been somewhat bearable until he had been told that parts of his wages had been turned into numbers in some kind of machine and numbers on sheets of fucking paper.  
   
 _Stop sulking about your gold, princess. You heard them, you wouldn't be able to pay with that any longer._  
   
„But my gold,“ Matthew whined.  
   
 _You’ve still got a hoard left, Dominic said._  
   
„It’s been decimated.“  
   
 _Do you want to live off Dom's money or do you want to be able to pay for some of your costs?_  
   
Matthew grunted and crossed his arms.  
   
 _You know I'm right._  
   
„Not going to admit that,“ Matthew growled. Asche just giggled.  
   
„Still sulking about the money?“  
   
„It’s not money,“ Matthew grunted. „It’s worthless toilet paper. Should have stayed in the Ember Fields. At least Snowball wouldn’t be freezing on his own now.“  
   
„We do it like this every winter,“ Garnet replied. „He doesn't even notice the cold.“  
   
„I don't like it,“ Matthew grunted and followed her into the clothes shop. Suits and white dresses lined the windows. Matthew ruffled his nose. Comfortable sure looked differently.  
   
„It works,“ Garnet stated and shrugged. „Come on now, time to find your wedding dress.“

„I'm not wearing those dresses,“ Matthew retorted. „Far too impractical.“ He narrowed his eyes at the young man that hurried towards them. The guy was wearing fucking lilac and a white tie. He stopped before Garnet and Matthew, putting on a jovial smile. He failed to hide the judgemental look before, however.

„How may I help you, dear sir and madam?“

Garnet smiled and pointed at Matthew. „He needs an outfit for his wedding.“

The purple twat turned to Matthew, looking him up and down. Matthew bared his teeth at him.

„Do you have any wishes or visions for your outfit yet?“ the shop assistant asked, ignoring the bared teeth.

„I'd prefer not to be naked,“ Matthew retorted.

The assistant look up at him, his left eyelid twitching. „That's for granted. Any colours you prefer, sir? Would you like something light or classic black?“

„I'd like not to look like a fucking twat,“ Matthew replied. The twitching of the eyelid grew stronger, he noticed.

„Very well, sir,“ the assistant replied. The joviality in his voice was slowly waning. „Follow me, sir and madam.“

Ten minutes later, Matthew stood in front of a mirror, staring at himself dressed in a black suit, white shirt, a red waistcoat and black tie. He sneered and growled. „Can't wait to get out of this ugly thing again,“ he growled. „Don't you have something less stupid?“

The shop assistant turned without another word, walking through the aisles and picking clothes.

„You're really not a nice person today,“ Garnet chuckled while helping Matthew out of the suit.

„I'm starting to second guess my decision here,“ Matthew grunted.

„Getting married?“

„No, I'd never second guess that. Dom’s my mate, whatever name we’re putting it under,“ Matthew replied. „Getting dressed up for it was a bad idea, however.“

„Surely you want to look elegant for your wedding,“ the shop assistant stated and held out another suit to Matthew.

Matthew looked down at the light monstrosity. The suit was a soft yellow with a black tie. „I'm not getting married in piss-coloured clothes,“ he snarled.

The shop assistant drew a deep breath and forced a smile onto his face. „I'm just offering options, sir. It'd be easier if you at least gave me colours you like.“

Matthew shrugged. „I like fire and gold.“

„I don't think we cater to these specific preferences. We specialise in traditional wedding attire.“

„I don’t care about fucking tradition,“ Matthew growled and turned to storm out of of the shop. „And I’m not giving him a bloody heart attack by turning up dressed as a fucking ponce. He wants me by his side, he gets exactly that, _me_.“

Garnet followed him, giggling softly. „Farmsy will be wearing a suit, you know that, right?“

„Yes, because he’s Dom and he’ll be looking sharp and I’ll be drooling over him,“ Matthew retorted.

„What will you be wearing instead?“

Matthew shrugged. „My old Rider garb. It's always been good enough for formal procedures, it'll be appropriate enough now."

„At least let me do you hair.“

Matthew sighed and nodded. „The red is growing out anyway.“

„Never would have thought you'd pick a date in winter. Always would have thought you'd go for spring so you could spend a very heated honeymoon together.“

Matthew glanced sideways at his grinning daughter. „Sounds like you want a sibling.“

Garnet looked at him and hummed. „Don't know. I'd be a really old sister. Would you want another child in these times?“

„Maybe in a few years, if Dom wants. For now I need to get used to this fucked up world again…“

Garnet nodded. „Raising a dragon will be hard now. They’ve got to be kept so secret.“ She sighed and looked at the hats in the shop display next to them. „What are your little dragon friends doing these days?“

„They’re growing closer together,“ Matthew answered and smiled. He rolled his shoulders and sighed. He pulled the hoods of his two hoodies over his head. „Should we get something to eat?“

„If you pay this time,“ Garnet giggled.

„I refuse to use this wannabe money,“ Matthew growled.

„You'll have to wash dishes for Dupont in that case.“

Matthew sighed and shrugged. „He offered me a job anyways. Might as well pay me in meals.“

„I don't see you working in a kitchen.“

_Neither can I._

„Thank you for your unrelenting and unwavering trust in me, ladies,“ Matthew grunted. „But tell me, what else should I do to pass time and start earning my keep?“

„You could easily join the police with Dom.“

„And accept the fat chicken as some kind of superior? Hardly.“

„Armed forces?“

„From what I've gathered, there's no place for Riders in them anymore.“

„Join the firefighters,“ Garnet suggested. „You could easily stop any fire.“

„That'd be cheating,“ Matthew grunted. „Besides, I _am_ fire. Extinguishing fire would feel wrong. I’d feel like murdering myself.“ He shifted closer to Garnet, avoiding the contact of someone rushing past. „I think we’ve missed too many years. Asche and me, we’ve missed the chance to find our place in the long run.“

Matthew felt Garnet’s hand pushing into his and squeezing it. „It’s just overwhelming if you’re thrown into it like this. You’ll find your place. If you don’t know what to do with your days, you are still invited to see me at university. I’m still not done with trying to find out how you can hide Asche within yourself.“

„You’re not going to put me in a cage like a little lab rat, are you?“  
   
Garnet laughed and pulled him into a smaller street that would eventually lead to the Melting Pot. „No, you’d destroy each and every cage. Besides, I’ve been raised to respect my mothers.“


	21. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which good Cider is found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post between doggy school, agility training and even more dog stuff.

Matthew sat on the pedestal of the larger stele in the middle of the former Spindle again. It had become even colder and Matthew had been forced to don three hoodies and socks now.  
   
He looked up into the grey sky. Winter had finally arrived, the scar on his leg was aching more often than not and this new world still didn't make much sense. It had become far too complicated and full of words lacking any sense.  
   
 _You’re getting old._  
   
Matthew grunted and crossed his arms. „We _are_ old.“  
   
Asche giggled. _Stop sulking, princess, our little friends are arriving._  
   
Matthew looked up and down the path that led up the little hill. Philippa was indeed walking up the path, her dragon held tightly. She was wearing a white coat and light brown boots today.  
   
They had fallen into a routine of meeting up thrice a week after Philippa had finished school. Sometimes, other people where around, throwing looks and frowning at the weird punk and the small princess with the dragon toy.  
   
Dom's research of her father hadn't brought many results. Ivor Lyndon was a widower. He had married into the wealthy family of his wife, who had died shortly after their daughter's birth. He invested in research companies and stock markets. Not that Matthew could make any sense of that. Dom had tried explaining the other night. Matthew had never fallen asleep as quickly.  
   
Apparently, Lyndon also donated a lot to archaeological research and museums. Which also had led Dom to tell Matthew to not attend museums unattended. It made Matthew wonder what exactly they had dug out from the past.  
   
„Sometimes, I know what she thinks,“ Philippa whispered and looked down at her dragon. „I can smell what she smells.“  
   
Matthew looked down at her and smiled. „Good.“  
   
„Shouldn’t I be scared?“  
   
„No, why should you?“ Matthew replied and reached out to stroke along the dragon's spine. The little dragon purred softly. „This is what being connected to a dragon means. You share as much as possible with each other.“  
   
Philippa looked down at her dragon, giggling when the little dragon pressed her nose against Philippa's. She looked back at Matthew. „How do you know so much about dragons?“  
   
Matthew shrugged and looked down, picking up a stone and tossing it towards the stele with Raleigh and Blayze' names. „Came around,“ he grunted.  
   
„You’re keeping secrets from me,“ Philippa pouted. Matthew looked up into two pairs of narrowed eyes, one pair blue, the other purple.  
   
„Sorry," Matthew mumbled.  
   
„That’s not fair,“ Philippa whined, while the little dragon released a string of short quips.  
   
Matthew sighed. Young human dragon pairs seemed to be his major weakness.  
   
 _You know this could be blowing all of our covers._  
   
„I know…“ Matthew sighed.  
   
„Who are you talking to?“  
   
Matthew sighed again and tossed another stone towards his predecessors' stele. „Asche,“ he replied. „I'm talking to my dragon counterpart.“  
   
„A dragon?“ Philippa squeaked.  
   
Matthew nodded. „The finest lady you’ll ever meet.“  
   
„I’m the finest lady you will ever meet,“ Philippa pointed out. She stood and looked around, searching the leafless trees and bushes. „Where is she?“  
   
„Hiding,“ Matthew replied and sneered towards city. „Can you imagine those small-minded, fu… A full grown dragon would cause the whole city to fall into hysteria, even if she’s as small as Asche.“  
   
He rolled his shoulders and pushed himself to stand as well, looking out over the Ember Fields. He still hated to look at the mountains, knowing that his son was hiding and sleeping out there. He didn’t like it. Snowball shouldn’t have to hide. Even less alone, and certainly not during fucking winter.  
   
Matthew looked down at his feet, feeling the fire, magma as Garnet had told him, floating beneath.  
   
 _Don’t even think of causing an eruption to keep him warm._  
   
„Can I meet her?“  
   
Matthew turned his head, finding once again two pairs of expectant eyes on him. „I think you will, sooner or later.“  
   
Philippa pouted. „Now?"  
   
„No,“ Matthew replied. „These days you better hide dragons…“  
   
Philippa looked down at her dragon and pressed her forehead against the dragon's snout. „I know,“ she whispered. „What are we going to do when you're grown up?“  
   
„You'll figure something out while you grow,“ Matthew replied. „Do you know a name yet?“  
   
„I'm not sure,“ Philippa mumbled. She looked down at her dragon. The little one cocked her head. „We haven't found anything that feels right yet.“ They looked up at Matthew again. „How did you find Asche's name?“  
   
„Sitting at a campfire that was slowly dying,“ Matthew answered. „Took us a few years.“  
   
„How…“  
   
„Let’s not talk about times long gone, shall we?“ Matthew grunted.  
   
Philippa pouted at him for a while until she realised there wouldn't be any more information forthcoming. She sighed and looked back at her home. „I can't stay for long today. Dad's taking me to museums again and he insists I finish my homework beforehand, too.“  
   
Matthew scrunched his nose up at the mention of homework. „Sounds like a fun day ahead,“ he stated.  
   
„Some museums are interesting. I'd like to go to the National Museum again some time,“ she replied and beamed up at Matthew. „They've got a whole exhibition about dragons. We should go there together some time.“  
   
„Maybe," Matthew sighed. He offered his arm to the little dragon who quipped and climbed onto it to sit on his shoulders. She purred when Matthew stroked the back of her head. „I was told not to go into this particular museum unattended, though.“  
   
„We’re with you.“  
   
Matthew looked down at Philippa. He chuckled and shook his head. „Whatever’s shown in there, apparently it’s enough to severely pi…“ He felt Asche clearing his throat. „…anger me enough to destroy the place. You don’t want to be in my proximity when that happens.“  
   
They started walking down the hill, the little dragon crawling down Matthew’s arm and back into Philippa’s arms. „You don’t look scary,“ she grumbled. „You’re tiny and limping.“  
   
„So?“ Matthew grunted over Asche’s giggles.  
   
„I don't see you destroying places,“ Philippa retorted.  
   
„Mere size is not important if you want to wreck something,“ Matthew grunted.  
   
Philippa looked up at him for a while, but refrained from answering. She looked down at her dragon.  
   
They walked in silence until they stood in front of the large doors again.  
   
„Are all dragons vicious beasts?“  
   
Matthew looked down at Philippa and raised an eyebrow. He pointed at the small dragon in her arms. „Is she a vicious beast?“  
   
Philippa shook her head. „I think she’s scared sometimes. She doesn’t want to be alone.“  
   
„That’s quite normal,“ Matthew replied while ringing the bell. „I couldn’t bear being on my own without Asche.“

He listened to the footsteps advancing before the door was opened and Lyndon stood in front of them. Philippa looked up at him before rushing inside and up the stairs.

„You again,“ Lyndon stated.

Matthew shrugged. „We tend to linger in the same places.“

„What are you planning?“ Lyndon asked and took a step out of the door. „Why are you seeking my daughter's presence?“

Matthew looked up at the man glowering down at him. „I don’t plan. We just get along well. Can’t she just have friends?“

„I’m not opposed to friends, I’m just…“

„A prejudiced twat?“

Lyndon narrowed his eyes and bent down to eye level. „Are you cursing around my daughter?“

Matthew laughed and turned. „I’d be in fucking trouble if I cursed in front of children.“

„I’m still sure I’ve seen you before.“

Matthew stopped walking down the stairs and looked over his shoulder. „And I’m still sure we haven’t met before. I haven’t been around for a while.“

„We only moved here a few years ago,“ Lyndon retorted. „Where have you been before?“

Matthew shrugged. „Not around,“ he grunted and continued walking away.

 

Matthew pushed the door to the tattoo parlour open and removed the hoods from his head. Within the last few days, he had been forced to add another pair of socks and a scarf to his three hoodies in order to not freeze to death.  
   
„Have winters always been this bad?“ he grunted and bent down to rub the scar on his leg. The wretched thing twinged constantly since temperatures had fallen, flaring up even more with every step he took.  
   
 _I’m afraid you’re just experiencing this cold double since we’re one. You’re even more dragon now._  
   
Matthew growled and looked up at the boy behind the counter. Timothy swallowed and pointed at the door that led to the tattoo room. „Would you… Do you want a new tattoo?“  
   
„ _You_ want to take a needle to my skin?“  
   
Timothy squeaked and let the pencil he’d had in his hand fall down. „Shall I lead you to my grandmother?“  
   
„If you manage to do so without pissing yourself.“  
   
Timothy swallowed and nodded. He rushed to the door and held it open for Matthew while calling out to his grandmother.  
   
„I'm in the living room," her voice called back.  
   
„I think I'll find that,“ Matthew grunted and grabbed Timothy's shoulders. He turned the young man around and pushed him back into the lobby. Timothy nodded and hurried back, a soft click behind Matthew indicating the closing door.  
   
Matthew hobbled through the room with the tattoo seat and through another door. He stood in a corridor, filled with shelves of shoes and jackets. Ahead of him a door stood open and footsteps were heard moving through the room.  
   
Matthew rolled his shoulders and continued towards the room. He pulled off the scarf and unzipped his hoodies, feeling warmth slowly creeping back into his body. By the time he stood in the doorway, he had also lost his shoes and socks.  
   
The room Matthew stood in was filled with a table, chairs, an old sofa and lots of bric-a-brac was scattered on every surface that wasn't a seat. Elsbeth just walked into the room from another door, holding a tray with plates, cups and cake.  
   
She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Matthew. „Bells, what an unexpected pleasure to see you. I was expecting Timothy.“  
   
Matthew shrugged and craned his neck to look at the cake on the tray. It looked good enough. „Just been bored and remembered your kind invitation to share your cider.“  
   
„You invited yourself if I remember correctly,“ Elsbeth retorted and put the tray onto the table.  
   
„Same difference,“ Matthew grunted. He walked to the sofa and seized two pillows from it. He carried them towards the heater, dropping them and then sitting down, pressing his back against the warm metal and stretching his left leg. He looked up at the small, white barrel he knew would set the temperature and reached out to crank it up all the way.  
   
„You look like you could do with a hot grog instead.“  
   
Matthew looked up at Elsbeth and grinned. „I’ll have both.“  
   
Elsbeth looked down at him and sighed before leaving the room again. Matthew listened to her moving about and glasses clinking. Behind him, the heating gurgled softly. Matthew hummed softly and pulled off his hoodies to lean his bare back against the heating metal.  
   
He closed his eyes, starting to feel like he could be moving his limbs again soon enough. Elsbeth’s slurred footsteps returned and the smell of warm rum. Matthew looked up again and held his hands out to accept the glass of grog. A bottle of cider was put down on the floor next to him.  
   
He purred and took a sip, a surge of gratitude spreading from his fingers and down his oesophagus to his stomach.  
   
 _Please, don’t get drunk, Matthew._  
   
Matthew grunted and took another sip, waggling his fingers against the glass.  
   
„I heard you’re getting married tomorrow?“  
   
„Yes,“ Matthew answered.  
   
„And I didn’t get an invitation?“  
   
Matthew finished his grog and put the glass down before reaching for the bottle of cider. He unscrewed it and took a sip. It had just the right sweetness.  
   
„No-one but our children got one,“ he stated and took another sip. „I don’t do uselessly blown-out of proportions ceremonies.“  
   
Elsbeth shrugged and sat down on the table. She took the plates of cake from the tray and put them onto the table, repeating the action with the tea cups. „Are you going to leave the floor anytime soon?“  
   
„No. I’m just starting to feel my limbs again,“ Matthew grunted. He moved his left leg, grimacing at the twinge in his scar. „Fucking winter.“  
   
„I was wondering if you could look at some notes and drawings for me,“ Elsbeth stated between eating her cake. „We've got copies of Thomas Kirk's books and there's some designs that we couldn't make sense of yet.“  
   
Matthew looked up at her and shrugged. „Rider tattoos aren't meant to make sense to outsiders.“  
   
Elsbeth sighed and pushed her chair back to hobble towards the closet at the wall opposite Matthew. She opened a drawer and pulled out a few sheets of paper that were loosely bound together.  
   
„However, there's one in particular that no-one could make sense of,“ she stated. She grabbed the two plates of cake and sat down on the couch next to Matthew. She held out the plate with the intact cake and the sheets of paper. „Dom said we should ask you, if you ever wake in our lifetime."  
   
Matthew reached out and took both. He sniffed on the cake before putting it aside. It smelled like he could enjoy it, but first the papers in his hand demanded his full attention.  
   
„Those are not the books Tom used,“ Matthew stated. He flipped through the sheets of paper. They felt wrong. Too smooth and too thin and even the ink wasn't perceptible. He barely recognised the swish of Tom's hand in them.  
   
„They’re copies,“ Elsbeth stated. „Dom keeps the originals somewhere time locked so they won’t decay.“  
   
Matthew nodded and flipped through them, seeing familiar motifs that he had once considered getting inked himself. He stopped for a moment to look at the lines and circles denoting the rank of Marshal. Chris had worn them on his right biceps, Matthew recalled.  
   
He grunted and continued through the pages until he had reached the last page and an unfamiliar drawing. He reached for the bottle of cider and took a sip. There was one word scribbled next to the design.  
   
„I can’t make sense of this one. He seems to have marked it for royalty?“  
   
„Royalty wasn’t inked,“ Matthew murmured while tracing the three lines pointing towards a crescent moon in different angles. They ran together in a small circle. „It was just Riders who had the option to carry their lives on their skins.“

„He must have coded it then. Can you make anything of that?“

_Princess._

„I deciphered that one,“ Matthew whispered and traced one of the lines. „A sundial?“

_Time…_

Matthew nodded. Time and the golden sun’s loyal companion.

_He knew us well._

„I need to find a tattooist.“

„You’re in a tattoo studio,“ Elsbeth pointed out.

Matthew narrowed his eyes at her. „I'm not convinced about your skills yet.“

Elsbeth shrugged and finished her cake. She put the plate onto the floor next to her feet and turned back to Matthew. „So, it’s you he means by princess?“

„It’s an old nickname only my closest friends used. There's only three of them left now.“ He looked down at his plate of cake and picked it up. He poked his finger into the cream on top and licked it clean.

„But why? How of all possibilities could you acquire such a nickname?“

Matthew shrugged and lifted the cake to take a big bite from it. „None of us could remember, exactly,“ Matthew stated. He pushed the remainder of his cake into his mouth and swallowed most of it. „That night we were even more pissed than usual. We were even too drunk to set fire to anything,“ he chuckled.

Elsbeth looked down at him and tried to reach for the papers, but Matthew pulled them out of her reach. She sat upright again and rubbed her left shoulder. „So, what does it mean?“

„It's personal,“ Matthew stated. He looked down at the design. It was just a copy, so he couldn't really destroy anything, could he? He sighed and tore the design from the page before holding out the remaining pages to Elsbeth. „If I ever see anyone else with this on their skin, I'm going to fucking burn it out of their dirty skin.“

„I'm going to tattoo you for free if you tell me,“ Elsbeth offered.

„No,“ Matthew growled. He pushed himself to stand, bottle of cider still in his hand. He downed the remaining content and reached for his hoodies. „I'll be back for some more of this,“ he stated and held the empty bottle out to Elsbeth.


	22. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most romantic wedding ever is had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, another illustration.

Matthew followed Garnet up the stairs towards the registry office. He rolled his shoulders, pulling on one of the badges on his poncho. All morning, he had felt a flutter in his stomach that steadily had increased.

_You're nervous,_ Asche giggled.

„It's not as if you get married every day,“ Matthew grunted.

_You're cute._

Matthew huffed and stopped dead. They had reached the top of the stairs and stood in a corridor. At the end of the corridor, a gorgeous blond in a black suit stood. Matthew swallowed. He had been right, Dom was wearing a suit and he was looking sharp and Matthew was already drooling.

Dom turned around to look at them. He shifted and brushed his hands through his hair. Matthew sped up to meet Dom and reached out to grab the black tie. He pulled Dom towards him and pressed their lips together. Dom's hands moved into Matthew's hair and pull on the soft strands.

„You’ve re-dyed your hair,“ Dom whispered. He pressed his face into Matthew's hair and inhaled, moaning softly.

„Isn't the wedding night to happen after the ceremony?“ Matthew giggled.

„It's going to be a long night,“ Dom rasped. He let go of Matthew's hair and took a step back, smirking. „Of course you'd pick the official attire.“

Matthew shrugged. „Seemed fitting.“

„I do appreciate your attempt of finding wedding attires,“ Dom whispered into Matthew's ear. He put his arm around Matthew, his hand splayed against Matthew's back.

„How do you know?“ Matthew asked.

„I must have come in shortly after you,“ Dom giggled. „The shop assistant was still in a hissy fit about a bloody rude, tattooed punk kicking all the traditions with his attitude. He shut up when I told him he’s talking about my future husband.“

Matthew laughed and pressed their lips together again. He pushed himself closer against Dom until someone tapped his shoulder. He grunted and looked up. Garnet was grinning at them and pointed at the door next to them.

A woman in a crisp, dark green dress stood in the open door. She was as small as Matthew, but quite plumb. Her dark hair was tied into a strict bun. Matthew pressed his lips together. Buns. This didn't start well. She also inhabited that faint aura of eternity specific to Numina.

„I'm honoured, sirs,“ she stated.

Matthew growled. He felt Dom's hand in his nape and closed his mouth again.

„I'm Demeter Callas, sometimes I’m referred to as Old Mother,“ she introduced herself. „Please, follow me inside.“

She walked back into the room, holding the door open for Matthew, Dom and Garnet.

The room was sparsely furnished, just a desk and a few rows of chairs, a few white flowers standing on shelves and the desk. Callas walked towards the desk and set down behind it.

„I've been told to skip all the pretentious ceremony talk and skip to the necessities right away.“

Matthew glanced at Dom who nodded.

„Very well,“ she replied and pulled a few sheets of paper towards her. „Which names may I take down? I would have prepared this, but I haven't been told which names you will go by from now on.“

„Uhm…" Matthew turned his head to look at Dom. His husband-to-be looked back just as confused.

„I could never get myself to calling you Howard,“ Dom stated.

„As I couldn’t call you Bellamy,“ Matthew giggled.

„So, you’ll be keeping your names?“ Callas asked.

Matthew hummed and shook his head. He leant forward and put his arms on the table. „I’ll have a double name if it’s all the same to you.“

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Dom and looked back at his mate.

„Are you sure, Matt?“

Matthew nodded. „Yeah.“

„Have you thought about the various indications of taking my name?“

„Yes, of course.“

„For more than five seconds?“

„No. Should I?“

Dom sighed and shook his head; still a grin was playing on his lips.

„I’m done with everyone pussyfooting around me when in fact, they should be fucking pussyfooting around both of us.“

„Sometimes I wonder why I love your bastard arse,“ Dom retorted, ignoring Garnet’s giggling in the back of the room.

„Because it’s the finest piece of arse you’ll ever get your hands on, darling,“ Matthew stated and turned back to Callas. „With that settled, what do you need now?“

„Just your signatures,“ she replied and pushed over a sheet of paper. „Unless you want to put any legal specifications about divorces in. This is a contract of some kinds after all.“

Dom pulled the paper towards him and read through it before looking up at Matthew. „I don't think that'll be necessary in our case.“ He picked the pen Callas offered and put his signature beneath the printed text before pushing the paper over to Matthew and holding out the pen. He grinned. „You know how to spell your new name?“

„Bite me, Howard,“ Matthew grunted and yanked the pen out of Dom's fingers.

„I thought we'd be waiting with that until we're back home,“ Dom chuckled while Matthew scribbled his new name.

Matthew let the pen drop from his fingers and looked down at the scribble that was his name. It still looked childish, like the hand of a man not used to writing at all. Especially next to Dom's quick and sure writing, it looked awkward.

_Well, Mr Bellamy-Howard, you'll have to practise writing your name tonight._

 

Matthew lowered himself onto Dom's chest, wrapping his tail around Dom's leg, reluctant to yet pull out. He nibbled on Dom's bottom lip before resting his head on Dom's shoulder.

Dom sighed softly and shifted, pulling Matthew further into their living room nest and put his arms around Matthew's body.

„I never asked,“ Matthew whispered after a moment of comfortable silence, „did you want a ceremony of some kind? I just decided I wouldn't participate, but maybe you…“

Dom turned his head to press his lips against Matthew's. He stroked his hand up Matthew's spine until he could curl his fingers around Matthew's nape. „I made you wait long enough before I mustered up the courage to ask. I would not risk that by scaring you away with pomp and splendour.“

„You've waited a lot longer than me,“ Matthew whispered and closed his eyes. He stretched against the hand in his nape. „It's no wonder you've become Time. After all the waiting, it could only be you to master time.“

„We've still got eternity,“ Dom whispered. He shifted, wincing softly. Matthew looked down between them and slowly pulled out before lying down again. „I'm looking forward to our first martial row,“ Dom chuckled. „You'll be taking apart my apartment and throwing burning stuff at me.“

„And you'll stop these things mid-air and just in time before they hit you,“ Matthew giggled. He poked Dom's side who squealed.

„That's not going to happen, though, is it?“

„Sure isn’t," Matthew replied and yawned. „We're far too grown and up sensible for that shit to happen.“

„Why does this sound unbelievable coming from your mouth?“

„I don't know what you mean, dearest husband of mine,“ Matthew purred. He licked along Dom's neck to nibble on his earlobe. He shifted further onto Dom until he could sit up astride his mate, hands pressed against Dom's chest. He rubbed his palms in circles over Dom's nipples, smirking at the resulting moan. „Feeling up for another round, honeybuns?“


	23. Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Photo of our Newlyweds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom attempted to get a proper photo of them. Matt decided to be a naughty little bastard. This is the result. :P

 

And that little WiP video:  



	24. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no time for Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. The week has been a bit confusing, started earlier than usual (meeh) and now it also ended earlier than expected (yaaay!)

Matthew walked into the Melting Pot and sat down in his accustomed corner, ignoring Araxie. That bloody water snake seemed to have been waiting for him. Matthew grunted and peeled off his two scarves.  
   
„So, you're a married man now,“ Dupont stated and put down a plate with two burgers and chips in front of Matthew.  
   
Matthew looked up at him and dropped the scarves next to himself, continuing to take off two of his three hoodies. He had to find another, bigger one to fit over the three soon. This cold was beyond unbearable.  
   
„Yes,“ he replied and picked up his burger. Dupont stood next to him for a moment, before disappearing.  
   
Matthew swallowed and glanced at Araxie. He was staring out of the window, shivering. „I fear to think the Harvester will resume activities now.“  
   
Matthew followed Araxie's eyes. Bloody snowflakes were visible behind the windows. Matthew shivered. „I rather not engage in fights during winter.“  
   
„It’s only getting worse for the next weeks,“ Araxie grunted. „Your limbs are going to be frozen stiff.“  
   
„There’s only one part of my body I like being stiff, and that's nothing to do with bloody weather trying to kill me.“  
   
„Winter is the worst,“ Araxie sighed. He picked up his mug of tea and downed the content before waving to Dupont for a refill. „It's milder at the sea because she doesn't cool down as quickly.“  
   
„Well, I just get myself a sea, shall I?“  
   
„I think you’d like the sea,“ Araxie stated. He accepted the freshly made tea from Dupont and took a sip, sighing deeply.  
   
„Would I?“  
   
Araxie looked up over his tea cup. „If you ever want to see it, you’re invited.“  
   
Matthew narrowed his eyes at him and let the second burger he just wanted to start on, sink down again. „What's this?“  
   
Araxie shrugged and put his tea cup onto its saucer. „I'm growing tired of holding old grudges. Aren't you?“  
   
„No,“ Matthew growled.  
   
„My invitation still stands,“ Araxie replied. „You're free to move in my lands if you wish so. It's only fair after you continue to allow us to stay here.“  
   
„Whatever," Matthew grunted and dug into his meal again. „So, what's that fat chicken doing these days?“ he asked after a while and swallowed his mouthful of chips.  
   
„I assume you're talking about Anahid?“  
   
Matthew dipped his head as curt acknowledgment.  
   
Araxie sighed and took a sip from his tea. He stared down into the cup, twirling it slightly. „She doesn't approve of me siding with you.“  
   
Matthew raised his eyebrow, but refrained from a comment.  
   
„Stays to herself mostly,“ Araxie continued. „Gives orders in her position as police chief, asks about my Harvester research and disappears again.“  
   
„Do you think she’s parting with all the information she gathered?“  
   
Araxie glanced at Matthew before looking down into his teacup again. „I… I don’t think so,“ he replied.  
   
„So much about being too wise to be led by grudges,“ Matthew grunted.  
   
 _Well, at least she's not trying to get us killed any longer._  
   
„She always preferred keeping information to herself,“ Araxie whispered. „And I think she feels ostracised.“

Matthew put his hands on the table and leant over it, his eyes narrowed. „Oooooh, does she now?“ he snarled. „I guess I should feel sorry for her now, shall I? Poor, ickle Anahid, not being important or praised all the time.“

Araxie sighed and avoided his eyes, looking down into his emptied cup of tea. He shifted. „I still consider her a friend.“

„How awfully nice of you,“ Matthew grunted. He looked down at his plate, picking up the last chips on it. He chewed on them, looking up towards the counter just in time to see Dupont approaching. The chef was pulling on his sleeves and stopped next to Matthew.

„Are you… I was wondering, are you free this afternoon?“

„I’ve got a few hours to spend this afternoon,“ Matthew replied. He reclined and cocked his head at the shifting chef. „Why?“

„I… The restaurant’s booked for a wedding party later. I could do with some extra hands, if you don’t mind.“

„Just get the stuff that need chopping,“ Matthew grunted and stood.  
   
„You’re a kitchen assistant now?“ Araxie asked.  
   
Matthew looked down at him and shrugged. „Got to do something to pass time and I’m good with knives and fire.“  
   
„Thank you, Bells,“ Dupont whispered. He let go of his sleeves and turned to walk back to the kitchen. The phone behind the counter started ringing and Dupont frowned at it. He hurried towards it, muttering to himself about who would be calling at this time of day.  
   
Matthew watched him talking into the weird handle some phones sported. Dupont glanced towards him and nodded. „He’s here. Should I pass something on?“  
   
Matthew frowned and took a step closer as Dupont grew pale. He looked up at Matthew, eyes wide. „Brigham Toustain has been found up at the Monument.“  
   
„Who? Where?“  
   
„He’s War. Up on the hill, without eyes. Dom and Euridice are there already.“  
   
Matthew growled and turned back to his seat, quickly wrapping himself up in his hoodies and scarves.  
   
„There hasn’t been anyone going missing before,“ Araxie whispered.  
   
„The Harvester obviously changed their hunting habits,“ Matthew growled. He ran out of the restaurant and paused to look into the sky.  
   
 _Flying would be a bad idea. You’ll have to run._  
   
„My car’s down the road,“ Araxie said and pointed at one of the vehicles. „We’re headed for the same destination, get in.“

 

Matthew could see Dom and Anahid standing amidst a group of police officers from afar already. He recognised Antwan and that justice Numen guy between them as he hobbled up the hill and through the snow.  
   
One of the officers tried to stop him, and Matthew was aware of Araxie telling her to let them both through, but Matthew ignored them. He pushed through the group and knelt down next to the body of a man.  
   
The man used to be sturdy and a lot taller than Matthew, the hands double the size of Matthew’s. The jacket and shirt had been ripped and beneath it, Matthew could see torn skin and guts. Matthew looked up at the eye sockets. They were empty and black, as if the eyeballs had been burnt from the ragged skull and skin.  
   
„The method of removal seems to have changed, too,“ Dom whispered. He cowered next to Matthew. „They’ve never been removed this crudely.“  
   
„They look burnt,“ Anahid stated. „As if fire has been involved…“  
   
„There was no fire,“ Matthew growled. He crawled closer to the head and traced the black remnants of skin around the eye sockets with his fingertips. „Acid?“  
   
„That’d have destroyed the eyeballs and we believe they’re collecting them intact,“ Dom said.  
   
Matthew nodded. He felt his fingers twitching. It had been months without any incident, and maybe they had been growing inattentive and less alert. It had also been months without any traces at all. Useless, that’s what they’ve been all these months. Bloody useless.  
   
„Isn’t it said, that the eyes are the mirror to the soul?“ Antwan’s voice came from behind Matthew. It sounded suppressed, as if any word he said might be accompanied by pieces of half-digested food if he wasn’t careful. „Maybe they're trying to collect the souls.“

„We have considered that already,“ Anahid stated.

Matthew growled. He clenched his claws, feeling heat rising in his veins. Ravindra stood and narrowed his eyes at Anahid.  
   
„This asshole is killing those that gathered under my protection. And still no-one knows who it is. All you do is _considering_ things. Did it bring any revelations?“  
   
„We’re doing our…“ Araxie started, but Ravindra disrupted him.  
   
„Are you?! Why do we know **nothing** if you’re doing your fucking best? Your best is worth shit all, you snivelling coward snake!“  
   
„Bellamy!“ Anahid snapped. „Watch your mouth.“  
   
Ravindra turned back to the owl, his eyes narrowed. „It’s Bellamy-Howard, thank you very much.“  
   
„You…“ Anahid whispered. She took a step closer to Ravindra, glowering down on him. „You took his name? Why?“  
   
„Aren’t there more pressing matters at hand?“ Ravindra snarled. „I expect you to deliver _any and all_ information you’re still holding back to Dom’s hands within two hours.“  
   
„You dare giving me orders?“  
   
„Right now, you are under my jurisdiction,“ Ravindra stated. He clenched his jaws. One day he’d rip off that bloody owl’s tilting head and nail it back on fucking straight. „You better start behaving like it.“

Ravindra looked over his shoulder, ignoring the murmuring of the police officers around him and pointed at Dom. „Hand over the keys to your fucking office together with any passwords you set up during your _work_ in _my city_.“  
   
„You don’t know what you’re doing, Bellamy,“ Anahid snarled.  
   
„I know very well what I’m doing, piss-brained pigeon,“ Ravindra retorted. He felt the magma beneath his feet moving, a low rumble almost tangible as it rose with his temper. „The past months I’ve been far too lenient. I will not continue this. If you want to stay around, make yourself useful.“  
   
He turned and glared at Araxie, lifting his right hand to point at him. „That goes for you, too. Make yourself useful or you’re out of town.“  
   
Anahid narrowed her eyes and stepped even closer to Ravindra. „Stop blowing our covers, wyvern.“  
   
Ravindra grinned and looked down at his feet. He could feel the magma bubbling and judging by Anahid’s shifting, she could feel the shivering in the ground, too. „Oh, Anahid, sweet, sweet Anahid, I’ve not even started blowing shit up. Our covers will be just the beginning.“  
   
Ravindra rolled his shoulders and took a step back from Anahid. He turned his head to look at Dom, releasing a deep breath.  
   
Matthew walked around Anahid and up to Dom who was still standing next to the corpse. Matthew looked down at the dead Numen and ground his teeth together. He looked up at Dom again. „I trust you know what to do with the bloody owl. Make sure she doesn’t have the chance to hide anything again.“ He glanced at Antwan who swallowed, but refrained from hiding behind Dom for a change. „Take lily-liver boy and have a look at whatever you find. I’ll see you tonight.“  
   
Dom nodded. „What are you going to do now?“  
   
Matthew turned his head to look down the hill and at the castle-like mansion he had grown somewhat familiar with during the last months. Of course a small girl in a pink coat and her dragon were slowly walking up the path already.  
   
„I guess I’m on princess protection duties again,“ Matthew replied. „Better make sure they don’t see what’s happened on here or get tangled up in these events.“


	25. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Name has bee found and Secrets start to unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think next up, yet another illustration.

Philippa and her dragon looked up at Matthew hobbling down from the hill. The dragon quipped softly and let her head hang down again.

„You’ve been with the police,“ she stated.

„Yes,“ Matthew replied. He looked over his shoulder at the group of police officers. Anahid was looking at him, but from the distance Matthew couldn’t quite make out the look on her face. He looked back at Philippa again and stroked over the dragon head. „Let’s take this somewhere else today.“

„Museum?“

„I’ve been told to not visit those unsupervised, remember?“ Matthew grunted. „Just somewhere less cold.“

Philippa hummed and looked at her home for a moment. She tightened her arms around her dragon and turned her head to look down the street. She lifted one arm to point at a small café.

„I like their chocolate cake,“ she stated.

„Lucky us, I packed my purse,“ Matthew replied.

Philippa gave a small cheer and grabbed Matthew’s hand to pull him further down the road.

The café was small and empty bar one man bent over the crosswords of his newspaper on a table next to the window. Behind a glass counter that was filled with a display of cakes, one looking sweeter than the other, a young woman stood.

She greeted them and before she could even ask for their wishes Philippa rushed in to order chocolate cake and hot chocolate for both of them.

„You need feeding,“ she told Matthew. „You’re far too skinny.“

„Am not,“ Matthew grunted and looked down at himself, ignoring Asche’s giggling.

The woman behind the counter grinned and put two plates of cakes on the counter. „I’ll be bringing you the drinks in a moment, please take a seat in the meantime.“

Matthew nodded and took the plates before looking around the room. He pointed at a table in a corner next to the heating.

„What happened on the hill?“ Philippa asked once they had sat down and Matthew had started to unwrap himself.

„Ugly things,“ he replied and put his spare hoodies and scarves onto the chair next to him before shifting his chair closer to the heating.

„Someone’s been killed,“ Philippa whispered. She stared at him over her untouched cake. The dragon lifted her head a fraction to look at him.

Matthew nodded and picked up his pastry fork. He tapped it against his cake without breaking a piece off just yet.

„Did you know the victim?“

Matthew looked up at Philippa. „No, not really,“ he replied. „Maybe I should have.“ He shrugged and sliced the fork through the cake and stabbed the piece. He was about to lead it to his mouth when the little dragon slid from Philippa’s shoulder and onto the table.

She settled on the table and lifted her head towards the fork. Matthew chuckled and held his fork towards her. „I don’t think dragons are supposed to eat this much sugar,“ he stated while the dragon licked the fork clean, purring softly.

However, she flopped onto the table, falling silent. Matthew looked up to see the waitress with two mugs of hot chocolate approaching. She put the mugs onto the table, glancing at the dragon and disappeared again.

„I almost forgot, we found a name!“ Philippa quipped and stroked over the dragon’s back. „I looked into a book about gemstones and we found a name. Anyolite.“

Anyolite lifted her head and purred before shifting closer to Matthew’s cake. Matthew grinned and stroked along the feather crown on her head. „Hello there, little Anyolite. Pleased to meet you.“

The dragon chirped and fell silent, looking around in the room. Matthew lifted his head, but the patron in the corner was still bent over his cross words and the woman was in another room.

„It’s a kind of gemstone that’s pink and green,“ Philippa explained.

„It fits,“ Matthew replied.

_Gemstones for the little princess. It fits indeed._

Philippa grinned and started eating her cake, humming. However, she put down her fork again and looked down at the plate.

„I’m scared,“ she whispered. „Someone’s been killed in front of my window and Dad wants me to not take Anyolite with me all the time.“

„Why would he want that?“ Matthew asked. „She’s still small enough to pretend she’s a cuddly toy.“

„He says I’ll have to get used to being apart from her. At some point she’ll be too big to pretend.“

Matthew frowned at the small dragon. Anyolite was cowering on the table, her head pressed against the surface.

Philippa grabbed her fork again and hit it against the plate. „I… don’t like being apart from her,“ she mumbled and looked up at Matthew. „I feel… fear.“

„You’re scared without her?“

Philippa shook her head and reached out to stroke Anyolite’s back. A low rumble greeted the gesture. „No, not as much. But she’s scared and I don’t know what causes it. I don’t want her scared.“

Matthew hummed and leant further down. He plucked a smudged piece from his cake and held his hand out to Anyolite. „Now, what scares a noble dragon such as you, little one?“ Matthew asked while the little dragon licked his fingers clean. „Are you generally afraid on your own or just under certain circumstances?“

Anyolite lowered her head again and flicked her tail, whimpering softly. She turned her head towards Philippa.

„She doesn’t like being alone at home,“ Philippa said. „I don’t know why. We can communicate sometimes, but what happens at home is always a blank.“

Matthew frowned and reached for his mug of hot chocolate.

_I don’t like the sound of that._

„Neither do I,“ he muttered into his mug.

_Maybe you really should get a phone._

Matthew grunted and put his mug back onto the table. He crossed his arms on the table top.

„You shouldn’t leave her alone in that case,“ Matthew said.

„Dad says she needs to learn how to be on her own.“

„But she knows how to be alone already, doesn’t she?“ Matthew retorted. „She just doesn’t like a certain place on her own.“

„But it’s home…“ Philippa whispered. She reached out to pull Anyolite into her arms and pressed her face into the feathers on the dragon’s head.

„If you don’t even know the reason of her fear, you can’t even try to fight it,“ Matthew stated. „Going on exposing her to it seems counter-productive to me.“

Philippa nodded and looked up from Anyolite’s head. „I’ll just hide her in my bag. Or leave the window open so she can follow me.“

Matthew grinned. „I feel like I’m turning you into a little rebel.“

Philippa laughed softly and let Anyolite crawl onto the table again before grabbing her own mug and drinking.

„What have you been up to the past days?“ she asked.

Matthew grinned and plucked a piece of cake off for himself. „I acquired a husband.“

„You got married!“ Philippa quipped.

„Just yesterday,“ Matthew retorted.

Philippa pursed her lips and crossed her arms. „And you didn’t invite me.“

„There was only the two of us and our daughter at the registry office,“ Matthew replied and licked some more cake off his fingers.

„You’ve got a daughter?“

„Yes,“ Matthew answered, grinning broadly. „I’m a mother of a son and a daughter.“

„You’re a man, you can’t be a mother.“

„I’ve never been deterred by petty concepts small minds come up with to order their view on the world,“ Matthew huffed.

Philippa lifted an eyebrow and reached out to stroke Anyolite’s back. „You’re just a madman.“

„Can’t argue with that,“ Matthew giggled.

 

Matthew opened the door to their apartment and called out for Dom. He waited for a moment, but no answer came forth. Sighing, he let the door fall shut behind him and removed his Chucks with his feet. He pushed them into a corner before walking into the living room and putting the bag of pizzas onto the table.

He rolled his shoulders, tempted to just lose his socks and scarves where he stood, but Dom wouldn’t be impressed by that. With another sigh, Matthew limped back into the corridor and put two of his hoodies and the scarves onto the coat rack before returning into the apartment and walking into the bedroom to toss his socks into the hamper.

Only then did he seek out the spot on the sofa closest to the heating and wrapped himself up in blankets.

„Should set fire to something to keep me warm,“ he grunted.

_Dominic would be even less impressed by that than by the trail of socks you’ve left him a few days ago._

Matthew scrunched up his nose. „Sometimes he really is a neat freak.“

_You got married to him, princess. You better learn how to keep chaos away from this abodes,_ Asche giggled.

Matthew grunted and wrapped the blanket closer around him. „He better be quick or I’ll eat his share, too.“

_Glutton._

„Tell me you’re not hungry,“ Matthew retorted. He felt a grumble in his stomach that was a lot deeper and stronger than what he had known most his life.

_Fine, if he’s not here in ten minutes, we eat all the pizzas._

Matthew laughed and stretched his legs, grimacing at the dull pain in his left leg.

They didn’t have to wait for long, though. Before even five minutes were over, steps ascended the stairs and eventually the door opened. Matthew heard Dom’s grunts and shoes and keys being thrown into their respective places.

Heavy steps moved towards the living room and Dom appeared in the doorway. He sighed and dragged himself towards the sofa, letting his suitcase fall to the floor and himself fall down next to Matthew.

„Bloody cold,“ he grunted.

Matthew nodded and held his blanket open. Dom smiled and crawled closer, curling up against Matthew’s side and resting his head on Matthew’s shoulder.

Matthew shivered. „You’re cold.“

„You’re warm,“ Dom slurred. He looked at the table and the bag on it. Dom sniffed and hummed. „Do I smell pizza?“

Matthew nodded. „We might have to warm them up. Walking back home through this ice hell sure has deep frozen them.“

Dom sighed and pushed himself to stand again. He bent down to pick up the suitcase and pushed it into Matthew’s arms before standing and taking the pizzas into the kitchen.

Matthew looked down at the suitcase. He frowned, but opened the lid to look at a plethora of pages. He grunted and closed the lid again. Food first.

The microwave in the kitchen pinged a few times and the smell of freshly warmed up pizzas wafted over into the living room. Matthew put the suitcase back onto the ground and let the blanket slide from his shoulders as he sat upright. He watched Dom returning with the three boxes he had put the pizza back in.

„I see you got seafood, too.“

„That’s just for you,“ Matthew replied. „I won’t be eating any of your worms.“

Dom laughed and sat down on the couch. He dropped the salami pizza into Matthew’s lap and put the pizza Hawaii onto the table.

„So, did you find anything new in Anahid’s office?“ Matthew asked when he was halfway through with his pizza.

Dom swallowed and nodded. „Quite interesting findings, I have to admit.“

Matthew let his slice of pizza sink down and narrowed his eyes. „What did that owl hide?“

„I just ask you to not run off and finish her off,“ Dom retorted. „Please, Matthew, don’t kill her. We might have uses for her still.“

„What…“ Matthew growled. He put his slice of pizza onto back into the box and lifted the box onto the table before reaching for the suitcase. He popped it open and looked down at the assortment of papers.

_Didn’t you want to eat first?_

Matthew grunted and lifted up some of the folders. A few smaller sheets slid from them and Matthew reached down to pick up what turned out as photos. He frowned. Some of those photos showed the Lyndon mansion, some showed Ivor Lyndon and some showed Matthew and Philippa.

„I did not mention anything about Lyndon and his daughter,“ Dom stated. He leant forward to put his pizza onto the table as well.

„So she’s either spying on you and me or she’s really been keeping a lot of fucking secrets,“ Matthew growled. He lifted the photo of him stroking Anyolite’s head while the little dragon was sitting on his shoulder. „Anything in those bloody files?“

Dom shook his head. „I haven’t read them yet. There’s been a lot of files I went through before I found those on the bottom of a drawer.“

„I’m going to burn that cunt’s fucking owl face.“

„Didn’t you want to use her as a decoy bird?“

Matthew scrunched up his nose. „I might have changed my mind.“

_I still like that idea. We easily could annoy her enough to blow her cover and lure the Harvester in._

„Do you think we could make it to spring without more casualties?“

„Not sure,“ Dom sighed. He reached for his pizza to pick up another slice. „We’re all crippled during winter. Don’t see Anahid being any use when it comes to fighting. Araxie is just as influenced by the cold as we are.“

Matthew grunted once again and exchanged the suitcase with his pizza box. „The snake has invited me to visit the sea,“ he stated after he had finished his pizza. Matthew leant forward to pull the third box onto his lap and tore half of the pizza off. He then held out the box to Dom.

„I've seen the sea,“ Dom replied while pulling the offered box onto his own lap. „You would like her. She's calm and vast most of the time and you just sit by her side and watch the waves. But sometimes she rages and then you're helpless against her might. She can tear down anything humankind has ever built.“ He hummed and bit a piece off his pizza. „Water’s rather similar to fire in it’s destructive power. It’ll find it’s way and tear anything down that stands in it’s way.“

„That snake is nothing like me,“ Matthew huffed. He pushed the last piece of pizza into his mouth and leant back against the sofa, crossing his arms.

Dom chuckled and leant over to peck Matthew’s lips. „Stop sulking, princess. You’re still the most terrifying force of nature.“

„Right and you better remember that.“ Matthew grunted and tossed his used box onto the table, watching the two from Dom’s lap joining his on the table.

Matthew sighed and fell sideways onto Dom’s lap. „I’m worried about Philippa and Anyolite,“ he said and looked up at his husband. „Anyolite is scared on her own in that house.“

„I assume Anyolite’s the freshly named dragon?“ Dom asked. He continued speaking when Matthew nodded. „Maybe she doesn’t like being alone?“

„Apparently it’s not that. Sadly, they’re not as close yet, so Philippa doesn’t know what it is to cause the unease.“

„And you think it’s not just a juvenile dragon being bored on her own?“ Dom asked. He reached down and plucked on the beads Matthew had brought back from the headquarters.

Matthew shrugged. „I’m not sure what to make of that yet. But I don’t like having them back there on their own. Lyndon seems to have fallen prey to some misconceptions about dragons and humans.“

„Don’t even think about kidnapping them,“ Dom retorted. „Get a phone and give her your number.“

Matthew grunted and shifted to poke Dom’s side.

_He’s right, you know? Technology won’t disappear just because you hate it._

„Too many words,“ Matthew mumbled.

„You’ll only need to remember a few numbers, really,“ Dom chuckled. He moved his hand to stroke along Matthew’s cheeks and along the side of his throat until he could push it beneath the hoodie.

„That’s not really making me want one of those bloody things either,“ Matthew growled. He turned his head to look at the suitcase on the table. „We’ll be busy tomorrow.“


	26. The Princess and her Dragon (Illustration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and her Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almooooost forgot again.

 

And that little WiP video:  



	27. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little argument and more people gone missing

Matthew walked past the desks and officers, ignoring their mumbling, and pushed open the door to Anahid’s office. The room was empty bar a desk and two chairs. The bloody owl was sitting behind her desk, staring down at the table top. She looked up when Matthew barged in and narrowed her eyes.

„You bloody fool,“ she growled when the door had fallen shut.

Matthew gnarled his teeth together and threw the file about Philippa and him onto the table. „Did you really think it’d be a wise idea to spy on me?“

Anahid glanced at the file and the photo of Matthew, Philippa and Anyolite that had slid from the folder. „Clearly, you’ve still not learnt reading,“ she sneered. „I had asked Secrecy to keep an eye on her father; you just happened to stumble into the picture. Lyndon has been in the same area whenever Numina have been killed, dabbling in archaeology and researching old myths. And as soon as he relocated, the murders moved, too.“

„Why didn’t you share this piece of information?“ Matthew snarled and put his claws onto the tabletop and dug them into the wood. „Didn’t it cross your pigeon brain we could have saved lives?“

„Why didn’t you say a word yourself?“ Anahid retorted. She stood from her chair and leant over the table. „You’ve been close to him since months.“

„You’re not turning this into my fucking failure! I might have paid a little attention, if you hadn’t been such a greedy information herder.“

The door clicked behind them and Matthew turned his head to see Araxie walking in. The water snake stepped forward to the table and picked up the file, frowning at the photos that fell from it onto the table, joining the one that had already been on display.

„You can’t trust a reptile,“ Anahid hissed.

„Ouch,“ Matthew stated and turned towards Araxie who was narrowing his eyes at Anahid. „That includes you, if I remember my recent biology lessons correctly.“

„Stop twisting my words, wyvern.“

Matthew huffed and straightened again. He flexed his claws, flicking the splinters he had torn from the desk from them. „Tell me, oh great Numen of Wisdom, how is it wise to keep vital information from those you want as your allies in a battle?“

„How is it wise to spread information that could be false?“ Anahid retorted.

„You came here, because one way or the other, you need my help; you want me to do something that benefits you,“ Matthew growled. „It’s not on you to decide about false information. Not in my lands.“

„I know what you’re like,“ Anahid pressed through her teeth. „You’d run off and kill an innocent on mere suspicion.“

„ _That’s what we’re like, is it? Why not just start the killing spree with you?_ “ they snarled and reached over the table to grab Anahid’s throat. They pulled her further towards them until they almost touched noses. „ _Every murdered Numen in Amberburg is on your hands._ “

Araxie let the folder he was holding slide from his hands back onto the table. „You… you knew all the time? You had a trace?“

„I’m not sure yet,“ Anahid wheezed. She lifted her hands and dug fingers that resembled owl’s claws into Matthew’s claws. Matthew just tightened his grip on her throat.

„We could have saved dozens of our kind,“ Araxie whispered. „We could be _safe_ now.“

„Correlation isn’t causation,“ Anahid growled. She dug her claws deeper into Matthew’s hands until he let go of her. She straightened and put her hands around her throat, coughing a few times before continuing to speak. „There’s no proof yet that Lyndon is connected to the Harvester. And even if he is, we might not be able to fight them head on. We need more information.“

„How much more information do you think you can gather before those under our protection are all gone?“ Matthew snapped. „There’s only one way to find out if we can take them on, isn’t there?“

„You’re not going to charge…“

„ _You trying to give me orders again?_ “ Ravindra snarled.

Anahid let her hands fall down and glanced at the beads Matthew had retrieved from the former headquarters. „Wouldn’t dare to, Marshal.“

Ravindra sneered and reached down to shove the scattered photos back into the file, before picking it up. She turned to walk out of the room. She stopped however, her right hand resting on the door handle. „This Secrecy person you’ve mentioned earlier?“ she asked without turning back towards the other two Numina. „I want them evicted before nightfall.“

Matthew exhaled when the door to Anahid’s door fell shut behind him. He looked up and rolled his shoulders. Sure enough, he found Dom leaning against the wall next to him.

„I’m surprised we won’t have roasted owl tonight,“ he stated.

„Was fucking close to just scorch her stupid feathers,“ Matthew grunted.

„Someone asked for you, Matt,“ Dom said. „You’re being awaited in my office.“

Matthew frowned, but followed Dom into his office. He walked into the small room and saw Antwan with his back to him. Antwan turned, just as the door clicked shut behind Matthew. Behind him a girl with a young dragon sat.

„Matthew!“ Philippa exclaimed and jumped off her seat. She rushed over to Matthew who crouched down.

„She didn’t want to talk yet,“ Dom said. „Just came in, asking for a tattooed punk called Matthew and the officers figured she meant you.“

Matthew looked up at him and nodded, handing over the folder in his hand before looking back at Philippa. „What’s wrong?“

She pressed her lips together and glanced at Dom and Antwan before looking down at Anyolite who hung limp in her arms.

„It’s okay,“ Matthew said and pointed at Dom. „This is Dominic, my husband. And this timid boy is my aspiring son-in-law wannabe.“

Antwan spluttered and shifted before sitting down on a chair and digging his nose into a file that lay on the desk.

„You can tell us,“ Matthew whispered and stroked over the feather crown on Anyolite’s head.

Philippa nodded and clutched Anyolite tighter. „Dad… he’s not been home since yesterday.“

„Maybe he’s been working overnight?“ Dom asked. „I heard he’s quite the businessman.“

Philippa looked up at him and shook her head. „He’s never done that. Dad’s always home with me at night. He sometimes is on business travels, but then he sends Una to look after me and he tells me a week or two before he leaves. He’s never left me alone like this.“

„We should ask at his workplace,“ Antwan suggested.

„I’ve got Una’s number. She’s his secretary. He hasn’t been there since yesterday.“

„We’ll have to file a missing person’s report,“ Dom sighed. „Then we can officially investigate.“

Philippa released a sob which caused Anyolite to lift her head and rub her beak into Philippa’s face. They froze and Philippa stared at Dom and Antwan with wide eyes.

„It’s okay,“ Dom stated. „Your secret is safe with us.“

She drew her nose up and looked at Matthew who nodded and leaned closer to her. „Dom’s with a beautiful golden dragon,“ he whispered.

„Sweet charmer,“ Dom grunted. Matthew looked up to see a faint red blush on Dom’s cheeks.

Matthew grinned before turning back to Philippa. „Do you have any relatives you could stay with in the meantime?“

„No,“ she whispered. „They all live in Servalon. Can’t I stay at yours? You know…“ She looked down at Anyolite who rumbled softly.

Matthew looked over his shoulder at Dom, who shrugged. „Well, we do have a spare guest room.“

„Take that as a yes, shall we?“ Matthew asked Philippa and smiled.

She nodded and brushed the back of her hand over her eyes.

„There’s a bakery next to the police station,“ Matthew said and ruffled Philippa’s hair. „It might not have your favourite chocolate cake, but Antwan would really like to buy you something.“

Philippa looked up at the officer. Antwan narrowed his eyes at Matthew for a moment, before smiling at the girl and her dragon. „They do have amazing cheesecake, though. Do you like cheesecake?“

Philippa nodded and looked back at Matthew. „You aren’t coming?“

„I’ll be joining you again in a bit,“ Matthew replied and pointed at Dom. „I’ve got to talk to Dom for a moment.“

She nodded and stared at Antwan before taking the offered hand. Matthew stood upright again and watched them leaving the room, giving the children a small wave. The door clicked shut and Matthew turned to his husband.

„I gave orders to evict Secrecy.“

„Secrecy?“ Dom repeated. „Is he the one spying on you?“

Matthew nodded and walked over to the desk, sitting down on it. He opened the file on the Lyndon’s and himself. Still too much text, he decided and closed it again.

„Well, he is loyal to Anahid. That owl might be the only person he’d reveal information to, maybe she’s the only one who actually knows his name. Not sure if evicting him isn’t a bit harsh, however.“

„The Harvester is here right now. I actually moved that son of a whore to safety,“ Matthew grunted. „What do you make of Lyndon’s disappearance?“

Dom shrugged and sat down next to Matthew. „I don’t know. Do you think he’s been abducted?“

„Sure hope not. Besides, he’s not a Numen, we would have noticed. The bloody chicken suspects he’s got something to do with the Harvester. He’s always close when the Harvester murders, and moves when the Harvester moves.“

„He noticed someone spying on him and hid.“

„Maybe,“ Matthew hummed.

„Or someone noticed he’s spied upon and removed him.“

„I don’t know which of those options I like least,“ Matthew stated. He turned his head to look at the window. Dusk was setting already, bathing the houses in a grey twilight that couldn’t yet decide if it should be dark or light.

„Maybe you should refrain from evicting Secrecy. He might have some more information on this.“

„That’d be in here,“ Matthew replied and lifted the file. He pushed it into Dom’s hands. „I don’t want a snivelling spy here unless they’re working for me.“ He sighed and slid from the table. „Do you need anything to file the missing person report?“

„I should have most I need. Might have to talk to Philippa for that secretary’s number. I can’t really file an official report from someone underage.“

Matthew nodded. „When will you be home?“

„Give me two or three hours,“ Dom replied and reached out to grab Matthew’s hoodie. He pulled Matthew closer to press their lips together. „See if you can arrange some food in the meantime.“

 

Philippa sat on the sofa between Matthew and Dom, her legs drawn up onto the couch and Anyolite crouched between her legs and body. Philippa had her face pressed against Anyolite’s head. She had been silent all night and hardly touched the dish of pasta she had picked.

„Tired,“ she murmured.

„Do you want to go to bed?“

Philippa shrugged. She and Anyolite looked up at Matthew. „Can I borrow one of your books?“

„You want to read your nighttime stories yourself?“ Matthew asked and pointed at Dom. „He’s a good reader.“

Dom rolled his eyes and pointed at the bookshelf next to Matthew’s nest of blankets. „Pick a book you like, I’ll be reading to you.“

 

About one and a half hours later, Dominic closed the book he had been reading from. „That’s enough for tonight,“ he announced and offered a smile to the sulking girl. „We’ll continue tomorrow, if you like.“

Philippa nodded. She looked towards the foot of the bed where Matt lay curled up and fast asleep. Anyolite had climbed on him and had curled up on his back. Both were snoring lightly.

„Just kick him off if you don’t have enough room,“ Dom chuckled. „He often sleeps on the floor anyway.“

„That’d be mean!“ Philippa retorted.

„Matt won’t mind. He doesn’t like beds anyway.“ Dom stood from the chair he had been sitting on and put the book onto the nightstand. He walked towards the end of the bed and stroked through Matt’s hair.

Philippa nodded and shifted further beneath the duvet. „Will you find Dad?“

Dom sighed. „I hope so.“


	28. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we visit the Princess’ Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone got their tickets? Hopefully, without some unnecessary hassle. I had some most unnecessary hassly due to that bloody fucking SMS with a TAN arriving AFTER the countdown for the ticket ran out. -.-; Bloody hell, if the ticket buying itself is surprisingly chill, something else has to go and cause stress.

Matthew groaned and stretched. He grunted when he felt a dull pain in his shoulder. There was also a suspicious absence of blankets and pillows to be noticed. It had been centuries since he had got wasted enough to wake up in unknown places and he didn’t recall drinking anything alcoholic last night.

_No, you didn’t, sleepy head. We’re in the guest room._

„Right,“ Matthew whispered.

He heard a soft yapping above him and looked up to be met with a beak and a pair of purple eyes. Anyolite yipped again, and rustling was heard before Philippa’s face became visible above the bed as well.

„You’re awake!“

„Barely,“ Matthew growled and sat upright, rolling his left shoulder.

„I didn’t push you off!“ Philippa rushed to assure him.

Matthew frowned. „I didn’t suspect that you did.“

„Dom said I should push you off if you’d take up too much space. But I didn’t. I think I didn’t. Did I kick you?“

Matthew shrugged and pushed himself upwards so he could sit down on the bed. „No idea. Might have just fallen off.“ He reached out to stroke Anyolite’s back. The little dragon rumbled softly and crawled into Matthew’s lap.

„You’re not mad at me?“

„If anything, I should be mad at my husband for telling you to push me off the bed,“ Matthew replied.

„I shouldn’t have told you,“ Philippa whispered.

Matthew just laughed and lifted Anyolite onto the mattress before standing. „He can deal with me being stroppy just fine. I might even be able to avoid doing chores for a while. But now, shower and breakfast. Then we’ll plan what to do today.“

Philippa nodded and shifted towards the edge of the bed. She pulled on the sleeve of the shirt Dom had borrowed her until her hands were covered by it. Then she pushed it back up and looked at the pile of her clothes on the chair in the corner of the room. She scrunched her nose up.

„I don’t have fresh clothes.“

„That’s today’s plan settled for us then,“ Matthew replied and pushed the door towards the living room open. „We go back to your place and fetch some clothes and whatever you need for your daily life.“

„What about school?“

„School’s overrated,“ Matthew grunted.

„No, it’s not,“ Dom made himself heard and poked his head out from the kitchen. „Unless you want to end up as illiterate as my dear husband here.“

„You can’t read?“ Philippa asked.

„I can read,“ Matthew retorted and crossed his arms.

_Sure you can. Just takes you hours to get through a four letter word._

„Traitor,“ Matthew growled and walked towards the bedroom to fetch a new pair of trousers before disappearing in the bathroom.

 

Matthew stood in the foyer of the Lyndon mansion, Philippa clutching his hand. He looked down, frowning at the shivering dragon in Philippa’s arms. Matthew offered a smile.

„Should we go to your room in the tower first?“

Philippa nodded and pulled him towards the staircase to their right and up to her room. Matthew swallowed when he found himself surrounded by white and pink. The furniture was white, the walls were painted pink and above the white four poster bed a rosé cloth was draped.

Phillipa pushed Anyolite into Matthew’s arms and pointed at the bed. „Please, sit down while I collect my clothes.“

Matthew nodded and walked towards the bed. He sat down and let Anyolite slide into his lap, stroking along her back. While Philippa went through her cupboards and piled up clothes, books and folders next to Matthew.

Eventually, she stopped and stood before Matthew, looking at her feet and crossing her arms, her fingers digging into her sleeves.

„I… I know where Dad usually keeps his suitcase,“ she whispered. „Maybe it’s still in his bedroom.“

Matthew nodded and lifted Anyolite to lie across his shoulders. She purred softly and put her head on his. „We’ll fetch it. Do you mind if we looked through the house? Maybe we find something that helps us find your father.“

Philippa nodded and glanced up from beneath her fringe. „We’ll need to go to the library, too. I need some more books.“

Anyolite lifted her head, shivering softly.

„You don’t like libraries either?“ Matthew asked and reached up to stroke along her spine.

_Somehow I doubt she’s sharing your general dislike of accumulations of knowledge._

„She likes libraries usually,“ Philippa whispered. „She doesn’t like going into our library, though.“

Matthew pressed his lips together and plucked Anyolite from his shoulder. „I’m afraid we’ll have to take a look and see what spooks you in there.“

Anyolite let her head sink low, shivering and quipping nervously. Matthew lifted her higher to look into her eyes and offered a smile. „You know, in this city there’s nothing more terrifying than me and Asche?“

Anyolite lifted her head to look at Matthew. The bed next to them dipped as Philippa sat down. „There isn’t?“

„No,“ Matthew replied. „Are you afraid of me?“

Anyolite quipped and pushed her head forwards to rub her nose against Matthew’s.

„We still don’t think you’re scary at all,“ Philippa stated.

Matthew sighed and stood. He lifted Anyolite back onto his shoulders. „What I’ve been saying is, even if I have to walk into a goddamn library, I won’t let you come to harm.“

_Even if you’re being cute, no swearing in front of children, Matthew._

„Not cute,“ Matthew grunted and limped out of the room. „Come on, let’s not waste any time.“

Philippa giggled briefly and followed him, catching up easily. She sighed and pushed her hand into Matthew’s hand. „We should get my books from the library and then get Dad’s suitcase to pack everything,“ she whispered, pulling him down the staircase and through the entry hall. She pushed a large door open and pulled Matthew further through a room he’d describe as ‚far too fucking big dinner hall‘.

After two more rooms, which rights to exist Matthew couldn’t figure out, they stood in the library. Matthew had hoped the word library would just be a euphemism, but what surrounded him was a special bloody circle of hell just designed for him.

That special smell of worn paper and dust lingered in the air. High walls were lined with bookshelves that only stopped at the ceiling, hiding the walls themselves behind books. Matthew spotted a few ladders resting against the shelves.

He limped to the chair in the middle of the hall and pulled one of the chairs towards him. He sat down and pulled the hoods over his head, stroking along Anyolite’s back and listening to Philippa walking through the room and picking books. She returned to him and put them on the table before pointing at a few shelves at wall opposite the door.

„There are a few books with fairy tales and legends…“

„Dom will be happy to read something new for a change,“ Matthew replied and grinned. „I think I’ve made him read his whole book shelve twice to me already.“

_You still haven’t made him read Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea._

„I don’t know,“ Matthew mumbled and pushed himself off the chair to follow Philippa. „That name sounds stupid.“

Philippa looked up at him, but refrained from a comment. Instead, she reached out to pick a two big books from the shelf. „I’m going to take these,“ she announced.

Matthew hummed. He stared at a book in front of him. It was big enough to club someone to death with and the spine was almost too worn to make out any letters. _The Rise and Fall of Ravindra and other Amberburg legends,_ Asche read while Matthew pulled it forward a fraction.

„Dad read this one rather often,“ Philippa said. „It’s about how Ravindra became a demon. And some other legends. There’s books about other regional legends, too.“

„Don’t think I’m interested in those,“ Matthew grunted and pushed the book back into the shelf. He let his fingers slide along the spines and frowned at the tingle in his fingertips. „What?“

Matthew took a step back and narrowed his eyes at the bookshelf, reaching out again. There it was again, that tingle of numbness. Matthew looked around and walked towards the door to his left. „What’s behind this?“

„That’s Dad’s office,“ Philippa answered. „He spends most his time at home in here.“

„I have to take a look at it,“ Matthew stated. He took a step towards the door, feeling small dragon claws digging through the cloth of his hoodies. Matthew lifted his hand and stroked over Anyolite’s back, feeling the small dragon quivering.

„Have you been in there before?“ he asked softly.

„We’re not allowed in there,“ Philippa whispered. „Dad says I should enjoy childhood and not bother with his business.“

„That’s not too wrong, I admit,“ Matthew whispered. He winced and reached up to pluck Anyolite from his shoulders. He gave up when her grip on his clothes tightened even more. „Can you feel it, too?“

Anyolite quipped and shifted on his shoulders.

„Feel what?“

„Nothing,“ Matthew growled. „A blind spot of complete nothing. And again, we didn’t notice…“

_It is hard to notice something that’s defined by it’s absence. And here it’s so concentrated on a small space, you really won’t notice unless you are searching._

„Everything feels normal?“ Philippa offered. She looked up at the shaking dragon on Matthew’s shoulder. „What’s wrong?“

„Not sure,“ Matthew admitted. He looked at Anyolite and grinned. „Alright, let’s see what’s scaring you in here, little one, shall I?“

Anyolite’s quipping rose in volume and she dug her claws even deeper into Matthew’s shoulder. Matthew winced and lifted his hand to her head. „No need to be afraid, remember? I’m still with you.“

Keeping his hand on Anyolite’s head, Matthew strode over to Lyndon’s office door and pushed it open. He didn’t pay attention to the heavy desk and the large shelves filled with folders, neatly ordered and colour-coded. Instead he walked right towards a door to his right.

That tingling numbness was centred behind the door and thus Matthew picked up Anyolite and turned her around on his shoulder, gently pushing her head to face away from the door he just opened.

He bared his teeth at the view and closed the door again. He turned around, feeling Anyolite crawling back into her preferred position on his shoulder.

„Dom gave you his number, didn’t he?“ Matthew asked Philippa.

She nodded and pulled her phone from her pocket. She held it out to Matthew. „Yes.“

„Call him and tell him to get his ar… to turn up asap,“ he said and sank down to sit cross-legged on the floor. „Also tell him to bring lily-liver.“


	29. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s behind that door? Also, someone is hurled into the 21st century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I forgot you again. T_T  
> But I has reasons, mainly dog school, followed by agility training (Leia cooperated really great this time, only twice running off to do the dogwalk unsupervised and me hurrying after to make sure she wouldn't fall... ) then rushing home to eat and get pretty then rushing off to see Einstürzende Neubauten doing their final performance of Lament.

Dominic sighed and grabbed his winter coat, shoving his phone into the pocket. He left his office while pushing his arm into the sleeve of his coat to free his scarf. „Antwan,“ he called into his partner’s office. „Forget about that report, Matt called for us.“„Is he our boss now?“ Antwan asked, but followed Dominic nevertheless.Dominic laughed and shrugged. „He’d never admit that, but he’s far too used to being of higher rank than most around him. If you’re not King or Marshal, you’re subordinate.“Antwan sighed and zipped his jacket up. „Has he found Lyndon then?“  
„Don’t think so,“ Dominic replied. „He asked Philippa to make the call. She didn’t sound like good or bad news either. They’re in the Lyndon estate, though.“„But what does he want me for?“„I think he needs you for babysitting purposes,“ Dominic chuckled.„He’s keeping a police officer from work for babysitting purposes?“

„Look at it like this: He trusts you enough to take care of their latest adopted children for a while,“ Dominic retorted. „Now stop moaning and come on. Matt wouldn’t call for support if he hadn’t found something serious.“

 

„Should we ring the bell?“ Antwan asked once they stood in front of the Lyndon door.

Dominic shrugged and pushed the handle of the door down. The door slid open without resistance. „Not needed. We just need to figure out where they are…“

„Follow the voices?“ Antwan said and pointed at an open door. Indeed, faint voice wafted over from there.

„Sounds like a plan,“ Dominic replied. He set into motion passing through rooms that seemed to only serve the purpose of mere existence. The voices grew louder and Dominic could make out a female voice that wasn’t quite unfamiliar.

„Philippa is staying with me of course,“ the woman said. „I always take care of her when Ivor is travelling.“

„I’m staying with Matthew,“ Philippa retorted and Dominic could hear the pout.

„She’s staying with me,“ Matt repeated.

„I doubt Mr Lyndon would approve of you, no offence.“

„I know he doesn’t,“ Matt replied cheerfully. „But he’s not here to decide, so we should listen to Philippa’s wishes, don’t we?“

Dominic sighed and stepped into the room. It looked like an office of some kind with its shelves and a desk. Matt was leaning with his back against a door and glaring at a brunette woman in a dark blue blazer. Philippa was standing next to Matt, clutching Anyolite close to her.

Dominic frowned at the door, something behind it wasn’t quite alright. He couldn’t place his finger on it, however.

_Absence. That’s pure absence behind that door._

„Who are you?“

„Officers Howard and Mack,“ Matt stated before Dominic could introduce himself. „They’re investigating Lyndon‘s disappearance.“

„Ms Una Quinn?“ Dominic said and fumbled with his coat until he could pull his badge from his suit‘s pocket. „I think we’ve been talking on the phone earlier?“

The woman glanced at the badge and nodded. „I was worried about Philippa, so I came here. But she insists to stay with… this man.“

Dominic nodded and pushed his badge back into his suit‘s pocket. „Yes, she‘s staying with my husband and me,“ he replied. He had to admit, Ms Quinn was quick to cover up her surprise at the revelation, only a brief jerk upwards of an eyebrow and her face was back to worry. „I assure you, we‘re quite capable of caring for a child,“ Dominic continued. He glanced at Antwan who took a step towards Philippa.

„Have you finished packing yet?“ he asked.

Philippa shook her head. „We just collected a few books when Matthew noticed something and I called Dom.“

„Let‘s go and finish collecting your clothes then,“ Antwan replied and held out his hand.

Philippa looked up at Matt, who nodded, and took the offered hand. „We just need to get Dad‘s suitcase and put everything inside,“ she said as they left the room.

„I still don‘t agree on letting her stay with strangers,“ Ms Quinn stated.

„And I don‘t give a single fuck about your agreement or disagreement,“ Matt growled and turned to open the door he had been leaning against.

Dominic sighed and shrugged towards her before standing behind Matt. Even without seeing, the room gave him goosebumps. When he could look over Matt‘s shoulder, he saw a drawing on the floor, a circle made of red and white, a black cross dividing the circle. Each of the four partitions hosted a squiggly drawing.

„What’s that?“

Matt shrugged. „Some kind of seal,“ he grunted. „Saw it in the headquarters, too. It seems to shield an area from the outside, locks any _magic stuff_ out.“

„Let’s just see what this room is supposed to hide,“ Dominic stated and reached around Matt to feel for a light switch. He found it and a few seconds later, light revealed more scribblings on the walls. Most of them were crimson but a few black and white lines and circles could be spotted, too.

Shelves lined the walls beneath the drawings with books, jars and boxes stored in them. A long table stood behind the drawing on the floor and beneath a bright lamp; stained oilcloth covered the tabletop.

Dominic glanced briefly at Matt and then took a step into the room. He shivered when he felt the numbness he had noticed before spreading to engulf him. The usual presence of energy levels of other Numen disappeared completely. Dominic frowned and turned his head to look at Matt. Dominic usually knew where his husband was by the exceptionally strong presence, still, he felt nothing right now. Not even…

„Are you still there?“ he whispered, but didn’t receive an answer. Aurus didn’t reply.

Dominic lifted his arms and crossed them, rubbing his palms over his upper arms and shivering.

„Fucking creepy, isn’t it?“ Matt grunted and followed Dom into the room. He walked along the shelves and picked up a few empty jars, sniffing at them and putting them back. He pulled a book free and Dominic noticed his eyes taking on the dull quality that usually hinted at Asche reading.

„You can still communicate?“ Dominic asked.

Matt blinked and looked up from the book. He nodded. „We made sure to be one when walking in. Do you want to leave?“

Dominic bit his lips, but shook his head. „Let’s just not linger.“ He pulled his phone from his pocket and activated the camera. „What’s that book about?“ he asked while taking photos of the drawings.

„Conversion of Skills,“ Matt replied. He put the book back and pulled another tome free. „Transferring the Soul,“ he read slowly.

„What is this room?“ Ms Quinn’s voice was heard from the door. She took a tentative step forwards.

Dominic took a photo of the books and looked up from his phone. „Did you know about any of this?“

She shook her head and looked around. „No,“ Ms Quinn replied. „I knew Ivor is interested in myths and the occult, but I never knew he… practised satanism or whatever he did here.“

„How well do you know Lyndon?“

„Apparently not as well as I thought,“ Ms Quinn sighed. She stared at the stains on the oilcloth and shivered.

„It’s not blood if that’s what you’re thinking,“ Matt grunted. He held up a wooden box and lifted its lid before closing it again and carrying it towards the table.

„I’ll just wait outside,“ Ms Quinn replied. She turned and walked out of the room. Dominic heard the chair behind the desk being dragged over the floor and a soft thud indicating that Lyndon’s secretary had sat down.

„How are you sure it’s not blood?“ Dominic asked.

„Not sure,“ Matt replied. „It doesn’t smell like blood, but who knows what he’s mixed up in here.“ He pointed at the box. „Stinking charms and chalks.“

Dominic frowned and reached for the box. Indeed, inside rested three sticks of chalk — white, red and black — and a few figures made of dried hay and green herbs, bound into form by red thread. Dominic lifted the box higher and inhaled the smell. „Someone didn’t know how to use kitchen herbs properly.“

„We noticed chamomile, aniseed, mugwort and sage,“ Matt stated. He picked one of the small figures with two hands and sneered at it. „What are those for? Giving your campfire a tasty smell?“

„I think they’re Areeteyan Spell Dolls,“ Dominic murmured. He took the doll that Matt was holding and lifted it to eye level, turning it in his fingers. „Depending on the herbs woven into it they grant you protection or powers.“ He put the doll back into the box and closed the lid, before placing the box back on the table. He looked at the drawing on the floor. „That’d be Areeteyan spells, too. I think Garnet read up on them a few decades ago.“

Matt nodded and stood next to the drawing on the floor. „What do we make of this room?“

„No idea. We need to figure out what those spells and dolls are for.“ Dominic sighed and looked at the drawing on the floor. He shifted, trying to reach out to Aurus once more. Silence and numbness was his reply. „What should we do with this drawing?“

„Fuck it up,“ Matt replied without hesitation.

„Do you think that‘s wise? You saw this thing in the headquarters. Lyndon is likely connected to the Harvester in one way or the other. Maiming any of these spells might spur the Harvester into action and I don‘t think we want that right now in bloody winter.“

Matt shrugged and crouched down, letting his clawed hands hang loosely over his knees. „The murders will go on no matter what we do here. We might just shift the target onto us if we‘re lucky.“

„Do you think you stand a chance against whatever is strong enough to kill War and frighten that owl while you‘re deep frozen?“

„We‘ll have to risk that, don‘t we?“ Matt retorted. He reached down and gashed his claws into the floor. Matt hissed and pressed his lips together while scratching along the floor until the spell wasn’t recognisable anymore. „We’re still better targets than those Numina still left. And I‘m not having these fucking spells in my city.“

_Dominic!_

Dominic sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel Aurus clinging onto him, a hint of panic in the dragon’s presence. „I’ve never been more relieved to hear your voice,“ Dominic whispered.

_What happened? You were suddenly gone!_

„ Areeteyan spells. Matt just destroyed one of them.“ Dominic turned his head to look at Matt who was standing again and shaking his hand.

„I know,“ he grunted. „Twice would have been enough.“

„Did it hurt?“ Dominic asked.

Matt looked up and nodded. „Fucking smarts. Will disappear soon enough, though.“

„Fine. Go get home with Philippa and Anyolite. Antwan and I will secure this place and treat this house as a crime scene. I took photos of the chalk spells on the walls and floor. I’ll sent them to Garnet.“

„What about those dolls? I don’t want any unsecured spells here while we don’t even know what they bloody do.“

Dominic sighed and looked around the room. „You know what? I’ll simply time lock them. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out.“

Matt nodded and flexed his fingers before pushing his hands into the pockets of his outer hoodie. „Sounds good enough. I’ll see you tonight, we’ll be taking care of the food.“

 

Philippa sat on the couch, next to Matthew and stared into one of the books they‘d found. Anyolite was curled up between them. She seemed asleep, but every now and then, she‘d release a small quip and shiver.

Matthew had leant back and was staring at the ceiling, a bottle of cider in his hand. He let his mind wander, counting the spots of Numina in his city. They seemed not to have diminished again.

_Maybe we should be looking for blind spots._

Matthew sighed and nodded. 

„You didn‘t tell me what‘s in that room,“ Philippa whispered.

Matthew turned his head towards her and pushed himself upright again. „Spells, apparently. We still need to figure out what they are for.“

„Spells…“ Philippa repeated.

Matthew nodded and gently put his hand on Anyolite‘s back. He felt a soft rumble in her torso.

„Spells and magic aren‘t real.“

„As dragon‘s aren’t?“ Matthew retorted.

Philippa looked down at Anyolite and frowned. She sighed and fell backwards onto the couch, looking up at Matthew.

„Do you think my Dad is a bad man?“

Matthew lifted his half-empty bottle to look at the contents before putting it down onto the table. He looked sideways at Philippa. „I don’t know,“ he admitted.

„He is a good man,“ Philippa retorted and reached for Anyolite to pull her close.

„I hope so,“ Matthew whispered.

„He loves me,“ she stated.

Matthew nodded and fell back again. They lay in silence for a while, before Philippa cleared her throat. „What did you plan to prepare for dinner?“

„Order something in,“ Matthew replied. „I might be working as a kitchen hand, but I’m mainly just chopping up stuff. Besides, I’m told that just adding salt to the meat isn’t enough to create an exquisite taste.“

Philippa narrowed her eyes at him. „No, it doesn’t. You need to read cooking books.“

Matthew grunted and pushed himself from the couch. He walked into the kitchen to retrieve the collection of food delivery flyers Dom kept. He returned to the living room and held them out to Philippa. „You pick.“

„You really can’t read?“ she asked while taking the flyers from Matthew’s hand.

„Asche usually does the reading,“ he replied and fell back onto the couch.

 

A few hours later, the living room was filled once again. Matthew sat between Dom and Philippa and opposite them, Antwan had snuggled up to Garnet in one of Dom‘s large chairs. Boxes full of food and plates covered the table. 

Matthew reached out for one of the boxes and sniffed on it. The spices he smelled were unfamiliar, but didn‘t smell poisonous. He opened the box and looked at the yellow rice covered in some kind of stew.

„You‘ll have to use some kind of cutlery for a change,“ Dom chuckle and held a spoon out.

Matthew grunted, but accepted the spoon. He started eating, humming at the spicy taste that left a pleasant burn in his mouth. He glanced over his box at Garnet who just had nicked some of Antwan‘s food.

Matthew wasn’t quite happy with Garnet getting involved. He wasn’t against her and Philippa meeting, not at all. He actually had wanted to introduce them for a few weeks now, for some reason. He didn’t like the thought of Philippa’s father being involved with the Harvester in some way, however. He didn’t want his children to be in danger yet again and therefore would have preferred if Garnet and Philippa hadn‘t met yet.

„Why is it always so hot in here?“ Antwan grunted and pulled on his tie to loosen it.

„Because it’s fu…reaking cold outside,“ Matthew retorted.

„I like the warmth when coming inside from the cold,“ Philippa whispered. Anyolite lifted her head from Philippa‘s lap to quip her agreement.

„As do I,“ Garnet stated, grinning. „You’re surrounded by dragons. Reptiles don’t like the cold.“

Philippa looked up from her box of rice and stew and Matthew expected her to ask about Garnet’s dragon. However, she looked down again and continued eating.

„I’ve brought you something,“ Garnet said after a while and put her empty box back onto the table. She grinned and fumbled in her bag before disentangling herself from Antwan and wedging herself in between Matthew and Dom.

She held out something black to Matthew. „No matter how much you refuse technology, you can’t avoid it forever.“

Matthew picked up the device from her hand. It seemed to be folded, so he flipped it open to reveal numbered buttons and a screen. „No,“ he stated and wanted to push the phone back into Garnet’s hand, but she was already sitting on her hands.

„Stop being incommunicado,“ Dom grunted. „I can’t give all the city my number just so you can call me.“

„No!“ Matthew repeated and pushed the phone further towards Garnet. „I don’t want that thing!“

Garnet sighed and rolled her eyes. „Mor Mor?“

„Wha…?“ Matthew felt himself being pulled back before he could even finish that word. _Mutiny!_ he complained.

„Stop sulking, old man,“ Asche giggled and pulled the phone further towards herself. She pressed a few buttons, giggling once more at the triggered sounds.

_Oi! I’m not an old man!_

„Sure you are,“ Asche retorted and pulled her legs onto the couch. „How does it work?“

„That’s an old people’s phone,“ Philippa said. She craned her neck to look at the device in Asche’s hand.

„That’s still advanced enough for Matthew,“ Asche replied. „In the end, I’ll have to handle this thing anyway.“

„You’re Asche, aren’t you? Where’s Matthew?“

Asche nodded and put her left hand against her chest. „He’s somewhere in here, sulking and refusing to engage in this modern technology nonsense.“

Philippa giggled, but bit her lips and looked down at Anyolite.

Asche slid down the couch and cowered in front of Philippa, offering a smile. „You’re feeling guilty for laughing?“

Philippa nodded and hugged her dragon close. Anyolite poked her nose against Philippa’s nose, purring softly.

„Do you think your father would want you to be only sad?“

„Don’t think so… but…“

„It’s normal, feeling guilty for having fun while you don’t know how and where he is,“ Asche whispered. „Anyone would feel like this. But being only down won’t help your father. And I can tell you, a parent doesn’t want their children to be downcast because of them being in trouble.“

She glanced up at Garnet who smiled and patted the couch next to her. „Let me teach you the modern ways, Mor Mor.“


	30. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of bed time talks, a bit of tattooing, a bit of other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for forgetting you again. This time I even haven’t got a good apology apart from surprise hols extension. Turned up at work, was told I’ve got three holidays left that hadn’t been planned yet and enough overtime, so, why don’t you leave again and return on Tuesday? So I basically just did that. And then there was some Pokémon Let's Go Eevee to play. That Team Rocket needs to be stopped by a little kid with a handful of Pokémon after all.

Matthew yawned and stretched. He lifted his head to find that wretched phone resting on the table. Garnet and Antwan seemed to have left, judging from the absence of their voices.

_Yes. Dom is just reading bedtime stories to Philippa and Anyolite. He said we should just go to the bedroom and wait for him._

Matthew nodded and rolled off the sofa before standing and walking into the bedroom. He slipped out of his hoodie and trousers, leaving them lying on the floor, and crawled beneath the blanket.

He didn’t have to wait long until Dom walked into the room and stopped to frown at the discarded clothes. He sighed and picked Matthew’s trousers and hoodie up, folding them and carrying them to a chair. Only then did Dom undress and follow Matthew into the bed.

„Do you deem Elsbeth reliable with a needle?“ Matthew asked while crawling onto Dom and brushing his fingers over Dom’s chest.

„She’s good,“ Dom replied and reached up to tangle his fingers in Matthew’s hair. „You can trust her with that design Tom did for you.“

„You know about it?“

„ Of course. I also made sure to spread warnings about how it must never be used on the wrong person. Where do you want it?“

Matthew reached up and took hold of Dom’s hand to lay their fingers on the skin behind his left ear. „This should be a good place.“

Dom grinned and nodded before pulling Matthew‘s head down to press their lips together. Matthew hummed and rolled off Dom to lie next to his husband.

He stared at the ceiling for a while before turning his head to Dom. „Have you ever been to the mole’s country?“

Dom frowned and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow and putting his chin into his hand to look down at Matthew. „No,“ he replied, „given the legends Garnet studied, we deemed it wiser to avoid his areas.“

Matthew nodded. „Good. Promise me you won’t even set a single toe onto his wretched lands without me. He can’t be trusted under no circumstances.“

„What happened?“

„Snivelling mole grew jealous or something,“ he growled. „Caballed with the other gang and caused the death of Aarushi’s lover. Besides, that pretentious cunt dares to claim the magma as his domain.“

Dom sighed and let himself fall onto his back again. He stared at the ceiling and eventually he turned his head to look at Matthew. „Well, technically speaking, magma is molten ground.“

„Which turns it into fire,“ Matthew retorted. „I control the magma and not that fucking, pissheaded ground digger.“

Dom chuckled and crossed his arms beneath his head. Matthew grinned and reached out to stroke along the soft skin of Dom‘s biceps.

„Do you…“ Dom started and looked at Matthew. „You’ve got your predecessors’ memories?“

„Yes,“ Matthew replied and waited for Dom to continue.

Dom grunted and shifted. He moved his arms away from his head again and rolled onto his side. „I sometimes wonder… Why did he do it? Why did Raleigh…“

Matthew rolled onto his side as well, facing Dom and reaching out to stroke the knuckles of his fingers along Dom‘s cheeks. „He kept telling himself because he needed to talk to us and had no other alternative for place or time…“

„But…“

Matthew sighed and looked down, staring at Dom‘s collarbone. „We… They always were drawn to their successors. Truth be told, he wanted me. It wasn’t even the first time Ravindra had intercourse with his or her successor. They all fell for their successors.“

„That doesn’t make sense when you‘re about to fight to death.“

Matthew shook his head and looked up at Dom again. „If you have to give your memories and powers, your whole fucking self, to someone else, you’d rather be killed by someone you care for than by just a random stranger. We only surrender to those that we love.“

„You‘re all weird ones,“ Dom stated. „I never asked about how that battle against Ravindra went. How exactly did you become Ravindra?“

„I never asked how you became Time,“ Matthew retorted.

„You‘re avoiding my question.“

„Because you won‘t like the answer,“ Matthew stated. Dom just stared at him, waiting. Matthew sighed and rolled onto his back again. „ _We burnt,_ “ they whispered. They remained silent for a moment, shivering at the collected memories of that pain. It was the one memory that all of them shared alike, a moment that stayed sharp and clear through all their incarnations. „ _We burnt alive and in that agony Asche and me melted together completely. That‘s how you become Ravindra, you die while your predecessor surrenders their life to you._ “

Matthew turned his head back to Dom, waiting for a reaction. Dom shivered and crawled on top of Matthew, putting his hands on Matthew‘s cheeks and his forehead against Matthew‘s.

„You were right,“ he whispered. „I didn‘t like the answer.“

Matthew moved his hands to stroke over Dom‘s back. „How did you become Time then?“

„Time‘s old; always has been,“ Dom chuckled. „I met the old crone by the spring of the Spiet, nagged her about teaching me how to become immortal. She tried to talk me out of it, said I‘d grow tired after the first century and there‘d be only more to come. I told her I‘d be with fire by then. She thought I was crazy, but in the end, the break was too alluring to her. No fight, no pain, just holding hands as she fell asleep.“

„How boring,“ Matthew retorted and squeezed Dom‘s bum.

„Only a lunatic like you would prefer the violent way,“ Dom retorted. He tried to reach over to his night stand, but his arm was just too short. He wiggled free from Matthew‘s arms to open a drawer and feel around in it.

„I noticed you can‘t just start a fire without Asche‘s fire,“ Dom mumbled.

Matthew just grunted and pushed himself up to sit against the headboard. He didn’t like admitting that even to Dom.

„I know I‘ll regret it, but here… somewhere…“ Dom kept shoving around the contents of his drawer until he pulled a small metal box from it with a little shout of victory. He held the silver box out to Matthew who frowned, but picked it up. That thing couldn’t be worse than one of those bloody phones. „Garnet could explain properly how it works,“ Dom said.

Matthew glanced at him before looking at the metal box. He carefully opened the lid that was attached at one of the narrow sides of the box. A small tube with a set of holes and a wheel at its side were revealed.

One eyebrow raised, Matthew looked back at Dom.

„It’s windproof,“ Dom said. „Try that wheel.“

Matthew lifted his thumb and brushed it against the wheel. He repeated the action with more fervour when he noticed a few sparks coming from the tube. After a few more trials, a flame flickered above it. It remained, even when Matthew shook the box.

He flicked the lid closed and opened it again. This time, igniting the flame worked on the second attempt. Matthew giggled and lifted his free hand up to it, drawing a bow of fire from the box to his palm.

„I like it,“ he announced and looked at Dom. „What’s it called?“

„Pocket lighter,“ Dom replied.

„How creative,“ Matthew chuckled. He closed his hand and flicked the lighter closed. The fire disappeared and he put his new toy on his nightstand. He rolled over to Dom and brushed his hand down Dom’s chest and abdomen until he could stroke over a twitching length. „I think I should thank you properly for such a mindful gift, honeybuns.“

 

„What are we going to do today?“ Matthew asked while reaching for the butter.

„Philippa is going back to school,“ Dom replied. „Garnet is looking at the photos I made of the Areeteyan spells and at the dolls and Antwan and I will talk to Lyndon’s associates. You could go to Dupont and pass your time and get him to do some research in Numina circles. And pick up Philippa from school.“

„I hate schools,“ Matthew grunted. He looked over the table while buttering his bread, wondering if he should be preparing some lunch for Philippa. „I might get some cider and more ink.“

„Ink?“ Philippa’s voice came from the door. She yawned as she walked into the kitchen, Anyolite hanging over her shoulders with closed eyes.

„There’s still some uncovered skin left,“ Matthew replied and pulled the chair next to him back.

Philippa nodded and crawled onto it. She lifted Anyolite to sit next to her plate and stared at the table and the food on it.

„Anyolite is coming with me today,“ she said after a while.

Matthew nodded and reached out to put his buttered slice of bread onto her plate. „When are you finished with school today?“

„At 1.30 pm,“ Philippa replied and reached out for the jam. „Please, take your phone with you today. I… I’d like to know I can call you.“

„Yes, I will,“ Matthew sighed. There went his plan to accidentally drop that wretched thing into the nearest river. „I’ll drop you off at school, too.“

Philippa nodded. „Can I prepare a lunch box? I packed mine yesterday.“

„Of course,“ Matthew replied and reached for a few slices of bread. „What do you prefer on your bread?“

„Gorgonzola or Cheddar, also I usually have a vanilla pudding or mousse.“

„Uhm…“ Matthew faltered and looked up at Dom. His husband just chuckled.

„We only have Cheddar,“ Dom said and pushed the block of cheese towards Matthew. „Don’t worry, little mother hen, I’ll purchase the supplies we’ll need to keep our guests sustained.“

Matthew grunted and started to prepare a Cheddar sandwich while Dom turned to a giggling Philippa, asking her to make a list of food she and Anyolite liked.

 

Matthew walked into Elsbeth‘s tattoo parlour and scrunched his nose up. In front of him an old man stood, long grey hair tied into a tail and deep crinkles in his face. He looked up and took a weak step towards Matthew.

„Please, Sir,“ he whined.

„Secrecy, I presume,“ Ravindra growled.

The man nodded.

„I think I gave orders to have you evicted two days ago already.“

„Please, don’t evict me, I’m begging you. I‘m a weak, old man. Have mercy on me, please.“

Ravindra bared her teeth at the old fool. „Weak, old man my ass! Stop playing pretend, you‘re anything but a feeblish old geezer.“

Secrecy stared at Ravindra before standing further upright. His hair took on a faint orange hue and even his crinkles seemed to lessen to some degree. „The Harvester…“ he whispered.

„He’s in Amberburg, isn’t he? Your eviction would lead you to safety.“

„Please, Sir,“ Secrecy whined once more.

„That’d be Ma’am right now,“ Ravindra stated. She ignored the frown and mouth parting to voice confusion. „You picked your loyalties wrong. I don’t want snivelling snitches in my vicinity.“

„You don’t understand, I’m the keeper of secrets. I don’t part with them easily. That’s my very nature.“

„And I’m a hater of secrets,“ Ravindra retorted. „I‘m afraid we won‘t get along well. So if you kindly removed yourself from my lands, I‘ll pretend to be grateful.“

„Please, allow me to stay in Amberburg. I‘ll serve you.“

Ravindra growled and scrunched her nose up in a show of disgust. „Well, tell me your name, turncoat.“

„I…“ Secrecy swallowed and took a step back. He shook his head. „I’ve never told anyone my name before.“

„Farewell then,“ Ravindra replied and took a step to the side, pointing her open claw at the door.

Secrecy stared at her and then at the door. Ravindra could almost smell the rising panic and growled, revealing pointed teeth.

Secrecy looked down at his feet and whispered something that Ravindra didn‘t even try to decipher.

„Loud and clear,“ she stated, claw still pointing at the door.

Secrecy looked at her, the pupils spreading until they covered his whole eyes, a tuft of red hair growing from the tips of his ears and front teeth growing somewhat.

„Slobodan Lovrić,“ he said eventually.

„A little squirrel, aren‘t you?“ Ravindra asked. She let her claw fall down and pushed it into the pocket of her hoodie. „Fine. Continue your work on Lyndon. Find him and follow him. And if I find out that you‘ve been fucking blabbing to that demented budgie again, being evicted is the least of your problems. Do you understand?“

Lovrić nodded.

„You report to Dominic and me, only. Understood?“

Lovrić nodded again. „Yes, Sir… Ma‘am.“

„Now go and find yourself some nuts to hide, rodent,“ Ravindra grunted and limped past Lovrić. She heard footsteps and the door open, a gust of chill air coming in before the door clicked shut.

Elsbeth was still standing behind the counter, arms resting on the surface.

„You’ve been quite an arse there, forcing him to reveal his name,“ she said.

Matthew shrugged. „I know. Fuckwit didn‘t deserve it any better.“ He reached into his inner hoodie’s pocket and pulled the page he had torn from Tom’s notebook out to bang it onto the counter. He leant over the furniture to snarl at Elsbeth, „If you fuck this up, you will regret that quite deeply.“

Elsbeth looked down at the sketch and back at Matthew. „My offer still stands, I do it for free if you tell me what it means.“

Matthew didn’t reply. He just pulled a bundle of rolled up banknotes from his pocket and put them onto Tom’s drawing.

„I see,“ Elsbeth sighed. „I’d take two of the green ones and that’ll include the bottles of cider you’ll be emptying without a doubt.“

Matthew nodded and pulled two of the green notes from the bundle before putting it back into his pocket.

„No haggling?“ Elsbeth asked while opening the door to the tattooing room. The buzz of the tattoo machine could be heard. It stopped when Matthew walked into the room and Timothy and a bald, sturdy man, arms already covered in tattoos, stared at him.

„Don’t piss yourself on my behalf,“ he grunted and followed Elsbeth into the living quarters. „I’m not the haggling type,“ Matthew answered Elsbeth’s question. „If you want to purchase goods or services, you pay the price they come with.“

„I have to admit, I‘m surprised to discover you‘re not a completely asocial bastard,“ Elsbeth replied. She walked into the living room and pointed at the heater on the wall. „We’ll have to wait until Tim is done with his customer. Sit down by the heater, I’ll get you some cider.“

Matthew nodded and walked over to the heater, sinking down on the floor. He turned the temperature of the heating up again, unravelled his scarfs and unzipped his hoodies, pulling out his new lighter. He flicked it open and watched the flickering flame while Elsbeth left the room to fetch the promised cider.

 

Matthew stood before the school where he had dropped Philippa and Anyolite off in the morning. A piece of cling film had been taped behind his left ear, covering the healing skin of his newest tattoo. Matthew lifted his hand towards the itching patch of skin.

_Don‘t scratch, Matthew._

Matthew grunted, but let his hand fall down again. He started pacing in front of the school in an attempt to keep warm in the freezing cold of this winter, reaching down to rub the scar on his leg warmer every now and then. Thankfully, he didn‘t have to wait too long.

The sounds of bells came from the building and shortly after, the voices of far too many children roared up. Matthew groaned and moved away from the gates to the school premises. He didn‘t want to be run over by hordes of hysterical little brats.

_Don‘t be an old grump, princess._

„I‘m an old grump whenever I want to be,“ Matthew growled.

Asche just giggled while the first groups of children rushed past Matthew. They watched children of different sizes rushing past, some of them glancing at Matthew before speeding up.

Eventually, the stream of children waned and only a few, small groups left the building. Still, Philippa hadn‘t appeared yet. Matthew sighed and pulled his phone from its pocket. Maybe he had missed some signal from the wretched thing, but nothing blinked or showed any missed message.

Sighing again, he pushed it back into the pocket and limped onto the school premises.

_Try and leave a good impression, will you?_

Matthew grunted and pushed his hands into the hoodie‘s pockets. His fingers brushed against the bloody phone. „Maybe you should send her a message.“

_Good idea, let me take over for a moment._

Matthew nodded and pulled the phone free again. He was just about to let himself fall when one of the doors of the school building was opened and Philippa rushed through, clutching Anyolite to herself.

„Philippa!“ Matthew called out, glad at being able to put the phone back again.

She stopped and looked up, smiling when she recognised him. She ran towards him and grinned. „You wanted to call me, didn‘t you?“

„Maybe,“ Matthew grunted and held his hand out.

„Admit it, phones are useful.“

„Won‘t,“ he grunted, amidst Asche‘s giggles.

Philippa took his hand and looked up at Matthew again. „You really got another tattoo?“

„It‘s a gift from a friend long gone,“ Matthew replied and briefly brushed his free hand over Anyolite‘s back. A low rumble of comfort was his answer.

Matthew smiled and looked up, he just wanted to ask Philippa about her day at school, when a burning scream split his thoughts apart. He faltered in his tracks and pressed a hand against his head.

**Help, please, help!**

Matthew cowered down, ignoring Philippa‘s questions about what was wrong to find the flicker of fire that was used to scream for him.

_It‘s the outskirts of the town, that merchant and market area._

„That‘s too far away,“ Matthew growled and lifted his head to look into the direction. The shouts were still coming and almost overshadowing their conversation. Matthew tried to recognise the voice, but the panic in it tainted it too much.

_There’s no way we can get there in time with the transport means provided by the town._

„So directly through the fire,“ Matthew grunted and looked up at Philippa. „ _But we can‘t leave you alone here._ “

„Matthew?“ Philippa asked. „What‘s wrong?“ She stared with wide eyes and took a step back as Matthew‘s skin turned black with scales and his head shifted into Asche‘s, growing and stretching in neck and shoulders until Asche could break free from him and shot high into the sky. She turned and dived back down.

„Hold on tight, both of you,“ Matthew shouted while pulling Philippa and Anyolite against him and reaching out for Asche. He gripped her wing and pulled himself and the children up, shifting into a stable seating position while Asche soared upwards.

„Philippa, Anyolite, meet Asche,“ Matthew shouted above the cold wind.

„Hello Asche,“ Philippa whispered, her words almost not audible over the wind. She looked down for a moment, squeaked and pressed her head against Matthew‘s chest. Anyolite looked up from beneath her.

„I‘m sorry for having to tear you up into the air like this and taking you into a possible fight, but I can‘t leave you standing alone there either,“ Matthew shouted.

Philippa looked up at him again. She squinted and pressed her eyes together again. „The wind is harsh.“

„Flying in winter is no fun,“ Matthew replied. He sighed, Asche‘s eyes could already make out the area with the large shops. He knew Dupont frequented the area for his restaurant supplies.

_It might be him who‘s calling._

„I think so. Can you pinpoint where he is?“

_Not quite, but there‘s the blind spot again. I‘m going for that._

Matthew frowned. She was right, somewhere ahead of them, the familiar tingle of numbness hid. He concentrated on the screaming that was still tangible. It seemed to centre around the blind spot.

„When we‘ve arrived, I want you to stay on Asche‘s back,“ Matthew shouted. „Just hold on to her and she‘ll keep you high and safe.“

Philippa nodded without looking up. Matthew tightened his arm around the children and looked forward. He spotted a few large buildings arranged in a square. Dupont had told him, that during summer, there was usually held a large market with fresh food on the plaza in the middle of the buildings. During winter, the place was mostly deserted apart from occasional end of year festivities.

Now, however, two men were seen in the middle of it. One of them was lying on the ground, the other was standing above him. He was holding a staff of some kind, a cloud-like construction was attached beneath the bent tip. Small lights glimmered in the cloud, blinking and shifting. It emanated a dull light that never settled on one colour for more than a few seconds.

_This staff scares me and I don’t even know what it’s supposed to be._

„I know,“ Matthew whispered. He looked down at Philippa and Anyolite, poking Philippa’s side with his thumb. She looked up at him. „I need you to turn around and hold on to Asche on your own. Can you do that?“

„I think so,“ Philippa whispered.

„Good,“ Matthew said and helped her to turn around, leading her hands to lie against Asche’s neck. „I know it’s cold, but it’s better than falling down.“

„What are you going to do?“

Matthew grinned at her and moved into a crouched position, looking down at the two figures that he couldn’t make out yet in the eerie, ever-changing light. „Going down the tail, of course,“ he chuckled and slid down, following the direction of Asche’s tail until he was falling freely.

He felt the wind tearing at his clothes, hair and skin; his legs and arms shifting and claws breaking through his shoes. The impact of the ground still fucking hurt.

Matthew straightened and shook his arms, claws turning back into fingers. He turned his head to look at the two men on the plaza. Indeed, it had been Dupont calling for them. The chief was lying on his back, a lighter clutched in his hands like he was praying to it. His legs were twisted and blood had tainted his trousers red.

„Bells,“ Dupont croaked.

„You called for me?“ Matthew asked and looked at the other man.

„You?“ they asked simultaneously.


	31. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelation Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t forgotten you! Whooohooo! Also, I think next week, there’ll be a little illustration again.

Matthew slowly walked closer to the two men. His eyes alighted on the staff and the weird construction at the end of it. It was a flock of eyes, each one still moving, blinking and darting around. They emanated an aura of power that Matthew hadn‘t encountered yet.

His eyes stayed on one single golden eye. Matthew growled and looked at the brunet man they had been searching for during the previous days. „Wouldn‘t have expected to see you again like this.“

„Same,“ Lyndon replied cheerfully. „Who would have thought the little brat befriended some of my prey.“ He looked up at Asche circling above them. „I see the brats are with you.“

„You‘re the Harvester,“ Matthew stated. He noticed Dupont pushing himself backwards, further away from the two men.

„That‘s what they call me.“

„Who are you then?“ Matthew asked and took a step closer before starting to circle Lyndon, forcing him to turn away from Dupont.

„Why don‘t you tell me who you are?“

„You know my name,“ Matthew replied.

„I know the name you gave this poor sod,“ Lyndon said and tapped a finger against his chest. „I want to know who you are.“

„Seems we’ve got a few things in common there. Tell me then.“ Matthew stopped in his tracks when Lyndon was with his back to Dupont.

„Ha, don’t be this greedy, little limpy,“ Lyndon laughed. „You’ll know soon enough.“

„You’re a dead fucking cunt walking,“ Matthew growled and lifted a claw to point at the golden eye on the staff. „I‘ll have that back.“

Lyndon glanced at the eye Matthew pointed at and then up at Asche. „So you’re the human of the dragon my cult let escape.“

„No,“ Matthew growled, feeling the familiar itch of his pupils stretching. „ _We are the mothers!_ “ they roared, their voices echoing from the walls of the market halls.

„Then I will have your eyes as well before collecting your son’s second eye,“ Lyndon laughed. He jabbed his staff backwards and into Dupont’s left leg, hindering the chef’s attempt at crawling away.

Dupont screamed and bent forward to clutch his leg, looking up at the laughing Harvester. Matthew growled and pushed himself forward, stretching his right hand and feeling the heat pooling around his cold fingers, warming and forming his glaive.

He thrust it forward and hooked the blade with Lyndon’s staff to shove it off Dupont’s leg. Lyndon stumbled backwards, but caught himself and looked down at Matthew, their faces only inches apart.

„I didn’t expect that,“ he chuckled. „But you’re still too slow, limpy.“

„Just need a little warm-up,“ Matthew growled. He jabbed his free claw forward and into the flock of eyes. Sharp pain ran through it and up his arm, but he closed his claws around Snowball’s eye nevertheless.

„Stop that!“ the Harvester shouted and kicked Matthew’s stomach.

Matthew stumbled backwards a few steps and rammed his glaive into the ground. He grinned and lifted his left hand to show off the golden eye in it, ignoring the pain that was still lingering in his arm. „That’s the eye,“ Matthew stated. „Now you only need to burn, asshole.“

The Harvester growled and pointed his staff at Matthew. The glow that up until now had been lingering all around them concentrated around the eyes.

„Dad! That’s my father! Dad! Dad!“

Matthew looked up at Philippa, while Asche concentrated on Lyndon. With the eerie glow gone, the view on the plaza wasn’t distorted anymore and the men on it were clearly recognisable. Matthew sighed and looked back at the Harvester.

„What now? Do you really want to kill me in front of my daughter?“

Matthew gnashed his teeth together and looked up at Asche and the children. Philippa was wiggling and pointing down, screaming at Asche to land and let her get to her father.

„ _Stop wiggling!_ “ they shouted.

„Let me down!“ she shouted back and kicked her heels against Asche’s side.

_I don’t think I can keep her safe if she continues wiggling like this._

Matthew nodded and turned back to Lyndon. „And you? Do you plan on killing someone in front of your daughter?“

The Harvester laughed. „You’re cute, little dragon rider.“

„Dad!“ Philippa shouted and half slid, mostly fell from Asche who had just touched the ground. She fell on all fours and stood again to run towards the men, while Anyolite tried to bite into her coat. She missed and rushed after Philippa.

„Stay back,“ Matthew roared just as a beam of twirling light shot past him and towards Philippa. Cursing, Matthew shoved the glaive further into the ground, using it to push himself forward. He collided with Philippa just before the beam of light hit his back. He wrapped their wings and Asche’s fire around them.

When the pressure against his back waned, Matthew stood and flicked their wings, fire and flickers of light dissipating. He turned his head to look behind him. The glaive was lying somewhere between him and the Harvester. The Harvester had let his staff tip towards the ground.

„You’re a little surprise bag, aren’t you?“ he chuckled. „I certainly didn’t expect you to throw yourself between us. And with such dramatic effects even!“

„ _ **They're your children!**_ “

The Harvester stared at them for a moment before launching into a laughing fit. „She's my host's daughter and her dragon“ he wheezed between laughters. „Don't make the mistake to think I'd see them as mine.“

Matthew growled and retracted his wings, to allow Asche to rise into the air again. They had to be quick before the cold rendered them completely motionless. With the heat from Asche’s fire gone, Matthew could feel the cold on his back through the ripped hoodies; could feel the freezing wind against Asche’s scales and wings.

He dashed towards his glaive and was hit by a beam of black light just as his fingers curled around the shaft. He was thrust backwards while Asche unleashed another bout of scorching fire. The Harvester screamed and tossed a little bag onto the ground. It exploded and covered him in powder and a purple glow.

Matthew stood and watched Asche’s flames dissipating. He glanced at Dupont who had managed to crawl further back, leaving a trail of red from his damaged legs.

He shivered, forcing his fingers to stay closed around the glaive’s shaft. „Fire again while I try to break through his defences.“

_I can’t stay airborne for much longer. Either we finish him now or we’ll have to jump into a campfire ourselves to avoid freezing to death._

„Fire away, then,“ Matthew shouted while running forwards again. He felt Asche’s fire coming from behind and rushing over him before her claws lifted him up. She darted forward and dropped him before the Harvester while Matthew jabbed his glaive forward.

His weapon connected with the Harvester’s staff as Matthew landed on the ground. The Harvester moved his staff, easily removing it from Matthew’s fingers and sending the glaive clattering to the ground behind them.

Matthew jumped back to avoid another thrust with the eye staff. He stopped a few metres away from the Harvester, unable to stop shaking from the cold anymore.

The Harvester laughed and held his free hand out. „Fighting a reptile that’s quick-frozen is no challenge. Give me that eye back and I’ll let you get away for now.“

„Over our dead fucking bodies,“ Matthew growled. He pushed Snowball’s eye into his left hand to be able to call upon his falcata.

A tiny fireball shot past his feet, ceasing after just a metre and crackling in tiny sparks over the stones of the floor. Matthew looked behind him and saw Anyolite, lips raised and growling, even while she was shivering. Matthew offered a smile to the small dragon.

„How cute,“ the Harvester giggled. „I’m almost scared.“

„You should be,“ Matthew growled while Asche landed behind the Harvester. Matthew lifted his right hand, feeling heat and fire pool in it until the flames sparked from his fingers to form the falcata.

Footsteps were heard from behind them and Matthew could see Garnet running towards them through Asche’s eyes. Their daughter reached behind her back with her left hand and a golden shimmer spread in two beams until it formed a bow. She stopped and held the bow in front of her, while a red arrow materialised in her right hand.

Matthew started and ran forward just as Garnet took aim. The arrow whizzed past him, settling in the cloud of eyes while Asche spit more fire. Matthew jabbed the falcata forward, aiming for the stomach.

The Harvester let himself fall sideways, so Matthew only cut through the suit and into his side. Matthew turned to follow the burning man that was rolling over the ground. Before he could jab his falcata into the Harvester, the eye staff was pushed between his legs and hit against his left leg.

Matthew winced and fell forward, feeling the sharp wind of another arrow whizzing past him. The arrow buried itself in the Harvester’s shoulder. He screamed and kicked after Matthew, holding his staff up and jabbing the bent, pointed tip at Matthew’s head.

Matthew rolled away before pushing himself onto all fours. He saw a faint blue hue spreading from the eyes of the staff and surrounding the Harvester.

„Don’t you dare trying to flee,“ Matthew growled and pushed himself forward again, half running, half crawling forwards.

He didn’t make it in time, however. The Harvester glowed blue, before becoming lucent and eventually disappearing completely. Matthew thrust his falcata forward, but it slid right through the air and he fell onto the stones.

„Coward!“ he screamed while pushing himself to stand again. „I’ll get you, fucking cunt. _**I will burn you**_ , you fucking piece of shit!“

_He’s gone._

„We will track him down again,“ Matthew growled and let his falcata dissipate into flames again. He walked over to his glaive and picked it up to let it disappear as well.

„Farmsy warned me you would run in front of an arrow without any hesitation,“ Garnet said from behind him.

„I just trust you to aim properly,“ Matthew replied and turned around to face his daughter. His eyes fell on the bow she was holding. There were wheels on the ends of the limbs, things that looked like levers and three strings. „Is that thing even a bow anymore?“

„A compound bow,“ Garnet stated. „It’s more efficient than your traditional bow.“

Matthew sighed and shrugged. „Didn‘t you say you can‘t summon the bow anymore?“

„I found the trigger to call upon it again,“ Garnet replied.

Matthew nodded and pulled her into a hug. „That’s good,“ he whispered. „Thank you for helping us.“ He let go of her and held his hand with Snowball’s eye out. Garnet let her bow vanish in a cloud of gold and black shimmer before lifting both her hands. Matthew carefully put the eyeball onto her open palms.

„That’s…“ she whispered and closed her hands around it. „Thank you, Mormsy,“ she said and leant down to press a kiss against Matthew’s forehead. She straightened again and nodded at Philippa and Anyolite behind Matthew. „You take care of the kids, I’ll have a look at Dupont.“

Matthew sighed and nodded. He turned and limped towards Philippa and Anyolite, feeling the cold spreading through his body once again and impairing his movements. He heard Asche following behind him.

Philippa was sitting on the floor, clutching Anyolite to herself. She looked up at Matthew and Asche, eyes swollen and red. With a grunt, Matthew let himself fall down to the floor, stretching his left leg and rubbing the scar. Asche curled up around them, resting her snout on Matthew’s shoulder and moved her wings to cover them.

They sat in silence for a few moments, only Philippa’s sobs were heard. „He… he tried to kill me,“ she said and pressed her hands against her eyes.

„I don’t think that was your father anymore,“ Matthew said. He reached out to stroke Anyolite’s back. „Something else has taken over his body.“

Philippa moved her hands away from her eyes just enough to look at Matthew. „He still looks like Dad. His voice… It’s still his voice.“

„It’s still his body…“

Philippa heaved a breath and pulled Anyolite tighter against her.

Matthew shifted and glanced at Asche before bending further down to be on eye level with Philippa. „I have to ask…“ he tried and looked down for a moment, pressing his palm harder against the scar on his leg before looking up at the children again. „Do you want to stay with someone else? That secretary who often looks after you? Any family?“

„You don’t want me around anymore?“ Philippa asked and narrowed her eyes at Matthew.

„It’s not that…“ Matthew started, but was cut off by Philippa. She jumped up and shouted at him, her voice scratchy and disrupted by shaky heaves of breath.

„What about you not letting any harm come to us?“ she screamed. „You’re sending us away, you liar! You’re going to leave me alone, just like… just like…“

„This is not about what I want,“ Matthew stated. He reached out and laid his hands against the sides of Philippa’s shoulders, firmly pulling her down to sit again. „Look at me,“ he said, waiting for her to look into his eyes. „Look at me and listen closely, Phil.“

She pressed her lips together and lifted her head, waiting for Matthew to speak.

„There’s only two ways this can end. We kill whatever it is your father has become or he kills us. And we don’t plan on dying anytime soon. Do you understand? I am the man who will kill your father,“ Matthew stated. „Do you understand what I’m telling you?“

Philippa looked down at Anyolite and nodded.

„Do you _really_ understand?“ Matthew asked and leant forward again. „Repeat what I said.“

Philippa swallowed and looked up. She stared at Asche for a moment before turning her head towards Matthew. „You will kill my father,“ Philippa whispered.

Matthew nodded and let go of Philippa’s arm to rest them on his knees. „ _So tell me now, do you want to stay with us or stay with someone else?_ “

Philippa drew another breath and looked down at Anyolite, who quipped. Philippa looked up at Matthew again. „Anyolite and me don’t have anywhere else to stay together. And I… I still trust you? I can talk to you still… We don’t want to be on our own again.“

She shifted closer to Matthew who opened his arms towards her. With another sob, she crawled into his lap and rested her head against his shoulder. Matthew closed his arms around her and stroked over her hair. „Then you’ll stay with us.“

Philippa nodded and looked down at her dragon, stroking Anyolite’s head.

„You’re shaking,“ she whispered after a while.

„I’m freezing,“ Matthew replied. „Let’s go home and into warmth. I also have to check on Garnet and Dupont.“ He changed his arms’ position so he could stand and carry Philippa. Asche lifted her wings to let them cross the plaza.

Matthew noticed people standing at the edges, staring and pointing. He sighed, but chose to ignore those idiots for now. He stopped in front of Garnet kneeling next to Dupont. She stood and showed her phone. „I called the ambulance. Doctors should be with you in a bit.“

Matthew nodded and looked down at Dupont. „How are you?“

Dupont glanced at him before staring at Philippa. „She’s his daughter,“ he croaked and shifted backwards. „She’s the Harvester’s daughter!“

Philippa released a high-pitched sob and shivered, pressing her head against Matthew shoulder again. Matthew hoisted her up again and looked down at her. „I don’t think so. I don’t think this was Ivor Lyndon anymore.“


	32. Illustration — Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT’S ALL FIRE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drawing once again. And again I totally forgot to post. I don’t know what’s wrong with me these weeks. :O Maybe it’s because I’m a bit more wrapped up in (yet another) new project?

 

And that little WiP video. ;)


	33. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Aftermath after the Big Revelation

Matthew looked through the cupboards in the kitchen, cursing under his breath.

_Maybe you should just call and ask Dominic where he’s put the cacao._

Matthew just grunted and opened another cupboard. He stretched and picked up a brown tub and looked at the picture of a mug with a brown liquid inside on it. „Guess that’s it.“

Asche hummed her agreement.

Matthew glanced at the pot of milk on the oven and opened the lid of the tub, a silver foil greeting him. With another grunt, he ripped the foil off and tossed it onto the kitchen counter. „Just how much of this powder do I even need?“ He hobbled to the kitchen door and poked his head into the living room. He repeated his question.

Philippa looked up from beneath her blanket. „Three spoons, please.“

Matthew nodded and retreated into the kitchen again, just in time to save the milk from boiling over. He found a spoon and a mug and put the requested amount of cacao into the mug, stirring while pouring the hot milk into the mug.

He walked back into the living room and held out the mug to Philippa. She looked up and pushed her hands out from beneath the blanket to wrap them around the mug. She pulled it close and inhaled the smell while Matthew let himself fall onto the sofa next to her.

Anyolite crawled out from beneath the blanket and curled up between them. Matthew hummed and reached out to stroke his fingers along her back, feeling the soft feathers tickling his fingertips.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds audible Anyolite’s soft purring and the occasional slurping of cacao.

Eventually, Philippa looked up from her mug. „I have questions,“ she whispered. „About you and… and Dad.“

Matthew nodded. „Of course. I’ll answer what I can answer.“

Philippa nodded and looked into her mug. She took another sip before leaning forward and putting it onto the table. She shifted backwards and drew her legs further to herself, hands disappearing beneath the blanket again. „My father, he’s tried to murder that man. He had so many eyes on that thing… What is he doing?“

„We don’t know,“ Matthew sighed. „All we know is that he’s, or whatever possessed him, is killing Numina and stealing their eyes.“

„I’m a murderer’s daughter,“ she whispered.

„You’re yourself,“ Matthew retorted. „What your parents are doesn’t need to define you.“

„What are your parents?“

Matthew sighed, while he felt Asche clearing her throat. „They were a merchant and a housewife. Shallow and not very supportive. They’re not worth losing another word about them, really.“

Philippa shivered and sunk further into her blanket, shifting until it was covering most of her head. „You think something possessed him?“

Matthew nodded.

„Maybe he can be saved,“ she whispered. „Maybe you don’t…“

„Phil, don’t try and change what I’ve told you,“ Matthew stated. „One of us will die by the hands of the other.“

Philippa glanced at him before retreating fully into her blanket tent. Matthew sighed and pushed himself off the sofa to pick up the mug and carry it into the kitchen. He put it into the sink and returned into the living room.

„You said Numina,“ Philippa said once Matthew was slouched on the sofa again. „You are a Numen. You and Asche, somehow both of you make up a Numen.“

„We are fire,“ he confirmed.

„Fire?“ Philippa repeated and lifted her head. She sat upright and turned towards Matthew. Anyolite also sat upright as she stared at him. „But fire… That’s… You’re Ravindra?“

„Yes.“

„You’re… you’re like the king of this country!“

Matthew winced and stared at Philippa. „Please, don’t say things like that. I’m no king.“

„You did say there’s been royalty in your family when we first met,“ Philippa pointed out.

„That’s not what I had meant,“ Matthew grunted. „My brother married into Servalon’s royal family and had some offspring.“

„The Bellamy dynasty?“ Philippa gasped. „How old are you?“

Matthew growled and shrugged. „I think I was 29 or 30 when we became Ravindra.“

_We really only just made it to 30, didn’t we?_

„How long ago was that?“ Philippa insisted while Anyolite pushed her beak further upwards, staring at Matthew.

„You better ask Dom about that. I’ve been asleep since then.“

„But your brother founded Servalon’s Bellamy dynasty, didn’t he? Filmore Séguier was your nephew and his granddaughter took the old family name again as a sign of friendship between Mauvreland and Servalon.“

„So I’ve been told,“ Matthew grunted.

„But that means you’re my ancestor! We could trace Mum’s family tree back to the Séguiers and Bellamys! Dad made me learn all the names back to Quentin Bellamy.“

„Well, that makes you one of the few family members I actually get along with.“

Philippa shifted closer to him and grabbed Anyolite in the process. „But don’t you miss your family? They’re all gone now.“

„I miss my cousin,“ Matthew admitted and pointed at the beads he had brought from the former headquarters. „He left me a gift, however.“ His fingers brushed past the freshly tattooed patch behind his ear. „I had a brother from different parents.“

Philippa nodded and let herself fall against the backrest of the sofa again, her shoulder resting against Matthew’s arm. „What about the other Numen legends? Are they true, are all the legends true?“

„I don’t even know most of the legends, and I bet they’re mostly tinted by the gang’s recounting.“

„They all exist?“ Philippa asked. „Anahid, Zareh, Damek, Araxie, they all exist?“

„Yes,“ Matthew growled.

Philippa looked down at Anyolite and stroked through her feather crown. „You’re not very devilish, though.“

Matthew sighed and pulled out his lighter. He flicked it open and lifted his free hand to draw the fire from it. With the fire above his left hand, he put the lighter back into its pocket and watched the flame flickering and taking the form of the Ember Fields. Dragons ascended from them and changed forms until a miniature Asche was floating above his hand. „We haven’t started out as devils. Ravindra has always been the patron saint for Amberburg and Mauvreland.“

Anyolite quipped and stretched her head to snatch at the flame while Philippa just stared. Matthew lifted his hand out of Anyolite’s reach and giggled. Just then, they heard the apartment door open. Shuffling and rustling was heard from the corridor before Garnet made her way into the room.

She carried two bags of what seemed to be vegetables. „I brought food,“ she announced. „We’re cooking tonight.“

Matthew craned his neck, but could only make out celery in the bags, while his daughter carried them into the kitchen.

„Are you playing with fire again?“ she asked once she had returned and let herself fall to the sofa next to him. She looked at the figure of Asche somersaulting above Matthew’s hand. Asche’s form changed to the old town of Amberburg with dragons soaring and circling above it.

„You’ve never told me stories like that,“ she stated.

„I would have,“ Matthew replied and grinned at her, „I didn’t have the skills yet.“ He sighed and closed his hand, feeling the fire disappearing. „How’s Dupont?“

„He’s in hospital, we’ve arranged a watch on him. So if… the Harvester returns, we’ll be notified immediately.“

Matthew nodded and looked at Philippa who had sunk back into her blanket again. Garnet leant over Matthew’s lap and lifted the blanket from her face a fraction.

„What do you say, should we ask Matthew to tell us a story?“

Philippa looked up and nodded.

„Well then,“ Matthew quipped and held out his hands towards Anyolite. „Give me fire, little one.“

 

Garnet had dragged Philippa and Anyolite into the kitchen and had also called Antwan for help. Chattering and some giggling was heard above the sounds of kitchen devices being banged against each other.

Dom looked down at Matthew who had sat on the floor during his earlier story telling.

„You made the news,“ he said and reached for the remote control to switch the tv on.

„Is Phil recognisable?“ Matthew asked while watching the news. Some woman was standing in front of recordings of their fight with the Harvester, talking about dragons and a general threat to the public. „Mute that bitch, please.“

Dom shrugged and pressed the mute button, but kept the remote in his hand. „I’ve seen most the videos. They’ve been taken with smartphones and are of varying quality. They mainly concentrated on you, Asche and Lyndon, though.“

Matthew nodded and kept watching. „So we might be able to keep her out of the whole circus.“

„I’ll be bringing her to school and picking her up for the next few weeks,“ Dom said. „You’re too recognisable.“

„Sounds sensible,“ Matthew muttered. „Those journalist cunts, they’ll be flocking to me for the days to come.“ He looked out of the window and sighed. „And I can’t just escape this bloody hullabaloo, because it’s winter.“

„Anahid won’t let you escape either, I’m afraid. The owl is fuming,“ Dom said. „You’ve basically exposed us all to the world.“

Matthew snorted and let himself fall backwards onto the carpet. „We’ve only exposed ourselves. She can still hide and cower away.“

„I think she’s afraid the Harvester now knows who you are and therefore will also find her.“

Matthew shrugged and pushed himself into a seated position again. „He hasn’t figured out who I am yet. As I don’t know who exactly he is. Something’s possessing him, he even admitted to that.“

„What does he want?“

„Power. He collects the eyes to draw power from them.“ Matthew looked at the kitchen. Judging by the noise, they would be busy for a little longer. „Do you know if Garnet has found out about those Areeteyan dolls yet?“

Dom nodded. „She found some books in the ethnology library at university. Some of the signs and herb combinations are for protection, others are to transfer the essence of something onto yourself.“

He looked at the tv and switched it off when he saw that the news had moved on to other topics. „You’ve wounded him. I hope he’ll need a few weeks until he’s fit for action again.“

„It’s December, I won’t be sad if he took a few months still,“ Matthew grunted. „Also, I set Lovrić onto him. He’s going to report to you about Lyndon. If he finds something, that is.“

„Who?“

„Slobodan Lovrić,“ Matthew replied. „Secrecy.“

„You forced Secrecy to reveal his name?“ Dom asked, his eyes wide. „I never knew just how much of a bully you can be. I don’t think even Anahid knows his name.“

„He begged me to not evict him and I’m not to let him off easily for being a bloody fucking snitch.“ Matthew shrugged. „He’s a squirrel.“

Dom sighed and reclined against the sofa for a moment. He sat up again after a moment to look at his husband. „Spring will be interesting,“ he hummed. „It’s going to be your first heat in centuries.“

„Might take days of us being out of action,“ Matthew sighed.

_That’s quite optimistic. We’ll be out of action for a week at least. And then we’ll need another week to recover._

„I suggest we’ll retreat into a time pocket,” Dom said. „We’ll have as much time as we need with only a second or two passing here.“

„We could do that?“ Matthew gasped and leant forwards to lie his crossed arms on Dom’s legs. „You’d take us away just into a world for the four of us?“

Dom grinned and bent down to press their lips together. „Of course I’d whisk my princess away into a land just for ourselves. Do you want to be mother again?“

„Maybe next time,“ Matthew hummed. „We might still fight the Harvester then. And I don’t think the world is quite ready for new dragons yet.“

„New dragons?“ Garnet quipped as she came into the room, carrying a stack of plates. „Are you planning a little brother or sister for us?“

Matthew giggled and brushed his fingers through his hair. „Maybe in a few years, if Dom agrees.“

„Oh, this time you’re actually asking me?“ Dom chuckled and grabbed Matthew’s shoulders to pull him onto the sofa next to him. „Last time you just sprung your decision on me right before.“

„We had talked about it beforehand,“ Matthew grunted.

„Not about the precise timing, though,“ Dom retorted. He reached out to brush the hair from behind Matthew’s ear. „I like your new tattoo.“

Matthew grinned at him. „Of course you do.“


	34. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Moment of Calm and Enjoyment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Wednesday and I remember to post! Whooohoooo!
> 
> We’re actually in a stage of wrapping up all the loose threads I created and picking up random ideas I had for this story and really, really wanted to fit in.
> 
> Also, on a rather different note, are there gonna be some Snowpremacy shenanigans this year? If not, someone give me a three word prompt for this year, please. I wouldn't want my darling festive couple to not have a nice Christmas this year.

Matthew stretched and listened for sounds in the flat. It was still silent, so he decided to roll up beneath his blanket again. Sleep however didn’t return to him. He grunted and rolled onto his back.

_You’re being impatient again._

„It’s been fucking months and nothing. Even that secret squirrel couldn’t find Lyndon,“ Matthew growled. „We don’t even know what it is that possesses him. We still know fuck all.“

_I would have expected the Harvester to make a move already,_ Asche admitted. _He did realise that we’re vulnerable in the cold and his wounds weren’t that bad. It’d have been only logical to engage us in a fight again during winter._

„Exactly. So what’s he waiting for?“

_Maybe he doesn’t want the publicity either. We did cause quite a ruckus._

„So he’s waiting until we’re not stalked by the press anymore,“ Matthew sighed. „I haven’t seen one of the snuffling snitches since two weeks.“

_Guess we’ll know if my theory is right soon enough._

Matthew hummed. He heard the door to Phil’s bedroom open and turned around again, poking his head out from beneath the blankets. He smiled at Phil and Anyolite. „Good morning,“ he quipped. „Up this early on a Saturday?“

„I’m excited for the Spring Greeting,“ Phil replied. „I always went there with…“ she fell silent and looked down at Anyolite, hugging herself, before looking at Matthew again. „We always let one paper lantern rise for Mum. Can we let two rise today?“

„Of course we will,“ Matthew replied.

She smiled and watched Anyolite rushing through the room to curl up on the blanket that still covered Matthew.

„Do you argue with Dominic a lot?“ she asked. „You sleep in the living room quite often.“

„What, no?“ Matthew replied over Asche’s giggling. „It’s just…“ He shrugged, but was spared further explanations when the door to the sleeping room opened.

„Good morning, princess,“ he announced cheerfully.

„Good morning,“ Matthew and Phil replied. She giggled and walked over to Matthew. She picked up Anyolite and they disappeared in the bathroom.

Dom watched them and grinned before walking over to Matthew and sitting down on the floor. He leant forwards to peck Matthew’s lips. „It seems you’re not the only princess in my life anymore.“

„Should I be jealous?“

„Never,“ Dom purred. He stood again and pressed his hands against his lower back and stretched. „I’ll prepare breakfast. Garnet and Antwan will join us for lunch before we go to the festival. Do you think we should head to Dupont’s for lunch?“

Matthew shook his head and stood as well, taking care to keep his blanket wrapped around his naked nethers. „He’s still nervous around Phil. He almost dropped his crutches when we saw him a few days ago.“

„I’ll text Garnet to bring some supplies or takeaway then.“

Humming, Matthew followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the table. „The lanterns they let fly today, what do they mean?“

„They’re wishes,“ Dom’s voice came from within the fridge. He held out some tubs and boxes that Matthew took and put on the table. „Often they’re well wishes for those that aren’t with us anymore.“

„Phil wants to send up two lanterns.“

Dom closed the fridge and turned to lean against it. „Understandable. I already bought a few because I didn’t know if you wanted to let some rise.“

Matthew shrugged and shoved the marmalade pot further onto the middle of the table. „I’m not one for this kind of remembrance. What about you?“

„I don’t need one this year,“ Dom replied as he put plates and cutlery onto the table. „The Spring Greeting started out as an appeasement for the fire god. And we only ever sent our lanterns as a gift to the fire god.“

„Aren’t you romantic?“ Matthew giggled. He reached out to grab Dom’s shirt and pulled him closer. „ _No need to stop on our accounts._ “

Coughing came from the door and the two men turned their heads. Dom grinned and took a step back, pulling Phil’s chair with him. She curtseyed and sat down before lifting Anyolite onto the table.

„I miss Dad,“ she whispered and stared at her plate.

Matthew glanced and Dom before crossing his arms on the table to lean further towards Phil. „I know,“ he said eventually.

She pressed her lips together and drew her nose up. „I didn’t want to cry anymore. He doesn’t care about me, I shouldn’t cry for him. He… he’s a murderer. I shouldn’t… but, but…“

Matthew looked up at Dom again, lost for words. Dom pulled his chair around and sat down next to Phil. He put an arm around her shoulder. „He’s still your father, somehow,“ Dom whispered and pulled her towards his shoulder. „It’s okay to cry.“

She sobbed and pressed her head further against Dom’s shoulder while Anyolite crawled onto her back and rested her head on Phil’s head.

Matthew leant back against his chair, letting his head loll backwards and his arms hang down.

_We might lose them when we kill the Harvester._

Matthew attempted to nod, but found that impossible in his current position. Asche was right. Phil and Anyolite might turn away from them once the whole Harvester affair was over. But that was a bridge they would cross when they had reached it.

„You’re still in your sleeping blanket,“ Phil’s voice came, still rough with sobs.

Matthew lifted his head and put a grin on his face. „The bathroom was occupied,“ he pointed out.

Phil squeezed a chuckle out and brushed the back of her hand over her eyes. „Garnet said we'd be doing your hair today. She's going to teach me how to plait the beads into hair.“

 

A few hours later, Matthew stood between far too many people, but at least his hair was screaming red again and his beads had been redone by nimble fingers. And with spring arriving, he only needed one pair of socks and two hoodies.

A small hand was holding his tightly and pulling him from one booth to the other.

„Tarte flambée!“ Phil squealed and yanked him towards a booth that was surrounded by people. Matthew drew a deep breath and felt his stomach rumbling in reply. Whatever that was, it did smell good.

_Didn’t you just eat?_

„And don’t I have to eat for two?“ Matthew retorted.

„I still don’t understand how the two of you work in the same body,“ Garnet stated as she joined them in the queue.

Matthew shrugged and pulled his lighter from its pocket. He flicked it open and watched the flame before flicking the lid closed. „We just work together?“

„I know,“ Garnet sighed. She reached out and grabbed Antwan’s hand and pulled him into the line. Matthew narrowed his eyes at their joined hands, causing Antwan to shift.

Matthew smirked and looked around for Dom. His mate had lined up at a booth for drinks. „Someone should stand with Dom,“ Matthew stated. „He‘ll need a hand or two to carry drinks.“

„I‘ll go,“ Antwan replied quickly and rushed off.

„Good boy,“ Matthew purred and moved forward in line, continuing to play with his lighter.

It took them only ten minutes of waiting until they could regroup around a small table again. Matthew took a gulp of the cider Dom had purchased and sighed. Good cider seemed to have become a bloody rarity these days. He should nag Elsbeth for her cider recipe, just to be safe in the future.

„Can I sneak some of the tarte flambée to Anyolite?“ Phil asked.

Matthew looked down at the children and grinned. „Of course.“

She grinned and reached up to put her paper plate with the food onto the table that was far too high for her. Matthew ripped a piece off it and handed it to her, watching how she held it up to the dragon hanging on her shoulder.

He turned towards his own tarte flambée and ripped a piece off for himself. He pushed it into his mouth and hummed. At least the edibility of food of these days hadn‘t reclined in general.

„So, what are the plans for this day?“ he asked a circle of grinning faces.

 

A few hours later, dusk had come and the fun fair was basked in twilight, blinking in colourful lights. And even with this much people around, Matthew had to begrudgingly admit that he _was_ enjoying himself. He may have spent a little fortune at the rides, but since money these days only consisted of cheap metal and printed paper, parting from his money hadn‘t been hard.

That overgrown slowly spinning wheel had been quite boring, moving too slow and not reaching high enough for a decent view, but the faster rides with their bents and loopings proved to be quite entertaining.

But now, they were standing in middle of the plaza that had been used for artists earlier. Matthew had been told he missed the fire-eaters earlier, but he had just shrugged that off. He had seen those in his youth already, and even back then, he had preferred the proper fire a dragon would sent your way to the cheap tricks of humans.

The plaza was now filled with people, holding white paper lanterns and small candles. A few lanterns were already rising higher, and more and more lanterns were following.

„The tradition started after the Ember Fields eruption roughly 250 years ago,“ Garnet explained while helping Phil with her first lantern. „Amberburg’s citizens thought they had angered the fire god and created a ritual to appease him.“

Matthew rolled his eyes and crouched down. He flicked his lighter open and used his index finger to carry the flame from the lighter to the tea light. Phil smiled and lifted the lantern before letting it go. It easily rose above their heads.

Phil watched it for a moment before turning to Dom and Garnet to receive the second lantern. Matthew lit up the candle again and they watched until both of Phil’s lanterns had joined the group of rising lights.

„Don’t you want to let one rise?“ Phil asked.

„That’d be rather presumptuous even for me, wouldn’t it?“ Matthew retorted.

Antwan mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like „wouldn’t dare assuming.“ Garnet giggled and took the lanterns from Dom. „It’d be a shame to take them home again and let them collect dust until next year.“ She grinned down at Phil. „We should let all of them rise, don’t you think so?“

Phil giggled and nodded.

Matthew felt Dom’s hand against the small of his back while Dom crouched down. „May I borrow my husband for a moment?“ he asked.

Phil glanced at Matthew before giggling again and nodding.

„Thank you,“ Dom said and stood again. He grabbed Matthew’s hand and pulled him away and out of the crowd.

„Admit it, you like the view of all those candles rising up into the sky,“ Dom purred once they had left the crowd and were standing in a little alleyway, watching the lanterns against the dark sky.

Matthew grinned and let the candles flare up for a moment. He grabbed Dom’s tie and pulled him further into the alleyway. „There’s something I’d like a lot more right now,“ he drawled against Dom’s lips.

„As you wish, princess,“ Dom purred and followed Matthew. „How could I refuse you on your special day?“

„You won’t be refusing me for the next days either,“ Matthew retorted and pressed Dom against a wall.

Dom reached around him and grabbed Matthew’s bum to pull them closer together. „You want to go to the mountains or stay here?“

Matthew hummed and dragged his nose over Dom’s throat, inhaling the smell. „Do you have cushions and blankets in your cave?“

„That can easily be arranged,“ Dom moaned.

 

Matthew zipped up his hoodie and grinned at Dom who was just fumbling with his flies. Something buzzed in Matthew’s pocket. He frowned and pulled his phone from its pocket. The wretched thing was ringing and showing him a collection of digits.

Dom frowned and craned his head to look at the screen. „It’s not Garnet or Philippa, I’ve saved their numbers in your phone.“

Matthew grunted and kept staring at the noisy thing in his hand.

_Press the green symbol, lift the phone to your ear and talk._

He sighed and did as he was told. „Yes?“

„Matthew?“ a male voice crackled through the line.

„Lyndon?“

Breathing was heard, then a weak „yes“ came.

„How do you know this number?“ Matthew asked and shifted closer to Dom so he had the chance to listen in.

„I’m still paying Philippa’s phone bills. I can see who she’s been texting and made a guess.“

„We should have got her a new phone,“ Matthew retorted.

„How is she?“ Lyndon asked.

Matthew let his back fall against the wall and leant his shoulder against Dom. „Coping. Why are you calling me?“

„I’m worried about my daughter,“ Lyndon whispered. „Are you taking care she’s still going to school? She shouldn’t be up after 7 pm. I always buy her a tarte flambée and we let a lantern rise for her mother on this day…“

„I know. We sent up two lanterns today,“ Matthew stated.

Silence met his words.

„She still tries to talk me out of killing you,“ Matthew said eventually.

Lyndon sighed and cleared his throat. „Don’t listen to her.“

„Don’t fret. You’ve hurt my son.“

Another moment of silence passed, before Lyndon growled, „Don’t you dare hurting Philippa…“

„I’m not you,“ Matthew retorted.

Lyndon cleared his throat again and hummed, mumbling something inaudible to himself before he spoke more clearly again. „Can you do it? Can you kill m… it?“

„Yes,“ Matthew replied without hesitation.

„I thought I could control it… But I can’t anymore. I don’t think I ever could,“ Lyndon rasped before giggling. „No, he never could, the twat.“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow and glanced at his frowning husband. „Are you going to tell me who you are now?“

„Are you?“ the Harvester retorted cheerfully.

Matthew just laughed and pressed the red symbol.

„What are you doing?“ Dom asked.

Matthew shrugged. He kept his phone in his hand. „Not playing games,“ he answered. As expected, his phone rung even before he had finished his sentence. Smirking, he pressed the green symbol again.

„Don’t you dare hanging up on me!“ the Harvester snarled. „Who do you think you are? Who are you? I want to know. I want to know everything about you. I need to consume you whole. Your eyes won’t be enough anymore, you fucking rude bastard.“

„Don’t be so greedy,“ Matthew replied gleefully.

The Harvester laughed, the sound shrilling through the line until a click finished the call. Matthew looked down at the phone and waited for a moment. The screen went dark after a moment and the device remained silent.

_This sure was unexpected._

Matthew nodded.

„So even Lyndon wants you to kill him,“ Dom said. He reached out and took the phone from Matthew’s hand, typing something on it.

„What are you doing?“

„Saving his number in your phone,“ Dom replied and handed the device back. „Maybe he wants to have a few more chats now that you’ve succeeded in drawing his full attention and obsession on yourself.“

„Let’s hope he’ll keep it solely on me,“ Matthew grunted as he put the phone back into its pocket.

Dom reached out and put his arm around Matthew’s waist. „What are we doing now?“

„Ask Garnet to stay at our place with Phil and Anyolite tonight as we get over that heat. Then we can make plans. Right now I’m less and less capable of decisions that don’t evolve procreation.“


	35. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next up, one of the two remaining drawings I did for this story.

Matthew slid off Aurus back and let the bundle of pillows and blankets he had collected in their flat sink to the ground to lean against Aurus’ leg. He smiled when the dragon turned his head to press his snout against Matthew’s stomach, a low rumble coming from his chest.

Matthew stroked over the scales on the golden head while looking over the moon basked Ember Fields. He inhaled the chill night air and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the night; an animal was creeping through the bushes, an owl was hooting somewhere in the forest further down the mountain and deep beneath their feet, fire was bubbling.

He heard Dom walking up to stand next to him and a firm hand came to lie in Matthew’s nape. Matthew dipped his head back, purring when he felt Dom shifting closer and pressing his face against Matthew’s neck.

Dom’s hand shifted higher and into Matthew’s hair, a soft sigh skittering along Matthew’s neck. „I love the softness of your freshly dyed hair.“

Matthew cracked his eyes open and turned his head to look at Dom, smirking. „I know,“ he purred.

Dom growled and reached out to grab Matthew’s waist and pull him towards himself, shifting and pulling until he could press himself against Matthew’s back, one hand still in Matthew’s nape, the other splayed against Matthew’s chest.

„I want you,“ Dom growled into Matthew’s ear. „You’re mine.“

Matthew moaned softly and leant back against Dom. „Am I invited into your cave?“

Dom bit down on Matthew’s earlobe before whispering, „You know that my abodes are always your abodes, princess.“

„You’re always so generous to me,“ Matthew purred.

„Someone has to offer a home to your rebellious arse,“ Dom chuckled while walking backwards and pulling Matthew with him.

Matthew chuckled and allowed himself being pulled into the cave while watching Aurus picking up the bundle with the blankets and pillows and following them. Only when they were surrounded by the comfortable darkness of a cage, Matthew freed himself from Dom’s hold and turned around to take the cave in.

_It’s spacious._

Matthew nodded. He could make out a tunnel in the back of the cave. „Maybe we can go exploring before this heat hits properly.“

He heard Aurus’s claws clicking over the ground and a golden shimmer came from behind. Matthew turned around and saw Dom standing in front of the entry. Dom had spread his arms and apparently was sealing the entry. The golden shimmer spread through the whole cave, rushing past Matthew.

He shivered when the gold brushed past him, leaving him locked out from anything outside the cave, locking him out of the fire beneath.

„It’s okay,“ Dom whispered and walked back to Matthew. „We’ll be right where we left when we leave the cave. Nothing will happen while we’re in here.“

Matthew hummed and crossed his arms, rubbing his hands against them.

„If it makes you feel better to have fire around, we can always set up a campfire.“

Matthew nodded and patted Aurus’ snout when the dragon dropped his bundle next to Matthew. He picked up the bundle and looked around in the cave again, trying to find a fitting corner. He grunted.

„What’s the back of the cave like?“ he asked and pointed at the tunnel. „I need a good place.“

„There’s a kind of chamber if you follow the tunnel to the end,“ Dom replied. „I usually keep that locked all the time, because I use it to store memorabilia.“

„You’ve got a nostalgic room?“ Matthew chuckled.

_How cute! We should create one of those, too!_

„Wouldn‘t know what to put in it,“ Matthew grunted and made his way towards the tunnel. Even here, the golden glow lit up what should have been basked in darkness. It was comforting in his current state of firelessness. There were a few smaller chambers left and right, but Matthew dragged his bundle into the chamber at the end.

_It seems we‘ve settled for the wrong cave. I‘d like a few chambers in ours, too._

„We could carve some new chambers if you want,“ Matthew replied. He could feel Asche raising her lips in disdain and chuckled. „Or we just keep it like it is.“

_Yes._

Matthew stopped when he stood in a smaller cave, a few chests stood in a corner. He shook his head when he actually saw a fucking bed standing in one of the corners.

_More blankets and pillows!_

Matthew nodded and tossed his bundle towards the footboards of the bed. He reached out and pulled the duvet off to spread it over the floor.

When Dom had made his way into the chamber with a suitcase filled of food, Matthew had already emptied his bundle and scattered the contents over the duvet. He was sitting in his nest changing the positions of the pillows, but unable to find a satisfactory position for them.

„It‘s a good nest,“ Dom said and knelt down in front of Matthew. He reached out to rest his left hand against Matthew‘s cheek. „Stop worrying about it.“

Matthew grunted, but leant in for a kiss. „Can we light a fire in here?“

Dom looked around the room and sighed. „Just this once to make you happy.“

Matthew grinned and pushed himself out of the nest to rush back into the first chamber of the cave where he had spotted a heap of dried wood earlier.

A little later, Matthew lay curled up in his nest, a little fire crackling in middle of the room while Dom was busy roasting some of the meat he had brought. Matthew stretched his arms for a moment before turning around in a circle and pushing the pillows into a more comfortable position.

_Actually, we should do that more often, not just in spring. Get away together and have a cosy barbecue together._

Matthew yawned and nodded. „Could get used to this.“

„I’m still waiting for you to cook and serve me one day,“ Dom grunted and tossed one of the pieces towards Matthew.

Matthew lifted an arm to catch it before forcing himself to sit up and tear into the flesh. „If I remember correctly, you complained about my cooking being too bleak.“

„Herbs and spices are a thing, you know?“ Dom retorted mirthfully. He put his own piece of roasted meat on a plate and started cutting it before eating. „How long do you reckon until your heat hits fully?“

Matthew shrugged and crawled out of the nest. He stopped when the fire touched his nose and pushed his hands into it, feeling the heat licking over his arms and shoulders, until it could create the shape of dragon wings on his back. Ravindra looked up at Dom and grinned.

„Please, don’t burn my nostalgic room,“ Dom croaked. His voice and the blown pupils gave him away, however.

„You’ll have to stop me in time, then,“ Ravindra purred and stretched his arms through the fire, allowing it to disintegrate them. On the other side of the fire, his arms came back into being, reaching just long enough to stroke along Dom’s cheek.

„I’m not sure if to be aroused or scared,“ Dom whispered.

„Definitely aroused,“ Ravindra chuckled. „You will be fucking this mighty fire god soon enough.“

Dom swallowed and let his eyes wander over Ravindra’s naked body. Ravindra smirked and leant further into the fire. „Does it make you hot?“ he purred and let go of Dom’s face to place his hands on the floor while lingering above the fire.

Ravindra felt hot. However it wasn’t the flames that had spread out over his whole body. What made him so hot was his craving for the man sitting before him. He needed to feel his mate, to consume and be consumed as was the nature of fire.

„Get out of your clothes if you don’t want me to burn them off you,“ Ravindra growled.

Dom swallowed again, more audibly and put down his plate before standing. „Get out of the fire and into the nest then. I don’t fancy burn marks.“

Ravindra grunted. However, he was about to push back onto his haunches and let Matthew take over his body again, when he noticed golden eyes shimmering beneath golden hair. He swallowed and flapped his wings of fire, allowing them to take on solid form. He let the fire crawl up his legs and spread as a long tail behind him before flicking that to become real as well.

„How do you want me?“ he moaned.

„ _This submissive?_ “

„We’re in heat,“ Ravindra replied and crawled through the fireplace to reach out and fumble with Dom’s flies and then pulled the trousers down. „We’ll throw ourselves at you any way you want us to.“

Grey flickered into the golden eyes, almost shining like silver. „ _Rest assured, we can think of many ways for you to give yourself to us,_ “ Dom, or was it Aurus, purred while tossing their shirt aside. They pushed their briefs down and crouched down before Ravindra. „ _You do have a few heats to make up for._ “

Ravindra swallowed and stretched his head towards his mate. „We’ll be so sore once this is over,“ he whispered before pressing their lips together. A hand and a claw came to lie on his cheeks and Ravindra was pulled out of the fireplace and towards their nest, dragging a trail of fire behind him with his tail.

„Do you really like the nest?“

„Only if you don’t set fire to it,“ Dom chuckled. He pointed at the tip of Ravindra’s tail. „ _Leave that trail of fire right there and turn around for us._ “

Ravindra shivered and flicked his tail before crawling further into their nest and turning in a circle. He could feel his mate shifting behind him, a strong hand stroking over his back and along his tail. He felt Dom’s hand and claw stroking back up and past his wings, Dom’s body leaning over his and weighting him down.

„ _If you’re going to stay Ravindra, give us the scales, too,_ “ their joined voices rasped into Ravindra’s ear. „ _We want to be aware of who you are._ “

Ravindra moaned and stretched his tail before wrapping it around Dom’s waist. He felt the familiar itch and tingle of scales breaking through his skin, his hands turning into black claws. „Please,“ he rasped and turned his head towards his mate. „I need to feel you _now_.“

He rammed his claws into the stone floor and pressed his chest against the blanket, lifting his backside higher.

Dom, or Aurus, smirked and moved his hand to stroke along Ravindra’s length and then upwards into the crevice, teasing the opening.

„ _We love you, in whichever shape,_ “ Dom rasped and shifted further behind Ravindra, pushing in with one smooth movement.

Ravindra hissed, feeling the stretch and roughness of the unprepared intrusion. He leant his head back, moaning loudly and stretching his arms, pushing back. He felt Dom move and grunt above him, strong fingers and talons digging into his waist.

„Love you, too,“ Ravindra moaned. He spread his wings and shifted his legs apart just a bit further. He felt so close already, surrounded by the smell of Dom’s sweat and feeling Dom thrusting into him, nails and talons digging into his sides and holding him firmly in place.

He felt Dom shifting further onto his back, felt hot breath against his shoulder and then neck. Ravindra dipped his head sideways, revealing his neck further even before he felt a trace of sharp teeth against his scales.

Ravindra moaned deeply and closed his eyes, feeling the fire licking over the ground and towards his claws digging into the stone ground. He came with a short howl, feeling Dom filling him with his seed.

They moved for a little longer before they were fully spent. With a sigh, Ravindra slumped down and watched the trail of fire flickering and dwindle until it was gone. Dom pulled out and a warm body rested against him and strong arms wrapped around his body to pull him further into the nest.

Purring softly, Ravindra yawned and shifted further against his mate, closing his eyes as a blanket was pulled over them.

 

Two days later, Dominic had to realise his mate had been right: They would be so sore. But then, this heat had been fucking intense and Dominic and Aurus had been waiting far too long for this. Walking weirdly for a few days was a low price to pay for two days of pleasuring his willing and horny mate.

Right now however, his mate wasn’t to be found in their nest. Dominic lifted his head and frowned. Just where was the little twat?

_Asche is with me. I thought our beloved princess had returned to you._

„I guess he’s gone exploring the cave,“ Dominic grunted and pushed himself to stand. He grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around his shoulders before limping outside, hissing with every other step.

_You should have brought ointment._

„You could have reminded me.“

_I didn’t consider soreness to happen,_ Aurus replied softly. _It hadn’t been that much of a problem before, so it didn’t pass my mind it could turn out this badly._

Dominic sighed. „Next time we remember.“

A high-pitched squeal came from one of the smaller caves that branched of the little corridor. Dominic grinned.

_So he’s found his hoard, hasn’t he?_

„Sounds like it,“ Dominic giggled and dipped into the smaller cave next to him.

Indeed, Matt was there, still unaware to Dominic who watched his husband, the fearsome Numen of fire, roll around in gold coins, naked and squealing happily.

Dominic shook his head and chuckled, alerting Matt to his presence. Matt stilled, lying on his back and leant his head back to grin at Dominic.

„How are you?“ Dominic asked.

„Good,“ Matt replied and rolled onto his front, stretching his arms and letting some coins slip through his fingers. „Satisfied. I think we’re done for this year.“

„Does that mean you’re not going to have sex with me until next spring?“ Dominic gasped.

Matt giggled and tossed one of the coins at him. „That, my most beloved mate, depends on you.“

Dominic bent down to pick up the coin and tossed it back at Matt. „Shouldn’t be too hard. I just need to take my shirt off and you’ll be horny as fuck.“

„You know me too well, honey buns,“ Matt purred. He shifted and rolled off the heap of gold, causing the coins to slide with him. Matt shook himself and stood. He walked over to Dominic and took hold of Dominic’s hands to lead them around his own shoulders and cover both of them with the blanket, naked skin resting against naked skin. „Thank you, Dominic,“ he whispered and rested their foreheads against each others. „Just how do I deserve someone like you?“

„I could ask the same for altogether different reasons,“ Dominic retorted. However, he felt his cheeks warming. „I don’t care about what you deserve or what you don’t deserve. You’ll always have my support and love.“

„I’m a very fucking lucky Numen indeed,“ Matt whispered and pressed their lips together.


	36. Illustration — Araxie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Water Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah. I got ready to post yesterday. But then I got distracted. Let’s blame Leia and her attempt to crawl onto my laptop. :P

  
(I hope this will work and keep working… Photobucket forces me to use that shit fucking beta version and the actually put 'beta' in all the links. How stupid can you be? As soon as beta becomes standard all those bloody links will be broken…)

 

And that little WIP video:  



	37. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Visit in the Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a leftover from the first ideas of how this story would go. Didn’t want to let it go, so here we are, visiting the museum. :P

„So, why did you tell me to not go to the museum unattended?“ Matthew asked while walking towards Phil’s school.

„Well,“ Garnet started and waved her hand. „You’ll see. Just promise you won’t blow up the museum.“ She pushed her hands into the pockets of her hoodie and grinned at him. „Judging by the way both of you are still walking funny a day after your return, you had a good night?“

Matthew blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. „Nights, actually. Days, too. Been a long time.“

„Don’t fret,“ Garnet giggled. „I’m not asking further. Didn’t think you’d be a shy one.“

„I’m not,“ Matthew grunted. „I just think talking about my sex life to my daughter is weird.“

Garnet giggled again, but nodded. She looked towards the Ember Fields.

„How is Snowball?“

„He's alright. Hiding in the forest. I‘m taking Antwan to meet him tomorrow,“ Garnet replied and sighed. „People are still aware of the dragons' existence. Some kids almost spotted him yesterday.“

Matthew growled and kicked at a pebble on the pavement. „I don’t like this hiding bullshit.“

„Well, you already had your meeting with the media for showing yourself briefly, imagine what increased dragon sightings would cause.“

„Can’t be helped. Those idiots need to get used to dragons again. We can't be the only ones around.“

„I’m not sure you’re being led by reason and consideration,“ Garnet pointed out, „but I guess wise decisions have never been your strategy ever.“

They shrugged. „ _Hardly. We’re not going to hide and we won’t accept a world in which our children have to cower and hide._ “

Garnet looked at them and eventually reached out to hold Matthew’s hand. „I do suggest, however, that you keep a low profile until the Harvester business has been solved.“

Matthew squeezed her hand and nodded. „Of course. Did you find anything about those spells?“

She nodded. „I think I've figured most of them out now. There’s a few for protection and concealing yourself.“

„Those circular runes in the old headquarters and in Landon’s house.“

„Yes. The dolls and some other spells are like catalysts or conductors. They can store and transfer energy or power. But for what means?“

„For himself,“ Matthew grunted. „He’s just greedy.“

„Greedy? For what?“

„Everything. Power, knowledge…“ Matthew shrugged. „He wants to consume me whole. You should have heard him on the phone after I had hung up on him. Asche‘s and my eyes won‘t be enough for him anymore. I successfully made myself his main target.“

Garnet hummed. She looked down at her feet and Matthew had to pull her sideways to keep her from walking into a street lamp. „Could it be?“ she murmured.

„What are you thinking?“

„It‘s just an idea, a hunch, maybe,“ she said. „Landon is no Numen, we‘re sure about that. He‘s not himself either. So maybe what possessed him is an incorporeal presentation of a concept. Like love, jealousy or well, greed? There’s no Numen for those, strangely enough. Maybe there will be. Maybe he is actually becoming the Numen of Greed.“

„Wouldn’t be the first time I killed a Numen,“ Matthew stated. „So, how do we find out if he is?“

„Get him to admit it. You‘re good at annoying people into letting information slip, aren‘t you?“

_We do have his number._

Matthew nodded and pulled the phone from his pocket.

„What are you doing?“ Garnet asked.

„ _Ring him once and hang up before he answers,_ “ they replied. „ _That‘ll trigger some reaction._ “

„Well, then…“ Asche whispered and scrolled through the address book until she found Landon’s number. She lifted the phone and only pressed dial when it was up against Matthew’s ear. After the first ring, she closed the line again and pushed the phone back into Matthew’s trouser pockets.

„Bait has been placed,“ Matthew stated after Asche had retreated into his mind again.

„You don’t plan on taking his call in the museum, are you?“

Matthew shook his head and pulled the device out again. He held it out to Garnet. „It’s got a mute function, hasn’t it?“

Garnet nodded and took the phone from his hands. „You know, we could get Farmsy to track his phone and locate his rough whereabouts,“ she stated while pressing on buttons.

„That’s possible?“

„Yes,“ Garnet replied and handed the phone back. „Stupid we didn’t think of it earlier.“

„Well, I didn’t even know that was an option,“ Matthew grumbled and pushed the phone back into its pocket. „He‘ll make his move soon enough anyways.“

„Does Garnet realise that she‘ll either loose her father or the person who could support her and her dragon?“

Matthew sighed and looked at the school that was already visible ahead. „I‘ve told her on more than one occasion that I‘ll be the man to kill her father. She says she understands.“ Matthew squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. „I know she still clings to the hope that both Landon and I will survive.“ He looked at Garnet. „We might lose her once the Harvester has been dealt with.“

Garnet nodded and brushed some of the stray hair that had been blown over to the shaved side of head to their side. „What will you be doing if that‘s the case?“

Matthew shrugged. „Turn creeper stalker and watch her from afar. We won‘t be leaving them on their own.“

„You‘re really just a big softy inside, aren‘t you?“ Garnet asked softly and lightly punched his upper arm.

Matthew grunted and shrugged. „Being a mother, you just don‘t stop that behaviour. Gets under your skin and scales.“

Garnet giggled and grabbed his hand again. „Come on then, let‘s play mother and big sister while we have the chance.“

Matthew grinned and allowed himself to be pulled towards the school.

 

The National Museum was close to where the North market used to be. Garnet had paid the entry fees and they had walked through corridors and halls with weapons and tools on display that Matthew couldn‘t quite understand.

Slowly, more and more recognisable items came into view. Half-decayed holsters and saddles were exhibited as well as fragments of weapons. He stopped in front of a collection of stones that looked like the bones of a dragon leg.

„It’s a fossil. It’s even from long before our times,“ Garnet explained when she noticed what Matthew was looking at. „Sometimes an animal dies and is covered by sand or mud and then, over the years, it turns into stone. There’s more ways of fossilising, but I think that’s for another time.“

_Fascinating!_

„Asche’s keen on learning more,“ Matthew replied and Garnet grinned back.

Phil looked at the dragon leg and down at Anyolite who was hanging from her arms. „Is she going to be this tall one day?“

„I think so,“ Matthew replied.

„But that leg is even larger than Asche.“

„Because Asche is the smallest adult dragon you’ll ever meet,“ Matthew replied.

„But she’s huge!“

Garnet giggled and shook her head. „Mormsy is right. Your Anyolite will grow bigger than her.“

Phil stared at Garnet and then down at Anyolite who dared to wiggle her tail gently. „You’re going to be gigantic!“

Soft purring was heard and then Phil took off and rushed towards the Great Hall of the museum and past more exhibits from the day to day life of Riders. It made Matthew feel old and even more out of touch with the madness of current days. He remembered the days of those half-decayed items like it was yesterday.

_Well, we did go to sleep one day and woke up in this world the other day._

Matthew nodded and followed Garnet and Phil past the exhibits and the signs with too much text all around them, but Matthew wasn‘t in the mood to spent the energy of deciphering them.

Asche wasn‘t even sulking about his disregard to the written words. She might insist on another visit at some time, but for now their minds strayed to the phone in their pocket. Matthew had to force down the urge to pull it out and check it more than once.

They were headed towards what seemed to be a large hall and the closer they came, the more people Matthew noticed staring at him and whispering to each other. He growled and pushed his hood over his head.

He also noticed Garnet getting visibly nervous and glancing sideways at him.

He knew why when they stepped into that hall. In front of him stood a statue of a dragon and her Rider. The dragon was in full flight and the Rider had his weapons drawn, a falcata and a glaive, and even the tattoos and charms in the Rider‘s hair were still recognisable beneath the cracks.

„My father gave money to the museum to rebuild the statue,“ Phil quipped. She stared at it, eyes wide as if seeing it for the first time. „You… that‘s you and Asche.“

„ _How?_ “ they growled. „ _How many times do we have to fucking destroy this bloody piece of garbage?_ “

Garnet reached out and pulled Phil towards herself before pressing her hands against Phil’s ears. The little girl and her dragon stared up at Matthew who was pointing a black claw at the statue. Someone shrieked and Matthew was sure his claw was just pointed out, however he ignored it.

„Amberburg’s citizens kept the remnants for future reconstruction,“ Garnet stated calmly. „They became forgotten after a few generations.“

„ _It’s time to send it back into oblivion._

_„Don’t, please. You did so before, several times and it still survived.“_

_„_ When we destroy something it stays destroyed!“ they roared.

„It’s a place for Numina to come to and ask for guidance and support,“ Garnet replied. She looked down at the children. Phil shifted backwards against her, still staring wide-eyed at Matthew.

„ _Hero worshipping?!_ “ They felt the heat of the glaive pooling around their claw, flames taking the form of Matthew’s weapon.

„You’re scaring your son even from afar.“

They faltered, the flames that had formed the glaive flickering and dissipating. They drew a deep breath and Matthew closed his eyes before exhaling again.

„We’re not having a fucking hero cult built around us,“ he growled when he had opened his eyes again. He glanced at the statue, feeling his fingers twitch again.

Garnet sighed and lifted her hands from Phil’s ears. „Do you rather have them constantly talking into fire where you will actually hear all of their pleas and problems?“

Matthew pressed his lips together and grunted. He turned and limped towards the door, growling at those that didn’t jump away from him quickly enough.

He felt watched. Of course, those twats around them were watching him, but it wasn’t just them. Civilians staring was something he had got used to, this was different. Someone was lurking. Matthew’s fingers itched to pull that wretched phone free.

He ignored that itch and looked over his shoulder to check on Garnet and the children. They were catching up with him and Phil settled for walking between them, looking up at Matthew every few steps.

„You don’t like a statue built for you?“ she eventually asked.

„No,“ Matthew stated.

„You’re scary,“ Phil whispered.

„Yes,“ Matthew replied. He looked down at Phil and Anyolite and sighed. „Sorry.“

„Why don‘t you like the statue?“

Matthew looked over his shoulder, noticing far too many people staring at him. He growled and turned his head back. „What‘s it good for? Putting someone on a bl… pedestal, turning them into a symbol or concept and praising them for whatever.“

„But isn‘t it a nice gesture? Acknowledging someone‘s deeds?“

„That should be done during their lifetimes, shouldn‘t it? This thing was created after they thought we had died. And suddenly the unruly pair is praised?“ He scoffed and shook his head. „They just should have put our names on the Spindle, have a piss-up and forgotten about us.“

Phil stared at him for a moment before looking down at Anyolite. „The thought of being forgotten is scary,“ she whispered.

„Riders weren‘t scared of that,“ Garnet said. „We didn‘t have the concept of remembrance of veterans. You died, you had your ceremony and a short goodbye by fellow Riders as you joined the names of the deceased. That‘s enough. No silly statues to glorify that you simply did your job. Just resting in peace.“

„So the memorial hill…“

„It‘s a perversion of what the Spindle meant,“ Matthew stated. „The names on it were never meant to be read again.“

Phil nodded and reached out to grab Matthew‘s hand. They walked mostly in silence, Phil asking a few times about the exhibits. Eventually, they were outside again and Matthew drew a deep breath. He was still being stared at by some twats.

_You should be used to that._

„Got used to not being the centre of attention wherever I go, actually,“ he grunted. Matthew rolled his shoulders. He still felt being watched by more than just the usual onlookers.

He pulled his phone from its pocket and looked at the screen. Some message was shown in it.

_Five missed calls._

Matthew grunted and was about to let Asche take over so she could check on those, when a new incoming call flashed up on the screen. Matthew recognised the word Landon. He grunted and picked up the line.

„So that’s what Landon knows your face from,“ the Harvester chuckled. „He’s been staring at your counterfeit for years. You have been worshipped.“

„Jealous?“ Matthew retorted. „We’ve destroyed this thing at least thrice and they still put it together again.“

„Seems you‘re not as scary as you like to think,“ the Harvester replied cheerfully. „So, why did you call me, limpy? Missed me that much?“

„Oh, not that much,“ Matthew quipped. „I was just wondering why you‘ve gone all shy on me. Got scared?“

„Of you? Certainly not,“ the Harvester stated. „My daughter is with you. I want to talk to her.“

Matthew frowned. The Harvester was watching them. He must have been in the museum already. Matthew flexed the fingers of his free hand, forcing himself to not look around. Instead he noticed Phil standing further upright and lifting her hand.

„No,“ Matthew retorted.

„How dare you?“ the Harvester growled while Phil’s face fell. She crossed her arms around Anyolite.

„I want to talk to my father,“ she grunted.

Matthew looked down at her and shook his head. „No. Last time you met, you tried killing her. I’m not allowing you another chance to hurt her in any way.“

Laughter met Matthew’s answer. „So you really want to care for the princess and her little peacock now? Do you think she’d still let you, should you survive our little game?“

Matthew glanced down at Phil and Anyolite. Phil had shifted backwards against Garnet’s legs and was biting her lips. Her eyes were glistening.

„What do you care about that?“ Matthew growled.

The Harvester just laughed before raising his voice to a soft singsong. „In girum imus nocte et consumimur igni.“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow and looked at Garnet. She had put one hand on Phil’s shoulder and was staring wide-eyed at Matthew. She mouthed a few words at him. ‚He. Knows. Who. You. Are.

Matthew sighed. „So how did you find out?“

„It was easy really,“ the Harvester giggled. „How did that cook alert you? How did you know where to go, even though I had cast the concealing spell? Nothing would be able to get through the barrier. But then I noticed, it was the fire, wasn‘t it? The little chef was clutching to his lighter like it was a lifeline. Just took me so long to figure out because everyone knew you weren‘t around. You were said to be asleep by some, others assumed you had given up on the world and just had died.“ The Harvester laughed, a high-pitched sound piercing through the line. „I‘m glad you didn’t.“

„Are you?,“ Matthew retorted. „I wasn‘t aware just how strong your death wish is.“

The Harvester laughed even louder. „Oh, no. You won‘t kill me, limpy lizard. I will have you. Your eyes, your soul, your powers. And then nothing will be able to defeat me.“

„You really are nothing but a greedy fucker, aren‘t you?“

„Are you finally figuring that out?“

„Was just a suspicion. See you, slimeball,“ Matthew quipped and hung up. He pushed the still muted phone back into his trouser pocket. He brushed his hand over Anyolite’s back before resting it on Phil’s head. „He’s stalking me.“

Garnet sighed and pushed her loose hair over to the unshaven side of her head. „Wasn’t that what you wanted?“

Matthew shrugged. „As long as he’s stalking me, he can’t hunt someone else.“

He knelt down in front of Garnet.

„He’s not my father,“ she whispered. „But he sounds like him.“

„He still looks like him, too,“ Matthew replied. He shifted to stretch his left leg and held his right arm out.

Phil sobbed and let herself fall against him, squishing Anyolite between them. „I don’t want to give him up,“ she pressed out.

„I know,“ Matthew whispered. He closed his arm around her shoulder.

„Can I get him back?“

Matthew drew a deep breath and looked up at Garnet. His daughter shook her head.

„He’s Greed now,“ Garnet whispered. She knelt down as well and brushed her hands over Phil’s head.

„He’s called Anyolite peacock,“ she murmured.

„Well, peacocks are beautiful birds,“ Garnet pointed out.

Matthew grunted and put his left arm around Phil as well before pushing himself to stand and hoisting the children further up. „I don’t even know what a peacock is,“ he admitted. „Let’s get home and you can show me pictures of those.“


	38. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruffled Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the last drawing I made for this story so far. ;P

They sat at the breakfast table, Anyolite curled up on it next to Phil‘s plate. Phil was staring at the empty plate with swollen eyes. Matthew crossed his arms on the table and watched her, waiting.

„I’ve been crying again,“ she croaked eventually. „And I had decided to not cry about him anymore.“

„Deciding to not cry anymore rarely helps,“ Dom stated softly.

Phil looked up at him and pressed her lips together. „He‘s betrayed me,“ she whispered.

„Maybe,“ Matthew replied. „He‘s not himself anymore. It‘s not him who betrayed you, it‘s Greed wanting to hurt you.“

Phil looked at Anyolite and reached out to stroke her back. „I want to be there, when… when you face him,“ she said without looking up from her dragon.

Matthew sighed and ran his hand through his hair, glancing at Dom. His husband didn‘t look too thrilled by her wish. „I don‘t like the thought of you watching one of us being killed,“ he admitted. „But I don‘t want you two unsupervised until the Harvester has been dealt with either. He might try to do something to you.“

„I‘ll call your school,“ Dom said. He put his buttered bread roll onto Phil‘s plate. „Getting you off for a week should be doable.“

„Do you think this will be over in a week?“

„He‘s Greed,“ Matthew stated and grinned broadly. „I‘m going to taunt him with something he can‘t possibly resist. _He will come to us exactly when we want him to._ “

Dom sighed and put his knife and bread roll back onto his plate. „Do I even dare asking for your plans?“

Matthew chuckled. „For some reason, there‘s only one Numen that‘s thought to be more powerful than Ravindra. He won’t be able to resist both of us.“

 

Matthew pushed the glass doors to the police station open and stepped inside. He looked down at Phil who was grasping his hand tightly. If she had been any stronger, her hold would have actually hurt. Anyolite was hanging limp on his shoulders, but every now and then, Matthew felt a shiver.

„I understand why you want to be around,“ he said. „I will not have you present during actual battles, however.“

Phil looked up at him and opened her mouth, but Matthew shook his head. „We’re not having a discussion about this. I don‘t want you within his line of fire.“

She pressed her lips together and looked down at the floor.

Matthew sighed and pulled her towards the lifts. He pulled his lighter from his hoodie‘s pocket and flicked it open while waiting. One of the doors pinged open and an old man with long grey hair stepped out. He faltered when he noticed Matthew and Phil.

„The squirrel,“ Matthew quipped and flicked his lighter closed.

Lovrić‘s eyes strayed to the lighter before alighting on Phil. He looked up at Matthew again and shifted. „I just reported to Howard,“ he squeaked. „There‘s an area that feels like Areeteyan magic, like a concealment spell. It‘s moving and hard to keep track of even if you know what you‘re looking for.“

„I thought you had something new for us,“ Matthew grunted. He pointed over his shoulder at the door. „Get yourself out of my view, snitch.“

Lovrić squeaked and rushed past Matthew and out of the building.

Matthew grunted and looked down at Phil, squeezing her hand. „Come on then.“

She nodded and they stepped into the lift, riding up in silence. Once they were on the level of Dom‘s and Anahid‘s offices, Matthew took Anyolite off his shoulders and pushed her into Phil‘s arms. „Let‘s find Antwan first,“ he whispered.

However, they didn‘t get so far. The door of Anahid‘s office was thrust open and the budgie herself rushed towards them.

„What have you done to my assistant?“ she snarled. Her eyes fell on Phil and Anyolite and she faltered. „What is _she_ doing here?“

Phil whimpered and pushed herself against Matthew‘s side. „Who is she?“ she whispered.

„Just a stupid owl,“ Matthew replied cheerfully. „Come on, you don‘t have to watch me putting her in place.“

„Stupid wyvern,“ she snarled. „If anyone needs putting in their place it‘s you once again.“

Matthew inhaled, letting a low growl rumble from his chest. „Don‘t forget your place in this, you cowardice budgie.“

He looked around, scouting for familiar faces. He noticed that justice Numen, Juhász, was standing close to him. Dom and Antwan were standing in front of their offices and Araxie was standing next to Anahid‘s office.

Matthew gently shoved Phil into the direction of his husband and Antwan, watching the children rushing forwards and grabbing Dom‘s hand.

He turned back to Anahid. „So, planning yet another betrayal, are you?“

„I‘ve never betrayed anyone,“ Anahid growled. „I may not like every one of my decisions, but they were necessary.“

„ _Necessary?_ “ they repeated. „ _You were riddled with jealousy and resentment. I can‘t even remember one single good decision your pigeon brain has come up with._ “

„How dare you, little, stupid reptile?“ Anahid hissed and took a step forward.

„They’re right and you know it,“ Araxie stated calmly.

Anahid’s head whipped around and she narrowed her eyes at him. „Have you turned into a traitor siding with the wyvern now?“

„There’s no siding with anyone,“ Araxie replied. „I gave up clinging to old grudges for the sake of legitimising my sins. You’ve spent lifetimes of coming up with excuses why we had every right to do what we did, I’ve spent lifetimes to dismantle each possible excuse. We are besmirched by the blood of an innocent man and there's no denying that, try as you might.“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow. He sure hadn‘t expected such a speech. And by the looks of it, Anahid hadn‘t either. She growled.

„Reptiles, you can‘t be trusted, all of you.“

Matthew chuckled. „Maybe we should live up to your expectations and feed you to the Harvester.“

„Have all your senses taken leave?“ Anahid screeched and took a step forward. Matthew noticed that her hair had taken on a smoother appearance, almost like the soft feather coat of an owl.

„I need some kind of bait to lure him to the place I want him to come, don‘t I?“ Matthew purred. „At least you‘d be useful for a change.“

„You want to engage him in battle?“

„Someone has to,“ Matthew replied cheerfully. „Or do you want to wait until he‘s killed everyone of us?“

„You can't just go and engage him in battle!“ she shrieked.

Matthew just laughed. „Watch me.“

„Are you insane? He's going to kill you and take your eyes! You will doom us all!“

„If anything has doomed us, it's the fucking cowardice of the two of you. You should have stopped him before he grew this strong.“

„You‘re responsible for everyone in this country, risking your own death is betrayal.“

„How is that different from fleeing like a little, headless chicken and leaving my protégées behind?“

Anahid growled and leant down into Matthew‘s personal space. „And what do your subordinates think of that?“

„Amberburg stands with Ravindra,“ Juhász stated. „It’s their dominion and if you don’t accept that, you don’t have a place here.“

Anahid stared at him before looking back at Matthew. „You complain about my spies and install one yourself?“

„I didn‘t have to install any spies,“ Matthew replied. „They did so on their own volition.“ He turned to Juhász and pointed at Antwan and the children. „Help him protecting the children.“

Juhász bit his lips and looked at Phil. Eventually, he nodded and walked towards Antwan and the children.

„You‘re stupid for trusting her,“ Anahid stated.

„You‘re misguided to only judge a child by their parents,“ Matthew retorted. „And you’re wisdom? You‘re stupidity more likely.“

„How dare you?“ Anahid snarled. She pushed her hand forwards against Matthew‘s chest to shove him backwards. Matthew stumbled and quickly caught himself, pulling his lighter free. He lifted it and flicked it open to send a ball of fire into Anahid‘s face.

She screamed and spread her arms, large brown wings spreading from them.

„So you finally are revealing your ugly face?“ Matthew sniggered.

Anahid rushed forward to press her beak into his face. „I will not tolerate your idiocy furthermore!“

Matthew pulled his head back and grinned. Just then his phone rung. Still grinning, he reached into his pocket and pulled it free, picking up the call without checking the caller‘s ID.

„Where are you, greedy little slimeball?“

„Who is this with you?“ the Harvester snarled.

Anahid froze and stared at him, the owl-like features that had taken over most of her face giving her an almost comically look. „Is that…?“ she gasped and dipped her head sideways. „You stupid reptile!“

„Little birdie is flustering her feathers,“ Matthew crooned.

„That’s… That’s…“ the Harvester stuttered. The line went dead and Matthew put his phone away.

„You just outed me,“ Anahid hissed. „What about your Rider codex of not passing information about your allies?“

„You’re no Rider,“ Matthew quipped. „You’re Servalonian and you are certainly not an ally.“

„You should be protecting me and not putting your fellow Numina into danger.“

„You want protection?“ Ravindra hissed. „ _ **YOU?!**_ by _**ME**_?! I’m just senseless destruction, hungry and consuming everything in my path. Weren’t that your words when you locked us up the first time?“

„You… how much do you even remember?“ Anahid whispered.

„Everything,“ Ravindra replied and tapped his temple with index and middle finger. „All of them, we’re in here. We remember _**everything**_.“ A cluster of voices bounced from the walls, the words pelting down on the confused people in the room. „ _ **We remember each of your treacherous cabals, you misbegotten, featherbrained owl.**_ “

„My, my, seems I‘ve arrived just in time,“ the Harvester‘s voice sounded from behind. Matthew glanced at Phil. She was holding Anyolite tight to her chest and pressed herself against Dom‘s side.

With a grin, Matthew turned to face the newcomer. The Harvester was standing in front of the door, dressed in a black suit and holding his staff of eyes in his right hand.

„Took you long enough, slime ball,“ Matthew retorted. He lifted his left hand a fraction, but the staff of eyes glowed and with a flick, a broad beam of light shot towards him.

It tore him off his feet and thrust Matthew backwards until he felt the harsh impact of glass against his back. It broke and shortly after wind tore on his hair and clothes as he and some other police officers entered free fall.


	39. Illustration — Anahid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Owl is ruffling her Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We didn’t have a drawing of the little birdie of wisdom yet, did we? ;)

And our little WiP video:  



	40. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Final Showdown starts for real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in two days? Must be Christmas or something.

Dominic watched his husband and some of his colleagues fall through the shattered window. He reached out to grab Phil’s shoulder just in time to keep her from running after Matt. She threw Anyolite forwards and Dominic just so managed to take hold of her tail before she jumped after Matt.

Dominic pushed Phil towards Antwan and pulled Anyolite further into his arms while shouting at his colleagues to stay the fuck away from the window.

„Matthew!“ Phil shouted. „Why didn’t you save him?“

Dominic heard Antwan whispering something about falling before, but he didn’t turn around to them. He watched the Harvester walking closer into the room, a dark purple hue surrounding him. He held that staff of eyes in one hand, grinning broadly.

Dominic stared at the eyes, blinking and moving in their cloud. It scared him.

_Let me rise,_ Aurus stated.

„Not yet,“ Dominic whispered.

The Harvester still grinned. He glanced at Anahid and lifted his index finger at her. „I’ll be dealing with you in a bit, little owl.“ He looked back at Dominic and Phil and held his free hand out towards Phil. „My dearest daughter, come to me.“

Phil shook her head and shifted further into Antwan’s arms. „You’re not my father,“ she sobbed.

The Harvester just giggled. „You know he did it all for you? So you would be strong and invincible, the mightiest Numen of them all?“

Anyolite struggled in Dominic’s arms until he let her climb over his shoulder and back into Phil’s arms.

„I don’t want that,“ she shouted and reached out for the young dragon. „I want my Dad!“

Dominic sighed and shifted a bit further backwards so he could whisper to Antwan and Juhász, „Get the children out of here before Matt returns.“

„You still think that little, limping lizard will return?“ the Harvester laughed. „He’s smudged on the pavement by now.“

Dominic just laughed and pushed further between the Harvester and his friends. „You’ve thrown him out of the window of a skyscraper and think they‘re finished? All you succeeded in is getting them unnecessarily excited.“

The Harvester frowned and gripped his staff with both hands. The glow changed from a dark purple to a bright yellow, pooling around the cloud of eyes. Whatever he had planned, he didn’t manage to execute it, however.

In that moment, a beam of fire shot through the broken window and into the room, hitting the floor behind the Harvester. It exploded in an array of sparks, flames growing upwards into the shape of a man while the sparks twirled around them.

The flames shot towards the Harvester who pushed the staff towards the flames, catching them with the cloud of eyes. Sparks scattered through the room, surrounded by the bright light that had surrounded the staff.

„Hands of my husband, greedy,“ Matthew growled. He stood where the fire ball had hit, glaive strapped to his back and falcata clipped to the belt.

The Harvester chuckled. „He didn’t even try to save you.“

„Why should he?“ Matthew giggled. „Spoil all my fun? He knows how much I love the free fall.“ He spread his arms and waved his hands towards his body. „Go on, throw me out of the fucking window again, see how much I care.“

„Show off,“ the Harvester growled.

„Where‘s the other fallen?“ Dom asked.

Matthew glanced up at the ceiling. „Just landed on the roof,“ he stated. He glanced at Antwan and Juhász. They had already moved the children further towards the door.

„Don‘t get distracted, limpy!“ the Harvester shouted and twirled his staff.

Matthew roared and Asche shot through the window as another fireball. She collided against Matthew‘s back and Ravindra steered the fire along his outstretched arms and towards the Harvester. He felt his arms moving with the fire until he could dig his claws into the Harvester’s collar.

Ravindra yanked the Harvester towards himself and swivelled around to thrust the him out of the window. Ravindra let go of the Harvester and turned back towards the door. Juhász was just shoving Phil and Anyolite out of the room. Antwan nodded once at Ravindra and left as well.

Matthew sighed and turned towards Dom. A golden shimmer surrounded his hands to form boomerangs, bow and arrows.

„Any preferences?“ the blond asked while fixing his weapons in their accustomed places.

„I just want him dead,“ Matthew stated. „I don't give a fucking shit about the who and how. Just Greed dead with minimal collateral.“

„As you wish, Marshal,“ Dom stated and grinned.

Matthew rolled his eyes and ran back towards the window and jumped out of it. He noticed Dom following him, a golden shine spreading and taking up the form of Aurus. He felt Asche growing from his back until she could spread her wings and fly beneath Matthew.

As soon as he was sitting on Asche‘s back, Matthew looked around. He spotted the Harvester floating further beneath them. A dark blue hue surrounded him.

„Two Riders against one little man? Aren‘t you being a bit unfair?“ he giggled.

An arrow whizzed past Matthew, pulling a golden tail behind itself. The Harvester narrowed his eyes and swished his staff before himself, conjuring a yellow shield. The arrowed bounced off it and tumbled towards the ground.

The yellow glow twirled around the Harvester until it pooled behind his back and formed a set of large dragonfly wings. „What are you?“

Dom didn‘t reply but soared higher with Aurus until they were floating above the Harvester. Asche unleashed a ball of fire and thrust herself forward, following the fire while Matthew unclipped the glaive. Before they collided with the Harvester, Asche rose up and let Matthew slide down her tail.

A new set of arrows rained down around Matthew but were blocked once again by a shield of light. It was strong enough to stop Matthew‘s collide with the Harvester.

Matthew‘s feet touched the golden shimmer and he came to stand on it. The Harvester grinned up at him, pulled his staff to the side and flicked his wings. The shield dissipated and the Harvester flew backwards.

Matthew jabbed his glaive towards the Harvester while he started to fall, only just missing the Harvester‘s arm. Asche caught him and they circled around the Harvester, closely watched by the eyes in his staff.

_I wonder if he knows what they are seeing._

„Wouldn‘t surprise me,“ Matthew whispered. He clipped his glaive onto his back again. „Get me closer to him.“

Asche growled and pulled her wings closer towards herself to shoot forward. Matthew unclipped his falcata and shifted to cower on her back. When she was close enough to the Harvester, she threw herself sideways. Matthew let himself fall from her and towards the Harvester thrusting his falcata towards the Harvester.

As expected, the Harvester lifted his staff to block Matthew’s attack.

Grinning broadly, Matthew pulled the falcata back to instead jab his right claw forward and into the cloud of eyes. He felt at least three of them between his claws, squished together so they could actually fit into the palm.

The Harvester screamed and shook his staff, but Matthew just closed his claw tighter around the eyes he had grasped. Sooner or later, gravity would support his course.

The cloud picked up a glow, shifting from yellow to blue to red, increasing from a feeling of tingling to scorching pain.

„ _ **We won’t let go!**_ “ they roared as Matthew clipped his falcata back to his belt with one hand.

The Harvester howled and pushed his free hand against Matthew’s chest, glowing red fingers burning through hoodies and into flesh.

They screamed in pain, but still, Matthew wouldn’t let go. He pushed his left hand into the cloud of eyes as well, digging as deep into the squishy balls as possible. He closed his claws around a group of eyes and pulled his legs up.

He pressed the claws of his feet against the Harvester’s abdomen, ripping through cloth himself. Just as Matthew was about to straighten his legs, a golden tail collided with the Harvester’s head.

Three balls of fire from different directions followed the blow, hitting both men. Matthew laughed and allowed the fire to engulf both of them, while stretching his legs and pushing himself off the Harvester.

And finally he fell, feeling the fire slipping from him. The Harvester wobbled mid-air, flames licking over his body and black viscous liquid trickling from the staff.

Matthew was caught by Asche’s hind claws and she hauled them up again to the broken windows. Matthew spotted Garnet inside the building and threw the eyes he had gathered towards her. He didn’t know if she managed to catch them, because Asche somersaulted and tossed him into the air before catching him on her back again.

They looked down at the Harvester who had caught himself and was staring at a black dragon that was crawling up the building.

Snowball sent another ball of fire while Aurus and Asche dived towards the Harvester that was pointing his staff at their son.


	41. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Showdown finds it’s end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post of the year. Get over into the new one well and see you next year. ;) We’ll have the last chapter of this little epic next year, too. :O
> 
> (Oops, just saw that this had remained a draft…)

Euridice followed Antwan down the staircase and through rooms of panicked people. The young officer had picked up the girl and her dragon when they had reached the staircase and had carried them since.

Euridice had tried to detach himself from any emotions for the girl. She was the daughter of the man who had ruthlessly hunted down and murdered his kind. She was the Harvester’s own blood and not to be trusted, no matter what Ravindra himself thought.

But the child had been sobbing most pathetically ever since they had left the room. She was grasping Antwan’s jacket. At first, Antwan had tried whispering calming words to her, but soon enough he was busy gasping for air.

From time to time, Euridice spotted dragons zipping past the windows. When they reached the fifth floor, a black dragon was spotted scurrying up along the windows.

„Doom,“ Euridice whispered. He noticed Antwan stopping to look at the black dragon who just spit a ball of fire upwards.

Euridice stepped closer to the window to see Ravindra dangling on the Harvester’s staff. Fire surrounded them just as Ravindra pushed himself off the staff and fell.

„Matthew!“ the girl screamed and pressed her hands against the window, her dragon crawling onto Antwan’s head and squawking.

Asche dived down to pick up her counterpart and soared higher again. Euridice watched them tossing something into the building and wanted to step closer towards the window to catch a better view.

However, the child was pressed into his arms, the dragon screaming and following right after to cling onto Euridice’s shoulders, claws digging through his jacket.

He looked at Antwan, his colleague taking a step back and drawing his gun. Euridice jumped back and turned his head to look out of the window. The Harvester didn’t stand as upright anymore. He had sunken and his staff was dripping.

It still emitted a baneful green light that floated towards the tip that protruded from the cloud of eyes. The tip was pointing straight at the black dragon on the wall next to them.

Antwan didn’t hesitate and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the glass, shattering it with a loud bang and leaving far reaching cracks. The bullet still continued it’s way and hit the Harvester's the left leg. He screamed and fell further down, evading the fireball that Doom sent after him mostly by accident.

„Why didn’t you aim for the chest?“ Euridice shouted. He could feel the Harvester’s eyes on them.

„Guess what I was aiming at?“ Antwan retorted. „Be happy the window didn’t deflect the bullet even more. And now get out!“ He looked around at the people still present and pointed at the door. „The fuck you waiting for?“ he screamed. „Get out of this building!“

They had barely reached the middle of the large room when the window was heard shattering completely. Euridice felt the girl and the dragon clinging tighter to him, the girl’s sobbing almost drowning out the clatter of glass.

„My child, come to me,“ the Harvester cooed.

The girl emitted a keening squeal and shook her head while Euridice turned around to face the Harvester.

He was gripping the staff with both hands, reeking black pus running from the cloud of eyes down and over his hands. His left leg was angled and bleeding as the Harvester hobbled towards them.

„Monster,“ Euridice rasped and took a step backwards.

The Harvester just laughed and jabbed the staff into the ground before him. The green shimmer spread around him once again and the stench of decay and rot.

„Stop,“ Antwan stated and pointed his gun at the Harvester’s head.

The Harvester turned his head and sneered. He lifted his right hand from the staff, the black pus drawing a streak through the air and leading the green light to pool around that hand.

Antwan pressed his lips together and pulled his trigger finger back just as Ravindra shot through the window. The bullet melted into the green light and the Harvester flicked his hand towards Euridice.

Euridice screamed and turned around, yanking the dragon from his shoulder and in front of him. He felt the claws that still tried to hold onto him ripping over his skin and tearing it open. It didn’t hurt as much as the green light that collided hard with his back. It burned, leaving a sharp pain that ate into his flesh. The stench of decay coming from his own body almost drowned out the scorching pain he felt.

Euridice staggered and fell to his knees before bending down and covering the children with his body.

„No, don’t…“ Philippa cried and bat his chest.

„Stay… put,“ Euridice wheezed. Noises were heard around him, screaming and shouting, footsteps and things shattering and falling. But this stench and the pain still numbed almost everything. Only the sobbing of a little girl made it through the haze of his dying mind.

„No, don’t die, please,“ Philippa pleaded. „I’m sorry, please, please, don’t die.“

Euridice giggled, it was a strange sound, distorted by wheezing and coughing, manic almost. „Just… prove us wrong, little one. Prove that you’re not a murderer’s daughter.“

 

Ravindra circled the Harvester, trying to get to Juhász without leaving Antwan open to attacks. He heard the Numen and Phil exchanging mangled words and then there was only sobbing heard.

Arrows shot past him and were once again blocked only for the Harvester to be hit by a boomerang that came through the window. He staggered and Ravindra used the brief diversion to look over his shoulder.

Garnet had clipped her bow to her side and pulled Phil from beneath Juhász while Antwan was picking up Anyolite. Ravindra spread his wings to block them from the Harvester’s view. Garnet pressed her lips into a line and turned to rush to the door, passing Araxie on her way.

Ravindra growled, but turned back towards the Harvester and Dom. He had to battle the urge to cover his nose from that fucking stench. That bastard reeked as if he was decaying alive and since Ravindra had pulled those eyes from deep within the cloud, his left hand was reeking just the same.

A flash of bright green was sent his way, catching in his spread wings and shoving him backwards. Ravindra stumbled, his right foot catching on Juhász‘ body. He jabbed the staff of his glaive into the floor, managing to catch his balance again.

„Are you familiar with the saying that who lives by the sword, dies by the sword?“ the Harvester asked.

„No,“ Ravindra replied. He flexed his wings, wincing. The impact of that bloody green light had left a sharp and sizzling burn behind. He glanced at them, hoping to not find them melting. They still looked solid enough. He turned back towards the Harvester. „It sounds sensible, though. I‘ve definitely died by the sword a few times.“

„You can add one more time soon,“ the Harvester crooned. „I will end you today, you and your little gang. And then I will have Anahid. I must thank you for bringing her to my attention.“

Ravindra just laughed and retracted his wings. He pointed his glaive at the Harvester, resting the falcata crossways against the staff. „Like to see you try.“

The Harvester spread his arms, staff pointing upright from his right hand and the black pus still sticking to his left hand, running down his arm and trickling to the floor. The carpet sizzled where the pus landed.

„Can you set fire to this table?“ Araxie whispered. He had walked up to stand next to Ravindra and pointed at a table to their side. „It‘s beneath a sprinkler.“

Ravindra frowned but shrugged, he felt his lungs and face shifting, flame sacks growing in his throat and a muzzle forming. He spit a ball of fire towards the indicated table.

„What?“ the Harvester growled.

„Meet the water snake,“ Ravindra quipped just as a shrill beeping sound rung through the building and water started to fall from the ceiling.

Araxie bowed before lifting his right hand. It was covered in shimmering blue scales. With a flick of his hand the water drops started twirling and grouped together into five long spears. With a soft clattering they turned to ice and shot towards the Harvester.

The Harvester tried to avoid the spears, but a boomerang drew a circle around him, leaving a golden trail. The Harvester froze in place and three of the ice spears pierced through his chest and left leg. The spears turned back to water the moment they left the body and time resumed for him.

The Harvester screamed and fell. He tried to cling to his staff, but Ravindra had thrust himself forward and hooked the glaive‘s blade against the staff. He succeeded in yanking it out of the Harvester‘s hands and the staff clattered over the floor.

With a growl, Ravindra sent another fireball towards the cloud of eyes. It didn‘t go up in flames as he had wished, due to the wetness, but still, the eyes melted into the carpet.

Ravindra clipped his glaive back in its place and turned back to the Harvester. Dom and Araxie were already standing around him and Snowball and Aurus were clinging to the outside of the building, watching them.

The Harvester tried to push himself upright, but his arms wobbled and he fell down again. He giggled and turned onto his back to grin up at Ravindra, spitting blood over Ravindra‘s shoes.

„You can‘t kill me,“ he laughed amidst coughing and wheezing. „I‘ll always be back.“

„As I will be,“ Ravindra stated. He lifted his foot and aimed a quick kick towards the wound in his chest.

The Harvester screamed and his upper body surged up while he grabbed his chest, bleeding even more violently. He fell back and rolled onto his side.

„Please,“ he coughed, his voice sounding weaker and even more cracked.

„I was hoping you‘d surface at least for a moment,“ Ravindra said. „Any last words you want me to deliver?“

Landon looked up at him. „Please, take care of Philippa,“ he whispered, „please.“

Ravindra nodded. „If she‘ll allow me.“

Landon coughed and a broken cackle came from him. „The murderer of her father? You think she‘…“

Without another word, Ravindra brought his falcata down. It pierced through the Harvester's neck, cutting off anything he had wanted to say. The body twitched and eventually stilled.

Ravindra felt Dom's presence behind him, his breath warm in Ravindra's neck as they stared at the body. He pulled his falcata free and flicked it sideways to get rid of some of the blood at least.

At first they heard only a low sizzling, silent enough so one could have discarded it as imagination. Ravindra growled and took a step back. The sizzling grew in volume and smoke came from the body's mouth. It had a dirty yellow quality.

The smoke twirled around itself to form a cloud, exhuming the same putrid smell as the pus that had dripped from the staff.

**I will be back! I will consume you!**

„I'll be waiting for you,“ Ravindra giggled.

A low growl came from the cloud before it sprayed apart and dissipated, only leaving the stench behind.

Ravindra stared at Landon's body for a moment before sighing and taking off his hoodie. It was burnt by the Harvester's touch, he might as well use it for cleaning his falcata.

„What are we doing now?“ Dom asked.

Matthew attached the falcata to his belt and shrugged. „Dispose of the body,“ he offered. He looked up at the dragons still lingering around the window and walked over to them while letting Asche take over his features until she rose free and out of the window. She soared up and Matthew smiled at the feeling of wind caught in dragon wings.

_I can see the press circus pooling around the building already._

Matthew sighed and turned back to Dom and Araxie.

„They're waiting outside to grant us with questionable fame,“ he grunted. „Who's going to deal with the body now?“

Dom shrugged and pointed at Araxie. „They've seen us both with the dragons, leave the disposal to him while we engage the circus.“

„Alright then,“ Matthew replied and sighed again. He took a step back until he could feel the wind tearing on his still wet hair and skin. „You take care of that, I’ll look for the children.“

Matthew saw Dom saluting just before he let himself fall backwards and out of the window.


	42. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. This time for real. I don’t even have an epilogue. :O
> 
> This story and it’s characters have been with me for so long, it’s unreal to bid them goodbye now… I do have random ideas for future scenes, but it’d just be enough for Fragments. (And just yesternight, I decided Snowball would get a cyborg eye, always upgrading to the state-of-the-art technology.)
> 
> So, maybe there will be more, maybe there won’t. After all, it’s time to spend time with those other stories I’ve started. I had indeed been hoping to have finished a certain other story by now, something that’s been put on hold when those Dragon Riders took over for a few years. Sadly, that other story, while deeply loved and cared for, is also something I couldn’t write in the stressed out state of mind I’ve found myself in rather often. *sigh*
> 
> Thus, for the next weeks and months, new posts will be a lot slower and irregular again. ;)
> 
> Thank you to those, following that fishwife Rider and his family to the very end.

Asche softly touched the ground in front of the police building. The assembled onlookers screamed and shifted backwards. Matthew rolled his eyes and slid off Asche’s back. He looked up and smiled at their son who came crawling down the building.

_Garnet and the children should be arriving downstairs soon, unless they’ve stopped mid-way._

„Garnet will know I’m here. Snowball is coming down, too, after all.“

Asche dipped her head down and shoved her muzzle against Matthew’s back to push him towards the entry of the building. _Go on then. I’ll stay here and scare the little mortals off with my menacing presence._

Matthew giggled and patted her nose before limping towards the building. He pushed the doors open and stepped inside. Garnet and Antwan were already in the foyer. Antwan was giving Phil a piggyback ride while Anyolite was clinging to Garnet’s shoulders. She still had her bow attached to her belt.

„Mormsy!“ Garnet shouted and rushed forward to pull Matthew into a hug.

Phil lifted her head from Antwan’s shoulder and wiggled until he knelt down to let her climb from his back. She ran towards Matthew and Garnet, but stopped a few metres away. Matthew and Garnet parted to look at her while Anyolite was pulling on Matthew’s hair.

„He’s dead, isn’t he?“ she whispered. „You’ve killed my father.“

Matthew nodded and sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. „Yes,“ he replied and arranged his weapons. „He came back for a few seconds. He asked me to take care of you.“

She released a sob and rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her right arm. „You’d do that?“ she asked.

Matthew offered a smile and opened his arms a fraction. „You’re part of this family if you want to.“

Phil brushed her sleeve over her eyes again before running the remaining metres and falling into his arms. Matthew heard footsteps and Antwan and Garnet whispered towards each other. He didn’t pay attention however, but stroked through Phil’s hair.

„Do you think I will stop crying about him now?“ she whispered.

Matthew sighed and shook his head. „No, not yet,“ he replied. „Eventually, you might, but that day is still in the future I’m afraid. You just don’t suddenly stop caring.“

Phil nodded and drew a deep breath, disrupted by sobs that still broke through. She looked up at Matthew and reached out to pull on his fringe. „Why’s your hair wet?“

„I set off a few sprinklers,“ Matthew replied and shook his hair, sending a few droplets flying. Anyolite squealed and put her claw into Matthew’s hair while Phil scrunched up her nose and pulled her head back.

„That water stinks,“ she grunted.

„I’m afraid it’s not just the water that stinks,“ Matthew murmured.

Phil narrowed her eyes at him, but refrained from asking what he meant. Instead, she looked down at his chest and the hand print that had been burnt into his skin. „That looks bad.“

„It’ll heal,“ Matthew stated simply.

„You sure?“

Matthew shrugged and shifted to stand, lifting Phil onto her feet. „If not it’ll add to my small collection of scars. At least he missed the Mother of Ears.“ He pointed at the tattooed egg with the wheat ears on his chest.

Matthew looked at the glass doors. He couldn’t make out how many people were still lurking outside, because three dragons were blocking his view.

„Antwan tries to diffuse the crowd,“ Garnet said.

Asche turned her head towards the city and Matthew sighed at the sight of what he assumed to be _journalists_ flogging around the young officer. „He’s not very successful, is he?“

„We might have to camp in here and hope the night drives them away,“ Garnet stated. „Maybe we can scavenge some pillows and blankets.“

„I don’t even know his name,“ Phil whispered.

Matthew looked down at her. She was staring at the thing in her hand and Matthew now recognised it as a badge. „Juhász,“ Matthew replied. „Euridice Juhász, Numen of Justice.“

Phil let her hand sink down and looked up at Garnet and Matthew. „He… he saved me from…“ She stepped from one foot onto the other and looked over her shoulder at the staircase. Eventually, she looked up again. „My dad... It wasn't really him, was it? I don't want to believe my dad was an evil man.“

„No, something had taken possession of him,“ Matthew replied.

Phil pressed her lips together. „Is it dead?“

„You can't kill greed. It'll be back.“

„I don't want other families do go through this ever again,“ Phil announced. She lifted Juhàsz’ badge to show it to Matthew. „He told me to prove them wrong for judging me.“

Matthew grunted and shrugged. „Just chose the path you feel comfortable with, no matter what other Numina or puny humans think you should be doing.“

„Justice does sound like something worth striving for,“ Phil retorted. She let her hand sink down and pushed the badge into her skirt’s pocket.

„I still fail to see how being condemned to eternity is anything worthwhile,“ Matthew sighed. „But if you decide that this shall be your way, I’ll stand by you.“

Phil reached up and plucked Anyolite from his shoulder. „You’re quick to offer your unwavering support,“ she stated as she hugged her dragon close. Anyolite turned her head to quip at him.

„We’re not,“ Matthew laughed. „We just don’t do half-assed loyalty.“ He rolled his shoulders and pushed Phil further towards Garnet. „Let’s give this circus out there its attraction.“

He adjusted his weapons and walked outside again and down the stairs towards the building. The dragons turned to him and Matthew grinned at them. He stroked Snowball’s snout in passing and patted the side of Aurus’ neck.

Asche lifted her head and let him pass through and Matthew was met with the rabid crowd of onlookers. They had assembled around Antwan, but with Matthew’s appearance most of them drew back.

Antwan looked over his shoulder just as Matthew reached out to put his hand on that shoulder. „Get back, lily boy,“ he whispered.

Antwan frowned at him, but didn’t reply. He just took a few steps backwards.

Matthew noticed Asche shifting forward until she could push Antwan further into the circle of dragons by use of her snout.

The crowd however was mostly hiding and running away from the advancing dragon. There was only one woman remaining rooted in her place before Matthew. She was holding those stupid sponge on a stick things that he had seen on tv before. A man was standing further behind her, pointing some device at them.

_I suspect that’s us in the news again._

Matthew sighed and nodded.

„Dragons are extinct,“ the woman before Matthew stated. Her voice sounded rather squeaky and Matthew could swear he noticed the sponge stick wobbling in her hands.

He grinned broadly and glanced over his shoulder at the dragons. „Quite obviously,“ he quipped.

„Where… where have they been hiding?“ she squeaked.

„Does it even matter?“ Matthew retorted.

„They’re dangerous,“ she whispered.

„Not as dangerous as what you humans cooked up those past years,“ Matthew stated and lifted a claw to tap it against her forehead. „Even Asche and me never were this thorough in destroying enemy lines.“

She took a step back and glanced over her shoulder at her companion.

Matthew chuckled and she looked back at him. „These are our lands,“ Matthew drawled and reached out to push the sponge stick further down, squeezing until he felt the resistance give way and crackling was heard. „So rest assured, we protect what’s ours.“

„I doubt Amberburg’s citizens will be thrilled to have dragons dwelling between them.“

„There always were dragons dwelling in Amberburg. You just have to rediscover how to live with us. Because I’m telling you now, _we’re not going back into hiding again._ “ Matthew pulled the destroyed sponge stick out of her hands and tossed it away, before leaning forward to drawl into her ear. „And there’s one more thing I’m telling you. Stay away from the children. You can stalk me all you want, but if I see just one single hair or scale of the children in a newspaper, that idiot box or wherever, there will be fucking hell to pay.“

„What? But…“

„I don’t give a fucking shit about the how. _**And now kindly disappear from this place!**_ “

She squeaked and stared at Asche, but didn’t run away. „Can I interview you sometime?“

Matthew lifted an eyebrow. „Most certainly not. And now fuck off.“ He turned and limped back towards the dragons, passing them again and sitting down on the stairs.

Footsteps advanced on him and Matthew saw Araxie walking towards him through Asche’s eyes. The water snake sat down next to him and Matthew growled. He pulled his lighter from his trouser pocket and flicked it open.

„My invitation still stands,“ Araxie eventually said. „You’re welcome to visit Basinwa anytime.“

Matthew just grunted and flicked his lighter closed.

„I think you’d like the sea. She’s just as untameable and capricious as fire.“

_You know, I would like to see the sea._

Matthew grunted again and shrugged. He flicked the lighter open again and watched the flame flickering in the draft.

„What’s the owl doing?“

Araxie shrugged and looked up into the sky. „Keeping out of the limelight and hiding for a century or maybe just a decade. She‘s never been present much, preferring to hide.“

„One could think she‘s Secrecy herself,“ Matthew scoffed.

Araxie giggled and pushed himself to stand again. „I‘ll return to Basinwa. There‘s damage caused by the Harvester that has to be dealt with there as well. Unless you need me here?“

Matthew looked up and scrunched his nose up. He flicked his hand. „The less of you in my city, the less I have to worry about. Don‘t let yourself be distracted from your homecoming by stupid sentimentality.“

Araxie grinned and saluted. „What are you going to do now, though?“

Matthew looked over his shoulder and through the glass door at the small group of people there. Garnet and Antwan were sitting on the floor, talking to Phil and Anyolite while Dom was just making his way towards Matthew and Araxie.

„Raise my children,“ Matthew replied. „Once you‘ve become a mother, you never stop.“

Araxie looked down at him for a moment, but eventually just nodded. „So long, fire wyvern.“

Matthew watched him walking down the stairs and nodding at the dragons in passing. Maybe he really would take Phil and Anyolite to the sea, just so they could see something else than this city.

He noticed Dom sitting down next to him and shifted closer to his husband.

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound between them the occasional click of a reignited lighter.

Eventually, Dom broke the silence. „Was that wise?“

Matthew looked up and frowned. „What?“

„Revealing yourself to the press like this?“

Matthew shrugged and flicked the lighter closed and put it into its pocket again. „You could have stopped me if you had wanted wise.“

Dom just grinned and leant back on the stairs. „Maybe I agree with what you’re aiming for.“

Humming, Matthew leant back as well and turned his head towards Dom. „So, what are we going to do now, love of my life?“

„Continue what you’ve just started: Create a new world for our children.“


End file.
